Flying with the Sun
by Ada1405
Summary: A story of fate, friendship and love with all that wonderful fluff thrown in. It's a ZukoxOC taking place somewhere after the episode, 'Kyoshi Island' in book one! Follows main story. Rated M from chapter 29 onwards. Now complete. Sequel is posted!
1. Chapter 1

In moments like this Zoe missed her old life, her time at the circus, her time with friends. At peace, but with a feeling nostalgia settling in her stomach, she looked out toward the misty mountains before her in the sweet warmth of the rising sun. They weren't the same white peaked mountains that she was surrounded by for some time during her life with the circus, but their rocky crevices and jagged shapes along the horizon were enough to throw her down memory lane.

Far from the Fire Nation, she was now on the outskirts of the scattered Earth Kingdom Islands, and truthfully not sure what to do with herself. She hadn't wanted to leave the circus; she had great friends there and she was an excellent trapeze artist. When she swung off that swing she would fly through the air, truly fly. No one could fathom how she could do it. Ty lee was ever so jealous, but then she, Zoe, was always extremely envious of Ty lee's acrobatic skills! Ty lee tried to teach her, but really; her legs just don't twist like that. However, after some time people started to realise that Zoe's unrealistic and impossible trapeze skills could mean something else, something very useful to the Fire Nation.

Ty lee had guessed of course, although she thought it was great. She begged Zoe to run before it was too late, before she was caught. So that brought her here, on the run, alone and downright miserable. But, she was not one to dwell on self pity: live in the present was her opinion.

Which brings us back to this moment here right now and she knew exactly what she wanted to do. It's what she always does when in need of an exhilarating adrenaline rush. She grabbed her makeshift glider (made of sticks and old cloth), and ran to the cliff face near her small camp.

Exhilarating was an understatement. It was _marvellous_. The air blew passed her face making her hair billow out behind her; she laughed a silly, joyful laugh and did some loopy loops and continued to stream through the air, well until a rather rude interruption: an interruption in the form of a fire ball.

She screamed and veered upwards. The heat was so harsh she thought she might melt. Another fireball! She twisted through the air, spiralling to the ground; she couldn't control her flight path. She was too scared to scream, going to fast to even make a sound, then before she knew it –

CRASH

She tumbled through a collection of enormous, prickly bushes and straight out onto the (thankfully) soft sand that coated the ground; she had landed on the beach below. An obviously Fire Nation ship was docked at the shore.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded a furious voice that sounded like that of a teenage boy; a very uptight teenage boy.

"Why in the world did you shoot fireballs at me?" Zoe cried furiously, "You could have killed me!"

"I wasn't shooting to kill!" replied the boy with a snarl, "I was just trying to knock you out of the sky! I thought you were the Avatar!" Zoe took in the form of the boy. He was average height, probably 16 or 17, he wore fire nation armour which she could swear were of royal origin and his head was shaven except for a top knot where he had a diamond of jet black hair topped with a long pony tail. But, then she noticed his eyes, they were stunning. Pure gold irises shone out of slanted and beautiful almond shaped eyes. Then she realised that both eyes weren't the same. She wasn't sure why she didn't notice the painful looking scar across his left eye, reducing it to a narrow slit, before. She didn't look at it; it wasn't that it made him ugly, far from it. She just didn't want to stare. She looked him in the eyes.

"The Avatar?" she repeated in embarrassed fury. She had heard a little about the Avatar being back and from what she knew he was a bald little boy! "The Avatar is a _boy!_"

The scowling boy before her moved closer and so did the guards that she had not previously noticed behind him. It was his turn to look her over. He saw a petite frame, olive skin, soft but pleasant features, grey-blue eyes and currently a twiggy, ruffled mess of caramel coloured hair with tints of gold. She was glaring at him and in spite of his sensible self one part of him thought she looked quite cute. He tossed this part aside. "Yes, but he is also supposed to be the _last airbender_!" hissed the Fire Nation boy, "So unless you have some other means of flying, you have some explaining to do."

She huffed. Damn it; this was exactly what she was trying to avoid. She picked herself up and dusted the sand and some of the leaves off her clothes. "I was sky diving."

Silence. "You were what?" snapped the boy after a moment. Zoe noticed a short, tubby man with a grey top knot and beard leaving the ship to her right and coming over to join their little group.

"Sky diving." She repeated, "It's a dare devils game, but it's really great for your senses; really clears them out. You just have to land in the water unless you have a parachute."

"I see," said the boy thoughtfully, but she could hear the cloaked sarcasm. "So that was how you did the flips and loops up there then is it?"

The man had reached them now; he looked like he had just woken up from a nap. His face was very friendly and made you want to smile.

Zoe nodded at the annoying young man. "It's much easier than you think; if you tried it you'd see." she decided it was time to give him a cheeky grin. He scowled and let out a growl of frustration.

"Uncle!" he shouted, addressing their newest member, the friendly man. "This girl is an airbender! We caught her flying around and mistook her for the Avatar."

"Really? How facsinating." said the man tapping his chin thoughtfully, "Are you sure Prince Zuko?" _Prince_ _Zuko?_ _The_ Prince Zuko, banished from his own Nation?

…_Just my luck._ Thought Zoe.

"We are taking her aboard. She can help us in our search." stated The Prince, "guards! Take the woman to the prison cell."

She spluttered in indignation, but couldn't do a thing as two guards grabbed her under the arms and escorted her, without her permission, onto the ship.

* * *

Well truly, thought Zoe. That was quite unnecessary. For all the Prince knew she may have accepted to help him if he had bothered to ask her. But no, instead he threw her; well had the guards throw her, quite unceremoniously into a cell. It wasn't a bad prison cell, as far as cells go that is. She had a comfy bed and a fair amount of space, not that she had long to spend in there; the Prince wanted to question her immediately, accompanied by his apparently curious Uncle.

Zuko crossed his arms as glared at the girl before him, he signalled to the guards to hand cuff her.

Zoe sighed but didn't protest, "You're being very rude you know." she stated.

"Excuse me?" spluttered Zuko, taken a back.

"If you had just asked for my help instead of forcing it I may have complied."

Zuko snorted derisively, "Don't make me laugh; I am not an idiot."

Zoe shrugged nonchalantly and bit back a feisty reply.

"Are you truly an airbender, miss ah-?"

"Zoe," Answered the prisoner smiling at the Prince's Uncle whom had asked the question, "And no I am not, I don't know why your nephew thinks so."

Zuko growled furiously, "Stop lying! We saw you flying and we have your glider!" He had to admit, he was a little taken aback when she smiled. She was pretty sure, but nothing out of the ordinary, however her smile was beautiful; just simply stunning. It lit up her entire face.

"And how are you planning to prove it?" snapped Zoe, smile disappearing.

"By throwing you off a cliff?" suggested Zuko, spitting the words through his teeth.

Ah, thought Zoe, she hadn't considered that. "What does it matter even if I am?" She demanded, trying to hold some derisive pride in her voice while giving up her façade and Zuko smiled smugly.

"Do you know the Avatar? Have you travelled with him? Helped him?" He reeled the questions out one after the other. She nearly rolled her eyes. His Uncle was studying her with great interest.

"I have never met the kid." She said honestly.

Zuko's scowl deepened, but he seemed to believe her, "How are you here? I thought all the airbenders were extinct?"

"Don't know really, blood finds away?"_Why was he so interested anyway?_ _Like that mattered._

"Why don't you have tattoos? Why isn't your head shaven?" The questions just kept coming.

Zoe sighed in frustration. "Seriously, I don't know much history of the Air Nomads, but seen as they have been gone for 100 years, clearly I didn't grow up with their customs. I was raised in the Fire Nation." She raised an eyebrow at the Prince, "Why does it matter?"

"I need to know all the information I can, anything can help me." He snarled, "But apparently you're worthless."

Ouch, she had to admit, that was a bit of a slap in the face.

"Prince Zuko, if you seek help show the prisoner your respect." Reprimanded his Uncle, his voice was coated in wisdom.

"Sir?" Said Zoe tentatively before Zuko could respond in anger. "Could I have a name to call you?"

"I am General Iroh, but feel free to call me Iroh." The General said with a gracious smile and a wink. Zoe was shocked, general Iroh, Dragon of the West. Wow. He seemed a lot less intimidating in person. "It is an honour to meet an airbender in this day."

"An _honour?_" Spat Zuko, "Air benders are weak, not to mention the _Avatar_ is an air bender. There is no honour in meeting one."

"_Weak!"_ Spat Zoe, standing up furiously, her chains clattering around her wrists. "Only a fool would call an air bender weak, let me out of these chains and I'll show you just ho-"

But Zuko cut her off again. "You can help me." he said quietly, thoughtfully. "You will train with me, so that I can know exactly how an air bender fights with real practice." His voice rose with excitement by the end of his sentence.

"Well," said Zoe airily, "Sure I'd help if you'd _ask_."

Zuko stomped forward furiously, "Help me." He said.

"Please?" she replied with an innocent pout, mocking him.

His scowl deepened and Zoe wanted to laugh, he was quite cute really. That thought was immediately dashed with his next words, "You will help me. Whether you like it or not."

She glared at him, her mouth a thin hard line and he left the cell in a huff.

"I am sorry for my nephew," Said Iroh in a slow calming way, "He gets a little uptight sometimes!"

Zoe gave a raw smile, "yeah I can tell."

Iroh Chuckled, "would you like some tea? I feel you are a sencha fan."

Zoe smiled. "That would lovely, thankyou General Iroh."

* * *

She really wasn't sure why she was helping the Prince. Well, he wasn't giving her much choice, but she could probably escape if she put her mind to it. Maybe. But, she'd grown up in the Fire Nation, her friends were Fire Nation, as far as she was concerned _she_ was Fire Nation, except that she could bend air. She didn't feel a connection to her real people, except for when she bended. So for now she would see where this path took her.

She was a bit of a big believer in fate and destiny. Whatever life threw at her, she took in her stead, believing it was meant to be.

She did have a longing to meet another air bender however, which was probably why she was remaining with the Prince. She thought if she stuck with him, he would lead her to the Avatar. Then she could join up with him and learn air bending properly! Oh yeah, she hadn't told the Prince that she wasn't a very good air bender. Sure she could glide and do some moves, but she had never learned properly; how could she have? All she had were her natural instincts.

And he was about to find that out.

"Ok, we will warm up first." Said Zuko in that husky voice that Zoe couldn't say she disliked. "I don't want to hurt you."

Zoe scowled now, forgetting his nice voice, "Oh I really don't think there's much chance of that." She snarled. Yeah she had a lot of confidence, stupidity and a big mouth. Not a good mix.

Zuko took a breath in sharply through his nose, "fine," he snarled his voice deadly calm, Zoe gulped, "let's begin."

Without a second thought he shot a tunnel of fire directly at her, though she could tell despite his scowl, that it wasn't his toughest shot. She dodged the shot out of pure reflex action, her eyes wide as she blew herself off the end of the oncoming blast to twirl through the air a metre away from the fire. She didn't get a moment to breathe or feel proud of her move for three more fire balls were shot directly at her one after the other. She jumped up in the air, flying quite high above them, but she singed her toes in the process. More fire when she tried to land, she ducked and dived getting more dishevelled as the fight wore on. The chances of her being able to take a shot at Zuko were laughable.

"Can't I have my glider?" Zoe screamed at him as she rolled away, quite ungracefully from yet another oncoming blast. Iroh was watching to the side and biting his nails furiously. Great, she thought: clearly she was being owned.

Zuko grinned smugly, "Sure, anything to help even out the odds. Though I think you'd need a whole army to do that."

A guard threw the pathetic stick she called a glider to her and she grabbed it and turned to face Zuko, her face mutinous. Suddenly the corner of her mouth curled up into a snarling smile. Within a second she was off. She charged toward Zuko, glider aimed at his…painful area and boy was she fast.

With a hilarious look of shock on his face Zuko cried out in fear and jumped to the side just in time.

"Are you crazy?" He demanded furiously as she cracked up laughing while skidding to a halt at the edge of the ship.

"Don't insult me." She said simply, "Or you'll lose some parts that are most precious to you."

Iroh laughed heartily to the side and Zuko practically exploded, his fists smoking.

"That is enough training with you today." hissed Zuko, refusing to look at Zoe, "Guards! Take the prisoner back to her cell."

This made her angry; she was sick of being treated like a fugitive. It touched a sensitive nerve for reasons she did not like to disclose. "I wish you wouldn't treat me like a prisoner!" She snapped, knowing she must sound childish. "I grew up ion the Fire Nation, I _am_ Fire Nation and I am willing to help you!" _Well until you get me to the Avatar_, she thought quietly, "Why must I be locked away all the time?"

Zuko turned his glare on her, her eyes looked green today he noticed; perhaps they did that when she was angry. Wait, why was he even noticing the colour of her eyes? "Agh." he said for reasons unknown to anyone other than himself. "I have no reason to trust you; you're an enemy to our state and an ally to the Avatar!"

The guards were walking her back to her prison already, "I am _not_!" She shouted in reply, cringing at the childish reply. But, she continued on nevertheless. "You're a stubborn, spoiled Prince who won't listen to anyone but himself!" She shouldn't have said that and she knew it. That was why she ducked before the freshest bout of flames could hit her. The guards jumped aside in shock. She kept walking, towards her cell, keeping her head held high.


	2. Chapter 2

Zuko disappeared a lot; Zoe had learned that much during her 'stay' on the Fire Princes ship. She'd been allowed more freedom lately, whether due to Iroh's influence or Zuko had decided she might be more helpful if he let her out more. Iroh had taken to teaching her Pai Sho, and she loved it! She loved tactful board games, though Iroh was flogging her every game, she had beaten a few of the crew members. Iroh was quite inquisitive though, constantly quizzing her on her past and her feelings, and why she was willing to help Zuko. She couldn't answer every question, she just wasn't quite ready to go into every nitty gritty detail of her life. About all the man learned was the she was orphaned at the age of 5, adopted by a Fire Nation family in the nobility and ran away to the circus at 8. She enjoyed the conversation greatly though, Iroh was very sweet and quite funny if not sometimes flirtatious, but it was all in good humour. Another thing she liked was the tea. He really made some good tea.

Though she would never admit it, she also liked to watch Zuko train, well when it wasn't with her. When it was with her she barely had time to think, only one thought could be in her head: get away from the oncoming flames. Zuko became more brutal with every spar, it was all she could do to avoid and evade, but she did seem to be getting better in her opinion with each match. Though that was certainly not Zuko's intention. But, when he trained with his Uncle, he looked amazing, and to her delight sometimes he even took his shirt off, though she disliked the rude Prince; he had a very nice chest. She was confused though, about why he was banished, why he was now so _mean_. Ty Lee had known him as a child and apparently he had been nice and even sweet at times albeit always with a little grumpy temper.

That certain Prince was right now storming across the Earth Kingdom soil with a look of disgust on his face, heading towards his ship.

"Where is Iroh?" Zoe asked when he boarded. She had been watching the sea as Zuko had searched out his Uncle so they could leave; he was desperate to stay hot on the Avatars tail.

Zuko let out a sound of disgust. "Bathing." He said, rolling his eyes, "In a hot spring."

"OOoooh!" Zoe clasped her hands together, "Sounds relaxing! Can I-"

Zuko grabbed the collar of her top and dragged her away from the ships edge. "_You_ can stay out of my way and get back inside. I'll have no more delays." The girl was nothing but a nuisance to him. The only help she had provided was as an airbending practice target. And she wasn't even good at that. Ok that was being a little mean, she was alright… if you thought running away was a good thing to be talented at. And she had once sorted out a small problem with the ships engine; apparently she had a head for that sort of thing.

The crew members enjoyed having her aboard though, mainly so they could have a girl to eye up. In Zuko's opinion this was not a good thing. It was a distraction. Distractions should be avoided. He didn't mind her form, though her skin was too…yellow, well she called it olive, but it was yellow. And her hair was so... unusual. In the sun it shone brightly as the golden highlights a top her head caught the light. But, indoors he thought it dull, a bit like faded gold crossed with caramel. It was silky but thick, which made it curly, very curly. It fell in a mess down to the bottom of her shoulder blades. He disliked this too, its untidiness offended him. She had a small, sometimes cute face that he supposed would be called pretty; he knew his crew thought so. But, he was only caught looking at it when she smiled. He couldn't disagree with anyone about that beautiful smile. The fact that he thought that also annoyed him.

But, what annoyed him most of all was that she liked to prance about. He had allowed her more freedom, but when she had it she practically danced where ever she walked. The sway of her (admittedly shapely) hips was enough to distract any man.

It must be an airbender thing he decided.

She was so skinny though, that was why she had shapely hips. Because her waist was so thin, it made them _appear_ shapely. He had found out that she was 16: his age. This too annoyed him; she was a child in his opinion. She always had a playful, childish gleam in her eyes.

Zuko was broken out of his reverie by said girl who was making a huffing sound and straightening out her tunic that he had pulled. Not that it made much difference, the white fabric was dirty and crinkled anyway, but it was all she had; some baggy pants and an old tunic, it wasn't like the Prince had let her go back up the cliff and collect her belongings. Well, she had some precious things that she kept with her always in a small bag under her shirt. While she straightened the tunic Zuko couldn't help to notice her slender neck and prominent collar bone that was spread across her small frame. That and the small, delicate curve of her breasts.

OK! Zuko shouted at himself in his mind, yes, she is a girl. He refused to be distracted by that fact. Promptly he gave her a shove toward the door and stormed off. That's what she should be called, just 'an annoyance', no wait: 'a fly'. That's what she was a little, annoying, buzzing fly. And it made sense as she's an air bender.

Zoe didn't go back to her room (she didn't like to call it a cell; she hated thinking of herself as a prisoner). But, instead decided to stroll about the ship, and settled to playing Pai Sho with some of the crew, Zuko disappeared again an hour or so later when his Uncle had still not returned.

It was far later that night however that Zuko returned with his Uncle, both looking a little messy, and Iroh was missing some clothing. Zoe had quickly moved out of sight, not wanting to feel the wrath of the Prince right now. However, her hiding proved useless as she ran directly into a broad, solid chest just around the corner from her hideout, that is to say: her room.

"A-ah.." Zoe stared at the chest in front of her, a chest which she currently had two hands on, a chest which currently wore a shirt with a large rip down its front to reveal the toned muscles beneath. She looked up to the face above her, surprised to see it not scowling, but with a slight blush and look of surprise on his face. "Sorry." She squeaked quickly taking her hands away, eyes wide and a deep red blush spreading across her cheeks.

Zuko was silent for a moment, wondering why she took her hands away. Then he shook himself mentally: _what was he thinking? Why would she leave them there!_

"Uhm, no don't worry, I-I should have been watching where I was going.." He stuttered then practically ran from her, dashing around the corner. He couldn't help thinking as he rounded the corner that those curls that framed her face were actually quite sweet.

"Well that was weird." Said Zoe aloud, after standing in the same position for about 5 minutes. She decided he must have had a good trip with his Uncle or something. She headed to her room, but the remarkable warmth of Zuko's chest stayed with her, as if burned into her hands.

* * *

Zuko was furious, and he had happened to walk passed 'the fly' at the time, which did nothing to soften his mood, instead it annoyed him more. He grumbled the word'distractions' under his breath and glared at the girl.

Zoe was so tempted so say 'Why so grumpy Prince Pouty?' But thought better of it. She decided to instead go with a caring, "What's wrong?"

Zuko exhaled angrily, a stream of smoke emanating from his nostrils. "We changed course for a _lotus tile_." He hissed.

Zoe didn't pity Zuko, she hated pity and didn't like people to pity her. But she knew he had been through much. To be an exiled Prince was enough to say that. Sometimes she thought she could see what he used to be behind the scowl. Sometimes his mask of anger would falter and Zoe would catch a glimpse of a hurt little boy beneath, but within a second the mask would be back up, angry and frustrated. One innocent part of her wished sometimes that they could be friends. But he hated her. And to be honest, most of the time she hated him too. Handsome or not...Nice chest or not...Oh just shut up.

"Drats." She said and Zuko looked at her, "I was hoping to play Pai Sho with your Uncle!"

Zuko growled furiously and let off a stream of curses, stomping passed Zoe in fury: she giggled. He was just so easy to wind up.

* * *

Perhaps karma was real. Well that was silly of course it was real and Zoe knew that, but she hated it when it happened to her. She shouldn't have laughed at the Prince's anger before. Now she was paying the price for it with her own anger as she sat, guarded on the ship while Zuko and Iroh were off on a shopping trip. Her mood only improved slightly when the pair finally returned with a sunghi horn, vases, tea pots, some pirates and the kitchen sink to liven things up a little. Apparently the pirates could help them find the Avatar, something about a stolen waterbending scroll.

It sounded cutely rebellious of the Avatars team in Zoe's opinion, and she was getting excited. With a fresh and definite trail they were getting closer and closer to her freedom and to a teacher!

But the excitement was severely marred by frustration. The pirates, the disgusting low lives, were really starting to get to her. So far they had just been leering at her, or passing suggestive gestures, but it was still enough to spark her temper.

They were travelling along the shoreline, and they were supposed to be being quiet. Apparently pirates are quite talkative. "S_hut up_ everyone!" Zoe hissed suddenly, "Do you want to give them a nice head start once you warned them off with all this noise!" Unfortunately her outburst consequently put everyones attention on her. She hated attention.

One of the Pirates who had been leering at her sauntered towards her, "This lil' girls gotta mouth on 'er don't she?" He sneered picking up a strand of her hair and caressing it roughly, "whatchu keep this lil doll round for anyway?" Zoe slapped his hand away and spat in the mans face viciously. His eyes sparked furiously and he raised his hand as if to hit her.

But it was stopped. Zoe expected to see Iroh holding the man back, but it was Zuko. "Leave her alone." He snarled, she stared at him in surprise, but his eyes were still cold and angry when he looked at her.

He turned away.

Silence followed, but it was quickly broken by the distinct sounds of splashing water and a voice, a girls voice, cursing a scroll.

Zoe was angry. She was angry to be stuck on the boat once more and guarded, she was angry because they had tied her hands and she really felt like a prisoner, she _hated_ that. She was angry because Zuko was currently strolling around some little water tribe girl tied to a tree, taunting her with a necklace. And she was really angry because one annoying part of her wanted to be tied to that tree herself.

She growled out loud in frustration as she watched the ordeal. After about 10 minutes the pirates had brought back two more captives. A tan boy about her age and obviously in water tribe clothing, maybe related to the girl? And a small boy, bald and with blue arrows tattooed all over his body. He must be the Avatar. Zoe jumped up and went to run toward the edge of the ship. She got about one pace before her guard stopped her. She sighed angrily, not that she would have gotten far with her hands tied; she can't swim.

She was so frustrated and helpless that it was driving her mad. The tanned boy was saying something, something that appeared to be tempting the pirates, but she couldn't hear a word. Suddenly Zuko and all of his gaurds took a fighting stance. So did the Pirates. There were several simultaneousness explosions of smoke and the pirates disapeared, only to be hesitantly followed by Zuko's guards.

Great, just great. Now she had no idea what was going on. The fight had been going on for about five minutes before she saw the avatar and the water tribe boy running towards the pirates boat, where she previously hadn't noticed the girl to be, she didn't even see her get away from the tree. But, there she was, attempting to push the thing into the water. Her attempts were laughable. There was some kind of emotional exchange and she and the Avatar started doing a strange dance. Questioning their sanity, though still desperate to travel with them, Zoe thought furiously of how to get their attention, but it was fruitless; in no time the boat was suddenly in the water and she realized they had been waterbending.

"Nooo!" She moaned under her breath and she watched her would be friends sail away. Suddenly over the din she heard Iroh's voice,

"Are you so busy fighting, you cannot see your own ship has set sail!" He cried.

Zoe laughed, she could practically see Zuko's scowling face from here as he shouted, "We have no time for your proverbs Uncle!"

She couldn't hear the next words, but she could guess. As it was no proverb that Iroh had spoken.

Before she had another moment to even think however, she found herself being grabbed by her hair by a pirate. How very rude.

"What the-" She started and vaguely she thought she could hear Zuko laughing. "Get off me!" She screeched. She kicked her foot backwards, hitting the mans shin and he yelped in pain and his grip loosened slightly on her hair as he howled. Taking her chance she spun out of his grip sending a breath of wind at him, enough to knock him off his feet. She ran toward the deck, nearly tripping as the ship had lunged forward speeding towards the wooden pirate boat. Another pirate grabbed her around the waist, the one who had caressed her hair earlier.

"Oh no you don't missy..." But, he did not finish the sentence as Zoe ducked out of his grasp blowing a tunnel of air at the man, hitting his stomach, but rebounding her backwards into the bulk walk. She groaned and the boat swayed again making her lose her balance. Before she knew it she was plunging into the shadowy depths below.

She had a new fear. Water. You know when it's completely silent, but it is far too loud? She decided that was what drowning was like, there was no noise yet it pounded her ear drums, compressing her head. It wasn't as she expected, you know, gently floating down into the depths like she would have thought, she didn't slowly close her eyes and perhaps reach up toward the dying light with one hand. No, not at all. It was rough, she was tossed and tumbled, her head hit something hard, maybe the hull she thought vaguely. The water rushed into her mouth, up her nose and burned her throat. She wanted to cry, but her eyes were already stinging as she tried to squeeze them shut and hide away from the rushing water as the current pulled her along. In a last attempt to get away from her almost certain death, she pushed out her legs, causing a jet of air to thrust her forward through the water, away from the ship...and straight into something solid and warm?

Firm hands grasped her forearms pushing her over a shoulder, everything was going fuzzy, muted, she felt dizzy and her head banged against the persons back as if in slow motion. Water was streaming around her as she felt like she was being propelled forward, it was too confusing, couldn't she just die now? Just as she thought this her head broke the surface and she fell against some lovely warm and very welcoming sand, a strong arm warpped around her waist.

She gasped and the air burned her throat, but it was wonderful. She breathed in again, but this time coughed, and then couldn't stop. Her head was turned to the sand, silly thing to do really because now she had a mouthful of the gritty stuff. Suddenly she realised she wasn't the only one coughing.

"Zu-Zuko?" She wheezed and she heard soft padding of feet running up to them from behind. She tried to raise her head, move her arms into a defensive position, but she was too tired, too weak.

"Zuko!" Phew, it was just Iroh, "Zuko, Zoe!"

He turned the two soaking teenagers onto their backs and Zoe felt a slight twinge of regret as the arm round her waist was removed, she didn't know someone else shared this regret.

The sun was far too bright and Zoe couldn't see, she thought she must be going mad because she could swear she could hear Iroh's hearty chuckle.

"Zuko, Zoe..." Snicker, snicker, "you're really going to get a kick out of this."

"Huh?" Moaned Zoe while Zuko moved to sit up beside her.

"The lotus tile was in my sleeve the whole time!"

"WHAT?" Zuko and Zoe sat bolt upright, previous weariness apparently forgotten, faces identical in fury. Zuko grabbed the tile out of his beaming Uncles hand and threw it as hard as he could into the water. That was when all three of them realised that the boats had disappeared; over the crashing waterfall.

Zuko cried out in fury about his boat, but Zoe just rubbed her swollen, throbbing eyes. Then she realised something. Now she owed this damn Prince her life.

* * *

**A/N **Hmm, I don't think I would mind being tied to that tree either...


	3. Chapter 3

It was music night, Zoe had wanted to play, Iroh was delighted and Zuko was sulking. Where he was sulking Zoe didn't know or care. She was taking a turn on the Pipa; it was just like the lute she had learned to play on in the circus, and she was proud to say that she was quite good.

Iroh started to sing and the cooks were dancing. The soft woosh and splash of the waves was very relaxing and a cool breeze tickled your face. Soon Zoe found herself singing along, eyes closed, in a different world.

She was swinging on her trapeze upside down with her arms dangling. Ty lee was laughing and Zoe jumped off, flying through the air while doing two summersaults and landing softly, gracefully and much too slowly on the ground far away from the empty trapeze. Everyone in the vicinity looked at her and she blushed, rushing over to Ty Lee who was cheering, she tripped over her feet on the way which was completely bizarre given her grace in the air.

Her mind went back further to a woman with golden hair calling to her little child. The girl was running to her mother, elated at how fast her legs could move, but falling over before she reached her. Tears sprung to her eyes and her mothers arms wrapped round her laughing warmly, soothing her. "_You need to learn to walk before you can run." _And she began to hum a song, in a low warm voice, gently to her child.

Real tears stung Zoe's eyes as she reached the verse her mother used to sing.

Zuko had been brooding, away in his room, until he had heard (much to his amazement) some _good_ music coming from the deck. After a moment of contemplation, he decided to get up and find out the reason for this.

Quietly he peeked through the broad metal door that lead to the deck, at the same time that he did so a soft, low voice was added to the lull. It was Zoe, and it wasn't high and girly like he would have expected, but a low honey coated alto that drifted with the breeze. He felt a shiver go through his spine, it was mesmerizing. Her hands softly caressed the strings of the Pipa creating the melody for her voice to flow to. Her eyes were closed and her face surrounded by her messy, bushy curls. For once the state of her hair didn't frustrate him, instead it enticed him and he wondered what it would be like to run a hand through the soft ringlets. It had been almost five minutes when Zuko realised his eyes were getting dry from lack of blinking. He shook his head, this was stupid! He had refused to be pulled into such a waste of time that was music night. Angry at Zoe for somehow making him get out of bed to come here, he turned away and stormed back down the corridor to continue brooding, but this time with the sad tune of that song haunting his mind.

The next morning Zuko came storming into the ship after having argued with his Uncle over a storm that was apparently on its way. Zoe privately agreed with Zuko; it didn't look like there would be a storm at all. But then again, Iroh was very wise and she thought it best to trust his instincts.

"Zuko wait!" She said as he went to stomp past her. He stopped, instead turning to glare at her.

"It's _Prince_ Zuko." he snarled, Zoe blushed.

"Sorry, I just wanted to say thankyou, I never got the chance, you know... After you saved me?" She said in a rush, stumbling over her words and not looking at the Prince in the eye. It was true, she had been too nervous to say a thing to him since the incident. He'd been angry about losing his old ship, he'd been angry about having to wait for another one, and he'd been angry about having lost the Avatar. In other words, staying out of his strangling grasp would be a wise decision. But, she decided it needed to be said.

"Oh." That was all he could come up with and it made her angry; she was just trying to be nice!

"Well, yeah, you know you could have just left me to drown." She said her voice rising just a little, the hidden question in there was: '_why did you save me?'._

"You're necessary to my search for the Avatar." He said coldly, seeming to understand her unspoken question. "If not for training you could be good bait, another airbender…he wouldn't be able to resist."

"Oh of course," Zoe snapped loudly, face turning red, "I'm just a pawn in your game to restore your honour!" With that she waved her hand through the air, bringing it with her as she formed it into a strong gust of wind and sent it at the Prince.

It hit him in the face and he stumbled backward and cried out angrily. Before he could do anything she had run past him into the ship, hitting his shoulder on the way.

* * *

Zoe wanted to get mad at Zuko for not listening to his Uncle, she wanted to get mad at him for getting them into this situation, and she wanted to get mad at him for making her fear for her life again. The thought of being thrown into the storm tossed seas was something that didn't bare thinking about. But, she couldn't not after the way she had seen him when the Captain accused him of knowing nothing of respect. There was something more behind his golden eyes than just anger.

Currently, it was calm, but the billowing grey clouds that they were sailing right into were a little more than ominous, and Zuko hadn't told them to turn around. After the very near Agni Kai with between the Prince and the Captain, everyone disappeared inside. Iroh said she could join him; he was going to have a talk about Zuko to the crew, to explain a few things. But, if she was going find out about Zuko's past, she'd prefer him to tell her. She knew she would hate it if he went snooping behind her back. Though, she thought, he never would, he couldn't have the slightest care about anyone else, especially her.

She sighed and began to return to her room, but then the ship lurched suddenly and there was a deafening crack and she found herself flying sideways into the metal wall. Zuko came running out of his room not far away, skidding along the corridor as he tried to remain standing, his eyes blazing. Their gazes locked for a second before they both turned to run toward the deck.

Everyone raced out to see what happened. The rain was pouring and the sky was black and twisting. It was the scariest thing Zoe had ever seen, she slipped and skidded over to Zuko and the captain, water rushing passed her ankles as the sea ruthlessly tossed the ship like a leaf caught in a rapid.

"Where were we hit?" cried Zuko, trying to keep his balance as another wave slammed into the side of the boat.

"I don't know!" replied the Captain, his eyes searching the ship with fear.

"The helmsman!" Cried Zoe suddenly at the same time as Iroh, they had seen what the others had not; a single man, dangling helplessly from the mast.

Without a thought Zuko and the captain had run to his aid, Zoe could barely watch. The rain was pouring so hard and the sky so dark that she could only make out their tiny frames with each flash of light. Another bolt of lightning seared the sky, aimed directly at the tiny ship. Eyes wide Zoe watched in horror as Iroh raised an arm, catching the lightning with his finger. Then she didn't know what happened, it seemed to course through his body, streaming out his other arm to crack harmlessly in the water.

Iroh looked just as shocked as Zoe felt.

Before she could even contemplate what happened, there was another huge crack and she felt her heart stop as she saw the helmsman lost his grip, screaming, falling.

But, then he stopped midway down. Zuko had caught him! She couldn't breath till all three men were back on the deck safely, but the trouble was not yet over.

Zoe saw the massive flying buffalo that was rumoured to belong to the Avatar. Clearly it did as Zuko cried his name as he watched it too.

"What do you want to do sir?" The Captain seemed to have a new found respect for the grumpy Prince.

Zoe watched his face as he struggled before answering. He turned his head away.

"Let them go."

She had never felt prouder.

"We need to get this ship to safety."

"Then we must head directly into the eye of the storm." said Iroh, giving contented smile to his Nephew.

So they headed toward the centre, Zoe had to convince herself that Iroh would be right, but right now she didn't know how he could be as the sea felt rougher and rougher. When suddenly, they slid under a lighter part of the sky where the clouds twisted like a tornado, out above and up to blue sky and finally it was calm.

Everyone was silent, looking at the sea, collecting themselves.

"Uncle." It was Zuko. Zoe looked at him, as did Iroh, "I am sorry." And he hung his head.

"Your apology is accepted." smiled his Uncle, laying a hand on his nephews' shoulder.

Later that night, Zoe was sleeping, tucked up in her bed as warm as she could get. Iroh had leant her some of his tunics because her clothes had been soaked. She was wearing one large red shirt of his because it was more like a nighty on her, and she figured no one would be seeing her while she was sleeping.

But, then there were three hard knocks on her door.

She sat bolt up right, clutching her blankets to her chest.

"Who's there?" She hissed. Her voice seemed to reverberate through the cold room.

"It's Zuko."

_What?_

Silence.

"I need your help." He sighed.

Still more silence. Zoe couldn't understand what he could possibly need help with from her at this time of night.

"Zoe?" Her name sounded unfamiliar on his tongue, then she realised that was because he had never called her by her name before. This was what made her get up.

She opened the door a crack and peeked through it. "I'm not dressed." She said meekly and Zuko wanted to laugh at the way she poked her nose and one (blue today) eye through the crack of her door.

"We can't get the engine to work." He said, restraining himself. Somehow managing to hold back a smirk.

"What? All you boys can't get that little engine to work?" She was being cocky now, Zuko scowled.

"Just get out here and help me."

Zoe scowled too this time. "Fine." But, she closed the door and walked back to her bed, grabbing a sheet and wrapping it around her. Then she came back out opening the door and pushing an angry Zuko out of her way.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He cried furiously; she was going to ruin his sheets! He ran after her and grabbed her by the shoulder

"I told you." She snapped, knocking his arm off. "I'm not dressed and my clothes are wet."

Zuko froze in his place. "What? Y-you don't mean you have _nothing _on under that do you?"

Zoe nearly laughed at the mortified look on Zuko's face, than she grinned to herself evilly. "That's right." She lied, "Now what's wrong with your engine?"

But, Zuko was still frozen, speechless in his place. Zoe sighed and walked back, yanking him by his forearm, his face managed to scowl at her and she took him to the engine room.

Zoe managed to fix the engine, and with the sheet wrapped around her the whole time too. She took private satisfaction in the way Zuko was glaring at her, it was not his normal glare because his face would suddenly blush and look away every few minutes.

The engine wasn't actually repaired properly; they would need new parts, but for now Zoe had sufficed with some elastic bands and candle wax. She was pretty impressed with herself.

The Captain thanked her profusely, but Zuko wasn't looking at her. She felt a twinge of annoyance, especially when he took her by the arm again and started to escort her back to her room. What, so now she'd done her little job she can just go back to being locked up? In her anger she forgot to keep a hold on the sheet as they reached her room and it slipped, revealing the red tunic beneath. Zuko's eyes widened; for a fleeting second he felt a rush of excitement and fear, but then it instantly changed to annoyance and slight regret as he saw the red material beneath.

"You lied!" He accused, ripping the sheet completely off her body.

"Hey!" She shouted, trying to snatch it back, but he stormed up to the door and threw it into her room, turning back to face her with hands on his hips.

"Why did you say you had nothing on!" He demanded furiously, Zoe couldn't understand why he was so angry.

"Because it was funny!" Cried Zoe exasperated, but Zuko didn't hear her, he had suddenly noticed what she _was _wearing: his Uncle's tunic. The thing was far too big and fell in a large circle around her neck, revealing far more than normal. He noticed that her _yellow _skin actually looked very nice in the richly coloured material, and started to agree that perhaps olive was a better name for it. His eyes roamed down further, it was too baggy, but somehow that made her appearance even more alluring as there was a subtle hint of the curves beneath. Then the material stopped, mid way down her things. His face went very red and he started to feel that it was getting far too hot in here. Long, slender legs were now stomping furiously towards him.

Zoe knew he was staring, and really should feel angry or pleased, but she was neither; it made her self conscious; she knew what he would think: scrawny and yellow. She didn't know why she cared and it made her angry. She pushed passed his shoulder and went to storm into her room and slam the door, but he caught it before she could.

"Thank you for fixing the engine." Zuko said huskily, his hand holding the door back.

Well that was unexpected.

Zoe didn't know what to say; she was supposed to be angry with him!

"Uhhm, no worries…" She said quickly, looking anywhere but those golden eyes. "Glad I could help, you know."

Suddenly, before she could think, or register what was going on Zuko's hand was no longer on the door. It was holding the side of her face, his thumb brushing gently over her cheekbone. Her stomach flipped, tingles went down her spine, her arms even through her fingers and before she could breathe his lips were on hers.

It was so soft and so sweet she almost thought it didn't happen, and it nearly didn't because too soon Zuko had pulled away, face red and looking down.

"Uh," He cleared his throat quickly as his voice caught, "So, goodnight then." With that he scarpered before Zoe could utter a sound.

She pinched her arm, to check that it really happened. But, she knew without the pain of the pinched skin that it did. She touched her lips lightly, they were tingling and she could taste a subtle hint of ginger and something else that was purely Zuko.

Feeling like a little girl after her first kiss she giggled and closed the door to her room, quite contented.


	4. Chapter 4

Confrontation is what was needed, decided Zoe. It had been a week and Zuko had been ignoring and avoiding her at all costs. Even if he just told her it that was an accident; that he tripped or that she had an over active imagination and it had never happened. Then she would be happy. But, the ignoring? No thank you.

He had skulked off the previous evening all wearing black and carrying broadswords, then been tucked away in his room ever since his return. Zoe had decided that the worst that could happen in visiting him was that he could throw her out and she'd be severely embarrassed and then would make an escape and find the Avatar. Or she might be able to talk to him, to be a friend, to just listen. She felt he needed a friend.

She was outside his door now.

Ok deep breaths, one…two…three: She knocked on the door.

No answer.

She knocked again and heard an angry sigh, "What?" snapped Zuko's voice from inside the chamber.

"Prince Zuko, it's me, Zoe. Can I come in please?"

There was a small break of silence, then another sigh. "Hurry up."

Well that was a surprise. Softly she turned the knob, her stomach was twisting; she was very nervous. For what reason she did not know.

But, she stopped as soon as she entered his room, because there he was: shirtless and scowling, sitting propped up against his bed rest. She wondered how it was possible for someone to be so angry yet look so amazing at the same time. Some people have all the luck…

"What do you want?" He asked without looking at her. Zuko had convinced himself that what he had done was due to pure, inconvenient, teenage hormones. Something even he could not escape from. It was nothing more than that and it would never happen again. She was merely some insignificant air bending peasant, weirder than weird.

"To talk." Zoe said slowly, "I just wanted to be friendly-"

"Friendly?" snapped Zuko, he took a personal insult to that term. The Avatar wanted to be 'friends' too. "Why do people think I want friends!"

Well, she certainly wasn't sure where that came from, but as usual it sparked her temper. Zuko had a talent for that.

"Well what's so wrong with friends? You know maybe you'd be a little more pleasant if you talked to some one for once!" Her voice rose with every syllable and she flayed her arms through the air.

"I don't need to talk." He hissed, "And certainly not to you. All you are is an annoying, little-" He struggled to find fords to express her for a moment, "Fly!"

Zoe blinked. "Fly?" She repeated shocked, "_Fly?_"

Zuko nodded annoyingly, that little scowl on his face, but then Zoe burst out laughing. "What!" he demanded, infuriated.

"That was my nick name at the circus," She giggled, "The Fly; it's just funny that you should have chosen that as an insult."

"Circus?" He repeated blankly. Oh right, Zuko neither knew nor cared about Zoe's life.

Why would he? Thought Zoe, he had more important things to worry about, and she knew that. She was just selfish.

"Don't worry." She said, mirth dying instantly from her eyes, "Anyway, I just came in because I wanted to see if you were OK, we haven't trained in over a week and I know I'm no good, but surely it helps a bit right?" Uh oh, she had started rambling, she always did that when embarrassed, flustered or hurt. "And I just wanted to say that you really don't need to worry about Zhao," she continued, with no idea why she was saying these things, "He has nothing on you. So what if he's got ships and men; you...you have determination, honour and skill! So just…don't give up. Ok?"

Woah, Ok. Well she wasn't sure where _that_ little emotional speech came from. This was the spoiled, angry boy she hated, now she was trying to inspire him? Or maybe he wasn't, maybe he was that hurt, sensitive boy who had kissed her.

Zuko wasn't sure what to say. It…it made him feel nice though, kind of all light inside. But, what do you say in response to something like that? Thanks?

"Did you know a girl called Ty Lee at the circus?" He asked. (Well he had to say_ something!)_

"Uh," That wasn't the response she expected, but then she didn't really know what to expect. "Yeah, she was my best friend. And I know she knew you as a kid."

"Oh, she told you that did she?" He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"Yep," Zoe thought perhaps she could tease him a little, he seemed a bit happier. A very _little_ bit. "She said you were a cute, charming little Prince."

"Well that was nice of her; I suppose you've changed your mind on that though." He didn't say it like a question, more of a regretful statement.

"Sometimes." said Zoe evasively, but it was the truth, sometimes he was his old self, but that was scarce. "Not really though." She added when she thought he started looking miserable. Underneath she knew he was still what Ty Lee had described him as being. "She also said you have a temper. So that's still the same too, obviously."

Zuko gave a reluctant smile, "Why are you being so nice? Actually, why are you helping me?" He couldn't help letting the demanding tone enter his voice. "Isn't the Fire Nation your enemy?" A little bit of suspicion was evident now.

"No." said Zoe simply, moving forward hesitantly and sitting on the end of his bed. "I know that they're responsible for killing my people, but that was 100 years ago. It's history and it's a war. There are evils in the Earth Kingdom too." Her eyes went wide when she realised what she said. "What I mean is, there are evils in every Nation." She covered quickly.

"No, you said the Earth Kingdom, why? What happened?" He was so curious he actually didn't even mind that she had sat on his bed.

"Nothing! I didn't say that, stop assuming things!"

"I'm not!" He retorted, voice rising, "You're the one that said it, I thought you wanted to talk, but now you try to hide!"

"Well just quit it ok?" Zoe snapped, struggling not to shout, she got off his bed in an irritated flurry, "It doesn't matter, and it's all in the past! Who cares?"

"Well clearly you do if you're getting so uptight about it!" snarled Zuko, standing up too.

"_Uptight?_" repeated Zoe spluttering manically, "_I _am not the uptight one around here!"

So much for that friendly conversation.

"Oh don't try to spin this back around on me! _You _started this!"

"You are so infuriating! Do you know that?" And with that she threw her arms up into the air and stormed out of his room, slamming the door behind her.

"Agh!" Zuko kicked his bed angrily, "What is _wrong_ with girls!"

Zoe doubted that kiss, or anything on the topic would ever happen or come up again.

* * *

_"If I declare you to be a guest, not a prisoner on my ship would you leave?"_

_It shocked her that she could not answer immediately; it did no take her long to reply with the truth however._

_"No, I wouldn't."_

_He nearly smiled. "Good, then you are now a guest. Feel free to join us at meal times and don't make me regret my decision."_

Zoe grinned as she remembered this conversation she had had with the Prince earlier that week. It seemed whenever they had conversations you never knew what direction they could take you. Either they would end up in a steaming argument, an awkward silence or a contented agreement. She preferred the Latter, though the arguments could sometimes be fun.

Right now however, she found herself in a rather awkward situation. She was seated between Zuko and Iroh on the back of a shirshu currently racing toward the definite path of the Avatar. This put her in a little bit of a dilemma. If she ran off with the Avatar, she would really let Zuko down and they had just started making progress to a possible friendship! She couldn't bear to see the look of hurt and betrayal on his face if she ran away with his enemy, whom she had solemnly declared not to be allied with.

But, the selfish part of her still wanted a teacher! She would be a fool to say her bending was good. Her feeble gusts of wind struggled to knock someone off their feet, and when it did it was a real surprise.

Well, she decided, what happens, happens. She would see what fate told her when the time came. If it said go, she'd go. And if it said stay, she wouldn't budge.

Zuko on the other hand, was having rather different problems. He currently had his hands clinging the sides of Zoe's firm hips and was finding it hard to think of anything else. Especially as while they rode she was knocked up and down slightly, bumping her seat; that is to say: his lap. Meaning it was reminding him every second of the type of position they were in; he couldn't say he disliked it.

Suddenly Zoe moved. She laid her head back on Zuko's chest behind her, apparently dozing off. Her face was turned inward towards his neck and he could feel her every breath tickling the sensitive skin.

Zuko realised he wasn't breathing, and hurriedly took in a ragged breath, trying ever so hard to ignore the warm body pressed so close to him. Luckily or perhaps unluckily the shirshu came to a very sudden halt, nearly throwing them off.

Zoe jerked awake and glance around. _Where was the Avatar? _All she could see were the two Water tribe siblings. Figures, he just had to use that girls necklace to find him didn't he. Damn it.

"So this is your girlfriend," Said the bounty hunter who owned the shirshu, her name was Jun. Zoe felt a trickle of…anger? No that wasn't quite it, but whatever it was, she didn't like the water tribe girl being called Zuko's girlfriend. "No wonder she left," continued Jun, "She's way too pretty for you."

_She's not _that _pretty…_

_Ok fine. Maybe she is._

_Agh._

Zuko had jumped of the animal now, glaring at the cornered pair and ignoring the bounty hunter, much to Zoe's delight.

"Where is he?" He demanded, fists clenched and looking adorably angry. _She didn't just say adorable did she? _Zoe shook herslef mentally, _get a grip._ "Where's the Avatar?" Zuko snarled.

"We split up," Snapped the Water Tribe Boy, Zoe realised this boy had a pony tail too. Haha. "He's long gone."

"How stupid do you think I am?" snarled Zuko, Zoe thought that was a silly thing to say, it's just walking into an insult.

The other boy grinned, "Pretty stupid."

Yep, walked right into it.

"_Run!_" He then cried, grabbing his sister by the arm and attempting to escape. They got about 5 steps before the tongue of the shirshu shot out, paralysing them in a second.

With a new scent, (apparently something the Avatar had held) the group were racing back in the direction they had come. The Watertribe pair was slung over the rump of the shirshu; it was getting to be a little crowded up there. They ran back into the Abbey that they had gone by earlier and the shirshu started circling.

"Well, where is he?" Asked Zoe, she was a little confused, "We are just walking in a circ- WooAH!" She didn't get to finish the sentence because the next second the animal was rearing back, back and over it went.

Everyone was thrown off and Zoe saw what the reason was. The Avatar, on his glider (one which she was quite jealous of) spiralling down towards them.

Zuko had seen too.

He lit his fists to face him and the master airbender took up a stance, holding his folded glider in front of him like a weapon. Jun had resaddled herself on her pet, only to be thrown into the wall by the Avatars flying bison.

Zoe noticed their two watertribe captives getting pulled over to the edge of the courtyard wall by some nuns, so as not to be in the way of the battle. This left her a little dizzy in the centre of the courtyard unsure what to do.

That was until Zuko and the Avatar began fighting.

Wow, she had never seen anything like it. His airbending was amazing! Yeah…she certainly wasn't helping Zuko any in their training sessions. Before she could study his moves closer however, the two collided in their attacks; a fist of fire to a fist of air and the centre of the courtyard exploded.

Zoe heard two shouts along with her own as the three of them were blown backwards. Zuko landed on one roof, the Avatar on the other, whereas Zoe hit the shirshu in its side. It didn't like that much. It was previously fighting the Avatars rather large pet, but seemed to decide it could spare a flick of it's tongue at that annoying little thing that had just struck it a blow.

It was a rather weird sensation; it sent a tingling down her spine, through every nerve. Not a pleasant tingling either, more of an '_agh I haves spiderants all over me!' _type of sensation. Then, everything went numb; if it was stiff she couldn't even tell that. Merely all she could do was lie face first on the ground as the fight wore on.

There were a few more minutes of roaring animals, manly grunts, flashes of fire and wooshes of air before a mix of strong, bizarre scents assaulted Zoe's nose. They weren't distasteful, but they weren't pleasant when all mixed together like that. She could hear the shirshu going nuts, sniffing and flailing and she realised how smart who ever it was is; of course, the animal see's with its nose. They sure gave it something to look at.

"OOF!" Cried Zoe as suddenly a hard mass fell on top of her, with nothing she could do.

"Aagh," moaned Zuko from above her, his face stuck in her hair.

"Well of course it'd be you." Zoe said sarcastically, rolling her eyes though Zuko couldn't see.

"Would you have rather had Uncle Iroh fall on top of you?" He slurred, teasing.

Iroh laughed boisterously from somewhere to their right, Zoe blushed.

"Uncle?" said Zuko surprised, "I didn't see you get hit with the tongue."

Zoe heard him chuckle and say 'shh', she could only assume he had somehow positioned himself with Jun.

"Did _you_ actually get hit with the tongue?" Questioned Zoe suspiciously.

"No, I just decided it would be a good idea to fall on top of you while letting the Avatar escape." Replied Zuko and she could nearly feel him rolling his eyes.

Then, she burst out laughing, as much as one could when paralysed and sat upon, because she registered the fact that Zuko had just joked, actually joked!

The destiny of the shirshu's tongue had set it. Her path was right now with Zuko.

* * *

**A/N **OMG! You have read this lol, ok so I was re watching this episode (Bato of the Water tribe) I have it on my computer and I was pausing it and happened to get it on the spot where they run back into the village, paralysed Katara and Sokka on the shirshu's back (this next bit happens very quickly, you don't notice it if you're not focusing on it…well I didn't anyway till now) and Katara slips a bit and Zuko grabs her and holds onto the back of her dress for a second to keep her up! It looks SO CUTE! Go look... If you are Zutara fans…it's adorable.

Also, lol I would love any comments you feel like making =)


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a strange day. To some it up, Zhao had stolen there crew (attempted to take her too, though she refused), he had tried to have Zuko blown up by pirates (Iroh and Zoe had been taking an evening stroll at the time), and now the three of them were working for the bastard (Zuko and Zoe were undercover guards).

Currently however, Zoe and Zuko were sitting in Iroh's new bed chamber, Zoe tending to the Princes new wounds.

"I hope you've learned your lesson." She said tersely, though her heart clenched and she felt dizzy when she looked at the state of Zuko's face. He had been so lucky, but the close call had freaked Zoe out more than she would admit. She didn't know when it happened, or when something inside her changed, or perhaps it had always been there. But, she had started to really care about this Prince.

"What?" snapped Zuko outraged, but trying not to move because the yellowy ointment currently being lathered on to his face stung quite a bit.

"Next time we go for a walk and ask you to come," she replied, looking him directly in the eyes, sharp steely blue grey faced with blazing topaz, and she paused her dabbing for a moment, "you'll get off your ass and come with us."

Zuko glared at her for a minute, but she had a small smile on her face despite the tense lines around her eyes. He smiled slightly too and she resumed her dabbing. He flinched, "What _is_ that stuff?"

She looked small jar in her hand, and then back to Zuko, he had a long cut over the bridge of his nose, a black eye, three jagged incisions above his right eye and some scratches on his top lip. Considering the enormity of the explosion, his grievances were not too grave. "Aloe vera, papaya and tea tree oil."

"I've never heard of those all mixed together before." said Zuko suspiciously.

"That's because it's homemade, and it works wonders." Replied Zoe, slightly defensively, "Now, be quiet I need to get this done before we have to get back out on duty."

She moved to the cuts above his lip, her fingers shaking slightly, but she stopped before touching his skin. She had noticed his whole body was tense, his fists clenched by his sides. "Would you relax?" she demanded; he was making her nervous.

"I am relaxed!" He retorted. She looked pointedly at his clenched fists and he sighed, releasing them slightly.

"Thank you." With that she dipped her finger in the ointment and lightly spread it above his lip, her fingers lingering there for a moment. It stung, but Zuko barely felt it; he was more aware of the soft hand that kept lightly brushing his lips. He became even more aware of it as heard the clink of the ointment jar being set upon the desk beside them and Zoe's hand moving to rest on his cheek softly. With her other hand she lightly traced the dark bruise outlining one of his eyes, he closed it softly.

With a spur of courage Zoe found herself suddenly leaning forward, ever so slowly and placing a light peck on the corner of Zuko's newly wounded eye. Her breath caught and her nose lightly brushed Zuko's sensitive skin, sending a shiver down his spine.

It was an understatement to say he was surprised. He couldn't fathom how she could stand to touch him, let alone with her lips. He was a monster, he looked hideous. Well, that's what he thought.

Zoe cleared her throat and he opened his eyes. She was flushing furiously, her head down, refusing to look at him; she wasn't sure what she'd do if she looked into those golden eyes right now.

"Well that's you all fixed up." She sounded a little flustered.

"I'm just going to…" _What was she going to do? Wait for Zuko to tell her never to touch him again? He hates her? _ "Umm, get my helmet. Where'd I put that…"

Zuko watched her speechless as she began to search the room. He didn't know what to say, that was quite often a problem for him in situations like this. So he decided to find his helmet too so that he could hide his face, unfortunately, his helmet was right next to him. Not much searching required there. He went back to watching the strange girl scour the room instead.

Zoe looked quite different; to be able to wear the helmet without showing her hair she had to have it pinned completely back in a flat up do. Her face looked a lot older and open when not surrounded by messy curls. Really, thought Zuko, she was very pretty.

Iroh had told Zhao she'd run off after hearing of Zuko's 'death', to avoid awkward questions with Zhao; the least they needed was for him to discover she was an air bender. Luckily their previous crew hadn't seen it necessary to share the information with him either.

"Here it is." She said thankfully, shoving the metal thing on and closing the visor. Then she turned to face Zuko. "Are you ready to go?"

He nodded and the two left the room quickly, making sure not to touch each other.

* * *

"Let me come with you." Said Zoe suddenly. Zuko was preparing his canoe; the siege of the North Pole had begun and Zuko was making his getaway. That had been their plan; hide out until they reached the North Pole, then Zuko could slip off and find the Avatar before Zhao had a chance.

"No." was all Zuko said, not even turning around.

"But, I could _help_ you!"

"No, you couldn't. You'd only get in the way." He turned his head slightly to the side, looking at her over his shoulder.

Zoe huffed in indignation and Iroh walked into the icy room.

"You're fishing for an octopus, my nephew." He said wisely, hands clasped together in front of him, "You need a tightly woven net, or he will squeeze through the tiniest hole and escape!"

"I don't need your wisdom right now Uncle." said Zuko, his voice tight.

"I'm sorry," Iroh said softly, like a parent, "I just nag you because, well,"His voice seemed to beclogging up, and Zoe realised the strong, elderly man was on the verge of tears. "Ever since I lost my son…"

"Uncle," Zuko's eyes were squeezed shut, he looked pained. "You don't have to say it"

But, of course he did, "I think of you as my own" His voice was stronger now, but his eyes too were closed.

There was a long pause, Zoe didn't think she could swallow and her eyes were stinging as tears that threatened to escape.

"I know Uncle." said Zuko, his face sad, "We'll meet again." But, Iroh ran forward before he could leave and embraced his nephew, "After I have the Avatar." finished Zuko, his voice hard and determined.

Zoe moved over to them, now they had said farewell. Zuko hopped into his tiny canoe. She didn't want to wish him luck, for some reason that didn't seem like the right thing to say to Zuko. He wasn't one who liked luck.

"Don't forget to keep your toes and feet moving." She said. Zuko looked at her, but Iroh nodded in agreement. "It keeps the blood flowing, you'll be warmer." She explained.

"I will." And he turned back to the ropes holding his contraption up, starting to lower his boat.

"Remember your breath of fire!" Said Iroh suddenly, seeming not willing to let Zuko leave, "It could save your life out there!"

"I will." He repeated.

"And put your hood up! Keep your ears warm!" Both Iroh and Zoe said at the same time, leaning over the side of the ship to watch Zuko lower himself into the freezing depths of the North Sea.

"I'll be fine!" He cried back, trying not to sound like an annoyed teenager, but failing.

With that he was off, swiftly paddling away from them and towards his Avatar. Zoe wondered if he would ever tell her why he was so obsessed with capturing him, if he would tell her why he was banished, or perhaps if he would just tell her about his childhood, his life she knew nothing about. She'd like that.

Zoe put a hand on Iroh's shoulder as he continued to stare out to sea.

"He will be fine." She assured him, though she didn't know it herself. "Zuko never gives up from what I've seen."

"Yes, but that same drive drives him to do reckless things." Replied Iroh softly, but then he patted her hand and the two of them headed in to the warmth.

* * *

Zoe had cloth, two spears and some string. There was no way she was letting Zuko sail out into that sea while she sat behind safely on Zhao's ship. She was making a new glider, seen as her old one was blown up along with Zuko's old ship.

She had started to strapping the pieces together, breaking the spears into the required parts when Iroh walked in, a bundle of cloth or something in his arms. It was his bedroom after all.

"Ah," He said, nearly chuckling, "I thought I might find you doing something like this."

"Iroh, I can't just let him fend for himself out there!" She started defending herself, but Iroh held up a hand to silence her.

"I understand, I wasn't trying to stop you." Zoe's mouth went from a determined line to form the shape of a little 'oh'. "But, I thought you'd need some warmer clothes."

Zoe beamed and ran up to Iroh, giving him a tight squeeze. "Thanks, Iroh."

He chuckled warmly, "You are most welcome."

* * *

"Sokka! Sokka look!" Katara's heart clenched in her chest, her stomach flipping as she thought swore she saw Aang fly over them on his glider, disappearing into the thick, grey clouds.

"What is it?" Asked Sokka, turning from the drivers seat on Appa's head.

"I…I think I just saw Aang." She was still hopeful, searching the sky frantically. She couldn't believe she had lost to Zuko, that he had taken Aang right from under her.

"Katara, he's still in the spirit world and we are in the middle of a blizzard and he doesn't even have his glider." Said Sokka in his intelligent, pointing out voice.

Katara's face fell miserably "I know…I just hoped."

"We'll find him, if we know anything it's that Zuko never gives up."

* * *

She must have lost her mind. She'd seen the Avatars bison fly out of a small sanctuary in the city, and Aang hadn't been on it. So Zuko must have him, and they were tracking him. So, Zoe figured she should track them.

Well, that was easier said then done. Getting out of Zhao's ship, across a sea of Fire Nation army boats and into the city guarded by determined Water Benders had been hard enough. But, trying to navigate and keep control in this blizzard was nearly impossible.

The wind was screaming in her ears, the snow and ice whipped air sliced and burnt her skin, cutting straight through her many layers of clothing. The wind was so strong it took her every ounce of effort to bend to try and let it take her the way she needed. Her fingers were frozen to the stick of her feeble glider and the whole thing felt as if it would snap in any moment.

Another huge billow of twisting wind catapulted into her, answering her fear as the cloth on her glider split, allowing the wind to speed through it and she began twisting and falling down to the white earth below.

She supposed in one way she should feel grateful that there was a blizzard, without it there wouldn't be quite so much snow. But, even with the snow, the blow had knocked her straight out.

* * *

Zuko had the Avatar, he'd taken him from under Zhao's nose, he could finally go home.

But, he couldn't.

This blizzard wouldn't let him. He had to find shelter. So here he sat. In a cave, the boy tied up and motionless, apparently in the 'Avatar state'.

"There's always something…" He was saying, whether to himself or the unconscious kid, he didn't know, "Not that you'd understand." Now he was talking to the boy. He walked to the cave opening. "You're like my sister, everything always…came easy to her." his scowl deepened. "She's a fire bending prodigy, and everyone _adores _her." He spat spitefully, unable to keep the jealousy from his voice, "My Father says she was born lucky, he says I was lucky to be born." He stared out into the ruthless snow storm, "I don't need luck though," he whispered, "I've always had to struggle and fight. And that's made me strong."

He was glaring at the rapidly falling ice and flakes when suddenly he saw something large drop, twisting from the sky and land about twenty metres from the cave entrance.

With a glance back at the Avatar, he put up his hood and ran to investigate it. His eyes widened when he realised it was a body, they widened even more when he saw who it was. Without a thought he picked her up and began to carry her like a baby to his shelter. He felt her cheek lightly, it was deathly cold, but as he moved his hand to her neck he could feel a pulse, light, but there. Suddenly, the cave to which he was headed lit up with a ghostly, bright blue light. He began to run. _The Avatar!_

As he reached the opening he saw the boy worming his way out of the cave. He stopped, so did the Avatar and they glared at each other for a moment. Then suddenly the tied up boy took an enormous breath and blew it at Zuko and the bundle in his arms. They flew backwards skidding to a halt in the snow. Zuko got up and placed Zoe over his shoulder gently and then walked over to the Avatar, grabbing him by his collar.

"That won't be enough to escape." But, then that massive fluffy animal of his flew over their heads.

"Appa!" cried the boy happily. Zuko threw him aside and placed Zoe on the ground carefully, then he turned to face the Watertribe peasant whom had just disembarked.

"Here for a rematch?" He said, getting into a firebending stance. This too tanned girl was really starting to get on his nerves.

"Trust me Zuko," Said the girl, raising her arms, the snow moving with her movements. "It's not going to be much of a match." She doused his ball of fire, sending a heap of snow directly at him, throwing him high in the air, and then she dropped it harshly. He fell, unconscious, back into the snow.

* * *

With Aang back on Appa, they prepared to take off. But, the boy looked at the two bodies lying in the snow regretfully.

"We can't just leave them here," He said finally.

"Sure we can." said Sokka, "Let's go." He said in a hard voice.

"No!" Aang jumped from his bison, "If we leave them, they'll die."

"Yeah this makes sense." said Sokka sarcastically when Aang had heaved the bodies onto Appa's back. "Let's bring the guy who's constantly trying to kill us. And who's the girl?"

"I remember her!" said Katara suddenly, "She was with Zuko when he tried to have us tracked down by that bounty hunter!"

"Whoever she is then, she's a friend of Zuko's; and an enemy of ours." Said Sokka firmly, and the bison took off, back into the blizzard, back towards the city of ice.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the warmth of the oasis that woke her up. Zoe raised her head groggily, then shook it…once…twice…_what the hell?_ Did the fall make her go colour blind? Everything was black and white!

Suddenly she became aware of the shouting, and fire. She looked around and saw Iroh in a way she had never seen him before. He was furious, beyond furious and Zoe could finally see the war general in him, she could see the Dragon of the West.

Wait a second, how did she get here? What was going _on!_ She glanced around and saw empty ropes and the saddle in which she sat; she was on that Avatar's bison! A girl with white hair sat with her back to Zoe on the saddle, she too watching the commotion. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye Zoe saw the flick of a black pony tail.

_Zuko!_

She jumped off the back of the bison silently and followed him through the tiny door in which he had disappeared.

Damn it! She couldn't see him anywhere, and it was freezing out here. She clutched her cloak to her tightly and looked to the sky.

The moon, it was gone. _How_ could that have happened? Before she could contemplate this further however, there was a blast of fire somewhere to her right, distracting her from the shock of her newest discovery. It had to be Zuko. She ran to toward the flames.

"You tried to have me _killed!"_ She could hear the Prince shouting and see more blasts of flame, but she couldn't see them yet. She ran to the wall where she could see the sparks flying. And there below her were Zuko and Zhao in full fight.

Zhao was saying something, but she wasn't listening. Something else had caught her attention.

Her mouth dropped, ahead of them, in the Grand Canal that flowed out to the sea, the water had turned an electrifying blue. Then she realised it wasn't all of the water, just a large…blob of it, and it was moving fast toward the Fire Nation armies ships.

Zhao's next words took Zoe back to the fight below, "…Then at least, you could have lived!" Zoe's eyes widened in shock as Zhao viciously released all his fire power at Zuko, but he dodged it, jumping round Zhao to land behind him, blowing his own blasts in his direction.

Huh, thought Zoe, perhaps Zuko had learned some evading moves from her after all.

Zoe jumped onto the wall, ready to help Zuko. But, then she saw he didn't need it. He was jumping round, over and behind Zhao, shooting fire each time.

He was on the attack and the defensive, his next blow cause Zhao to cry in pain and fury, falling off the bridge on which they fought. Zuko jumped after him.

Zoe followed, but stopped again at the bridge which they had just vacated; the blue blob of water had turned into a physical, dense blob. A very, very big one at that and it was destroying the Fire Nation fleet.

She felt a trickle of fear as the 'blob' raised its arms, taking the water with them, creating a massive tsunami that was directed straight at the army boats. All of which were currently quickly reversing away from the Northern Watertribe.

But, then the moon came back out. Zoe's head shot straight to the sky, the feeling of anxiety that she didn't even realised she held lifted. The moon truly was very beautiful.

Zhao had seen it too because she heard him say shocked, "It can't be!" which made her suspect the horrible man had something to do with its original disappearance.

"Zuko! Get back!" She cried suddenly, jumping down to the platform that he and Zhao were on. The blob was here, how it cam so fast she didn't know, but sickeningly it rose, shaped like a hand, from the water enclosing over Zhao. Zuko somersaulted out of its way, hitting Zoe in the legs, looking up at her surprised. She helped him up.

Both teens watched in horror as the thing slowly took Zhao toward the water, and certain death. Zuko threw himself forward, jumping onto the balcony of the bridge.

"Take my hand!" He cried to Zhao, surprising Zoe immensely, she ran forward too, in case thing tried to take Zuko also.

Zhao looked like he was going to grasp Zuko's extended arm, but then with a look of defiance and pride, he drew it back and went down with the water.

Then, Zuko did something even more surprising. He wrapped his arm around Zoe's waist, pinning her to his side firmly, but gently.

"Tell me," He said, turning to look at the shocked, scared girl beside him, "How exactly you mysteriously managed to fall out of the sky outside the cave I was sitting in, in the middle of a blizzard?"

* * *

"Uncle!" They'd managed to sneak out of the city onto a makeshift raft and were now currently floating at sea. Zuko had been ignoring Zoe out of fury after the conversation he and she had about her little blizzard fiasco. "You need to restrain that girl." unceremoniously jabbing a finger in the direction of said girl.

"Oh really, Prince Zuko?" Said Uncle Iroh, glancing at his nephew, casually interested, "And why do you say that?"

"She could have gotten herself _killed_ flying out into that blizzard!" He fumed, throwing his arms in the air while Zoe sat and watched, annoyed.

"I'm right here you know." She put in, frowning.

"Yes, but you are too immature to be in this conversation." he hissed without looking at her; he didn't know why he was so angry about this. But, she was so _reckless!_

Zoe stood up furiously, the whole raft wobbling dangerously, Iroh had the same look on his face that he did the day he was struck by lightening in the storm. He quickly tried to balance himself and the raft.

"_WHAT!_" Demanded Zoe, outraged, "I'm too _immature?_"

"That's exactly right!" snapped Zuko, "Only an _idiot_ would _fly_ out into that weather knowingly!"

"Right! Just like only an _idiot_ would walk through it with the Avatar on his back! Not to mention sailing out in a _canoe_ in the frozen sea!"

"_I_ knew what I was doing!"

"_You_ were stuck in a cave!"

"You weren't doing any better falling out of the sky!"

"I was coming to help _you!_ Because I know what a reckless, jerk faced _idiot _you are!

"Ook, everyone." said Iroh, grabbing hold of the back of Zuko's shirt, who had just tried to lunge at Zoe in anger. "I believe we should all settle down, and perhaps I will be able to make us some tea. That is if you don't knock all of our supplies into the sea with this racket."

They both sat, fuming and at opposite ends of the raft, sending death stares at each other.

"That's much better." said Iroh contentedly.

* * *

He couldn't stay angry or self pitying while she was there. Not even today, not when she looked like _that: _the epitome of peace and relaxation.

She sat there, by the pond, her hair freely flowing in the light breeze and she was clothed in the same light pink, maroon trimmed robes as he and his Uncle. Though he was supposed to be wallowing miserably in past memories, something compelled him to the pond, to sit by _her._

She was feeding turtleducks. The sight sent a warm, but sad feeling through him.

"Today is a tough day for you isn't it?" said Zoe, turning to look it him directly, her eyes caring. Something Zuko wasn't used to unless talking to his Uncle.

He looked away, turning his glare to the turtleducks. "3 years ago today I was banished." He said, the anger, hurt and regret explicit in his voice.

Zoe shuffled closer to him; he surprised himself by not moving away. "I understand if you don't want to tell me about it. But, I want you to know that I'm here to listen if you need." She said softly.

Zuko didn't say anything for a while, but continued to stare at the paddling turtleducklings. "The day I was banished…" He said suddenly, slowly, not looking at Zoe, "was the same day that I got this scar…"He lifted a hand to touch the burnt skin, "from my Father. I spoke out of turn, I disrespected him, and I paid the price."

Zoe didn't know what to say; _his own _father_! _She hadn't even expected him to talk to her, not to mention find out _this!_

"The day I became the banished Prince, cursed to find the Avatar forever."

Zoe thought about this for a moment and then said hesitantly, "But, why do you have to find the Avatar?"

"Because it's the only way to regain my honour!" Zuko nearly shouted, and the turtleducks scattered away frantically.

Zoe tentatively laid a hand on his knee, but it didn't last long as he stood up suddenly, knocking it off and glaring at her. He stormed off in the opposite direction to their current abode and Zoe watched him go sadly. She started to head back to their apartment when there was an enormous crackling sound of….lighting? She looked around at the perfectly clear blue sky, shivering slightly in the now eerie silence.

Iroh was relaxing comfortably on his bed by the time Zoe returned. Heaving a sigh she sat herself with a plonk down on the end of his bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked in that calm friendly voice of his. "I assume it's about my nephew."

Zoe sighed again, "I just don't know what to do Iroh."

"Let me make us some tea," He said with a warm, knowing smile, "you keep talking."

"I…I don't know, it's just…Zuko wants to capture the Avatar _so _much, and part of me wants to help him, but I know nothing good would come if the Avatar was caught and put into the Fire Lords hands."

Iroh nodded wisely as he pottered around with the tea pot. Zoe took it as a sign to keep talking.

"And…well part of me wants to find the Avatar and join him, you know, he _is_ another air bender! But, I feel like Zuko is more important than that, and… well I suppose there is something I don't understand still."

"And what is that, my dear?" Asked Iroh gently, handing her a cup of jasmine tea and sitting down beside her.

"Well, I'm an airbender; aren't I yours and Zuko's enemy?"

"Certainly not!" cried Iroh, shocked, "Why would you think that?"

"Well, the Fire Nation is at war with every other Nation! That makes me-" Zoe's tone was getting more and more distressed.

"You will never be an enemy of mine, even if I am Fire Nation." Iroh consoled, patting her leg gently.

Zoe sniffed, "Thankyou." They drank their tea silently for while, "What about Zuko? Am I to him?"

But, Iroh didn't get a chance to respond as the thought of the moment walked in.

"What about me?" he demanded, glaring from Zoe to Iroh, "And what about you?" He said looking pointedly at Zoe. Then he looked at the table by the back door, walking over to it he said, "And what are all _these?"_

"Ahh," said Iroh happily, walking over to his nephew "They are my keep sakes," he said, referring to the stack of shells sitting on the table. "I will enjoy them for years to come!" As he said this he pleasantly stroked the peach coloured shell.

"Uncle!" cried Zuko, exasperated, "We don't need anymore useless things! You forget; we have to carry everything ourselves now!"

"Hello brother, uncle." said a cold, but melodious voice from the opposite door. Zoe was completely taken aback; _brother!_ So _this_ was Azula: Tylee's childhood 'friend'. She was seated at their dinner table, one which was also covered in shells. One of which the Princess had grasped between her nails.

Clearly in shock, Zuko demanded, "What are _you _doing here?"

"In _my _country, we exchange a pleasant 'hello' before asking questions." She said nastily, "Have you become so uncivilized so soon Zuzu?" She crooned, walking over to the pair.

Zuko growled in frustration, "Don't call me that!"

"To what do we owe this honour?" Asked Iroh evenly, once again his hands grasped before him majestically.

Zoe decided to vacate her little spot on Irohs bed where she had previously been unoticed, and entered the room in which the three royal's were 'chatting'. The girl whom they faced, Zuko's sister, was beautiful, but terrifying, everything about her screamed danger.

"Hmm," The woman was saying, "Must be a family trait, both of you so quick to get to the point." With that she tightened her grasp on Iroh's shell, her sharp, perfectly manicured nails piercing the outside, causing the whole thing to shatter. Iroh's usually friendly face immediately changed to fury.

Her murky caramel coloured eyes, (no where as nice as Zuko's topaz) locked on Zoe's approaching figure, "Oh who's this? She asked sweetly, "Replaced Mai so soon?"

Zuko's glare deepened impressively, "She's my friend." He hissed, and Zoe's stomach did a flip, her heart warming with a sweet tingling sensation.

"An honoured friend of ours, in fact." Added Iroh quickly.

"Well, I come with a message from home," said Azula her eyes not leaving Zoe, almost looking as if she was sizing her up, "Father's changed his mind," She said, her eyes going back to her brother, fiddling with a piece of her silky black hair. "Family is suddenly very important to him, he's heard plans to over throw him; treacherous plots." Her eyes flickered back to Zoe for a moment. "Family are the only ones you can really trust." Zoe couldn't place it, but something about this woman set her mind on edge, her voice was silky, believable, but deadly.

She looked at the window suddenly; her eyes almost looked sad, "Father regrets your banishment. He wants you home."

There was silence; Zoe looked from Iroh to Zuko. Iroh looked suspicious; though he was masking it well, but Zuko…she couldn't place the turmoil of emotions that were running through his eyes.

"Did you hear me?" _Was that a trickle of impatience Zoe could hear?_ "You should be happy, _excited, _grateful!"_ Definitely annoyance there._ She smiled in an evilly friendly way, "I just gave you great news."

"I'm sure your brother only needs a moment-" Started Iroh, but he couldn't finish as the woman cut across sharply, her true form showing in Zoe's opinion.

"Don't interrupt Uncle!" She snapped, "I'm still waiting for my thankyou," She continued softly to Zuko, "I'm not a messenger; I didn't _have_ to come all this way." Azula glanced at Zoe at the same moment Zoe glanced at her, for a second Zoe could tell they were thinking the same thing: _would it make any difference to Zuko whether Zoe could come or not? _"Your little _friend_ is of course most welcome back home. Any friend of the Prince is the friend of the whole Royal Family."

There was a moment, but then Zuko spoke, "Father regrets?" He said slowly, disbelief as well as hope coating his voice, "He…wants me back?"

"I can see you need time to take this in." She said softly, "I'll come to call on you tomorrow." Zoe wanted to run, curl up, and hide, "Good evening."

* * *

Zoe sat, slightly dumbfounded, and watched as Zuko strolled across the room packing his gear happily. Yes _happily_. Zuko was actually happy, and Zoe didn't want to say anything to disrupt that. But, she wasn't sure what would happen to her. In fact, she couldn't help but be sceptical about the whole story Azula was spinning. There was just something about her that was _wrong._ But, say Zoe did go back to the Fire Nation: then what? It's not like she could just stay in the palace; there was no way that would be allowed. And anyway, sooner or later someone would find out what she was.

Zoe sighed inwardly, _what happens, happens_, she decided.

"We're going home!" Zuko was saying, "After three long years, it's unbelievable!"

"It _is _unbelievable." replied Iroh, who was frowning and gazing out the window thoughtfully. "I have never known my brother to regret _anything_."

Zoe looked back to Zuko who said, "Did you listen to Azula?" He frowned slightly, "Father's realized how important family is to him," He turned to fully face his Uncle, his brow deepening again. "He _cares_ about me!"

"I care about you!" said Iroh, facing his nephew instead of the window now. He crossed his arms, "And if Ozai wants you back…well I think it may not be for the reasons you imagine." Zoe silently agreed; they were talking about the man who purposely burned and banished his own son, were they not?

Zuko turned away, "You don't know how my Father feels about me." His voice sounding somewhat childish, "You don't know _anything._"

"Zuko…" Said Iroh, softly and sadly, "I only meant that in our family; things are not always as they seem."

Zuko spun back round, angrily, "I think you are exactly what you seem," He snarled nastily, "A lazy, mistrustful, shallow old man, who's always been jealous of his brother!"

Zoe didn't need to be a genius to see the deep hurt on Iroh's sweet face. She was furious with Zuko, not to mention shocked, for saying such horrible things to his loving Uncle.

Before she could say a word, Zuko turned to her. "So?" He demanded, scowl still etched on his face. But, Zoe noticed, it wasn't his usual scowl, it was slightly maniacal, like deep down he knew his Uncle was right, but he refused to believe it.

"So…what?" Asked Zoe, trying to stay angry at him, but the fury slipped away as she continued to stare into his pained face.

"So, are you coming with me?" His voice was hard and he attempted to make it impassive, casual. But, his anger and true curiosity made it difficult.

Oh…right; decisions time. "I…" started Zoe, fiddling with the sleeve of her robe, "Well yes of course; I'll stick with you Zuko."

Zuko couldn't lie; her answer sent a warm tingling through his body. _She'd stick with him_. That was nice.

Not that he cared, of course


	7. Chapter 7

That next day, Zuko and Zoe headed away from their comfortable, relaxing abode, and began towards, in Zoe's opinion, their impending doom. Iroh, it seemed, was not to come with them.

Zoe was saddened, and she could tell Zuko was too, but he masked it with anger. She wished Iroh would come, she had to admit; she was really starting to love the old guy.

"Thank you." Said Zuko suddenly and he stopped halfway down the mountains trail. Their ship, lead by Azula awaited them in the distance.

"What for?" asked Zoe, stopping with him and looking away from the sea and instead into his eyes. You couldn't ask for a better view.

"For coming with me." He said and Zoe took his hand in hers.

"I wouldn't leave my friend." She smiled, and some of the heavy weight on Zuko's shoulders was lifted momentarily.

"Wait!" cried Iroh's voice suddenly from behind the pair. "Don't leave without me!"

"Uncle!" Said Zuko happily, showing clearly has gratitude, "You changed your mind!"

"Family sticks together right?" He said warmly, placing a hand on Zuko's shoulder once he had reached them. Zuko smiled slightly.

"We're finally going home!" He said with longing contentedness. He dropped Zoe's hand and continued down the path.

Zoe smiled gladly at Iroh, "I'm glad you came." She said.

"Me too." Agreed Iroh, the two of them turned to look at the ominous ship below, their mistrustful frowns mirroring each others.

By the time they had reached the harbour, Zoe's nerves were all on edge. Her feeling of foreboding increased as they marched along the jetty fenced by firebenders.

She caught Iroh's eye and could tell he shared the same feeling. Zuko, however, walked ahead with his back straight and his head held high. He truly looked like a Prince.

"Brother, uncle, and our welcomed guest." Azula said opening her arms wide to them as they reached the boarding deck. They bowed. "I'm so glad you decided to come."

"Are you ready to depart, your highness?" asked the Captain of the ship. This is what got Zoe: his voice was attempting joviality, but Zoe could hear the fear behind it.

"Set our course for home, Captain." Said Azula sweetly, and Zoe had to commend her on her tactics as she noticed Zuko soften even more, repeating the word 'home'.

"You heard the Princess!" Cried the Captain, and the three followed him up the boat ramp, "Raise the anchors! We're taking the prisoners home!"

There was a moment, where time seemed to stand still as everyone registered the effects of this sentence. The action started when Azula's fake sweet face, turned mutinous.

The guards swarmed in upon them, but Iroh was ready. Not even needing his bending he kicked and swung round with the agility of one much younger and trimmer than he.

Zuko's face nearly killed Zoe, "You lied to me!" He shouted, the disappointment, hurt and anger painted on his face and he pushed a guard off the deck, storming toward his sister.

"Like I've never done _that_ before." Snarled Azula sarcastically, signalling the guards to attack.

Zoe glanced back at Iroh quickly, but he was handling the guards fine on his own. She did not want Zuko facing his sister alone. She ran after the boy whom she had apparently and very suddenly developed an attraction for, no wait, it was just a…friendly feeling of protectiveness. Yes, that's right.

As soon as she had reached the top of the ramp, Zuko had already taken down the two guards in his way. He could be a little frightening when he was angry.

Azula was taunting him, her eyes alight with malice. Zuko's fists were clenched and spurting orange fire, he tried to pin her down or take a blow, but she dodged every move; infuriating him further. Zuko had three long scratches across his forehead, scratches that matched the pointed tips of his sister's nails.

Zoe ran after him as he chased his sister further up the ship. But then, ever so quickly, something happened, Zoe didn't see what; it happened too fast, but now Azula grasped Zuko's wrist in her hand, an evil smile playing upon her face.

Then her eyes furrowed, and in an instant Zoe knew what was going to happen. Just as the blue flames (_blue flames?)_ erupted from her finger tips, Zoe had blown a gust of wind right at them. Not hard enough to knock her down, but acutely sent to blow her own fames back against herself. She turned her element against her.

She screamed in fury, just managing to block her own flames, and then she turned her glare to Zoe, while Zuko stared at her with surprise.

"You're an _air bender?"_ she hissed, her voice cold with malice. "So Zuko, you're an enemy of the Fire Nation for more reasons than I'd realized it seems: fraternizing with the enemy." Before either of them could utter a word, she'd bent into an obvious firebending stance, but instead of fire from her finger tips, there came crackling, electric blue lightening. It was all they could to do to stare at her in fear.

But then, as if the day couldn't get more eventful, Iroh appeared out of no where. He grabbed Azula's electrified finger and somehow directed the lightening through his body and out his other arm to harmlessly whip the cliff face. Zoe was reminded explicitly of the time when Iroh had accidentally done the same thing in the midst of that great storm.

Continuing to impress Zoe, Iroh then kicked the princess in her stomach causing her to fly off her own boat and into the sea. Without a second thought the three took a glance at each other and ran from the boat at top speed.

They didn't stop till they'd seemed to have crossed half the world, with a tail wind (courtesy of Zoe) to speed them up.

Gasping for breath the three runaways collapsed by a stream and Iroh muttered, "I think we are safe here."

Zoe clasped some of the clear water in her hands and threw it over her sweaty face. She had never to run that far without using her bending to go faster in her life! (She couldn't just leave the Prince and his uncle behind)

After a few moments Zuko silently pulled out a small knife with intricate carvings engraved on it from his robes. Iroh and Zoe looked at him. Still in silence he put the knife to the top knot on his head, his face pained. But, without further ado, he swiped the knife cleanly through the red wrappings; cutting his ponytail cleanly from his head. He handed the knife then to his uncle, ignoring Zoe who was in between them.

Iroh took it and mirrored Zuko's actions. Zoe tried to then take the knife to cut off her own hair; _why should they do it and not her?_ But, Zuko grasped her wrist and pried the knife off her.

"But, if you guys have to, why shouldn't I?" She demanded angrily, for some reason she felt left out.

Zuko sighed as if understanding her and grabbed a strand of her hair. With one swift motion he had cut it off and handed it to her.

"That better?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Truthfully he didn't want her hacking at her beautiful mass of curls, ah… that is to say; frizzy haystack. He didn't care for it…not really.

"It will do." Zoe replied childishly.

The three of them then dropped their hair mournfully into the stream, watching them as they were swept away with the current.

* * *

That night the three of them found a small cave to camp in. It wasn't what they were used to, but at least it was shelter.

Zoe found them some nuts and berries and Zuko lit a campfire because she was cold. Iroh boiled some water, but Zoe wouldn't let him use any of the leaves he had found for tea because she didn't trust unknown plants.

With a slight struggle Zoe made Zuko sit before her and lend her his knife so that she could cut the rest of his hair wrapping out, and even his hair length.

"Well it's either your hair grows back with a mullet or you let me fix it up!" She cried, exasperated as Zuko glared at her stubbornly. Finally, with a huge sigh he sat before her and she smiled smugly. "And you're next Iroh."

"I look forward to it!" He said gladly, but his happy face puckered slightly when he sipped his hot water, deprived of its tea leaves.

So far none of them had spoken of the days events. She and Iroh seemed to have made a silent pact not to mention a thing unless Zuko brought it up.

"Sit still!" snapped Zoe, smacking the back of Zuko's head as he fidgeted again, "Or you'll get a lovely long gash along this smooth head of yours!"

"Well if you'd quit running your fingers along it, maybe I wouldn't be moving around so much!" He replied with a snarl.

"Oooh, it can't be," said Zoe, her face brightening evilly, "our little Zuko is ticklish?"

"Don't even think about it." hissed Zuko through his teeth.

Zoe's smile widened.

* * *

Thanks to Zoe's precarious, but even haircutting talents in the weeks to come Zuko's hair now covered his entire head at all the one length.

Currently said boy had forced Zoe to come fishing with him; apparently none of them were very good scavengers.

"Just stab it, Zoe." Zuko was saying angrily as Zoe sat perched at the edge of the stream, spear (made from a stick) in hand with a look of pure guilt on her face.

"I can't do it!" She cried anxiously, Zuko found it difficult not to laugh at her pained expression, "It gave me the googly eyes!"

"I can't believe this…" muttered Zuko, rolling his eyes, "What do you mean it gave you the _'googly eyes'_? It's a fish!"

"Look at it! It's making me feel guilty. Can't we just find some nuts?" begged Zoe.

"Give me the stick." snapped Zuko; this was getting ridiculous. It had taken long enough to even find a pool of fish and now that they had she wouldn't kill any!

"No." replied Zoe, suddenly on the defensive.

"Why not?" demanded Zuko, voice rising.

"Because, you'll kill it!" She bustled distressed, backing away from the stream in the process.

Zuko followed her like a fox stalking his prey. Zoe's back hit a large, solid trunk of an old oak that stood behind them, and she could go no further. Zuko leaned in very close to her face and she gulped, using her sudden vulnerability he snatched the spear from her loosened grasp and grinned smugly.

Zoe didn't find this funny.

"Don't you dare kill that fish Zuko." she warned, her face fierce.

"Would you rather _starve?_" cried Zuko outraged and bemused.

Zoe inhaled sharply, seeming to puff out her chest glaring at him and said, "Yes."

With that she stalked away from him back to, he assumed, their camp.

He let out a frustrated growl then returned to the river. The fish was still swimming happily in that little pool. Zuko raised the spear, glaring at the pesky, scaled thing.

But then, he hesitated, spear held loosely in his hand. The fish was giving _him_ the googly eyes now! He dropped his arm down to his side furiously; he couldn't kill it!

With a furious huff he stomped away; he'd have to find a different fish now because of that damn girl.

* * *

"Look!" Cried Zoe excitedly, when she finally returned to camp that day, "There's a wanted poster of me! You guys too, obviously, but look- aaghh!"

Iroh's whole face and body was swelling and red, his cheeks looked like they were ready to burst as if filled with too much wine.

"He made tea." Explained Zuko, hurriedly kicking his spear with a tiny fish stuck to the end into a shrub. "From a white jade bush."

"Iroh!" scolded Zoe, "I told you _not _to trust any of these plants!"

Iroh chuckled then shrugged, scratching madly at his body all the while and said, "It was a risk worth taking!"

"We need to find help." sighed Zuko.

"But, where are we going to go?" asked Iroh, voicing the question that was in Zoe's mind. "We're enemies of the Earth Kingdom, and fugitives from the Fire Nation!"

"If the Earth Kingdom discovers us…they'll have us killed." said Zuko thoughtfully.

"But, if the Fire Nation discovers us; they'll have us turned over to-"

"Azula." Zoe finished the sentence for Iroh. All three of them looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement.

"Earth Kingdom it is." Said Zuko, and off they went.

It was into the small Earth Kingdom Town that Zuko, Zoe and an inflating, itchy lump that was Iroh went on foot, and back out that came Junior, June, and a rashless Mushi on top of a stolen Ostrich-horse.

Zoe had only accepted to ride the stolen creature because she was so tired. She could vaguely understand how Zuko was feeling, but she personally knew that stealing was not the answer.

As soon as they were away from the city, Zoe pulled her hair out with a contented sigh. She had been forced to tie her hair completely back as she was apparently 'known' for always wearing her hair out. She just liked a nice healthy breeze through it!

"I say we shelter in the woods tonight." said Zoe with a yawn. She wasn't in the mood for scouting out caves.

Zuko didn't answer, but turned the Ostrich-horse toward the woods to their left.

As soon as they'd found a reasonable place to rest, all three of them collapsed to the ground; it had been a long day.

"I hope that teaches you not to use strange plants for tea Uncle," Said Zoe, then she realised she was still addressing him as if she were related. Iroh had said that Zoe was Zuko's sister. "I mean Iroh," she laughed, "Sorry, just habit after tonight."

Iroh chuckled sleepily, "Do not worry, and feel free to call me Uncle. I am beginning to forget that you are not part of out family, well not by blood at least." Iroh smiled at her, and she felt that comfortable warm feeling spread through her.

"Thank you, Uncle."

With that the trio fell to sleep, the silent Zuko tumbling through restless dream after restless dream.

* * *

**A/N **Sorry about the delayed update =) I'm away up the coast with no internet =O anyway, hope you enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

After days of travelling with barely any food, Iroh, Zuko and Zoe had finally found a piece of civilization: a small Earth Kingdom City, which hopefully meant food.

But, with no money, the only way to get food was begging.

It was demeaning, it was embarrassing. But, it was their only choice.

"Spare change for weary travellers?" Iroh was the best at it; Zuko sat sulking under his straw hat while Zoe tried to blend in with the wall behind them.

"This is humiliating." snapped Zuko, and Zoe jumped in surprise. "We're royalty."

"I'm not," Said Zoe, "But, it's still humiliating."

"These people should be giving us whatever we want." Zuko turned away, and Zoe noticed his eyes stayed locked on the retreating mask seller whom had just walked past.

"They will," said Iroh wisely, "If you ask nicely."

A pretty noble woman walked by and Iroh's demeanour changed again.

"Spare change for hungry old man?" he said, his eyes wide and hopeless.

"Aww," the Lady crooned, "Here you go." She said dropping one coin in to his hat.

"The coin is appreciated, but not as much as your smile." Zuko and Zoe looked at each other and smacked their hands to their foreheads.

"How about some entertainment?" said a wicked looking man with a pointed beard. "In exchange for a gold piece?"

"We're not performers." snarled Zuko.

"Not professional's anyway." piped up Iroh standing up. "It's a long, long way to Ba Sing Se." He sang as he stood, beginning a little jig with his feet. "But, the girls in the city they look so pree-taaaay!"

Zoe smiled; he really wasn't a very good singer, but he was a great entertainer!

"Come on," Sneered the man with the lustful gold coin, "We're talking a gold piece here!" He pulled his swords, dual swords that is, from the sheath on his back. "Let's see some action! Dance!" And he pointed the tip of his sword at Iroh's nose.

Zoe stood up furiously, reading to stab the mans sword through his throat, but Iroh held her back.

"Oooh," said the man with extra interest. "I didn't see the girl before, hiding herself down there. You're a pretty little birdy now aren't you?"

"I don't think pretty is the right word." Snarled Zoe through her teeth, but the man just burst out laughing.

"And a fierce one too. Why don't you sing with the fat man?"

Zuko grabbed Zoe's wrist from the ground, "Sit down." He growled.

"No." replied Zoe with angry determination. "I won't sit around while our Uncle has to conform to this."

"Excellent!" Laughed the fowl man and he slashed the swords on the ground and cried, "Dance! Sing!"

"They kiss so-o sweet!" Zoe sang along with Iroh, joining his jig and avoiding the swords. Zuko had nearly forgotten her melodious voice and even nearly forgot his anger for a moment, if it hadn't of been for the slashing swords in front of his face. "The girls from Ba Sing Seeeee!" Finished the pair and the man laughed jovially again.

"Nothing like a fat man dancing for his dinner!" He laughed some more, "And you little girly, such a lovely voice, I could double my price for a kiss from those rosy lips!"

At this point Zuko stood up too, his arms shaking with fury. "You've had your dance, now hand over the coin and _get out of here!_" He shouted furiously, one hand gripping Zoe's forearm tightly and the other pointing down the street.

"Hey! Just a valuable offer," Joked the man, but he backed away warily. "Here you go." He said and threw the golden piece to the ground at their feet. Zuko didn't sit back down till he was out of sight.

"Thanks." muttered Zoe, sitting close to Zuko's side.

"You're welcome." he snarled without looking at her.

* * *

That was when it all started. Zuko started returning from periods of absence with suspiciously acquired goods stacked in his arms. It started out just with simple food, but now it had escalated to porcelain tea pots and roast pigs!

Zoe could hear Iroh talking to Zuko in their cave which was currently their home, so she decided to wait outside. She sat down to lean against the tree behind her, but then she nearly fell right through it! There was a hollow in the trunk. She tried to sit herself up, but her hand slipped into the hole and she heard something clink beneath the several leaves that had piled up in the hole.

Suspicion arousing her she riffled through the bunch and pulled out some sheathed broadswords and a blue mask; the Blue Spirits mask. This wasn't right, and she had a feeling Zuko had something to do with it.

In perfect time Zuko suddenly came storming out of their cave in the direction of Zoe and her new found objects. She stepped out of behind the tree as soon as Zuko's foot steps were close enough.

"Zuko." She said sadly, holding the things loosely in her hands.

Zuko sighed, "How did you get those?"

"I fell in the tree." replied Zoe with an attempt at bravado.

The corner of Zuko's mouth twitched. "Well put them back."

"No, I want to know what they mean. Are you the Blue Spirit?" Asked Zoe determinedly; Zuko's temper was always close to breaking point now days, but honestly Zoe was getting a little sick of it. They were all in the same position, and at least they were together, but he was the only one allowed to get mad!

"Put them back in the tree." He snarled, looking away from her angrily.

"Have you been stealing all those things in the cave, Zuko?" Zoe asked softly, laying the items down by the trunk of the tree.

"Does it matter?" snapped Zuko immediately, throwing his arms in the air, "We shouldn't have to beg! We _don't_ have to beg now!" He was getting angrier.

"Zuko! Please, I _know_ that you're angry and I _know_ that you hurt, but stealing is never the option!" She walked toward him, placing a hand on his forearm, but he shook it off and continued to glare at the tree beside him. Zoe ploughed on, "No matter what the situation is Zuko, you _are_ a Prince, always inside of you and you should _never _forget that. Never forget who you are." Zuko turned to look at her this time, a confused emotion clouding his eyes. Zoe continued quietly, "I have been down this road, not in the same situation as you, but one that I can relate to you with and I know what it is like. But, I've learnt, and I know that there is no honour in stealing, but there is honour in knowing and holding to who you are. Never resort to your lowest instincts; even in your darkest hour if you remain strong to yourself; you'll pull through."

Zuko stared off into the distance for a while, his mind in conflict, Zoe couldn't tell if she had gotten to him or not, but then he looked straight at her, and he looked…sad?

"I'm going for a walk." He stated, and Zoe could hear in his voice that he wanted to be alone.

"I'll see you later then." She said with a small smile. He nodded and walked past her and she watched him go. Eventually once he was long gone, she turned sadly and walked back to the cave with Iroh.

* * *

"It looks so horrible stuck on a stick like that." Said Zoe, she'd never really liked meat much, but always been forced to eat it. It just didn't seem right to her.

Iroh chuckled; he was preparing the roast pork, "That is why it is meant to be eaten; not looked at." He said wisely.

Zoe scrunched up her nose, but then saw at the cave entrance that Zuko had returned.

"Uncle, Zoe." He said immediately, "I've thought a lot about what you said."

"You did? Good, good." Replied Iroh contentedly. But, Zoe wasn't happy; she could tell something was off in his voice.

"It's helped me realise something; we no longer have anything to gain by travelling together." He said and Zoe squeezed her eyes shut and looked away, "I need to find my own way."

And with that he walked away. Zoe couldn't believe it; he was leaving? Just like that? Then another thought occurred to her: would she ever see him again? It shouldn't matter; why should she care? She would no longer have any obligations, and that was why she was sticking around right? It wasn't like she was falling for him or anything stupid like that.

No.

She couldn't keep kidding herself; she liked him. A lot. And she was going to miss him.

"Wait!" Called Iroh suddenly, he had the ostrich-horse's reins and was running him to Zuko. Zoe jumped up too, whatever happened: she needed to say goodbye.

Iroh handed over the reins, and Zoe determinedly kept her tears back. She walked up to Zuko, her eyes shining, making them look like they were filled with many little stars. "See you..." She whispered and she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

A strange look came across Zuko's face, as if he was, for a fraction of a second, reconsidering his decision about leaving. But, then he turned and jumped onto the ostrich-horse and rode away.

They stood there for a while, Iroh and Zoe, both staring in the direction their companion had gone, and then Iroh turned to her. "We will see him again." He said laying a hand on her shoulder.

"He doesn't want us." Sniffed Zoe, glaring at the ground childishly to stop herself from letting the tears out.

"Not right now, no." smiled Iroh, "But, he just needs some time. And when he is ready to be back with us; we will be there."

"What do you mean?" asked Zoe confused, "We don't even know where he is going."

"That, my dear, is why we are going to go finish our meal and pack our bags and follow his trail." Iroh patted her shoulder gently and headed back to the cave.

Zoe looked back to the empty path that Zuko had abandoned them on and decided that Iroh was right and that Zuko would need them. And when he realised that; they would be there.

* * *

Heat, dehydration, no food; it was no wonder that Zuko was getting a little delirious. Every now and then he'd touch his right cheek lightly, the one Zoe had kissed good bye. His fingers tingled and he could almost smell her subtle scent…apricot…daisies…_slowly roasting meat?_ Wait, that wasn't right, that was _food_!

His stomach growled and clenched painfully at the same time that luscious scent had caught his attention. _Roasting meat_. He spotted the source in the lagoon below him. A Man had the delicious looking meat cooking slowly on the fire. Zuko's hand immediately went to his blades.

_There is no honour in stealing…_

Damn it, he wished she'd get out of his head. That was the majority of his days. Zoe's voice accosting him whenever he tried to make a decision, his Uncle too would make a show. He looked back to the roasting meat, but then he noticed a pregnant woman who sat by a tree near the meal and he let go of his swords.

_Never forget who you are…_

An image of his mother burst into his mind and grief clenched his heart. He tried to push it away, but another face flew into his minds eye, it was Zoe's. She was shaking her head at him sadly and floating away in the direction of his mother, then his Uncle burst in, he was sitting on a small stool drinking tea from a tin cup. He asked Zuko to join, but Zuko pushed him away and he flew down the same tunnel that every other person he loved had disappeared through.

Zuko grabbed his water flask roughly and tried to drink from it, but nothing came. His fist clenched around the leathery bottle and he forced himself to stay in the present, to keep moving, to not look back.

* * *

"Yes we wouldn't want _that _to happen again!" Chuckled Iroh; he and Zoe were reminiscing as they walked at a strong pace down the windy, dirt track.

"I'll say," laughed Zoe, "do you remember that Zuk- oh…" Her happy face fell as the empty space left by Zuko seemed to be more evident than ever, his absence somehow making the sudden silence too loud.

Yeah, she missed him. Sure he could be arrogant, sure he had a temper like wild kimono-rhino, but so did she and he was also surprisingly funny and caring when she least expected it.

"I think we are quite close to him at the moment." said Iroh softly, "I am not sure why, but he seems to be tracking _these_ tracks."

"Do you know who's they are, Uncle?" Asked Zoe, she had stuck with the 'Uncle' habit.

"No…not defiantly, though I suspect they could belong to Fire Nation, and the only reason for my nephew to be tracking someone from the Fire Nation is if it is Azula."

"_What!_" Zoe nearly shouted, "Why would he track down _her?_ Is he _insane?_" There was a moment of silence, "Well maybe a little bit, but _why _Uncle!"

Iroh sighed a long sigh, "There is much about his past that you have yet to understand," he said finally, "he and his sister do not have a happy relationship."

"I had guessed that much." snorted Zoe in response.

Before either of the pair could say another word, there was a great rumbling sound and the earth below Zoe's feet suddenly shot in the air. She had no time to notice Iroh go flying as she tried to keep control in her own situation.

Surprising herself Zoe lithely sprung off the rising earth to fly softly through the air and grabbing an overhanging tree branch.

"That really hurt my tailbone." Groaned Iroh as a young girl in a green (obviously Earth Kingdom) suit approached them.

Normally some little girl wouldn't have worried Zoe, but this girl; she had an air of 'I can take care of myself' about her which made Zoe a little tentative.

"So tinkletoes isn't the only one a little light on his feet." said the girl as she crossed her arms. Her black bangs blew slightly in the breeze and Zoe noticed her glazed mint coloured eyes.

"Why did you attack us?" Demanded Zoe furiously from the tree and Iroh got up stiffly.

The girl shrugged, "you can never be too careful." She said simply. "But, an old man and some flighty girl would be no match for me, so I guess I needn't have worried."

Zoe growled furiously and jumped from the tree. Iroh laughed as she was thrown backwards by a piece of earth as soon as her toes touched the ground.

The earthbender grinned smugly.

"Why don't we all sit down for a nice cup of tea?" Iroh said before Zoe could retaliate in some way. "I never pass up tea with a mysterious stranger." The 'mysterious stranger' shrugged and followed Iroh while Zoe stomped after them grumbling.

"So why are you so light on your feet?" asked the girl whom Zoe had discovered was named 'Toph'.

"I'm not, I just don't stomp around like _others_." retorted Zoe snobbishly. She was still peeved at being bested by a little girl.

"No, you're _really_ light your feet…" She stopped as if on the verge of saying something, but then decided against it.

"So you're blind?" stated Zoe, changing the topic.

"Wow, how'd you know?" said Toph mockingly in sarcasm.

"Must be handy." said Zoe in an offhanded voice.

There was a moment of silence, "Ah, what?" Said Toph is slight disbelief.

"I mean for your earthbending. Of course it would have disadvantages, but I've heard people missing one sense have far better other senses. And you can clearly take care of yourself." Zoe explained sincerely.

"You're saying…you don't look at me and see me as a weak little girl?" said Toph slowly, turning to look where she could feel Zoe standing.

"Definitely not." Said Zoe immediately, shaking her head.

"Yeah…well I did kick your butt before."

"Wha- hey! That wasn't even a fight, you snuck up on us, and you didn't get me properly, if I remember I was in a tree, and just so you know; I've never been trained!" Zoe replied in a long defensive reel.

"Never trained in what?"

"I- just…fighting."

"So you can't bend?"

"Ah…nope."

"You're lying."

"Look, Uncle's finished making the tea!"

Toph followed her slowly and curiously; why would this light footed girl want to hide the fact that she can bend?


	9. Chapter 9

They were there for him, just like they said they would be; and just in time too. It was in some deserted little town that Zoe and Iroh had tracked Zuko down to, whom himself had been following Azula, who had been following the Avatar.

They were fighting; Azula was hot on the Avatars tail (literally) and Zuko was right after her. They were chasing him up, round and under, but he was too fast and soon had run up a flight of stairs and leapt through the door well.

Zoe ran into the house that the Avatar had gone to, but he was floating above her, on a ball made of air where the upper floor should have been. She decided that was something she had to try. Azula had stopped, but only just in time, teetering on the edge of falling to the hard earth below. Zuko came next, and unlike Azula; he flew straight through the wall before he noticed there was no floor and Zoe and he were reunited... though not in the way she had imagined it.

"Oof!" She cried as he catapulted into her face on. They stumbled backwards and Zoe fell down, Zuko landing straight on top of her.

For a few moments they stared at each other, lost for words, but then Zuko's face broke into a very surprising grin.

But, it didn't last long as Azula had jumped to the floor below and shot a streak of blue fire straight at their forms. Zuko shielded Zoe with his body, blocking the flames with his own, but Azula's fire was too strong; they were blown out the door.

They hit the dirty road with a thud and Zoe dazedly noticed Zuko's arm around her waist. "Uncle!" mumbled Zuko and Zoe was about to inform him that no she was not his uncle when,

"Get up!" said a very welcome voice that did indeed belong to his Uncle. He pulled the two by their arms gently to their feet.

Zoe looked around her, her head spinning and she saw that the commotion had escalated with some new arrivals. The watertribe siblings were here and so was Toph who had left them on her own way the previous day. Then she realised that twinkletoes must be the Avatar, and that was why Toph wanted to know if she was a bender. She wondered if Toph would tell her suspicions to her friends, and what Zoe would do if she did. Once again she was hit with confusion at herself for _why_ she was helping Zuko. _Because he's changing?_ Perhaps, and perhaps because she wants to help him on the way… because she's fallen for him?

Before she could contemplate anything further Azula was there again, but she stumbled backwards as Iroh purposely hit her with his voluptuous belly. The Avatar and his friends were suddenly all around them too, and then all of them together with Iroh, Zuko and Zoe started stalking toward Azula, leaving her cornered in this decrepit town.

"Well, look at this." Azula said snidely, her eyes flicking to one persons face to another. She was calculating. "Enemies and traitors; all working together. I'm done!" She raised her arms in the air as if in surrender; no one dropped their weapons or stances. "I know when I'm beaten. You got me. A princess surrenders with honour." No one moved, Zoe's nerves were tingling, that feeling of foreboding and mistrust building in her twisting stomach. Then, with amazing speed Zoe barely had time to gasp Azula had shifted stances and shot a strong, powerful streak of blue fire directly at Iroh who cried out in pain, spinning to the ground.

"Uncle!" Zoe cried while Zuko turn as if in slow motion, shock, anger and grief written all over his face. And then, everyone attacked. Azula enclosed herself in a fireball as she was being catapulted by each of the elements _and_ a boomerang. There was a mighty explosion and everyone was thrown backwards, hard. By the time Zoe looked up the Princess was gone.

She ran to Zuko who was kneeling at his Uncles side, angrily wiping the tears from her eyes that were blurring her vision. She began inspecting the wound while Zuko, whose face was contorted in pain and anger, shouted at the others to get away from them.

Zoe got out her small tub of healing balm that she kept in the pouch around her neck; she always had it with her for special needs.

"Zuko, I can help!" Cried the watertribe girl, Zoe was surprised by her kindness, but Zuko wanted no one else there.

"Leave!" He screamed and he threw his arm out creating a small wave of flame to fly over their heads. The four of them did as he said.

Iroh's wound was nasty. After she had peeled away the material from his burned tunic she found the enormity of the burn. The outermost edge was blackened skin while the inner was blistered, torn and bleeding. It looked like his skin was bubbling, Zoe had to swallow down the urge to retch with revulsion and smear the balm over his wound.

Sickeningly, but mesmerizingly his wound bubbled and lessened, shrinking into a smaller, red blistered burn.

"We need bandages." Said Zuko hoarsely and he ran to his grab his pack and bring it over. Zoe moved behind Iroh and gently pulled him into a sitting position and took down his sleeves while Zuko began winding the bandage around his chest.

With great effort, Zoe and Zuko had managed to heave Iroh onto their ostrich-horse with Zoe sitting behind him, and Zuko in front. Finally set, they slowly, so as not to hurt Iroh (who was out cold) more, set out to a safer destination (perhaps one that wasn't quickly burning down around them).

* * *

"He's going to be OK." Zoe sighed, reassuring herself and Zuko as they laid Iroh comfortably on their makeshift bed. They had found an abandoned and dishevelled hut that would do for their shelter that night.

"Thankyou." said Zuko sitting next to Zoe after finishing the fire.

Zoe blushed and looked at her hands in her lap. They'd been so busy fighting, helping Iroh and escaping that Zoe had forgotten this was the first time she'd been with Zuko in weeks. Suddenly, her body decided what to do before her brain had a chance to think and her hand somehow found Zuko's. It was like a shot of electricity went up her arm as she hand lightly brushed her fingers over his hand. She took in a nervous, ragged breath and took his hand in hers. She missed him.

Zuko looked down at their clasped hands, that warm tingling sensation coursing through him, and he smiled slightly. Whenever he was with her, it was like all the bad in his life didn't exist; it was almost like he was happy.

Zuko scooted closer to her and his warmth spread through her body. Without thinking she laid her head on his shoulder and his head fell on hers. It was like that that they fell to sleep, in peace.

For now.

* * *

Iroh was fine, well not fine, but he was alive and could move around and even show Zuko this new move: lightning.

But, Zuko couldn't do it. Instead of lightning it blew up like an explosion, but he wouldn't desist and Zoe was proud of him for that.

She wasn't wasting the time either though, she was attempting the ball of air that she'd seen the Avatar conjure up and float on. She could create the ball and get on top, but then went spinning off it again! He had made it look so easy!

She took a breath; it was going to work this time. She got into her stance, at the same time as Zuko was getting into his for another attempt, and she formed the ball and jumped on! There was another explosion and Zuko was thrown back to the ground, Zoe was still on her ball, but she couldn't control it; it was spinning madly, out of control with her on top straight towards the fallen, angry Zuko.

Not for the first time, Zoe found her self in a mess a top of the grumpy Prince.

"I don't think I'm very good at that move…" She said meekly, sitting up so that she was on Zuko's lap.

"At least it doesn't blow up in your face." He said angrily, but not as angrily as he wanted to because of the certain warm girl currently straddling him and completely at distracting him from his lighting failure fiascos.

Zoe sighed and leant forward, putting her elbows on Zuko's chest and her chin in her hands. Zuko raised his eyebrows at her in alarm; _what was she doing?_ She clearly had no idea what this was doing to him. There was a very warm feeling in his lower abdomen and he felt himself stirring somewhere below…

Suddenly Zoe's face went very red as if she had just realised her position. She jumped off him, dusting herself off in a very flustered way, and then offered the Prince a hand up. He took it and she said, "I am sorry for knocking you down."

Zuko was flushing too, and desperately hoping that she hadn't noticed what she had done to him. "Uuh.." he said, his voice hoarse, he cleared his throat, "don't worry about it…"_ He was a teenager! _He had to remind himself_. These things happen, it's not like it means anything…_

After a moment of awkward silence Zoe nodded and hurried off, breathing rather fast. She couldn't believe what just happened; why had she stayed there? She hoped Zuko hadn't realised, but that was…She had never felt that way before: there was a longing ache growing within her that that position had evoked. She could never let Zuko find that out, he would be repulsed, maybe already was.

To let off some steam Zoe decided to try her hand at making a tornado. It was always something she had wanted to do. Of course it didn't work very well. When she finally returned by twilight, with a storm oncoming, she found Iroh and Zuko doing some strange movements with their arms that reminded her strongly of waterbending.

"Excellent! You've got it!" said Iroh happily and Zoe smiled; she was so glad he was OK.

"Great!" replied Zuko excited, "I'm ready to try it with real lightening!"

"What, are you crazy?" Iroh asked in shock, "lightening is very dangerous."

"I thought that was the point!" cried Zuko, "You teaching me how to protect myself from it!"

"Yeah, but I'm not going to shoot lightening at you!" Iroh burst out scandalized. He turned away, "If you're lucky you will never have to use this technique at all."

Zuko turned to look at the sky. "Well if you won't help me…I'll find my own lightening."

Zoe slapped her hand to her forehead as Zuko grabbed the ostrich-horse and rode out toward the desert landscape where a huge storm was looming.

"I'm going after him." She said to Iroh and he nodded.

"He needs you." He said in agreement.

And so she ran right after him, into the pouring rain, the hail, the lightening. She said she'd be there when he needed her, and so she would be.

Thanking the spirits that she was so fast, Zoe managed to keep Zuko in sight as she saw him leave the ostrich horse at the bottom of a large hill and climb it. The rain was so hard her clothes were soaked through, making her heavy and her hair was plastered to her face. She jumped from rock to rock, using her airbending to help her climb faster, though it was difficult with the stronger wind that threatened to throw her off the cliff.

She made it finally to the top and Zuko was there, his back to her, soaked to the bone. "Well I can take it!" He was shouting to the sky, "And now I can give it back!"

Lightening crackled and lit the sky hitting a cliff not far from them. "Come on!" He cried louder, "Strike me! You've never held back before!"

Zoe made her slow way over to him, her falling tears joining the flow of never ending rain drops. Zuko saw her, catching her from the corner of his eye a moment before his own tears filled them. He cried out again and fell to his knees, but Zoe was there to catch him in her arms and he didn't throw her off. She hugged him tighter, but didn't say a word and they stayed there, a vulnerable boy and girl atop a cliff in a storm. He needed her, and she needed him no matter what they tried to tell themselves.

* * *

"Why don't I ever get to steer?" Demanded Zoe with her hands on her hips, "I won't let us fall off a cliff or anything you know."

Zuko rolled his eyes, "Just get on the back behind Uncle." He said simply; he was avoiding at all costs another incident involving her anywhere near his lap. If she ever found out why…well, she'd probably attack him.

Zoe glared at Zuko, but didn't get on the ostrich-horse.

"Fine," he said jumping on the front and taking the reins. "Just stay here then."

"Hey!" fumed Zoe, jogging after the retreating animal. She just managed to jump on the back whilst huffing angrily.

Zuko was secretly snickering at the front. Iroh was quite content; the only time he saw his nephew looking happy was when he was with Zoe, even if they were arguing again.

By mid morning Iroh was groaning and moaning between Zoe and Zuko, and once the sympathy had grown old it was really getting on their nerves. They'd asked if he wanted to stop for camp, but he kept refusing!

Finally after much complaining Zuko brought the ostrich-horse to a sudden halt and Iroh slid of gratefully, sitting with a groan on a nearby boulder.

Zoe stretched and yawned then decided to walk over to Zuko. "I'll steer now if you'd like a break." She said cheekily, but before he had a chance to reply their ostrich-horse looked up suddenly as did they as they heard the sound of something…many something's approaching.

"What now?" Groaned Iroh as Zuko and Zoe took up their bending stances.

Suddenly they were surrounded by some very buff men, all armed with different weapons and atop of kimono-rhinos.

"Colonel Mongke," said Iroh in a welcoming voice that Zoe new was him stalling. "What a pleasant surprise."

"If you're surprised to see us then the Dragon of the West has lost a few steps." Said the one named Mongke in a gruff, superior voice. Everyone suddenly showed off their weapons menacingly.

"You know these guys?" asked Zuko, just as bemused as Zoe who shook her head in wonder.

"Sometimes I wonder why I am friends with you two…" Zuko glared at her, "Well of course it is because of you Zuko." She affirmed quickly.

Zuko's mouth twitched into a tiny half smile.

Iroh was still talking; apparently these guys were a great band…and deadly weapon experts.

"We're not here to give a concert," Said Mongke, "we're here to apprehend fugitives!"

"Would you like some tea first" Asked Iroh pleasantly, stroking his beard with a mischievous glint in his eye. "I'd love some." His gaze swapped to a man holding a very sharp, pointy spear, and he asked him if he would like some tea too. Zoe giggled.

"Enough stalling!" cried Monkge, "Round 'em up!"

And they attacked. Zoe didn't get a chance to see what the others were doing because she was nearly hit with a flaming arrow. Zuko got there before she had a chance and snapped it in two, then sent either the arrow back at the archer, or his own fire blast; Zoe couldn't tell, but she was impressed.

Then there was more fire, from Monkge who was unfortunately a firebender. Without even thinking, Zoe conjured the air ball that she kept failing at and jumped on. Once again, she stayed on, but this time she had a little more control.

Well, a very little.

She spun in the vague direction of the Fire bender, ducking the blasts and scootering over his kimono-rhino causing it rear and attempt to buck off his rider. Proud of herself, Zoe then scootered toward the ostrich-horse so that they could make their escape. Of course she crashed into the beast first. Zuko in the mean time had somehow, managed to smoothly and lithely kick the lead fire bender off his rhino and stood there waiting as Zoe ran toward him atop their mount.

He jumped on behind her, understanding completely her smug smile and they quickly ran to Iroh and brought him aboard.

As they cantered away from the Rough Rhino's (this was their group name apparently) and bombs a thought struck Zoe: they really should name this ostrich-horse; he had helped them out on many occasions now.

"I have decided we should name our fourth companion." She said, "Phelan, for 'the brave one'. That is his name, and we can call him Fifi for short." She patted him fondly.

"_Fifi?_" repeated Zuko in horror. "That's just as bad as 'Zuzu'. If you must have a name can't we call him Lano (lay-no) for short?"

"Lano it is!" Zoe said excitedly, "so Uncle, you have any old friend's that don't want to attack us?"

"Hmm…" Iroh said thoughtfully, "Old friends that don't want to attack us…"

Zoe laughed slightly, but then fell back slightly in her seat when Lano jumped over a fallen log. Zuko inhaled sharply. Zoe giggled again, "Sorry Zuko; is this uncomfortable for you?"

Zuko didn't reply, he wasn't sure what she meant by that, but Iroh laughed as if understanding Zuko, though Zoe was left oblivious.

But, very comfortable.

* * *

**A/N** Please review! =) I'd love to know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

"Here." said Zuko thrusting a piece of cloth and a straw hat into Zoe's hands.

"What's this for?" She asked eyeing her new pieces of attire.

"As lovely as your hair is," Iroh said walking over to them, "it is very uncommon and a dead give away to our identities." He smiled.

"Oh yeah…I guess I do have a bounty on my head now." She said with a slight hint of pride to her voice. She tied her hair back and made a hood out of the cloth then placed the hat over the top on her head.

Zuko gave a rare chuckle, "You could even pass as a boy." Zoe punched his arm, but Iroh's eyes widened with a new idea.

"What an excellent idea!" He cried and scraped up some dirt amongst the sand. He then turned back to Zoe and rubbed it all over her face despite her protests. "Hmm, Zuko I will need some bandages from your pack, if you will." Zuko glowered, but went to fetch the bandages.

"What for?" spluttered Zoe scratching her now grubby nose gingerly (Iroh rubbed it very hard).

"You will need to wind it very tightly around your chest." He said with a slight smirk. "Your feminine curves will otherwise spoil your boy costume."

Zoe's face went red, but Zuko's even more so. He tripped over his bag and thrust the bandages at Zoe, unable to look at her.

"Why do I have to be a boy?" she said angrily, "Why can't Zuko be a girl?" Zuko managed to look at her this time, just to scowl at her.

Iroh chuckled, "I think that would be a little difficult. Zuko, will you help Zoe wrap herself up?" Iroh had a cheeky glint in his eyes, while Zuko's eyes went wide and he looked like a fish gulping for air, but not breathing in.

"What!" He finally managed to splutter.

"Oh, don't be such a baby." said Zoe, "If I have to be a boy, you can come help me. I'm sure I can trust you." She pulled him along behind a cactus, but then was unsure of what to do. She hadn't actually though this through.

"Er…" she said and Zuko raised an eyebrow at her, she frowned at him and turned around. She took her tunic and underclothes off (her breast bindings had been long since lost) blushing furiously. "Well?" She demanded, her back still facing him, "I need the bandages!" Zuko's face was redder than she had ever seen it; he couldn't take his eyes away from that smooth, olive back and slender waist. When she turned slightly to look at him he could see the curve of her breast and he gulped, trying to remain calm. Hesitantly he moved closer to her and gave her the bandages. She sighed, "You're here to help me, not just be the bandage holder." She rolled her eyes, "Can you take one end and then I'll pass you the other on the other side of my back?"

"Ahh, right." He said abashed, their proximity making him get a little groggy in the head. He did as she said, but then stopped, not sure of what to do next.

"Well…are you going to wind it around me or not?" Snapped Zoe getting annoyed; she was becoming increasingly self conscious. "I can't reach that far behind my back!"

Zuko cleared his throat and had to move even closer so that he was a hear breadth from her back. Careful not to touch her, Zuko tried to keep his breathing normal and not think about what he was doing, or some other body part would give him away. She raised her arms from her sides and Zuko's slipped under them and began winding the bandage around her chest. Getting into the rhythm Zuko thought he may get away from this alive, but then his hand accidentally brushed across the skin of her breast and she gasped softly. Zuko had to clench his fist around the bandage to stop himself from grabbing her and taking her lips with his own. His mind was hazy and his whole body burned, reckless desire growing stronger within him. The bandage started smoking and Zuko released some of his tension on it, but Zoe hadn't noticed as she had closed her eyes trying to control her own erratic heart. Her skin felt as if it was on extra sensitive mode as his lightest touch sent tingles across her breasts and entire body, that tight ache below increasing.

She closed her hand slowly over Zuko's and turned to look at him over her shoulder. Their stares locked; silver on gold. Zoe's heart was pounding faster and faster, their hold let the electricity streaming through her body flow through Zuko's, intensifying the effect.

Zuko leaned in slowly, his nose brushing hers and she took a small, soft breath closing her eyes. Just as their lips were about to meet there was an enormous booming sound and a huge sand cloud in the shape of a…mushroom erupted far in the distance. They jumped apart as if burned, both faces flushing furiously.

Zuko cleared his throat and roughly wound the rest of the bandage around Zoe's chest, not looking her in the eye until she spoke.

"Can I use your spare tunic please?" she said meekly.

"Why?" He asked gruffly.

"I'm supposed to be looking like a boy remember." She said mockingly, some of her usual self reappearing.

He looked at her chest and noticed that it still wasn't completely flat. "That didn't flatten you down!" He burst out unthinkingly.

"Well jeeze, I'm sorry!" She snapped picking up her shirt and covering herself, "Do you want me to go back to my mother's womb and ask her not to give me breasts!"

For the hundredth time blood rushed to Zuko's face and he was speechless. "Ah, I'll go get my tunic…" He said bashfully while Zoe continued to glare at him.

"Ah excellent!" Iroh said once Zoe was fully dressed and boyafied. "So, for now we shall be Lee, Mushi and…Cheng!"

Zoe scowled, "Must I do this for every town we enter?"

"For small towns I believe so, for one cannot hide in plain sight; any visitor will receive much attention." Iroh advised wisely and Zoe huffed in indignation.

So it was three males that entered the small town filled with seedy sand benders and dirty travellers, noticed by none, but two other visitors.

"I don't know…" The posh looking Earth Kingdom man was saying, "Who is their third companion? We cannot be sure that these are the Fire Nation fugitives."

"It's the girl, the air bending girl! I know it is! Look at her face, it's not a boy's just some dirty girls, they've tried to disguise her!" replied the buff companion.

The other man regarded the apparent airbender curiously and decided his friend was right…and a lot smarted than he looked, well only a little. "Alright, we can see if it is worth our while."

* * *

Iroh was playing Pai Sho, of course, because apparently this was going to help them somehow and Zuko and Zoe sat sulking by the side of their game. Zoe remained hidden under her hat and not paying any attention to anything around her, instead reliving the day's events.

The moment in particular when she felt like there was fire coursing through her veins, her mind hazy, delirious; perhaps so delirious that she had imagined Zuko leaning in to kiss her? Things were escalating beyond her control with her feelings for this boy. It made her realise how much she wanted him to kiss her, and how very, very unlikely that was. She decided that she must have imagined that near kiss earlier, seen as ever since then Zuko had barely spoken a single word to her, probably disgusted that he had actually touched her breast. She realised that she should be cross with him for not apologizing for…touching her _there_, but she wasn't mad, instead she was sad because it would never happen again. And the worst part was that she really wanted it to.

Suddenly Zoe found herself being yanked by the collar out of her seat quite unceremoniously by Zuko.

"What the hell!" she snapped as he continued to drag her.

"What were you sleeping or something? You've not realised the whole taverns attacking us?" he growled furiously while suddenly dragging them to the floor to dodge a flying knife and that was when Zoe noticed the commotion.

Chairs were flying, people were flying, but no one was noticing them as the old man Iroh had been playing with sneakily snuck them out the door.

"Quickly!" he hissed as they all ran after him toward a small building.

"What happened in there?" asked Zoe as soon as they were inside.

Zuko rolled his eyes and finally let go of her collar. "What exactly were you thinking about that had you _that_ distracted?" he demanded.

Zoe blushed and looked away, "nothing…"

"It is an honour to welcome such a high member of the Order of the White Lotus." said Iroh's new friend with a bow. Zoe was getting more boggled by the second. "Being a grand master, you must know so many secrets."

"Now that you've played Pai Sho; are you going to do some flower arranging?" Asked Zuko in a fake voice, "Or is someone going to offer some _real_ help?"

"You must forgive my nephew; he is not an initiate and has little appreciation for the cryptic arts." said Iroh smoothly. The other old man knocked on the door that stood barring their way.

The slide in the door slid open revealing a man's eyes, "Who knocks at the guarded gate?"

"One who has eaten the fruit and tasted its mysteries." Replied Iroh and Zoe decided she must be having some cactus juice inspired, maniacal dream.

The door opened and the old men entered, but when Zuko and Zoe tried, the door was slammed in their face. Zuko glared at the door pouting.

"I'm afraid it's member's only." said Iroh through the door's visor, "wait out here. I am sorry about this Zoe; it will not take too long."

Zuko leant grumpily on a crate and Zoe took off her head coverings, gladly letting her hair out. There were a few moments of awkward silence then Zuko tried to break it by sniffing the flower next to him. Zoe couldn't hep herself; she giggled.

"What?" He demanded.

"Nothing." She shrugged quickly. They looked away from each other again. "So, what's going on? What's all this about mysterious fruit and guarded gates?"

"No idea." growled Zuko, "One of Uncle's crazy schemes…I don't know."

"Zuko…" started Zoe slowly, "why are you angry with me?"

"I'm not." Said Zuko confused, turning to look her in the eye.

Zoe sighed and started to try and rub the dirt off her face with her head cloth. Zuko came over to her and pulled out his water flask.

"Let me." He said softly, surprising Zoe. Zoe handed him the cloth and he tipped some water onto it. Zoe's heart was starting to beat faster again, her stomach flipping and twisting filled to the brim with butterflies. Gently Zuko tucked Zoe's hair behind her ear and softly began to wipe her dirty face clean. He had no idea what had made him do this or why, but he didn't care, he…liked it.

"Thanks…" said Zoe blushing and looking down. Zuko went back to his perch, and actually gave Zoe a small smile, surprising himself with the act.

A comfortable silence settled and both teens found themselves lost in their own thoughts. Then, sooner than expected the door reopened and Zuko jumped into a firebending stance suddenly, and Zoe grinned at the fact that he had been nodding off.

"What's going on?" He demanded as his Uncle walked out the door. "Is the club meeting over?"

"Everything is taken care of." said Iroh while bowing respectively to his old friend. "We're heading to Ba Sing Se."

"What?" cried out Zoe before anyone had a chance to say a word. Everyone turned to look at her. "Uh…why exactly do we want to go there?" she tried to cover quickly.

"Yeah," said Zuko, "why would we go to the Earth Kingdom capital?" he demanded.

"The city is filled with refugees," Said the member of the white lotus, "no one would notice three more."

"Ha!" burst out Zoe, before being able to stop herself.

Iroh looked at her curiously, "we can hide in plain sight there." He said, "And it is the safest place in the world from the Fire Nation. Even I couldn't break through to the city."

"But, that place is crazy!" Zoe burst out again, "you don't get it, there has to be somewhere else!"

"There is no where else." stated the old guy whom was beginning to get on Zoe's nerves.

Suddenly the front door opened and a young man walked in. "I have the passports for our guests, but there are two men out on the street looking for them."

"They're fake passports right?" Asked Zoe quickly, "I mean mine is? Not my real name right?"

"Your name is Ping." said the man with the passports while Zuko and Iroh eyed Zoe confused.

"Oh you're kidding right, Ping? That means _duck weed!_ Thanks _so_ much." She snarled. "Right well, if Ba Sing Se is where we have to go then fine, but don't do anything stupid. We can never let our true identities be revealed and never bring attention to ourselves." She reeled in a business like voice, she looked at everyone angrily because they hadn't spoken, "Well come on! How are we getting there? Let's get moving!"

With that they were led into the back room where two large flower pots stood. "You will be le out of this town in these; from there you are not far from Full Moon Bay, where you will catch the ferry across the lake, the fastest way to Ba Sing Se." Said Iroh's friend.

Iroh looked at the two young ones, "you two will need to share a pot." He said while happily plopping himself into his own.

"What?" Spluttered Zuko while Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Get in, I'm not having you sitting on top of me." She snapped annoyed. Zuko scowled; the universe just _loved_ tormenting him.

He heaved himself into the pot and Zoe stepped in after him. Somehow she managed to sit down curled up in Zuko's lap. It was a lot smaller than she thought. The flowers were set on top and darkness consumed them.

When the pot started rocking gently, meaning they had begun moving Zoe said sadly, "why didn't you want to get in the pot with me?"

Zuko's body started shaking and she realised he was trying not to laugh out loud; she twisted her cramped arm around and punched his shoulder.

"Sorry." He said, "but that just sounded strange: 'get in the pot with me'." He started laughing again.

"Quit it!" she snapped, her face flushing. "Are you…I don't know, disgusted to be near me?"

Zuko stopped laughing, "Why would you say that?"

"Well it couldn't have been your reaction now could it?" she mocked sarcastically, "_What! I have to get in the pot with _her!" She said imitating him.

"I didn't say that."

"You may as well have."

Zuko sighed, "No I am not disgusted to be near you." He finally growled out uncomfortably.

Zoe smiled slightly and laid her head subconsciously on his shoulder. "Kay then…" she said sleepily.

Zuko contemplated for a moment then asked, "Why don't you want to go to Ba Sing Se?"

"I lived there when I was a child." replied Zoe with a yawn snuggling herself more deeply into Zuko's chest. He tried to ignore what she was doing, and how comfortable he felt holding her like this. _It is just because they are in a tiny cramped pot! _He tried to remind himself.

"But, why should that make you hate the place?"

Zoe sighed, "It isn't a nice place."

"Wait…" said Zuko remembering something, "you said you were raised in the Fire Nation."

"I was."

"But then-"

"I…left Ba Sing Se at four."

"What happened to your parents?"

"I told you, Ba Sing Se isn't a nice a place."

That left Zuko stumped, confused and feeling sorry for the little girl in his lap. He wanted to know more about her, her past, her life. That didn't happen very often, _wow_, he thought, _he must like her._

* * *

**A/N **XD yaaay nearly at Ba Sing Se! hehehehe, I've been looking forward to ba sing se. Anyway, review please if you want! ;3 is it too rushed? badly written? bad grammar? Anything...?


	11. Chapter 11

Zoe was jumping at anything, her nerves on end and seriously annoying Zuko.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He hissed as they finally got passed the guards to board the ferry.

"What? Nothing." She snapped, nervously making sure her scarf was still hiding her hair. She had it plaited back and covered with a cotton scarf, her face was nice and clean and Zuko thought she looked quite stunning, despite her annoying jumping.

"Calm down." He put a consoling hand on her shoulder.

"I am calm! I'm just…oh no." She said suddenly, her eyes widening and gazing over Zuko's shoulder. He spun around quickly, expecting to see his father or Azula; but there was nothing.

"What?" He snapped angrily.

"We left Fifi!" She cried mournfully.

Zuko very nearly laughed, "I think he will survive, and it was Lano, remember?"

Zoe sighed, "I loved having a pet." She said sadly and Zuko rolled his eyes, "let's go get some food," she continued to get her mind off her long gone animal companion, "I'm sure Uncle's probably starving."

A little while later, Zoe was taking a walk around the ship as Zuko was extra grumpy and she didn't feel like having his anger taken out on her. She was in shock at the number of refugee's, she couldn't believe the world held this many people, and that so many of them were uprooted from their homes because of the Fire Nation.

Things need fixing; the Fire Nation needs to be stopped. She hoped Zuko would realise this too.

She saw Zuko talking to some tall guy with messy, dark brown hair by the edge of the ship. She walked over to them.

"Oh who's this?" Asked the tall guy who happened to be quite handsome in a careless type of way. He eyed Zoe up and down appreciatively.

"I'm Ping." She said trying not to scowl at the name. "I'm Lee's…sister." She struggled to get the word out.

"My names Jet." said the guy chewing on a grass stalk curiously and Zoe wanted to rip the annoying thing out of his mouth. "Funny, I can't really see the family resemblance."

"Well, lucky me although Mum always said he got the looks and I got the brains." Shrugged Zoe and Zuko didn't know whether to scowl or not.

Jet chuckled, "Well, maybe you'd be interested in joining us tonight. We're going to liberate some food." He spoke so smoothly, so confidently that Zoe nearly felt compelled to say yes. "Your brother is coming too."

"Oh of course he is." sneered Zoe, "are you keeping all the food for yourself or are you actually going to share it around?"

Jet frowned, "We'll be giving it out to all the refugees."

"Fine, I'll help." Said Zoe recklessly and Zuko was surprised, "You'll probably need someone like me anyway."

Jet smirked, "great, meet behind the ship at sundown." And he walked away, his two friends whom had been previously unnoticed by Zoe following him.

"I thought you hated stealing." said Zuko accusingly.

"I do. But, the food we have is gross and we are giving the new stuff to everyone so I'll make an exception. Plus, I want to keep an eye on _Jet_ and you." replied Zoe simply.

"Excuse me?" snarled Zuko, "I can take care of myself."

Zoe rolled her eyes and sat down next to Iroh. "So Ping," said Iroh comfortably, but Zoe grimaced, he smiled, "You know the name has two meanings. It could mean duckweed if you wanted it to, or it mean's 'peace'. I think, for you, it is the latter. Well," he chuckled, "most of the time."

"Thanks, Uncle." she grinned and he gave her another warm smile.

"So, my dear Ping, tell me about your previous time spent in Ba Sing Se."

Zuko sat next to Zoe, resting his arm and head on his upturned leg and eyeing Zoe. "I don't remember much." said Zoe.

"You don't seem to like it…" prompted Iroh.

"No, I don't." snapped Zoe, "They have these…people, like secret police, I don't really know much about them seen as I was only little at the time. All I know are the pieces that I found out later." She took a breath, looking at her twisting hands in her lap. _They're friends_, she had to remind herself, _I can talk to them._ "They took my parents away and I don't know what happened to them and I don't know why they took them and I don't know if they're…" her throat was constricting, but she refused to let herself cry. Not now, not in front of Zuko. Iroh placed an arm around her shoulders. "They could be dead, I don't know. I was left alone, a little kid in that massive city till they came for me too. But, they didn't take me to my mum and dad, they threw me out with other refugee's that had been…expelled from the city; a four year old child. I found my own way from there."

"I am sorry." Said Iroh sadly and he tightened his arm over her shoulders, "and how did you come to live in the Fire Nation?"

Zoe sighed, "it's a bit of a long story…I don't really feel like…I'm sorry."

"No, no forgive me; I can be a little nosy." Apologized Iroh and they sat in silence, thinking, remembering.

Zuko hadn't said a word; he was too busy thinking about this city they were headed to. How both he and Zoe had lost their mothers and didn't know if they were dead or alive. But, there were many things about her that still confused him, gaps in her story, parts left unsaid. Why had they taken her parents and not her? In fact, _why_ had they taken her parents? Wouldn't they have been simple commoners? How had she made her way to the Fire Nation? When and why and how did she join the circus? He was very confused. And then the biggest question: how was it possible that she was an airbender somehow mixed up in the Earth Kingdom capital.

* * *

"You're fast, nimble, beautiful; you'd be a great member to our gang." Zuko could hear Jet talking around the corner and he knew who he was talking to. And it made his blood boil. They'd taken the food successfully and now Jet had somehow managed to corner Zoe.

"Great, thanks so much, but ahh…no thanks." He heard Zoe sneer and it made him happy they she wasn't falling for his tactics. He heard the sound of skin on metal and had a feeling Jet had Zoe against the wall, furiously he was about to round the corner and rip him off her. "What the hell are you doing Jet?" he heard Zoe cry furiously.

"Just giving you a chance to reconsider." He said simply, "I'm sure I can persuade you. I'm going to ask your brother to join too." _Ha_, thought Zuko, _like that would ever happen._ He rounded the corner to tell Jet exactly that, but stopped as soon as he saw the two.

Jet had Zoe pressed right up on the wall, one hand holding her wrist and the other holding her face as he forced his mouth on hers. She was scowling as his tongue invaded her mouth; she thought she might be sick. Not that he was a bad kisser, more that she was not at _all_ attracted to him like that. She brought up her knee sinking it into his groin and pushed him off her as soon as his mouth was off hers as he crumpled in pain. He looked up at her mournfully like an abashed puppy.

"_Never_ do that again." She hissed and stalked off.

Zuko stormed over to Jet, fists nearly smoking after what he had just seen. He grabbed Jet by his collar and pulled him up. "Don't _ever_ touch her again." He snarled.

Jet held up his hands in surrender, "I'm not that kinda guy!" he said defensively, "I know when I'm not wanted."

"You're _definitely_ not wanted." Spat Zuko and he dropped him back down and headed in the same direction as Zoe. He found her back by a sleeping Iroh spitting and rinsing her mouth out violently into the sea.

She turned and saw him, blushed then cleared her throat. "Ah, I had something funny in my water." She said.

"Really?" Zuko raised his eyebrows at her.

"Mhmm." She couldn't look at him for if she did she felt she might kiss _him_ with an excuse that it was to rid any taste of Jet.

He walked right up to her and took her water flask out of her hand. "Can I taste it?"

"Uuh…" she couldn't say no; she always lent him her water! "If you want…"

He took a long sip. "Tastes fine to me." He said giving it back to her.

"Yep, well I have funny taste buds, maybe I was over reacting."

Zuko sighed; why wasn't she telling him about Jet? He sat down on his sleeping bag feeling left out. Zoe sat down beside him.

"We'd better get some sleep." She said softly as she lay down.

"Yeah…"he grumbled, rolling over so his back was to her.

"Good night." She said, a slight tinge of annoyance entering her voice. _Why was he being so…grumpy?_

"Night." Zuko heard her sigh and he scowled, he didn't care if she was annoyed; did she not trust him enough to talk to him?

* * *

"I'm glad Jet's finally stopped bothering us." said Zoe, though she glanced behind her nervously. They had made it; they were entering the walled city, the great city of Ba Sing Se.

"Yeah…" Said Zuko, he had a feeling Jet knew his Uncle had idiotically firebended his tea.

"Well, what do you think of the city?" asked Zoe.

"It's Marvellous!" said Iroh contentedly just as Zuko said 'it's disgusting'.

"I've never been here before." said Zoe wonderingly as she glared at some filthy salesmen who were leering at her.

"You said you were born here…" Zuko said confused.

"I _was. _Well I was born in Ba Sing Se, not in this part though. I remember where I lived being very fancy, clean and huge. My mum always wore beautiful gowns and my parents went to fancy dinner parties. I found out about this part if the city years after I left." explained Zoe, "It's a horrible city, separating the rich from the poor. It's wrong."

Ok, so clearly she's not just a commoner. "So you're a noble?" clarified Zuko.

"No."

"Well why were you so rich?" He was annoyed at being so confused.

"Well maybe we were, but not of the Earth Kingdom. Look, I hardly know a thing about my family except for what I remember." Snapped Zoe, "my adopted family in the Fire Nation were nobles, yes, but I don't know about my real parents."

"You were with the Fire Nation nobility?" Hissed Zuko under his breath so passer's by wouldn't hear. "Why did I never meet you?"

"My family kept me a secret." She said in a hard tone, but her face softened. "They were trying to protect me, and I really let them down. I doubt I'll ever see them again."

"What do you mean you let them down?"

"Please, it really doesn't matter right now OK?" With that she walked off at a fast pace toward their new home.

* * *

Zoe was trying not to laugh, but Zuko's looked quite funny. They had a job at a tea shop (of course) and had just put on their new uniforms. Zoe had a feeling that Zuko had never worked a day in his life.

Zoe looked different too, though it was not for the uniforms. Her hair was straight, thanks to the ingenuity of Iroh. Using two pieces of tin in either hand, Iroh would heat the metal and place strands of Zoe's hair between them, flattening them with the heat. So now it was quite straight, though by the end of the day it had become a little wavy. For some reason it also looked a lot lighter when all flat like that, and silky. Zoe was enjoying its new texture quite a bit.

Within a week they had won the love of their boss; well he loved Iroh and her. Iroh was an excellent brewer of tea, and Zoe was great at attracting customers; though that was most likely because of her appearance.

"I'm getting sick of those men out there." hissed Zoe through her teeth when she returned out the back for more tea.

"I'm getting sick of being in this prison; I hate it here." replied Zuko shoving his tea tray down angrily.

"I didn't want to come here at all, so how do you think _I _like it?" Snapped Zoe so menacingly that Zuko took a step back in shock.

"Well _you_ didn't have to come with us!" Snarled Zuko, "no one was making you, so what are you doing here!"

Zoe's eyes stung with tears at his harsh tone, but she glared them away her anger taking over. "Well I am sorry." She whispered icily, "for some _idiotic_ reason I thought I was your _friend_!"

Iroh walked in at this moment and looked between the nose to nose glaring pair. "Now, now," he said bracingly, "Both of you seem a little stressed."

"I'm not stressed!" burst out Zoe, "I'm fine! _This_ asshole howeve-"

"How about you both take the afternoon off?" He said gently.

They sent a death stare at each other. "Fine." They said together crossing their arms.

Iroh chuckled, "I'll be home in a few hours."

"Do you want to get something to eat?" Asked Zoe stiffly once they were out of the confines of the shop.

"No." snarled Zuko.

"What, you want to starve instead?" she demanded, her cheeks flushing slightly.

A small smile ghosted Zuko's lips as he remembered a pair of large, googly fish eyes and a pompous Zoe declaring she'd rather starve than eat it.

"Fine we'll go fine some food." He said resigned.

But, food it seemed was not to come as Zoe was distracted by almost every stall they passed.

"Oooh look at this Lee!" she crooned peering into crate filled with fluffy, baby rabbit-hens. "I like the brown one."

"You can't be serious."

"You know what?" she continued, ignoring him. "I'm gonna get one."

"What?" cried Zuko, "Where would you keep it? There is no way you're buying that…fluffy…waste of space."

Zoe turned to him with a very cold glare. "Don't ever call Huan a waste of space." She hissed in a low deadly voice.

"You've already named her?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes." said Zoe sticking her nose in the air, "'Huan' for happiness."

"I can't believe you…" muttered Zuko under his breath.

"How much for the rabbit-hen please?" Zoe asked pleasantly.

"20 silver pieces." The unfriendly salesman replied. Zoe's face sank immediately and Zuko felt his hearth wrench. She walked away sadly and Zuko ran to catch up after giving Huan one last look.

"In a few weeks we might be able to afford him." Zuko tried saying kindly. He wondered why he was saying this, but deep down he knew it was because he never wanted her to be sad.

"It was a stupid idea." She sniffed, "I can't go wasting our money on some animal."

She kept walking miserably and Zuko stopped, wondering why 'some animal' wasn't as bad as calling Huan a waste of space.

She was a strange girl.

* * *

**A/N :) comments are very much appreciated! Duh...does it actually make a difference when people say please review or not?**

**I'll try it.**

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Ok, so you have to teach me how to fight with swords." Said Zoe, staring after the retreating jail van where Jet's face could still be seen between the wooden bars.

There had been a tavern brawl, in their tea shop that just happened to be between Jet and, of course, Zuko. Yep, Jet had worked out they were firebenders, and decided action was the way to prove it.

Though he was correct, and though Zoe knew he was, she actually found herself not believing him for the way he had approached his case. '_I know their firebenders; I saw the old man heating his tea!'_ Yeah, great evidence Jet.

But, Zoe had felt completely useless; she couldn't airbend nor could she fight with weapons. She'd also been very jealous of Zuko; he made it look so easy, as if the swords were literally extensions of his arms. She had never felt more vulnerable and decided she must learn the art of sword play.

"Right," replied Zuko, "and then you'll end up slicing your hand off."

"_Excuse me?_" She hissed, taken aback. "I would be a great fighter! I'm fast, I have good reflexes! You haven't even given me a chance!"

Zuko sighed and looked her up and down, from her determined glare to her hands sitting on her hips. "Maybe some time."

Zoe was even more taken aback, she thought he would argue with her some more. "Oh." she said, "Uh… ok, thanks?"

Zuko shrugged and began walking, somewhat miserably, back into the shop. Zoe ran after him, Iroh not that far behind.

"Z-Lee, what's wrong?" asked Zoe, confused and concerned. "Did Jet injure you?" she said, quickly examining his body for wounds.

Zuko sighed angrily, "No." he snapped storming away from both she and Iroh.

Zoe stared after him surprised and Iroh placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I think we should all call it a night." he said wisely. Zoe agreed, nodding her head in a resigned way.

By the next morning, Zuko was still being Mr grumpy bum and Zoe was fed up with it.

"Zuko, either tell us what's bothering you or stop sulking." She snapped at the breakfast table when he wouldn't cease his continuous glaring.

He turned his glare on her, and remained like that for a moment. Then suddenly, "They hate us!" he burst out.

Zoe glanced at Iroh confused, "Um… who hates us?"

"Everyone, _everyone!_ They despise the Fire Nation! You saw the way Jet acted when he thought we were just firebenders! Imagine what he would have been like if he knew I was the Prince!" He reeled and Zoe was caught between trying to be compassionate and to shush him before all the neighbours heard him. "Why don't _you_ hate us?" he demanded angrily.

Zoe sighed and looked down, "To me you are Zuko and Iroh. You _are_ Fire Nation and you _are_ the Prince and the Dragon of the West, and that makes you: _you._ Why would I hate you for that? It's who you are, and you're my friends."

Zuko didn't answer, instead he kicked the table leg grumpily, but Iroh squeezed Zoe's shoulder and gave her a very warm smile which she returned.

"Zuko." said Zoe. He didn't look up and she struggled not to huff angrily. She had an idea. "You need to let off some steam; why don't we find some place private where we can bend. It is our day off."

"What an excellent idea!" piped in Iroh happily, "I have shopping to do anyway, and I'm sure you didn't want to come with me for that."

"Right," sneered Zuko, "Like we'll find anywhere to do that in this stinking city."

"Well we'll never know unless we look will we?" hissed Zoe angrily, "Where as sitting around the house all day, oh I'm sure we'll achieve _much._ I hope you remember what happened last time you wouldn't come out with us? You were nearly _killed!_" An echoing sound of an explosion seemed to linger in the air as the three of them remembered the night Zuko's ship was blown up. "So I'll go out will I? And expect to come home to the apartment in pieces and your limbs strewn about?"

Zuko sighed, defeated, but annoyed. "Fine." he snarled, "I'll come, but don't expect me to skip about with glee all happy-daisies like."

Zoe stifled a giggle; '_happy-daisies?'_ "Always the positive one aren't you Zuko?" said Zoe rolling her eyes, "come on then." She grabbed his hand, pulling him out of his chair and out the door.

After a good long hour of walking, (and sulking on Zuko's part) Zuko and Zoe finally managed to find somewhere, away from people and out of sight. It was in an old, empty warehouse which was good because Zuko's fire wouldn't be seen from far away and no one came round here.

As soon as they were in Zoe jumped on a conjured airball and went flying off. Quite literally, in fact as it seemed lack of practice meant lack of skill and she went crashing to the floor. She sat up crossly, dusting herself off.

"We am I such a bad _bender?_" she cried angrily and Zuko came to help her up. He offered her his hand and she took it, albeit a little grudgingly.

"You're not." He said sympathetically; he knew how she felt. "You've never even had a teacher; I'd say you're doing pretty well." He looked down to their hands which were still entwined, "when I was a kid my sister was always the best; I'd fail while she excelled. I was weak and _she_ was a fire bending _prodigy_." He sneered the last word, dropping her hand and sending a vicious fireball at the wall from his palm.

After he started, he didn't stop. Flames were streaming and blasting every which way around them while Zoe watched him sadly. The air blazing and crackling like his anger, his pain. Zoe could see it, she could _feel_ it. She wanted to help him, hold him, do _something_.

"I don't know Zuko." said Zoe when he finally fell to the ground exhausted. "Prodigy she may have been, but you, you're so much more than that. Your determination, honour, your own skill; you shouldn't underestimate yourself. Your sister could never compare to you." She sat down beside him.

"My mother…" started Zuko slowly, staring at the roof, "used to say things like that, she said she was proud of me for my determination, for never giving up." He wasn't sure why he was saying this, but it felt right to talk to her.

"She's a wise woman." smiled Zoe. She paused hesitantly, "will…will you tell me about her?"

Zuko turned his blazing golden eyes on Zoe and for a moment she thought she'd gone too far, but then he spoke. "She always loved me for who I am; the real me. She encouraged me, protected me and… I wasn't there to help her." Zoe wasn't sure if he was talking to her or himself now, he'd turned his head back to the ceiling, "I don't know where she is. I don't even know if she's alive."

There was a moment of silence and then Zoe said, "It sucks, doesn't it?"

Zuko looked back to her surprised. He'd expected the usual response to something like that: 'are you ok?' _yeah fine…of course not, idiot!_ Or 'you must miss her.' _No, I'm just getting all teary because I don't care._ He felt a swelling surge of gratitude toward the girl next to him and he sat up, picked up her hand from her lap and held it.

Butterflies erupted in Zoe's stomach and seemed to fly through her body. She had never been so surprised by Zuko in her life. He had never been one to hold her hand; she'd always been the one to take his. For a second, she saw his eyes flick down to her lips and her heart skipped a beat. She leant forward subconsciously and his breath hitched, his hand tightening on hers. She shuffled to her knees and moved closer to him. Placing one hand on his cheek she pressed her lips to his jaw silently. Zuko nearly groaned and he moved his vacant hand to rest on Zoe's waist, pulling her closer and she kissed him again, moving slowly down his neck, his hand tightened on her waist.

She stopped suddenly; her breath quickening and a warm blush coated her cheeks. She smiled shyly. "Hey," she said nervously, "why don't we have a spar? I haven't duelled you for ages! I'm sure you're missing getting your ass kicked." Yeah, OK she was scared, but she had no idea what this was she was feeling and so she cowardly shied away from it.

Zuko smirked, but felt disappointed. Why did she stop? Probably because she realised what she was doing: who he was. "Yeah, because that happened so often." He said sarcastically as they got up, "Oh wait…that never happened."

Zoe grinned, despite the insult as there was a definite change in Zuko's attitude. Well, for now at least, and she was going to make the most of it. She took a breath, steadying herself. She was slightly regretful that she had stopped…what she had been doing, but she didn't want to be pushed away and hurt and seen as Zuko never showed any sign of liking her; being pushed away was a definite.

How silly and blinded she was.

And so the next quarter of the day was spent with Zuko chasing Zoe around the entire warehouse, but failing to catch her until finally she lost control and barrelled straight into him.

They both lay flat on their backs breathing heavily and laughing. Zoe was amazed, because for once it wasn't just her, it was him too; Zuko was actually laughing.

Zuko turned to Zoe who was a few metres away from him and smiled softly. "We should come back here again." He said.

Zoe grinned, "yeah we should." She agreed. Her stomach rumbled rather loudly and Zuko chuckled.

"Food?" he asked with a knowing smirk. She poked her tongue out at him.

"Food." She agreed and they headed off, quite happily, to town.

* * *

"I think that Earth Kingdom girl in the back corner is onto us." hissed Zoe placing her tea tray down next to Iroh and Zuko at the back of the shop.

"I agree," Whispered Zuko suspiciously, "I think she knows we're Fire Nation."

Iroh chuckled, and Zoe raised an eyebrow as she placed the fresh tea on her tray. "You're right; I've seen that girl in here quite a lot. Seems to me has quite the crush on you, Zuko." He said cheekily.

"What?" Splutter Zuko and Zoe at the same time.

"Thankyou for the tea." Said the girl suddenly who had magically appeared behind the counter. Zoe dropped her tray with a mighty clatter, the glasses shattering on contact with the hard floor. She blushed and glared accusingly at the girl.

"Sorry," she giggled, handing Zuko her money. "I didn't mean to startle you."

Zoe's eyes narrowed. "You didn't startle me." She snarled, "I feel the day isn't complete without at least one shattered glass."

"Uh..." she said confused and wary, "OK." Iroh chuckled.

"So, what's your name?" she asked Zuko as Zoe bent down to pick up the pieces. Zoe tried to remain calm while her limbs shook.

"Ah…" said Zuko nervously, "my names Lee. My Uncle, er…sister and I just moved here."

"Hi Lee." She said sweetly, looking at him through hazy eyes. "My names Jin. Thankyou and…well, I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime."

Zoe's hand clenched on the piece of broken china she currently held. The sharp edge pierced her skin and the blood flowed freely. "Ouch!" she yelped.

"He'd love to!" Iroh piped in, leaning down to inspect Zoe's cut, but she stood up before he had a chance.

"No he wouldn't." she snapped, glaring at 'Jin'.

"Don't mind Ping." Said Iroh hurriedly, "she's just having a bad day. Come with me Ping." and with much more force than Zoe realised he had, he pulled her out to the kitchen. Vaguely she could hear Jin making plans on where to meet that evening.

"Why are you making him go out with her?" She hissed as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Please, Zoe, you have to understand that I think it is a good idea for him to have a date with another girl." Iroh said wisely while wrapping a piece of cloth around Zoe's bloody finger to staunch the bleeding.

"What exactly is there to understand about _that_?" She snapped, hissing angrily when her cut stung a little.

"I believe it will help him to realise his feelings for you." He said in a very knowing way.

Zoe scoffed, "What feelings?"

Iroh shook his head sadly. "You're bright enough to see the good in my nephew, yet so blind that you misunderstand his feelings."

Zuko walked into the kitchen slowly, a curious expression on his face. Zoe glared at him, hurt and betrayed. This settled it; he clearly felt no romantic feelings toward her. He had done nothing to stop his Uncle setting him up. She yanked her hand out of Iroh's grasp and pushed past both of them out the door.

Where she was going she didn't know, all she knew was she didn't even want to lay her eyes in the Prince right now. She shouldn't care so much; it's just a stupid date. But, she did, she cared _too_ much. Why was she with them anyway? Zuko didn't care about her like she did him, and clearing Iroh was oblivious to her feelings.

Suddenly, without having realised where her feet had taken her, Zoe came to an abrupt halt. She was at the gate barring her way to the middle ring, beyond that would be the upper ring. She felt a longing ache to visit her old home, her past, long gone happiness. Two gaurds held up their hands for her to stop.

"I just want to visit-" she began to say, but they silenced her.

"No one from the lower ring may visit the upper rings without permission."

"What? Why?" She demanded, "I'll come back, my home is here." As soon as she said it, she realised that it was true. Her home was here, with her friends, with Iroh and Zuko, the ones she loved.

They refused her entry once again and she shrugged. She supposed Ping was supposed to be Lee's sister, perhaps that was what was needed right now. So she began to slowly trudge back her way back home.

She was still hopeful however by the time she returned to their apartment and was full of expectations that Iroh to be full of Apologies and Zuko would declare his unrelenting love to her. But, love and apologies she did not receive. Instead she walked in on reality: Zuko sitting grumpily on a chair while Iroh combed his hair with a wet comb.

"Well don't you look fancy." She tried to say, but it came out as a sneer. "I think I saw your girl friend outside."

Zuko glowered at her, "She is _not_ my girlfriend."

Zoe shrugged, trying to contain the nagging jealousy that was gnawing at her mind, trying to make her kick and scream in anger. "Cup of tea Uncle?"

"I would love some, thank you." He smiled, eyeing her carefully. Zuko stood up finally while Zoe fussed around with the spark rocks. He took a deep calming breath and headed to the door.

"Have a good night!" Called Iroh.

"See you later…" said Zoe weakly. A strange stalker like idea came to her mind and she debated on following them. _No, Zoe, bad Zoe!_ She would not resort to such lowly methods.

Zoe handed Iroh his Tea. "You seem much calmer now." noticed Iroh.

"I had a think about some things." She replied simply. "If Zuko doesn't…like me, then I'll just have to deal with being his friend." Wow, she'd said it, she'd let it out. "I mean...not that I like him like that...I'm just saying..."

Iroh shook his head sadly. "I am afraid you still have not grasped the point."

* * *

**A/N** Thanks so much for the reviews! They seriously make me so happy! =) =) MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! And thanks again! I'm hoping to update once more before Christmas...we'll see how that goes :P


	13. Chapter 13

She was pretty, if you liked that. Olive green eyes, nice skin, thick brown hair. Zuko would like her better if her hair was curlier, her eyes a little more to the silver blue side and if her skin was tanner…

There he goes again. This was ridiculous; he had never before been so distracted by some girl, especially when it wasn't the girl he was on a date with! That brought him to another point; he was on a date with some Earth Kingdom peasant. It was a means to an end, he tried to remind himself, they'd get out of this stink hole, he'd get the Avatar and his Father _would_ welcome him home.

"So what do you like to do for fun?" asked the girl before him, trying to be friendly and make conversation.

_Fun?_ Thought Zuko incredulously, _I don't have time for fun!_ But, without his permission or control an image of he and Zoe bending together flew into his mind to then be followed by her leaning slowly toward him, her hand on his cheek…"Nothing." He replied quickly, tossing his left over food about in his bowl.

"Excuse me sir," said a waiter by Zuko's side, "would you and your girlfriend care for dessert?"

Zuko's blood boiled, "She is _NOT_ my girlfriend!" He snapped furiously, slamming his fist on the table. The waiter skulked off. And so he should, thought Zuko, to assume _he,_ Prince Zuko, would have a _peasant_ girlfriend.

_Stop being so uppity about yourself Zuko._

_Shut _up_ Zoe._ He hated it that she constantly invaded his head.

He clasped his hands together in front of his chin trying to calm himself and brush over the awkward moment. Jin didn't seem to have noticed or minded; she was too busy scoffing down her noodles. Zuko had never seen anyone eat with such gusto except for his Uncle.

"You have…quite an appetite for a girl." He said in an awkward attempt to by nice.

"Umm…thanks?" she replied, unsure while Zuko twiddled his thumbs looking down. "So, Lee," she continued, "where were you and your family living before you came here?"

Damn it, he was so bad at lying on the spot, "Uhm…" he said thinking madly, but Zoe's face kept swimming into his minds eye and he couldn't think. "Well we've been travelling around for a long time…" he said truthfully.

"Oh!" Cried Jin, glad for a topic to continue on, "Why were you travelling so much?"

Why so many questions! "We were ah…" Once again the floating face of a tanned, blonde girl clouded his mind, she was swinging from a trapeze, laughing, and he had an idea. "Part of this travelling circus!"

"Really? What did you do?" She asked excitedly, "Wait, let me guess:" she tapped her in a cute fashion, "you juggled!"

"Yes…" said Zuko crossing his arms dubiously, "I juggled."

"I've always wanted to learn how to juggle." She swooned, "can you show me something?"

"Huh?" he said in shock. _Come on Zuko, _came Zoe's voice, _give it a go, be nice; it won't hurt you._ He relented and put out his hands to receive her bundle of items that he was supposed to use.

He nearly dropped them as soon as they were in his arms, but then he caught himself, sat up straight and threw them in the air neatly. That is until they came back down to fall all over him. _Thanks Zoe, never taking your advice again._ He thought and could swear he could hear her giggling.

"I haven't practiced for a while." He tried to make up for himself.

"It's alright." Smiled Jin and Zuko had a feeling she knew he wasn't a juggler. "Hey, I want to show you one of my favourite places in the city!"

With that he was being pulled out of his chair and through the city to a place apparently called the Fire Light Fountain.

But, when they got there, there was no fire, no light, just a fountain with unlit lanterns.

"I can't believe it!" Cried Jin sadly, "they aren't lit."

Her face looked so miserable it reminded Zuko of Zoe and the silly rabbit-hen she wanted. "Close your eyes." He said recklessly, "and don't peek."

She smiled and shut them, covering them with her hands for extra measure. Zuko jumped into a firebending stance and flicked his fingers at every lamp, lighting them with his fire.

"Ok," he said huskily, "now you can look."

"Oooh wow!" she crooned, "what happened? How did they light? What did you…?" Zuko just smiled proudly and they both turned to gaze at the glittering water. He supposed the city wasn't _so_ bad.

Suddenly Jin took his hand, Zuko expected to feel what he usually did when the only other person who ever held his hand did that. But, nothing happened, no spark, no fire, no electricity. He looked down at her confused. She turned to him and quickly without thinking he held up a coupon.

"I brought you something!" he said, "it's a coupon for a free cup of tea."

"Lee," said Jin, "this is so sweet."

"Don't thank me," he said stepping away from her quickly. "It was my Uncles idea. He thinks you're out most valuable customer."

"You're Uncle is a good teacher," That was true really. Suddenly Jin's hand was on Zuko's cheek, turning him to face her. "I have something for you too." She said, "Now it's your turn to close your eyes."

What could happen really? Was he willing to risk closing his eyes to this girl? Had she figured him out? That he was a Fire bender? Well, she had closed her eyes for him; it was only fair really…

He closed his eyes.

Her lips brushed lightly against his and it was nice, sweet, he leaned in to kiss her too, but it wasn't right.

They didn't fit, something was off. He pulled away.

"What's wrong?" she cried confused when he turned away from her.

"It's complicated." He muttered, "I have to go." And he ran, back to his home, back where someone was waiting for him.

"How was your evening , Prince Zuko?" asked his Uncle as soon as he walked in the door, Zuko nearly rolled his eyes; it was obvious his Uncle had been watching out the window for him. He went to his bedroom and slammed the door.

The crash sent Zoe flying out of her bed startled and Zuko turned around and opened it again a crack. "It was nice." He said.

Zoe straightened herself up and sat back down in her bed, "So…you and she…you had a good time then…?" she struggled to say.

"I thought you would be sleeping." He replied sitting on his bed and taking his shoes off.

"Well I was, until someone rather rudely slammed his door."

"Oh…sorry about that."

"So did you…did she…ahh, did you kiss?" She had to ask it, she'd been fretting about it all evening.

Zuko dropped his shoe startled, "Uum…" he croaked nervously. Would she care if they had? He wanted to know. _No he didn't!_ He shouldn't care, but he did. "Well once but-"

"You _did?_" Cried Zoe, her voice rising several notches.

"For a second, but it meant nothing." Zuko continued hurriedly, a small sense of elation filling him with her response. _Get a grip Zuko_, he tried to tell himself. Zoe didn't say anything, "Hey, you kissed _Jet_." He felt he needed to put that out there; she was making him feel guilty, which was stupid because it's not like he'd done anything to deserve it.

Zoe stood up from her bed furiously and stormed over to Zuko, leaning down so that they were nose to nose. "I did _not!_" she snarled in his face.

Zuko's eyes narrowed, "I just imagined him and you on that ship then did I?"

Zoe growled furiously, "If you actually saw _anything_, you would have seen me shoving the bastard off!" she cried, "If I was going to kiss anyone it would be-"

She stopped suddenly and blushed and Zuko pounced. "Who?" he demanded.

"No one, I don't know what I was going to say." She lied looking determinedly to the side.

Zuko scoffed angrily and pushed himself onto his back on his bed scowling. _Stupid girl_; _this is exactly we I shouldn't waste my time with them._

Zoe huffed in frustration at Zuko's behaviour and turned back round and lay with her back to him on her bed.

* * *

"What are you _doing_?" Demanded Zuko harshly, grabbing Zoe's forearm before she could disappear out the back of the shop.

"What are you talking about?" she asked innocently, glaring at the tight fingers on her arm.

"You've been flirting with every man out there! You say you hate their attention, but then you go flaunting yourself in front of them!" He steamed and Zoe's face went bright red.

"I am _not!_" She hissed, "Get your hands off me!"

Zuko didn't loosen his grasp, "Oh really? _Good day sir, did you like your tea? Would you like to see my cleavage?_" He mocked in a fake girly voice and Zoe's face darkened dangerously.

She picked up the full glass of ice tea on her tray slowly and Zuko's eyes followed her movements and within a second the contents of the glass…was all over his face. He gasped in shock, his eyes widening. _Well that was just below the belt_. He thought, but, then as if still not satisfied Zoe yanked her arm out of his now loose grasp and swung her hand round to slap, hard, him across the face.

Then, seeming still too angry to produce words she bristled furiously on the spot for a moment, and then stormed off.

Steaming, and trying to make the steam literal Zuko stormed into the kitchen to dry himself off. His Uncle took one look at him and burst out laughing.

"What did you do this time nephew?" he chuckled.

"I didn't do _anything!_" He snarled, grabbing a cloth and wiping his face down while subtly heating his skin to make it let off some drying steam.

He grabbed a fresh tray of tea and stormed back into the shop, his Uncle following him with a freshly brewed pot of tea. Zoe was no where in the shop, which Zuko was glad of, but there were some very upper class looking men, whom Zoe _had_ been chatting up still sitting in the middle of the shop. Iroh went up to them with his pot of tea.

Zuko saw them smile and nod to each other before standing up.

"So you're the genius behind this incredible brew!" The majestic looking man said. "The whole city is buzzing about you! I hope Pao pays you well!"

"Good tea is its own reward!" said Iroh modestly.

"But, it doesn't have to be the only reward! How would you like to have your own tea shop?" continued the man.

"My own tea shop!" Zuko saw Pao their boss turn around quickly, horror etched all over his face. "This is my dream come true!" Zuko scowled and went back to filling his tray with empty cups

He hated it here, he hated everything about it and he _did not_ want to make a life here!

"I even get to name the shop?" Iroh was saying and Zuko's scowl deepened.

"Of course!" Assured the man, and Zuko hated him. He was furious with his Uncle too, did he not realise Zuko wanted more to his life then working in a _tea shop?_

"Did you hear that nephew?" Called Iroh, "this man wants to give us our own tea shop in the upper ring of the city!"

"That's right young man!" Back the pompous Earth Kingdom noble. "Your life is about to change for the better!"

Zuko threw his tray down angrily. "I'll try to contain my joy." And he stormed out of the shop.

"I'm sorry." Zoe was outside the shop too and looking bashful. Zuko scowled; Zoe sighed. "You were right; I was being stupid in there. I'm sorry for slapping you." She was trying to be mature about this, even though she was still cross; she hated arguing with him.

Zuko raised an eyebrow, "and what about the ice tea?"

Zoe grimaced, "Ah…no I'm not sorry for that; I think that was earned and I think_ you _should apologize too."

"What?" stormed Zuko, "How exactly was that earned?"

"You insulted me, I may have been extra friendly to the customers…the males in particular, but I was to no extent saying _come see my cleavage!_" argued Zoe, trying not to let her temper get the better of her.

"Maybe I over exaggerated." allowed Zuko, but his attention had been lost, his eyes following a falling piece of paper.

He grabbed it when in reach and his eyes widened.

"What is it?" asked Zoe warily. Zuko didn't answer, his eyes searched the sky frantically and suddenly he was scaling the tea shop, climbing to the roof.

Zoe followed him to the top and took the poster out of his grasp; he didn't really notice; he was too busy searching the skies.

"Zuko…" said Zoe miserably; it was a poster of the avatar's bison, who was apparently lost.

"The Avatar is _here!_" Excitement and desperation in his voice, "In Ba Sing Se, and he's lost his bison; this could be my chance!"

"I don't know Zuko…" said Zoe unsure, "I don't think…even if you caught him that anything would change…your fath-"

"You don't know what my father would do!" Snarled Zuko, spinning around dangerously, "You don't know what he thinks! You don't know _anything!_"

"Zuko, please I-"

"This is my chance." Interrupted Zuko angrily, "I want my destiny." With that he jumped down from the roof and ran off while Zoe watched him go sadly, heaving a sigh.

Would he never give up his search for the Avatar?

Doubtful.

Sigh...Why can't life just be easy for once?

* * *

**A/N **Silly Zuko :(


	14. Chapter 14

"Zoe?" came Zuko's voice from the door well of their bed room.

"What?" she snapped from her position on her bed. The fact that Zuko had still not apologized to her about the 'cleavage' incident, and the way he shouted at her unnecessarily had put her in a very bad move and she didn't really feel like talking to him.

Zuko's brow furrowed, annoyed. "I came to ask if you knew a thing about flying bison's."

"Still going ahead with your idiotic plan then are you?" she asked dryly.

"You don't understand." Hissed Zuko, "I have to do this…it's the only way-"

"Only way?" repeated Zoe standing up off her bed angrily, "Only way to _what_ Zuko? What is capturing this bison going to achieve?"

"Like you'd know!" snarled Zuko, his voice rising, "you wouldn't have a clue! You always think you know best, but you _don't!_"

Zoe stared at him for a moment, hurt and angry. "Fine Zuko; I have no idea." She said coolly, "Go on, go do this 'great' plan of yours and see how it goes; I don't care anymore."

She walked past him, without touching him and left the apartment.

She had never been angrier with him, she just couldn't _believe_ him! What was this going to get him? Say he did find the bison; then what? How would that even get him the Avatar? She thought with him living the life that other refugees do his opinion would change; he'd see what was happening to the world!

She too been schooled, very briefly and at home, in the Fire Nation, and so she too had been vaguely presented the propaganda. 'The Fire Nation is the greatest Nation; this war is spreading their goodness!' Etc, etc. She soon realised how ridiculous that was. And anyway, it can only take one person to turn a whole Nation to evil, and from the little she knew; that was what happened. However, she really didn't know much about it. People ask her why doesn't she hate the Fire Nation; they destroyed her people…but, it's war, and the Air nomads fought too didn't they? They just lost? It was a battle? Not like they were _ambushed_ or something, right?

She shook her head confused, she just didn't know anymore. No, that wasn't true, she knew she hated everything about this war; all it brought was hurt and ruin. She wanted it over, and she wanted Zuko to see that.

The sounds of drunken earth kingdom men met her ears and Zoe realised just how late it was. The sky was like pitch around her; she must have been out far longer than she thought. She glanced around her nervously at the scarce streets and headed home.

Zuko was hurt, confused, he needed help. He needed a friend. Zoe shouldn't turn her back on him no matter what was happening, she had promised she'd stick with him. She couldn't break that promise. Perhaps, with a little more time he'd see the truth, he'd come round, he'd end his search for the Avatar.

But, when Zoe reached their apartment, there was no one home. The place was silent, eerily still and echoed in the darkness. Zoe looked around for something, maybe a note, some sign to where they had gone. She sat down against the wall dejectedly. Was Iroh in on this too? That was stupid of course he wasn't, he was probably out tracking Zuko perhaps to change his mind, talk some sense into him.

She got up again, despite the weariness in her legs. They would stick together, she had to find him. Half a sleep she left once more and walked. Where she was going she had no idea, she let her feet take her, relying on which way felt right. She could almost feel this little thread attaching her to him and she held on, willing it to take her were she most wanted to be.

The sun had risen by the time Zoe found herself by a lake, an enormous lake that seemed to glisten eerily, alluringly, as if hiding something and trying to draw you in.

A roar rumbled through the sky above her just as a shadow flew over and she looked up just in time to see the Avatars bison flying away. Suddenly out in the middle of the lake, two people were appearing; it was Iroh and Zuko!

Zoe ran to the edge of the water and realised there was a stony path that led to them, she ran along it gladly.

Zuko dropped his blue mask into the water wordlessly; Iroh's hand on his shoulder and Zoe knew what must have happened. Her heart swelled, her eyes watered and she threw her arms around the Prince without thinking.

There was a few seconds of shock, and then Zuko awkwardly hugged her back. It would have been nice normally, but it didn't feel real, he felt like he was in a strange dream, as if watching himself from somewhere else, his spirit not in his own body. He was disconnected, he felt dizzy, confused, happy, sad…They had begun walking back now, Iroh and Zoe might have been talking; he couldn't tell really, everything was blurring together, muted, distant.

Finally, finally they were home, in their apartment. Everything was swimming…was this normal? Did their apartment always do this?

"You did the right thing, letting the Avatar's bison go." His Uncle said in a slow, slurring voice that seemed to come from far away.

"I don't…feel right…" murmured Zuko, clutching his head and that was when everything seemed to lurch, blur, blacken and go. The last thing he remembered were some soft arms catching him and the smell of apricot and daisies…

* * *

"Is he going to be OK?" whispered Zoe in a scared voice as she set a bucket of cold water down by Zuko's side. She picked up a cloth from the water, squeezed it, and then lightly dabbed his sweating face.

"He will be." replied Iroh, giving her a reassuring smile. "I will fetch some more clean water for him to drink; I am sure he will need it when he wakes."

As Iroh slowly walked out of the room, Zoe placed a cool hand on Zuko's burning forehead. She nearly had to retract it from the pain. He was literally _burning_! She brushed his dark locks off his face gently then quietly leant forward and placed a soft kiss to his cheek.

Through the brutal burning, the grunts, the agonizing moans and mumblings Zoe held his hand. Neither she nor Iroh left his side. He had woken up once, but briefly and his only action had been grasping the water bucket and gulping it down…half the contents spilling over his body.

The water turned to steam on contact with his skin and Zoe tucked him back under the blankets. She couldn't stand seeing him like this, in so much pain, his body tossing and turning, his face scrunched up. She gripped his hand tightly and hummed a soft tune, the Dance of the Dragonflies. Zuko's body relaxed slightly, his face easing a small amount and Zoe lay down beside him, trying to keep her eyes open.

Iroh watched in the background, a small smile on his face at the sight of the two teenagers. They had so many things still to learn, to realise…they're feelings just one of the many. Zoe's humming slowly died out as she drifted into sleep and Iroh felt himself doing the same…his snoring slowly filling the silence.

Barely a few hours later Iroh awoke, Zoe and his nephew still asleep before him. He picked himself up and went over to feel Zuko's forehead; it was still burning up. Iroh found their tea pot and brewed some chamomile tea that was good for fevers.

Zoe woke groggily, the steam of hot tea pleasing her senses, but it was Zuko's groan that brought her into reality. He croaked out the name of his mother then his anguished eyes opened.

"You should know this is not a natural sickness," said Iroh, he was speaking to Zuko, but also to Zoe. "but, that shouldn't stop you from enjoying tea," He said warmly. He helped Zuko up and lifted the tea to his mouth. Zoe brushed her thumb over his hand gently, just reminding him she was there. He looked from Zoe to Iroh, confused and…scared.

"Wha-what's happening?" he asked breathlessly, fear coating his golden eyes. Zoe would like to know the answer too.

"You're critical decision," Iroh explains, but Zoe is still confused. "What you did beneath that lake… it was in such conflict with your image of yourself that you are now at war within your own mind and body." He gave Zuko the remaining tea in his cup which Zuko drank gladly.

"What's that mean?" he asked desperately and still so confused. He coughed weakly, lying back down and taking his hand out of Zoe's to cough some more.

"You are going through a metamorphosis, my nephew." Iroh said gravely with a shake of his head. "It will not be a pleasant experience. But, when you come out of it you will be the beautiful Prince you were always meant to be!"

Zoe picked up the wet cloth again and wiped the sweat from that beautiful Prince's face. Iroh handed her a cup of tea too and she smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Iroh."

"I am glad you are here." He replied, pouring himself a glass.

"Me too." She smiled.

* * *

Zoe woke with a start the next morning, her eyes popping open to appear face to face with beautiful golden irises.

"Whoah! Zuko!" she exclaimed, sitting up startled. "Hi there."

Zuko chuckled, sitting up too. "Good morning." He said warmly, a smile lighting his face.

Zoe's eyes narrowed and she inspected him closely. "Are you feeling OK?" she asked warily and placed a hand on his forehead. "Your fevers gone!" she cried in astonishment.

Zuko laughed, "I'm feeling great actually!" he said smiling and he stood up, taking Zoe's hands and pulling her to her feet.

Suspicious, Zoe leaned in closer to his face, looking into his eyes and trying to note any sign of brain sickness, or damage…But, then, before her inspections were complete he kissed her. Just like that, he leant into her and placed his warm lips on hers. She stiffened in shock, her eyes wide, but then she melted into the kiss, her eyes fluttering shut. It was just right, like their lips were meant to fit together. Zoe never wanted it to end. But, of course, all too soon they broke apart, breathless and Zuko grinned.

"Well…ah," stuttered Zoe blushing and Zuko raised a hand to caress the blood flushed cheek, "that was…unexpected?" she eyes narrowed once more, "is this just some weird dream again?" she demanded.

Zuko's smiled widened, "I defiantly hope not." He said, which confirmed for Zoe that it was, in fact, a dream. "I'm going to go wash up." He said placing one more small peck on her lips. "I'll see you at breakfast."

And he left the room, leaving Zoe confused, cold without his touch, and completely disbelieving.

When Zuko did indeed return for breakfast, clean and freshly robed his peculiar mood was still in place.

"Things are looking up Uncle." Zuko was saying contentedly as he sat beside Zoe at the table of their new apartment. Iroh smiled proudly and happily.

"Uncle?" asked Zoe warily, "did the Dai Lee sneak in last night when I was asleep?"

Iroh laughed. "No, Zoe I believe it is just as Zuko says: today is a new day and things are looking up!"

Zoe nodded slowly, still eyeing Zuko suspiciously. "You know…I might go wash up too…" she said finally.

She headed to the bathroom, completely bemused. No, not bemused: suspicious. Well no…just: confused. She couldn't get his warm golden eyes out of her head, nor could she get his gingery scent away from her nostrils or the feel of his soft, firm lips on hers. Shaking her head dizzily, Zoe finished soaking away he stresses and dried herself quickly with a warm towel. She wondered how long this new Zuko would last, or if it was something that was permanent.

Well, she'd accept it for now and see what happens.

* * *

Zuko was studying Zoe closely their whole day, that is to say their first day, at their new tea shop. She truly moved with grace and elegance. Her currently straight hair tied into a casual bun at the nape of her neck was most alluring, showing off her petite shoulders and prominent collar bone. Zuko smiled at her whenever she looked his way, taking small pride in the way her cheeks flushed every time she caught him watching her.

Zoe had noticed that though he was now scarily positive, he was still Zuko. He still had his fierce determination and pride, and probably still had his temper, but now his determination was set up on helping his Uncle in his new tea shop.

"Zoe?" Oh yes, and his voice was still that same beautiful, husky voice that sent shivers up Zoe's spine.

Well this time it sent Zoe jumping in the air in shock. Gasping she spun round in the vacant back room of the shop and hissed quietly, "_Zuko!_"

He smiled triumphantly.

"You scared the _crap_ out of me!" she accused, "and it's supposed to be 'Ping'!"

"Well, Ping then," he corrected, "how do you think our first day of our new tea shop is going?"

A Waiter walked in and Zuko put a hand beside Zoe's head against the wall and said, "We're busy here." to the waiter, turning to look at the intruder out of the corner of his eye.

The man blushed furiously and apologized, exiting the room bowing. "Zuko," scolded Zoe, "what was that about? The poor man's only new!"

"I said, we're busy!" he defended bringing his other hand to Zoe's waist and brushing his fingers softly up and down the curve of her hip. Zoe suddenly found it hard to breathe as that tingling fire shot through her, her abdomen tightening below.

"I…uhm..." Zoe was struggling to form coherent thoughts now, let alone words as Zuko had leant right in and begun kissing her slowly down her neck. Her breathing sped up and her heart raced.

"Zu…Zuko? Why are you doing this now?" She managed to get out and Zuko brought his head up to look at her with hazy, hungry eyes.

"I should have a long time ago." He said huskily, then a worried expression came over his face, "do you want me to stop?" he asked quickly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"No!" said Zoe quickly, "I'm just…I didn't think you…liked me." she said meekly.

Zuko stared at her incredulously, then suddenly his mouth twitched into a small smile, then a big one, then he couldn't stop laughing! He picked her up from around her waist and hugged her.

"Zuko, I hope you know you're being very weird." said Zoe breathlessly once he had set her back down.

"I'm just happy to be here!" He said joyfully. Iroh walked in before either of them could say anything more.

"There you two are!" He said, a knowing glint in his eye, "I was wondering where my two best tea servers went!"

"Sorry Uncle." smiled Zuko and he turned to look at Zoe. "Let's go make these people some tea!"

And he ran back out to the tea shop's serving area. Zoe looked at Iroh bemused and he winked, "there are some wet cloths by the sink if you need to cool yourself down before coming out again."

Blood painted Zoe's face red and Iroh exited, chuckling heartily.

* * *

**A/N** Thank you SO much for your reviews! you guys are so nice XD btw, I am finding it really hard to write this new, happy Zuko...it's weird...


	15. Chapter 15

Her arms laden with a basket of fruit and vegetables Zoe slowly made her way back to their new apartment. She loved shopping in the upper ring; it was so much more pleasant than the lower ring. It was the evening after their first week of work at their new tea shop Zuko had been missing all day, which was very odd in Zoe's opinion. So she and Iroh had held down the fort at work, though it seemed Iroh was not worried about Zuko's whereabouts. As she passed the gates that led to the lower regions of the city she saw a pale man with messy black hair walk through them. She was certain it was said boy whom had been missing all day, but what was he doing down in the lower rings?

"Lee!" she called to him, she'd be happy for some help carrying her groceries. Zuko apparently didn't hear her and suddenly ducked off down a back street. Frowning Zoe thought she may have mistaken him. Though, she could have sworn she saw a red scar across the left side of his face.

She continued on, checking the passing streets for any sign of Zuko. She still had not ventured to find her old house here in the upper district; she wasn't sure that she would even remember it. No, that wasn't true, but she wasn't sure if she _wanted_ to see it, or if it would still even be there. She kept saying 'there', she didn't even know where '_there_' was.

After a quick browse through the evening market stalls near their home, Zoe stopped herself from buying an unnecessary, but pretty kimono, and found herself dumping her produce in their kitchen.

"Zuko? Iroh?" She called, but no one answered. Well, that was bizarre. With a yawn, Zoe stretched and headed to her room; perhaps a quick nap was in order.

But, when she entered, her bed was already occupied by a certain black haired boy.

He looked up at her innocently, his golden eyes only distracting her for a moment as she noticed something wriggling madly in his hands.

A fluffy, brown, baby rabbit-hen was attempting to free herself from the confines of Zuko's grip.

"Huan!" Cried Zoe ecstatically, "Zuko you bought her?" And with that, she was on top of him, hugging every bit of him that she could reach.

"You…are the nicest…" more hugging.

"Zoe!" cried Zuko.

"Person…" hug, hug.

"Zoe…"

"Ever!"

"Zoe, you're squishing Huan!"

"Oh," Zoe leant back quickly. Zuko was now lying on his back, Huan still in his hands and Zoe sat atop him. She picked Huan out of his grasp and snuggled her briefly. "Sorry Huan." she crooned and Zuko sat up.

Zoe looked back at Zuko, her smile attempting to fill her entire face. "Thank you Zuko." This explained where he had been all day. Zoe felt an overwhelming feeling of warmth course through her as though she'd never been happier. It wasn't because she had Huan; it was because Zuko had spent the whole day searching for the little animal and bought her _for Zoe_. Suddenly she threw her arms around Zuko's neck, emotion overwhelming her, and hugged him tightly, dropping Huan safely in their laps.

Zuko seemed to stiffen slightly, but his arms wrapped around her waist nonetheless and Zoe buried her face in his neck, breathing deeply. Her breath tingling the hairs on Zuko's neck, the soft brush of her finger tips driving his heart wild.

He had to breathe quickly, his breath ragged; Zoe's every touch setting fires to blaze through his veins. Her very close proximity was intoxicating him. He closed his eyes, his face in her hair, breathing her in. His hands on her back were desperate to move, to roam further, but he had to restrain himself; he was certain he would scare her if he was too forward. But, then, she had started kissing his neck; she couldn't help herself! He smelt so good, so intoxicating that before she knew it her lips and tongue were scaling the expanse of his skin. Zuko inhaled sharply, his fists clenching around the material of Zoe's robe and his stomach muscles clenched, his blood boiling.

"I think…" he croaked, as if trying desperately to distract himself, "I should buy you things more often…"

Zoe abandoned her assault to his neck and faced him with a small, coy smile, her cheeks very flushed. However, before she could say anything Zuko had taken his chance and captured her lips. She gasped, but then moaned, his lips were hot and firm moving sensually with hers in a way neither she nor he had ever experienced and heat pooled in her lower stomach, her abdomen tightening and she pulled her self closer to Zuko, as if they weren't touching enough already.

Zuko groaned as he could feel her every curve pressed against him and he deepened the kiss. But, then just when Zoe thought she could stay like this forever Zuko leapt off her yelping in pain. He picked up Huan angrily, one hand rubbing his thigh.

"She bit me!" he accused glaring at the fluffy little creature and Zoe retracted her arms from Zuko's neck, stifling a laugh as Zuko looked quite adorably… aroused? She took Huan, who was looking at her with big innocent eyes, out of his grasp.

"Good work Huan!" She cheered and Zuko scowled. She was glad to see him scowl; it was actually something she missed with his new positive self. Sometimes she thought the new him wasn't real, like he was hiding from reality, taking on a life that couldn't last. She hated thinking that, but she couldn't help the thoughts that streamed in. She shook her head dazedly; she was being stupid, she should be happy for Zuko and Iroh! She begun to think of how much things had changed since she first met the Prince; when he was so angry, so desperate for the Avatar. Now he was happy, he was here, he was _kissing_ her. But, for some reason a strange uncomfortable feeling had settled over Zoe: foreboding. Like something bad was going to happen.

She pushed the thought away.

Zuko touched Zoe's cheeky gently, trying to get her attention back to him as he noticed her eyes glaze over. She blushed and looked up to see Zuko staring at her, and she held his gaze, and felt better; her worries and fears fading.

"Zuko? Zoe?" called Iroh from the front of their apartment. The two jumped away from each other, both with identically guilty faces.

Zuko flattened his hair and Zoe straightened her robes, picked up Huan once more and the three of them went to greet Iroh.

"Great news!" He told them both, excitedly, "We have been invited to serve tea with the Earth King!"

"Uncle, that's fantastic!" Said Zoe and Zuko smiled, happy for his Uncle and he slipped his arm around Zoe's little waist. She blushed, a small smile appearing on her face. "When do we go?" she asked.

"Tomorrow morning, before midday!" Zoe had never seen Iroh so excited before, and she was, of course, ecstatic for him, but the strange looming shadow that she couldn't shake stopped the excitement spreading to her.

"Ooh! Who is this little fellow?" asked Iroh, tickling Huan under her throat.

"Oh, Uncle, meet Huan, Huan Uncle." She introduced and Huan made a tweeting noise.

"What tea will we serve him Uncle?" Asked Zuko.

A glazed look came over Iroh's face he stuck his finger in the air like an idea hit him, "I must write a list!" He cried, "All of our best teas must be brewed for his liking!" and with that he ran off back out the door.

* * *

Zoe was wearing her best robes and was currently madly trying to make herself look presentable to a King.

She huffed in agitation as her curly hair refused to do as she wished. Giving up, she decided to put on a small amount of make up. Some blush and eye liner…and maybe a little lipstick.

By the end of the process, half her hair was braided back, the rest falling (messily in her opinion) over her shoulders. But, at least she thought her face looked quite nice. She walked out of the bathroom and Zuko dropped his bowl of juk, his mouth falling open like a koy fish.

He blushed madly and turned his back to her while cleaning up the mess he had made.

"My, you look beautiful, Zoe!" Complimented Iroh, who himself had cleaned up rather well too.

"Thanks, Uncle." Mumbled Zoe, ducking her head embarrassed. Zoe picked up Huan from the table and tucked her in her robes. "Are we ready to go?" Her stomach flipped when she said this; she must be nervous to see the Earth King, well that was perfectly reasonable really.

"I believe so!" said Uncle happily, picking up his little white chest full of his best tea leaves. Zoe smiled at him warmly and Zuko's stomach did a back flip.

She walked over to Zuko shyly as he was still just gaping at her, apparently wordless. The corner of Zoe's mouth hitched up into a cheeky grin as she had an idea and she kicked Zuko's shin…hard.

"Agh!" he cried grabbing his leg, "what was that for?"

Zoe smiled satisfied. "That's more like it." And he glared at her, making her smile widen. She stood on her toes and kissed his pouting lips and his face transformed into a soft smile. She turned around swiftly and elegantly, "Let's go chaps!" and she made her way to the door, unfortunately ruining her graceful façade by stumbling over her feet on the way out. She picked her self up, Zuko chuckling and walking up behind her. She ignored him, face flushing furiously and stuck her nose in the air, continuing out the door proudly.

* * *

"What's taking so long?" asked Zuko, agitated and Zoe could hear the slight nervousness in his voice. A nervousness she shared. Something was not right.

"Maybe the Earth King over slept?" suggested Iroh.

"I don't think so…" mumbled Zoe as twenty or so Dai Lee agents entered the room, heads down. Her nerves were tingling, waiting for what was about to happen.

"Something's not right…" hissed Zuko eyeing the agents out of the corner of his eye.

"It's tea time!" Zoe almost froze in shock as that fear inspiring voice invaded the small room.

But, for Zuko, it was more than just the hateful voice; it was like everything came crashing down around him. His perfect little world of being normal, being with Zoe, living happily, working with his Uncle wasn't real. He couldn't' just be a boy in Ba Sing Se that worked in a tea shop and had a girlfriend. He was Prince Zuko, son of Fire Lord Ozai and brother of Princess Azula. He was the banished prince, he had no mother, and he had his fathers shame of him burned to his face. His life would never and could never be perfect.

Reality… it hurt.

"Azula!" he cried, shocked and furious and Zoe heard the old him back in his voice. The hurt that had been missing over the past week was back.

"Have you met the Dai Lee?" Azula continued sweetly, "They're Earth Benders. But, they have a killer instinct that is _so_ fire bender! I just love it."

Zoe stood next to Zuko, glaring defiantly at Azula and Iroh started to speak, picking up his cup of tea. "Did I ever tell you how I got the nickname, 'the Dragon of the West'?" He asked and Zoe looked at him bemused.

"I'm not interested in a lengthy anecdote, Uncle." sighed Azula, examining her nails preciously.

"It's more of a demonstration, really." Iroh finished, lifting his cup to his mouth. Then, before Zoe could take a breath Zuko had grabbed her waist and puller her down in front of him, Iroh grabbed their forearms and spun them round so that they were behind his back and suddenly flames filled the air. Flames that were pouring from Iroh's mouth.

And they were off, running madly from the room. Zoe took a glance at Zuko's face; his calmed, peaceful look was gone. He was now angry, hurt and it pained her to see it. They ran on, the Dai Lee shooting their…fingers? Oh right, they were coated in earth. They sent their earth fingers at them with a speeding whistling sound and they catapulted into the wall, barley missing Zuko, Iroh and she.

They came to a dead end, but Iroh blasted through it with lightening and it exploded. He jumped out landing with a thud below. Zoe hesitated, she saw Zuko slowing down out of the corner of her eye.

"Zuko, come on!" She urged, trying to pull his arm.

"No.' he snarled, "It's time I faced Azula."

"Zuko don't be stupid!" cried Zoe and she yanked him harder, but he grabbed her off him and took her quickly to the broken wall. Zoe tried to get out of his grip, but it was too strong, to firm and he had pushed her off the building. She would have been angry, but he had done it in such a way that she didn't even need her airbending to land in a dive roll. Well, he didn't want to hurt her; the point was to get her _away _from harm.

Huan squirmed in her robes and Zoe pulled her quickly, but she was fine, nipping Zoe's finger as if it was _her _fault they'd been thrown from the second floor.

"Uncle!" she cried desperately, "we have to get to him!"

"We cannot get him from Azula right now," said Iroh, hiding well his own anguish as usual. He put a steadying hand on Zoe's shoulder. "it is too late."

"It is _not_ too late!" shouted Zoe yanking herself out of Iroh's hold and running toward the wall.

"Zoe!" She had never heard Iroh so stern. It wasn't angry…but it was commanding, something in his tone made Zoe stop and turn back. "Listen to me, we need help, we cannot get Zuko back alone."

Zoe hung her head; she knew he was right; Azula had played her part too well. But, who exactly Iroh planned to get help from she had no idea.

She followed him, her face set in a determined frown. Her world had just been turned upside down. But, she had no idea how much further it could still by thrown.

* * *

**A/N** Wow, thanks so much for the reviews everyone! I have had the best day because of them! I found this chapter...annoyed to write so I hope it's OK! Anyway, christmas eve, YAY! MERRY CHRISTMAS! I know I said that on an earlier chapter...but that was because that day i was seriously _convinced_ it was christmas eve. Very weird feeling to then look at your computer 9;30 that night and see that it says the 22nd...anyway... definitely the 24th today, so happy christmas! hope everyone has a great time!


	16. Chapter 16

Just to really throw her world around a little more, Iroh and Zoe were now currently searching for Zuko…with the Avatar, Toph, and the watertribe boy whose name was Sokka. Apparently his sister, Katara, had been captured too.

With the help of a pathetic Dai Lee agent, their odd group found out exactly where Zuko and Katara were being held, that is to say in some crystal catacombs beneath the palace. For some reason, Zoe didn't like the idea of them being locked away together, especially in 'crystal' catacombs…it reminded her of her jealousy when Zuko tied the watertribe girl to a tree.

Normally, Zoe would have been ecstatic to fly on the Avatar's flying bison, but right now she couldn't bring herself to care. She was just glad they would reach the palace quickly. She couldn't even be bothered by Toph who kept calling her princess, fly girl or grumps.

"Well what do you know; there is an ancient city down there…" Toph said after they had landed. Her hand was pressed to the ground and apparently she could feel the city. "But, it's deep."

She stood up into an earthbending stance and created a tunnel to the city below. "We should split it." said Sokka who seemed to have an intense dislike for Zuko which annoyed Zoe greatly. Wel…she supposed Zuko had attacked them a few times sure, but he's really a good guy; he's done with all that!

"Aang you go with Iroh and," he looked at Zoe and she realised she hadn't told them her name, well Toph knew it, but chose not to use it. She didn't spare him with the information. "Princess over there," he decided with, "to save Katara and the angry jerk. No offence." he added, a hand on Iroh's shoulder.

"None taken." Iroh shrugged.

"And I'll go with Toph to warn the Earth King about Azula's coup." He finished.

"Good, finally." Sighed Zoe jumping in the hole lightly and Aang stared at her. "Hurry up! She called, stuck at the next bit of earth. She hadn't felt like letting the information out that she was an airbender yet either; it was just too much of a distraction. She liked Aang though; he was sensible, he hadn't hesitated to help them and he was just plain likeable.

Iroh and he were talking, and Zoe was listening, but not paying much attention. She was studying Aangs tattoos and wondering why airbenders had them. In a way she was glad she was born in this day…she didn't think she wanted to shave her hair.

Zoe decided Aang was very sweet, he was talking about choosing love over power, and that to Zoe was a good choice. Iroh thought so too.

"I agree!" she said randomly when Iroh told Aang he was wise. "I think love is far more important than power."

"But…" said Aang after shifting the next lot of rock. "What happens if we can't save everyone and beat Azula?" he asked with worry, "without the Avatar State, what if I'm not powerful enough?"

Zoe was going to reply, but Iroh had started talking first so she decided to let him go on. Though, she didn't understand why Aang had to give up one he loved to be in the Avatar state…she shook her head and didn't add anything more in to the conversation.

Aang shifted the last set of rocks and they were nearly blinded by the sparkling light of the crystal catacombs. A large smile painted Zoe's face and she ran through the space, looking madly for Zuko.

"Where is he?" demanded Zoe angrily. Aang seemed to be really concentrating on something, then he said:

"They're this way."

He ran to the wall opposite them and pushed it through with a crash. All three of them ran in. She heard Katara shout Aang's name happily, but Zoe was more focused on Zuko.

Both she and Iroh called his name and ran to him with a hug in stall.

"I'm so glad you're OK." she whispered into his chest, but he wasn't hugging them back; he was glaring at the Avatar.

"Uncle! Zoe…I don't understand!" he cried angrily, looking from Zoe to Iroh, "what are you doing with the Avatar?"

"Saving you that's what." stepped in Aang annoyed.

Zuko growled furiously and Zoe grasped the back of his robes while Iroh put his arm out.

"Zuko!" said Iroh, "it's time we talked. Go help your other friends!" he cried to Katara and Aang. Aang bowed politely, "we'll catch up with you!"

Zoe tried to pick up Zuko's hand, but he wouldn't hold hers back so she dropped it sadly.

"Why?" he said weakly, not looking at either of them. Zoe couldn't stand the hurt in his voice.

"You are not the man you used to be, Zuko. You are stronger, and wiser and freer than you have _ever_ been! And now you have come to the cross roads of your destiny." Iroh said passionately with wisdom. "It's time for you to choose…it's time for you to choose…good."

Zuko bowed his head, his eyes scrunched up and Zoe had no idea what he was thinking. Before she had a chance to work it out however the ground rumbled beneath them and Iroh was trapped within a crystal cage. They had attempted to trap Zoe too, but she avoided it, springing to grab the crystal on the ceiling above. But, they cracked and she began to fall, but then grabbed on to another…then another….

"Leave her!" cried Azula, "she is no threat to us and she's wasting our time." She and two Dai Lee agents jumped into the catacombs with them. Zoe glared at her, but remained on the ceiling. "I expected this kind of treachery from _Uncle_. But, Zuko, _Prince_ Zuko, you're a lot of things…but you're not a traitor…are you?" she said with a raised eyebrow and Zoe hated her more.

"Release him _immediately!_" Cried Zuko and Zoe grinned smugly.

"It's not too late for you Zuko, you can still redeem yourself." she continued manipulatively.

"The kind of redemption she offers is not for you!" Cried Iroh from his prison.

"Why don't you let _him_ decide, Uncle?" interrupted Azula, sucking up to Zuko's weakness. "I need you Zuko; I've plotted every move of this day; this _glorious_ day in Fire Nation history, and the only way we win is together. At the end of this day you will have your honour back, you will have Father's love, you will have everything you want."

"Zuko…" said Iroh somewhat quietly, "I am begging you. Look into your heart and see what it is that you truly want."

"You are free to choose." Said Azula and Zoe nearly laughed. She signalled for the Dai Lee to leave and stalked past the trapped Iroh and frozen Zuko.

Zoe jumped from her spot on the ceiling as soon as she was gone and began to try and break Iroh from his crystal prison. "Zuko," she said yanking at the stubborn rock, "come help me. We need to get out of here!"

Zuko didn't reply.

"Zuko, come on!" urged Zoe a frown appearing on her face. When he didn't reply again she walked up to him. "Zuko, please." She said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't do this." _Don't do this to _me_…_

"Stay out of this Zoe." He hissed without turning round.

Zoe squeezed her eyes shut, the worried, fluttering feeling in her heart throbbing painfully. "No, Zuko," she continued quietly, but determinedly, "I won't stay out of this." Her hand on his shoulder tightened and finally he whipped around, throwing her off him.

His eyes had a maniacal expression that Zoe had only seen in them once, the day when he had shouted at his Uncle after Azula told him his father wanted him home. "Stay _out_ of this!" He cried, "You don't understand…I can redeem myself!"

"Zuko!" Iroh said loudly, "I am _begging_ you to listen; the kind of redemption that is being offered is _not_ for you!"

"How would you know?" Zuko rounded on his Uncle, "You don't know what kind of redemption _I_ want!"

"How can you even consider her offer Zuko?" Cried Zoe in desperation, she knew when Zuko got like this…there wasn't much one could do. Zuko was in conflict even _inside_ himself, this Zuko…wasn't him. "This is _Azula!_ You would chose her over the ones who love you?" Zuko growled in frustration and turned his back on them. "Don't do it… please." She continued. She said she would stick by him…no matter what, but if he went back to the Fire Nation with Azula; there was no choice, Zoe couldn't follow. Zoe shut her eyes again tightly, tears threatening to betray her. "Please." She whispered, her voice barely audible, "I…" she looked down and Zuko peered at her through his scowl over his shoulder. "I love you."

Not realising it was possible; Zuko's face contorted even more, the two sides within him at war. Zuko let out a howl of frustration, "Don't do this Zoe!" He shouted, fire bursting from his fists and Zoe was knocked off her feet. Zuko brought his fists to his face just as he did the time Azula nearly killed Iroh. "You don't understand!" he shouted, "neither of you _know-"_

"No!" shouted Zoe so suddenly that Zuko nearly jumped in shock. "_You're_ the one who doesn't know!" She leapt to her feet, tears flowing freely down her face, but they were now tears of anger. "We've _always_ been here for you! Always! We're your friends, your family! Yet you want to run back to try and please your _daddy_, the one who _banished_ and _burned_ you! You want to help your sister, that lying, evil, twisted _thing!_ How can you _dare_ tell us we don't _know?" _

"BECAUSE YOU DON'T!" His voice alone nearly cracked the surrounding crystals. "You have _no _idea! You're always so happy and perfect flipping around in your pretty little world, what would you know about _my_ life? What would you know about_ anything_!"

"How dare you Zuko." hissed Zoe lowly and dangerously through her teeth. "I don't know why I _ever_ thought I loved yo-"

"Neither do I!" cried Zuko, the maniacal fire in his eyes flaring. "I never wanted your love!" Iroh moaned inwardly, closing his eyes and shaking his head sadly.

There was silence, except for the sound of Zuko's heavy breathing. Then, "Well aren't you lucky." snarled Zoe nastily, "Because you don't, and won't ever have it again."

Zoe glared at Zuko, her eyes cold and her words cutting deep, though not as deep as his own had sliced through her. There were a few icy, silent moments until Zuko finally said, "This _is_ my destiny." And he walked, back held straight and fury raging within him, from the cave.

Zoe looked to Iroh a hollow, dead feeling settling inside her, her eyes lost, hopeless.

"Go." He said grimly.

"What?" But, she knew what he meant, he meant go help the Avatar, they've lost Zuko.

"Do it for me." He said in his old, slow voice. "You truly are a daughter to me."

Grief threatened to overwhelm her and she bit her lip, fresh tears in her eyes. "I can't leave you to their mercy." She whispered deeply pained.

"Please Zoe. They need you now more than I." he smiled, "we will see each other again."

Zoe shut her eyes tight, "Goodbye Uncle." And she ran like the wind out to the open catacombs where a fight was in full flow.

Zuko was attacking ferociously. His fire fierce, powerful and…maddened, it was insane. He had lost his way.

Zoe jumped down from her crevice and flew toward the fray, her face twisted in pain. Zuko had his next blast of fire aimed at Aang, it would hit him, and she knew it would. Forcing her arms to move Zoe drew the air from around her, shaping it into a fierce tunnel of wind and sent it directly at the boy who was now dead to her. It hit him straight on and he flew ten feet back into a mass of crystals. He got up with a groan, his eyes furious.

Aang stared, disbelief etched on his face. It…it couldn't be. He couldn't believe it; he must have hit his head harder than he thought. She…earthbended perhaps, and he had just thought it looked like she blew him off his feet. But, then she ran, faster than anyone he'd seen straight toward Zuko. Aang had to throw the thought aside.

He jumped down grabbing Azula's attention which had been on Katara who now turned to attack Zuko. But, Zoe got there first, barrelling into him. They both fell do the ground and Zuko threw her off him.

"Get out of here!" he cried angrily to her.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" snarled Zoe, picking herself off the ground.

Zuko growled angrily and threw a blast of fire at her, but it was weak; she blocked it easily. "Attack me!" she screeched blowing a billow of wind at him, but she couldn't summon as much strength in it as before. It knocked him forward only slightly.

He turned back to her, his eyes nearly regretful…nearly. "Leave!" he shouted and he kicked out his foot, the fire speeding toward her.

She cried out in shock and fear, but it evaporated before it hit her. _Damn him!_ He wouldn't attack her. His blast had given him the time to run from her and fiercely attack Katara, but she held her own. Zoe ran to her side and sent annoying gusts of wind at Zuko successfully aggravating him. Katara struggled to keep her head in the fight, not believing what she was seeing. _Another airbender?_

But, then Azula was back on their attacks, Aang no where to be seen and she had to focus. However, the multiple blasts of fire were too much for the both of them. Katara was thrown back into a pile of crystal, her world blacking out for a moment. Azula grinned evilly then turned to Zoe who was staring at Katara in worry, but she was lifting her head. Then Azula punched her fist out once more and it hit Zoe straight on, her weak wind barely blocking the blast and her arm burned and blistered and she screamed in pain as agony shot through her body.

Then like a nightmare hundreds of Dai Lee agents were swarming all over the walls like rats and soon something like sixteen had surrounded Katara and she pulled the water around her like a giant octopus. "Get in here!" She shouted and Zoe didn't know who she was talking to, but then she felt water grasp her waist and Katara had pulled her into her octopus circle.

As if the day couldn't get any weirder, a massive blue-white light lit the catacombs and Aang burst from his crystal enclosure to rise in the air magnificently. Everyone froze in action and dropped their guard, turning to stare in awe at the figure. Zoe felt a sense of peace wash over her, that everything would be OK.

But, it was short lived. As soon as the peace came it was replaced with horror and dread as the figure was suddenly filled with lightening, the room going black, his body illuminated by the crackling blue electricity and then… he was falling.

And they were moving. A top an enormous wave Zoe was swept with Katara leading toward the falling, twisting figure that was the Avatar. Zoe saw Zuko disappear under the water and she screamed in fear, but he rose again after they passed.

_That isn't your Zuko_. She tried to remind herself, he was gone, and she would never be with him again.

With a splatter she hit the ground next to Katara who crouched, tears streaming, and holding the lifeless figure of Aang in her arms.

Zuko and Azula came stalking toward the two girls and de…unconscious boy, Zoe didn't even attempt to back away; it was over, they had lost.

But, then a massive blast of fire stopped the oncoming enemies and Zoe looked up. It was Iroh, it was Uncle! He jumped down in front of them defensively.

"Uncle!" croaked Zoe in despair.

"You've got to get out of here!" He cried to them, "I'll hold them off as long as I can!"

Katara got up, and began dragging Aang to a waterfall that flowed behind them. Zoe scrambled to her feet, ignoring the pain in her arm and she threw her uncle one last mournful look. She took one of Aang's arms and put it round her shoulder while Katara bended the water around the three of them, lifting them in the air and taking them up and out and away from everything.

Away from Zuko.

Away from Iroh.

Away from those Zoe loved.

* * *

**A/N** lol no reviews last chapter, must have been a bad one, sorry about that =( I don't like this part of the book. Please do leave a comment so I know what you think! Hope everyone is having a good Christmas break!


	17. Chapter 17

Zoe stared out to the blackened sky. There were no stars out tonight, as if even they had gone into hiding as the Fire Nation swarmed in over Ba Sing Se. There was a rustling in her robes and Zoe realized Huan was still in there! She pulled her out quickly and the little rabbit-hen blinked her eyes dazedly at Zoe…she had been asleep the whole time. Zoe's burnt arm throbbed painfully, but she barley felt it. She laid Huan in her lap and turned back out to the night.

She felt empty, dead. The pain in her heart was so great that it made her fried arm feel like a minor scratch. A single tear fell from her eye and she knew she was being selfish. Ba Sing Se had fallen and what she cared most about was that she had betrayed Zuko…no, no he'd betrayed her, he didn't care about her, and he didn't…love her. Another tear fell and she wiped it away angrily.

"Let me heal that." Said Katara suddenly, she laid Aang's head down gently and crawled over to Zoe. They'd been flying for an hour so far, escaping from the fallen city and no one had spoken; everyone was mulling in their own despair. Zoe had already discovered that Katara was a healer as she had somehow managed to save the Avatars life with a spoonful of water from a tiny bottle around her neck. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were wounded."

"Don't apologize." mumbled Zoe, a little taken aback by her compassion; she was expecting them to be a little less trusting. Then she realised how much her arm _had _been hurting as she felt immense relief wash over her at Katara's watery touch. "Thankyou." she sighed.

"Who are you?" Katara asked, her innocent blue eyes kind.

"My name's Zoe." she replied, she felt like she was in a dream, she was detached, the words flowing out of her mouth without meaning and they held no emotion. She was dead, like a zombie. "This is Huan." She gestured to the furry bundle in her lap.

"I'm Katara," she introduced, "that's Sokka my brother, Top-"

"I know I already met them." She interrupted a little rudely.

"Oh, uh, Ok." She paused for a moment, a small frown appearing on her face, "umm, well this is…the Earth King and his…bear Bosco"

Zoe gave a brief bow whilst sitting and he smiled. A _bear_… weird.

"This is Momo." She continued and a cute little lemur chirped and Zoe released a tiny smile. "You're sitting on Appa and this is…" her voice caught and Zoe heard the grief that she'd been trying to hide. "Aang…"

More silence followed as no one knew what to say.

"So you're an air bender?" said Toph finally.

Zoe looked at her without feeling, "Yeah…" she said, staring to the sky again.

"How can you be though?" Demanded Katara amazed, but Zoe could tell she was only talking to get her mind off another certain air bender.

Zoe sighed, "Well I had a mum and a dad and they loved each other very much so…" she started to say sarcastically, but Katara interrupted angrily.

"That's not what I meant."

Sokka chuckled slightly and Zoe rolled her eyes, "how should I know?" she snapped, she didn't mean to be moody, but…well no; she did.

Katara sighed and moved back to sit with Aang's head in her lap.

Zoe was glad she'd stopped questioning her. She leant back so that she lay with her head facing the sky. The others were clinging on to the bison's fur; scared to fall off, but not she, she felt at home in the air. She closed her eyes and her minds eye was filled with a pair of smouldering golden eyes.

She snapped her eyes open again, breathing quickly and she felt nauseous as her stomach flipped almost violently. She couldn't sleep…she couldn't close her eyes…he would be there otherwise…

* * *

Zoe tossed her feet in the sand, glancing over at the emotional greeting that Katara and Sokka were having with their father, jealousy building up inside her. She scowled.

"What's up princess?" Toph was standing next to her, digging her own feet into the sand.

"Nothing." murmured Zoe.

"Is it Sparky?"

"What?" Zoe looked at the earthbender as if she were mad.

"You know, Prince pout-"

"_Don't_ talk about him." hissed Zoe through her teeth, her fists clenching by her sides.

Toph was silent for a moment then she said, "The Earth King's gone, he road off on his bear."

"Great." replied Zoe unemotionally. She didn't care.

"Ok, seriously. I liked you a lot more the first time I met you."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you."

"Come on grumps, stop mulling in self pity. Let's go meet these guys dad."

Zoe sighed in annoyance, but followed the earthbender grudgingly.

When the introductions were over everyone was staring at Zoe. "What?" she snapped, glaring at all of them. She knew she shouldn't take her anger out of them; they had saved her, taken her with them, healed her, and trusted her. "I'm sorry." She sighed and looked down.

Katara walked over to Zoe and offered her a small smile. She was _too_ kind, it was freaking Zoe out. "Why are you trusting me so easily?" demanded Zoe suddenly, her rudeness reappearing.

"Who said we were?" said Sokka with a raised eyebrow, walking over to her too.

"Sokka." scolded Katara with a frown.

"Hey, I'm just saying…" he raised his hands in defence. "This _is_ the girlfriend of _Zu-_"

"Shut. Up." snarled Zoe menacingly, her eyes flashing.

Sokka retreated warily. "Look, I can tell that we weren't the only ones betrayed in Ba Sing Se." said Katara, tactfully avoiding mentioning _who_ had done the betraying. "You helped us out in there, so I think we can give you a chance. That is of course if you _want_ to come with us?"

Zoe looked at her in surprise. "Thank you." She said shocked. "I…I would like to stay if I can."

* * *

Zuko felt like he had eaten something rotten and it was sitting in his stomach like a dead weight, the rot expanding like it would slowly consume him. He gripped the metal frame of the ship roughly. His eyes turned to the moon which he immediately regretted as it seemed to shift and converge into two large, shining silver eyes and his grip on the metal tightened. He was so angry, there was fury welling up inside him ready to burst, but it was more than fury it was an overwhelming feeling of loss that was eating his insides, but he hid it, ignored it, covering it with more anger. The metal beneath his fingers began to soften and melt, but he didn't relinquish his hold.

"Aren't you cold?" asked a monotone voice that belonged to Mai.

"I've got a lot on my mind." replied Zuko, trying not to snarl. "It's been so long, over three years since I was home. I wonder what's changed…I wonder how I've changed…"

Mai yawned tactlessly, "I just asked if you were cold; I didn't ask for your whole life story." She walked over to him and put an arm around his shoulder and a hand on his cheek. He felt nothing from their presence.

"Stop worrying." She crooned, turning his head to kiss him. Zuko kissed her back, but was confused; why wasn't she kissing him with her usual fervour, energy and emotion? He opened his eyes to face two very pretty, but dull grey eyes.

Oh, he thought, because it was Mai not….

He turned his head away.

* * *

Zoe sat miserably in their camp at Chameleon Bay away from everyone and well away from the fire. Everything that happened kept replaying in her head. Iroh gone, Zuko betraying her, the Avatar nearly killed…

Zuko…his voice echoed through her head: '_I never wanted your love!'_

Zoe squeezed her eyes shut and stood up quickly. Her legs carried her down to the shore and she stood in the shallows. What was it that he wanted then? When he held her? When his lips were on hers, sometimes softly sometimes urgently? When he bought her Huan? When he looked at her so tenderly she almost convinced herself that he cared about her…?

Those tender eyes currently haunting her head suddenly turned fierce and cold. '_I want my destiny!_'

"WHY!" screamed Zoe into the night, her voice breaking and hot tears spilling from her anguished eyes. She glared at the sky as if expecting it to explain to her why Zuko had left her, why he had betrayed her and his Uncle. "I thought he changed!" she shouted to the stars, her feet kicking to water furiously and taking her deeper. "I thought you changed…" she moaned, her voice cracking, falling to her knees, the water lapping her waist. The pain in her chest was so great she couldn't even breath, her chest heaved with each painful sob and she wanted to die, wanted the ocean to suck her in and never take her back.

"Zoe!" cried Katara and her splashing foot steps came up behind her, her hands pulling at Zoe's shoulders trying to get her to stand up. "Zoe, get up; it's OK."

"No!" sobbed Zoe like a child, "he's gone, he left me, why, _why?_"

Katara pulled her to her feet finally and Zoe latched onto her, throwing her arms around her neck. "I thought he changed!" she sobbed into her shoulder, "I thought… he cared… about me…" and that was all her voice could get out through her constricting throat, even her sobs were struggling to get out and she thought perhaps her wish for death would be answered as she was certain this pain must kill her.

Katara soothed her gently, tears of her own springing to her eyes, "I know." She whispered in her ear, "I thought he changed too." And they stayed there, ankle deep in the sea, and Zoe realised she had made a new friend.

* * *

"Hey airbender." Zoe jumped violently.

"Sokka! _Don't_ sneak up on me while wearing that…horrible…" she couldn't express her hatred for the fire nation guard outfit. "And can't you think of a better nickname?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking on it." He removed his visor and smiled. Zoe rolled her eyes. After about three days spent at Chameleon Bay it had become over run with Fire Nation ships and so their little gang and the watertribe warriors had captured a single ship (It was that or fight them all). Zoe never thought she would be back on a Fire Nation ship in her life.

She'd had three weeks so far to get used to it, but she still did not like it.

"So how's Aang?" she asked for something to say.

"Still out of it, but Katara says he's getting stronger everyday, though I have no idea how she can tell that." replied Sokka, glancing at Zoe from the corner of his eye. "So…can I ask how you ever began to travel with Z-"

"Why do you want to know Sokka?" Asked Zoe dryly, looking away from him.

"I'm just curious…you don't seem like the type to be a Fire Nation ally-"

"That's because I am _not_."

Sokka raised an eyebrow at her, "which would explain your attitude to the fact that he-"

"Hey Sokka, I'm really thinking you should shut up now." Zoe tried to put it nicely.

"Are you always this grumpy?"

"Yes." snapped Zoe.

"See, I feel like you aren't. _I _think Zuko's influence rubbed off on you." Zoe growled angrily when Sokka had managed to get the name out. "I reckon you have this kind 'fun' air about you, and normally you're pretty happy!"

"Wow, really Sokka? That's amazing." Said Zoe sarcastically, "and I feel you have this kind of 'I'm an idiot' air about you, so for both our sakes, let's hope each other is wrong, hey?"

Sokka glared at her, she was good at this. "Fine" he said in defeat holding his hands up, "have it your way, but I'll work you out eventually."

Zoe rolled her eyes and shook her head, a tiny smile hooking the corner of her mouth. Suddenly a load of commotion started on the deck of the ship and Zoe came to see what it was. People were calling out things and Zoe caught 'Twinkletoes' and 'Aang'. Her mouth dropped; was he finally awake? She ran over to the bunch of people crowded around the door to the inner ship.

Sure enough, there he was, skinny, small little airbender his top half covered in bandages and looking like he had been struck with something very heavy. His head was covered in some fuzzy brown hair and Zoe thought he looked very cute, in a little brother sort of way.

"Uh oh." Said Toph as Aang swayed on the spot, "Somebody catch him he's gonna faint!"

Katara had leapt forward just in time to get her arms around his falling body and catch him before he hit the hard, metal floor. Everyone moved out to give him some space and Katara just stayed with his head on her lap, stroking his hair lightly. Zoe looked away. A feeling of loneliness threatened to overwhelm her and she felt cold, freezing; she shivered. She could feel warmth somewhere to her right and saw a torch hanging from its banister, flames dancing atop it. She walked over to it mesmerized by the familiar heat. She closed her eyes and held out her hand to the flames, "Zuko…" she whispered, caressing the hot tresses of fire. She leant in closer, her hand moving to the centre of the flame and it hurt, _it burned_, but she craved it, craved the heat…

"Zoe!" shouted Sokka alarmed, "What are you doing?"

Zoe jumped back and felt immense pain in her hand. She looked down; it was red and blistering already. "Ouch…" she said vaguely.

"Are you insane?" demanded Sokka, pulling her over to Katara quickly, "what did you think would happen if you stuck your hand into the heart of a flame?"

"It was warm." Moaned Zoe, "take me back to it." She said sadly.

"Zoe." Said Katara softly, "give me your hand."

Zoe sighed and allowed her to take the blistered end of her arm. Katara pooled the water over her hands and they glowed as they moved over Zoe's. As soon as it was healed, the pain disappeared, but Zoe wasn't happy. She liked the pain; she preferred it to the other type of pain she had still pounding in her chest.

"Come on." Said Sokka softly, and Zoe was surprised by the tenderness in his voice. "Let's go inside."

* * *

**A/N** thanks heaps for the reviews! They're wonderful! I hope no one was too OOC in this or anything...I haven't written these guys much so hopefully I can keep them in character for the rest of the story. Anyway, please review if you feel so inclined XD


	18. Chapter 18

"Don't say it Sokka; we'll end up having another massive serpent erupt behind us." Said Zoe as Sokka went to do his usual test of Murphy's Law.

Toph laughed, "He makes it too easy doesn't he?"

"Hey, I don't like this; you guys are ganging up me!" blustered Sokka, while still managing to stuff his mouth with food. They had stopped at an Earth Kingdom town for food after having been attacked by another Fire Nation ship that had discovered them…and then a massive sea serpent. Apparently this was normal for the Avatar's gang.

They reboarded the ship to come face to face with a tearful Katara. "H-he's gone." she burst out, her eyes brimming, "Aang, he's g-gone with this stupid idea in his head that he has to do this a-all alone!"

Sokka ran to his sister and embraced her gently, "Sshh.." he crooned, his sensitive side appearing once more, "Slow down, where has he gone?"

"I-I don't know, he just t-took his glider and left!" she stuttered through her tears.

"There's a storm brewing." said Zoe, eyeing the sky. "We should head out now to search for him."

"I'll go get Appa." said Sokka in a 'we're on a mission' voice.

Zoe went to put an arm around Katara's shoulders, even though she wasn't a great comforter; Katara had been there for her even though she barely knew her.

"We'll find him sweetness, don't worry." said Toph somewhat reassuringly just as Sokka reappeared with Appa.

They all jumped aboard, Toph thanking the fact that they had a saddle finally.

"I saw Dad." Said Sokka, "and we have a new plan; we're going to meet up at the rendezvous point in a few weeks. I think it's safer with Aang for now."

"Great idea." Said Toph earnestly, "I hate boats."

"Yip yip!" cried Katara and they were off into the skies, the wind soaring through Zoe's hair and she felt free of all her worries and torments, letting them fly away with the breeze. But, it was short lived. A crackle of lightening and a crash of thunder brought Zoe back to reality and away from the bliss of flying.

Appa swerved and the turbulent sea thrashed below them, the rain began to pour, plastering Zoe's hair to her face, her clothes to her skin, sealing the cold inside her. Toph was wide eyed and gripping onto Appa's saddle with the grip she used to bend metal, Sokka was shouting something, but Zoe couldn't hear him and Katara was ignoring everything and searching the skies and the sea for any sign of Aang. Momo had found his way around Zoe's head and Huan peeked nervously out of the top of her dirty, burned robes.

Zoe didn't know how long they'd been flying like this, swerving and barely staying in the air when they came to a Fire Nation blockade. Suddenly Sokka was steering them higher and higher, right into the twisting, blackened sky. Katara stood precariously and formed a massive bubble around them using the rain and cloud and Zoe stood up quickly to help her keep the clouds at bay around their shelter. They flew terrified through the dark, thick clouds that would suddenly light frighteningly with lightening and then managed to emerge, somewhere on the other side of the blockade.

Katara and Zoe collapsed on Appa from the effort used to protect them from nature's forces and Sokka cried out again, but this time so did Katara.

"It's Aang!" she shrieked, pointing at a volcanic island ahead. Zoe scanned the island, but couldn't see the airbender anywhere. That was until they came closer, then the sun began to rise and she saw the fragile figure that was Aang washed up on the shore, completely still.

They landed and Katara launched herself off Appa into the ankle deep water and raced toward Aang, the rest of them quickly following. They saw Aang slowly sit up dazedly and Katara practically dived on top of him.

"You're OK!" she sighed relieved, hugging him tightly and Zoe envied the tender look they shared. Sokka, Toph, Momo and Appa all joined in on the hug and Zoe stood awkwardly to the side, unsure if she was welcome in the group hugs as of yet.

Katara looked up and caught Zoe's eye and smiled, "Come on," she said, "you're a part of our group now." Zoe shuffled over shyly and Toph yanked her down into the embrace and she gave a soft smile, a small feeling of warmth that she had not felt in a while erupted inside her. _Friends…_

"Zoe," said Aang standing up a little shakily, breaking the hug. He bowed in what Zoe understood to be a traditional airbender's bow. She followed suit and he smiled. "You have no idea how happy I am to know that I'm not the last airbender. To know my people aren't dead. I can't believe it!" He grinned and Zoe allowed herself to give him a small smile.

"Well, airbender I may be, but I'm not a very good one. I don't know much at all." She admitted truthfully.

"I can teach you!" cried Aang with a sudden surge of excitement and Katara seemed to bristle slightly as if annoyed.

It was what Zoe had wanted and dreamed of for so long; to learn airbending from a true master, from the Avatar. The opportunity did not spark the old enthusiasm she once held, but Zoe bowed quickly, not wanting to disappoint him.

"I would be honoured." She said and offered him another smile. He grinned happily.

"Hey, what's-" Said Toph suddenly, reaching behind her where the waves were lightly lapping her feet. "Oh…" she realised mournfully, "it's your glider."

"It's ok." said Aang, taking the ruined wooden stick off her, "if someone saw it…it would give away my identity. It's better for now that no one knows I'm alive."

He launched himself in the air, jumping about ten feet to land on a crevice of the volcano and he planted his dead staff in the ground. It burst into flames. It was like a symbol, a new beginning, time to move on.

Zoe sighed inwardly…time to move on. She wasn't sure if she ever could, but…the least she could do was try.

* * *

"Yeah, I know Momo." said Zoe to the little lemur, "Huan and I would rather be cave people too."

"Blending in is better than hiding out." said Aang wisely for the second time that day.

"What about your hair?" said Katara suddenly, "it's so...uncommon; it's a bit of a stand out."

"It's not that uncommon." said Aang, "back in the air temples there were many women with blonde hair, far blonder even than Zoe's."

"That's my point." Said Katara, "now days her hair is very rare."

"Wait, how'd you know they had blonde hair?" Asked Zoe, confused, "I thought you were all bald?"

Aang laughed, "Only the monks had their heads shaven, the female airbenders only had to shave their forehead, so that their arrow was visible."

Zoe struggled to keep her face composed politely, but the thought of shaving half her head was just as bad as the whole thing. "Right…well, anyway, Katara about my hair problem; I'll find a scarf to cover it, don't worry." assured Zoe, tugging at her hair annoyed, but slightly protectively.

They all came to a halt out the back of a Fire Nation wash house. Drying clothes were hanging out on lines in front of them, the worker asleep, leaving them there for the taking.

"I don't know about this…" said Aang unsure, "these clothes belong to someone…"

"I call the silk robe!" cried Katara, suddenly and looked at her startled.

"But, if it's essential to our survival…" he continued, spurred on by Katara, "then, I call the suit!"

Zoe shook her head bemused and ran in to grab some clothes of her own.

Still not believing that they were going to be dressing as Fire Nation citizens Zoe finally made herself put on her red garments. Her skirt was pretty, comfortable, but practical and very similar to Katara's. Whereas her shirt had two sleeves that sat off her shoulders, on her arms and cut off just under her breasts in a silky, red material. She had her hair tied back in a low bun, and a red cotton scarf wound over her hair elegantly.

"Wow, Zoe." said Katara when she finished putting her hair back also. "You look…beautiful."

"Oh." said Zoe taken aback, "thanks…" she mumbled looking down, "you look stunning too; red suits you."

Katara smiled, "Thanks, come on; let's go!"

* * *

"Why do I have to do this _all the time?_" Demanded Zoe, sitting annoyed in her meditation position. "Can't you teach me how to make a tornado?"

Aang laughed, "You have to be able to really feel the air particles around you before we move on to the bending." explained Aang joyfully. "Meditation is a very important part of every airbenders daily life. It helps you focus your energies."

Zoe huffed in annoyance. She needed to be _doing_ something, not 'focusing her energies'. Focusing her energies put her mind to rest and let it wander…let it slip into tormenting memories…dreams…But, when she was concentrating really hard, or working hard she was able to forget, slightly, everything else that was bothering her.

She closed her eyes again and tried to concentrate on nothing. She tried to discipline herself as Aang told her. But, as soon as the outside world was drowned out her mind was filled with golden eyes, a soft smile, warm hands holding her hips, and gentle fingers caressing her curved waist. Warm breath tickled the sensitive hairs on her face and soft, firm lips pressed against hers and Zoe's heart fluttered lightly. But, then the warm hands were pushing her away and the smile turned to a snarl and the scorching golden eyes were flying away, never to be seen again and Zoe's fluttering heart clenched painfully.

She snapped her eyes open, breathing heavily and jumped up. "Enough meditating!" she shouted then looked around, everyone was staring at her.

"What are you all doing?" She snapped, feeling left out and embarrassed by her out burst.

"Aang's having that dance party…remember? From school? Because he's insane?" Toph reminded her.

"Oh…" mumbled Zoe and Toph turned round and created a massive stage out of earth. Huan and Momo jumped startled and ran over to Zoe's feet. "I don't know that it's insane actually, I reckon those kids would need it. Fire Nation schooling is so rigid…"

"How do you know?" asked Katara with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh…umm, I was…" _crap, crap, crap. Why did I bring this up?_ Zoe sighed, "I used to live in the Fire Nation." She admitted finally.

"What?" demanded four simultaneous voices.

"I know…I was adopted by a Fire Nation family when I was little." She said miserably, sitting down against the wall. "And I ran away when I was eight." She looked up at them all earnestly, "you have to understand, there are some good people in the Fire Nation."

Sokka scoffed. "Right, I'll believe that when I see it."

Zoe stood up again, furious and stormed over to him. "My Uncle _Iroh_ is just _one_ example. You know, the guy that saved our ass's in Ba Sing Se?" She hissed and Sokka backed up warily, "Or how about my adopted parents; they loved me, adopted me; a dirty orphan and hid me to protect me from the Fire Nation. You have _no_ idea the propaganda that those people endure. It's like brainwashing; even _I_ don't know what of it was true."

"I'm sorry…" said Sokka truthfully, "I wasn't thinking about what I was saying."

"You're damn right you weren't." Snarled Zoe and with that she stalked over to Appa, not looking at any of them. "I'll stay with Appa for the dance party." She said to the quiet room and then led him out the back of their cave. She needed to be alone.

* * *

Zoe had a new plan: never to be doing nothing, always to be busy. When she wasn't airbending with Aang, she'd made Sokka swear he would teach her how to fight with swords. Now that Sokka had learned from a master and made himself a space sword he was a really great teacher. She learnt fast too, though that was perhaps due to the amount of practice and desperation she put into it. She didn't even want to stop to sleep; sleep was her least favourite time of day. If she didn't require it to live she would quite happily give it away.

"I think we should buy you a sword." said Sokka seriously.

"Really?" said Zoe excitedly. "Great! Let's go get one right now from the town!" They were still near Master Piandao's home and the excellent weapons shop was very close.

As they walked, Sokka looked at Zoe from the corner of his eye. "I can tell why you and Zuko got along." He said suddenly.

"_Excuse me?_" Spluttered Zoe, completely taken off guard by the sudden use of…_his_ name.

"You're determined and you have a bad temper…it's pretty obvious." He said simply. Zoe bristled furiously on the spot.

"My temper is _not_ that bad." She hissed at him.

Sokka shrugged, "Sooo what kind of sword do you want? I think you would be good with dual swor-"

"_NO!_" Zoe shouted and Sokka nearly jumped ten feet in the air.

"What?"

"Anything, but _those_ swords."

They walked inside the shop in silence, Sokka completely confused, but Zoe saw what she wanted immediately. Some beautiful katana's hung on the wall and she ran to them ecstatic.

"Hey, they'd be good for you!" He enthused, "you don't need brute strength; you need to be fast and agile. They're perfect!"

"They're also expensive…" mumbled Zoe turning away. But, then the shop keeper came up to them.

"Good sir! I heard you trained under Master Piandao; any student of his may receive half price in _my_ store!" He said good naturedly.

Sokka looked pretty smug, "Well then, "he said pompously, "We will take the katana's if you please."

"_Excellent_ choice sir. I do admire your taste."

And with that Zoe had her sword and Sokka had a huge ego boost.

"Thanks Sokka." She smiled softly.

"Not a problem, princess."

Zoe rolled her eyes. But, ever so slowly she felt the hole inside her gradually filling. Though she knew it would never again be fully healed.

* * *

**A/N** sorry about the delayed update! I'm trying to get through these episodes…quickly, but without rushing and without including unnecessary show bits that we all already know =/ but I want to get to the western air temple already! Anyway thank you SOOOO MUCH all of you for your reviews! Hehe, sorry for making you cry…well no… it was intentional XD (does that make me sadistic?) Anyway, yes I love your reviews very much =) they keep me writing!


	19. Chapter 19

"Zuko?" asked a sweet, girly voice.

"What Ty lee?" replied Zuko with a snarl.

"I wanted to ask you a question." She said, with a hint of tentativeness.

Zuko sighed and turned to look at the skinny, silly circus girl.

"When you were travelling…" she began and Zuko's scowl deepened. "You met…and travelled with a girl called Zoe didn't you? She was an airbender?"

Zuko jumped up furiously his stomach flipping and heart clenching at the name. "So?" he snarled, "what of it?"

Ty Lee nearly backed away; she knew he was on the boarder of snapping. "I…just wanted to know…how she is?" she said softly, looking down and Zuko had never seen her look so sad before.

"Why do you care?" he snapped, "she's your enemy." Ty Lee's head snapped up angrily, her pretty face curled into a frown.

"She is _not _my enemy!"

"Oh really?" mocked Zuko angrily, "then what are you doing here in the Fire Nation?"

Ty Lee sighed and looked away, "is she _your_ enemy?"

Zuko didn't answer; instead he turned his back to her and gripped the windowsill of his bedroom, looking out to the sands of Ember Island. _Her_ face filling his mind, she was smiling at him lovingly; her eyes sparklingly and pain gripped Zuko's heart. His fists clenched on the wooden sill and his face was contorted in…grief?

"I can tell you miss her." Said Ty Lee softly, but this wasn't the right thing to say.

"_NO I DON'T!_" shouted Zuko, spinning on the spot his eyes mad, "I don't even _care_ about her!" Zoe's smiling face in his mind changed to a pained and hurt stare. Zuko growled angrily, "You don't know anything about us!"

Ty Lee made a 'tnh' sound and looked away annoyed. "So that's why you're getting so upset and defensive then is it?"

Zuko growled in fury and to an angry step towards Ty Lee, but then the door opened and Azula and Mae walked in.

"So tense already Zuzu?" teased Azula and Zuko's fists began to smoke.

"What are you all doing in here?" he snarled, trying to keep his temper from exploding so as not to burn the house down.

"We're going down to the beach," Said Azula, inspecting her nails lightly, "so hurry up and get dressed; we won't wait all day."

Ty Lee exited quickly, throwing Zuko one last glance and Mae and Azula followed soon after.

"Hurry up Zuzu…" sang Azula on the way out the door.

Zuko growled angrily and turned back to his window. Unwanted images of the girl he lost swarming into his head.

* * *

"Zoe, you got it!" Cheered Aang happily as Zoe finally perfected the air scooter.

Zoe grinned as she whizzed around on the spinning ball with perfect control. "Thank you Aang!" she cried as she passed him, S wheeling around him Toph, Sokka and Katara.

She came to a halt back in front of her teacher and jumped off neatly. "Tornado time?" She asked with a smile.

Aang laughed, "We could give it a try." He said kindly. Zoe nodded, her face determined. "OK," said Aang getting into a stance, "You need to really concentrate on the air around you so that it follows your lead exactly." He put his arms to his right hand side, holding his hands out flat and began to run in a circle, the air flowing with him. It created a cone shape getting bigger and bigger and Aang went faster and faster till he had a tornado twice his size that he directed straight at Zoe.

Zoe felt it and closed her eyes, concentrating really hard on the particles so she could control them herself and she spun herself round the tornado, sending it off into the dust where it weakened and disappeared. Immediately after sending a strong gust of wind at Aang, taking him by surprise and knocking him off his feet. Zoe grinned smugly.

"Wow," he said rubbing his head, "good job, do you want to try to make one now?"

"Ok." said Zoe, grin disappearing to be replaced with a face of pure concentration. Sokka, Katara and Toph all turned to watch. She began slowly, drawing the air with her, creating a large cylinder, and then she sped up, faster and faster in the circle. But, she was going too fast, she couldn't control the spinning air, it was too much! Before she knew it she was spinning round with the tornado and suddenly went flying off, crashing into the ground ten feet away.

Everyone laughed and Zoe scowled. "That was a really good try." said Aang in a kind, congratulating voice. "I've never seen anyone as fast as you." He praised. "You'd beat me in a race any day."

Zoe smiled at him, stood up and bowed. "Thanks Aang." She said, and then she had a thought, "Si Fu Aang."

He grinned and bowed to her too. Then, stretching they both walked over to where Katara was serving dinner.

"I still can't believe you guys used Hawky without telling me." Sokka was whining.

"Oh quit being such a baby Sokka." teased Zoe, going to help Katara serve and thanking her.

"Baby!" spluttered Sokka indigently, "how would you like it if I used Huan to send a message far away without asking you?"

"There's a difference between sending a baby rabbit-hen and a messenger bird to send a letter Sokka." replied Zoe with a roll of her eyes.

"Thanks for dinner Katara." said Toph uncharacteristically. She had been extra nice to Katara all evening, which was especially surprising considering their passed fights over the last few days.

"You know…I'm really not liking combustion man." said Zoe conversationally.

"It's a great name!" spluttered Sokka.

"Not the _name_," sighed Zoe, "the _guy_ and the fact that he creates fire with his mind!"

"I wonder who sent him after us…" said Katara thoughtfully.

"Well…he definitely knows you're alive Twinkletoes." said Toph.

"I wonder if…" started Zoe nervously, but then she stopped, shaking her head.

"What?" asked Katara.

"Nothing…don't worry." she said, looking away. She had her suspicions that a certain Prince may have been behind combustion man…But, she didn't like to think he would send an assassin knowingly after them…after her.

* * *

Zoe shuddered violently, "I feel so sorry for those people Hama locked away in that cave." She said.

They were on Appa, on their way to the rendezvous point, but had previously had an interesting adventure with a creepy puppet master. "It's cruel…what she did." said Katara who had been teary all morning since the events of the previous night. She had been forced to learn blood bending, which she despised.

"I can't stand the thought of being imprisoned like that…" mumbled Zoe, it was something she truly feared; being locked away, hidden, a prisoner. "It reminds me of when I was with my family in the Fire Nation…they locked me away inside, hid me away from the world. I never even had a friend."

Toph looked at her in understanding, "That's not why you hate it though is it?" she said knowingly.

"No…" muttered Zoe, "it's not. It's because I know that they did it to protect me…and it's because I know when I ran away I hurt them and…" her throat began to close up and Katara shifted over to her, putting a comforting arm around her shoulder. "And every time I'm a prisoner of some sort again, I'm reminded of that…of them…and it hurts…"

"I know how you feel." muttered Toph and Zoe pulled her into their hug too.

"Well, it's certainly been an emotional night tonight." said Sokka jovially and Zoe gave a watery laugh.

"Well it will be all fun and games from here on in." she said wiping her eyes. "I mean we have the invasion, killing the Fire Lord…great stuff to come!"

Everyone chuckled appreciatively accept for Aang who looked rather worried, sitting curled up in Appa's saddle.

His mood did not improve by the time they arrived that night at the rendezvous point. In fact in worsened when Sokka decided to say how close the invasion was before they fell to sleep.

That night they were constantly awoken by either Aangs screaming from his nightmares, or his non stop training that he decided must be done in the black of night.

In fact, two days before the invasion he was practically going insane. He woke up that morning and forced Sokka to climb a cliff, made Toph spit her water out or she'd lead them to their deaths, told Katara to wear her hair back lest it get caught under a train, and made Zoe stand on one leg atop an armadillo-sheep because her balance was so bad.

Ok, so maybe that one was a good idea.

But, when it came to be the day before the invasion, something needed to be done. Tai Chi, therapy, acupuncture, and a game of air scooter tag had done nothing to calm his nerves. So they fashioned a bed out of wool from the many armadillo-sheep that surrounded them so tat Aang could get a good nights sleep.

And thank the spirits it worked.

On the morning of the invasion everyone's nerves were tingling with anticipation. Today was the day they overthrew the Fire Lord; the day they restored peace to the world. The thing that got Zoe most, was what would happen if they won. Inside her, the very annoying part of her that refused to let go of her past, was worried for Zuko. What would happen to him when they over threw his Father?

Everyone was dressed as themselves today. Aang even had his razor out to shave his head later. Zoe however could do nothing except let her hair out and free as she had no other clothes to wear that weren't burnt or torn.

She had her katana's strapped to her back and she was ready. The previous day she'd managed to defeat Sokka in a duel and even he admitted he was impressed and that morning Aang had told her she was very close to becoming a master air bender.

Zoe was very jealous though. Aang had been made another glider by some old friends of theirs and Zoe was struggling to hide her envy for the beautifully crafted item.

A boy in a wheelchair contraption, probably Katara's age came up to her. "Hey." He said with a kind smile.

"Hello." said Zoe raising an eyebrow.

"Aang tells us you're an airbender!" he stated happily.

"Ah…yeah I am…" muttered Zoe, "so?"

He looked her up and down, "you look like an airbender." He said simply.

Zoe frowned. "…good?"

"Very good." He stated and Zoe blushed. What was he insinuating? "My name's Teo by the way." He added smiling again, "you're Zoe, of course."

"Yeah, I guess I am." She said. "Well, um it was nice to meet you Theo, but I have to go talk to Sokka quickly about the eclipse later…ahh see you around." She flashed him a quick smile and the poor boy was captivated.

Captivated by a girl whose heart was long gone.

She ran over to Sokka, tying her hair back into a high pony tail on the way. "Hey Sokka." She mumbled.

He took a double take. "Wow." He said.

"What?" demanded Zoe defensively.

"Nothing…it's just you look really…" he struggled to find the right word, "scary." He finished.

Zoe's face went slack. "Gee, thanks Sokka." She said sarcastically.

"No, no. I mean you look…" he blushed slightly, "beautiful…but…" He looked her over again, from her sword to her determined glare. "scary." He decided again.

"Aww, Sokka." Crooned Zoe teasingly, "I think that's the first compliment you've ever paid me."

He rolled his eyes and Zoe pulled him into a hug despite his protests. "Be careful out there today, brother." She said sternly.

Sokka stared at her. "You just called me brother." He said.

"Did I?" said Zoe confused. "Huh…sorry, do you mind?"

Sokka grinned, "Not at all, sis." He said and then he ruffled her hair annoyingly.

"Come on, are you ready to give your speech?" asked Zoe and Sokka's face drooped and went a light tint of green. "Sokka, you'll be great. Believe in yourself." She patted him on the back and he nodded, unsure whether it was safe for him to open his mouth right now. She smiled encouragingly and they headed over to the others.

From there on in, everything was a blur. Just before they all boarded the boats, Teo came wheeling himself up to Zoe quickly, a long wooden staff clasped in his hands.

"Zoe!" he cried out and she turned round.

"Oh, hey Teo." She smiled.

"Here, we had some left over parts in the ship and I'd been practicing making things like dad, and, well this was already half done; so I finished it off." He handed the wooden staff to her. "It's a glider, I mean it's probably not as good as Aang's, but I figured since you didn't have o-"

Zoe knelt down and hugged Theo lightly. "Thank you so much." She said and she offered him a large smile, one of the first in a long while; the muscles were unfamiliar to move. He blushed. "I have never had a glider as brilliant as this." She opened it with a flick of her wrist like Aang did. Her glider was white and very elegant. She loved it. She grinned again, "Come on, Theo. Let's go!"

And with that, they boarded the ship. And the day of Black Sun commenced.

* * *

**A/N **YAY Zuko will be back next chapter! hurraay! Anyway, ty for the reviews! =) And aahh, yeah... please review hehe =)


	20. Chapter 20

"So…this is it, huh?" said Aang. The five of them were standing atop one of their submarines as they stopped to refill their air supply.

"Are you ready for the Fire Nation to know the Avatar's alive?" said Sokka raising a fist.

Aang looked at them with determination in his eyes. "I'm ready." He said.

"I hope you kick some serious Fire Nation butt, Twinkletoes." said Toph as they all moved in for a group hug.

"You can do this, Aang." said Zoe strongly.

"I know." He replied, then looked at Zoe, "I'm glad you became apart of our group, Zoe. Part of our family."

Zoe smiled, a trickle of warmth flowing through her. "Me too." She said fondly and they all hugged once more. Zoe couldn't believe what an emotional and huggy group they were.

Aang and Katara were staring at each other, and Zoe could tell they wanted to say good bye alone. She led the way back into the submarine, Toph and Sokka following sensibly.

* * *

Zoe couldn't believe how fast the tide of battle could turn. From winning to running in defeat. They knew. They knew about the eclipse and the Fire Lord had hidden like a coward in Zoe's opinion. She had gone with Sokka, Toph and Aang to find him, but all they found was Azula.

And she thoroughly regretted going.

The memories of her taunts were still fresh in Zoe's mind.

"_Oh… Zoe, wasn't it?" chimed Azula evilly, "Do you know Mae? She's Zuko's girlfriend, they'll probably be engaged soon…he moved on from you as fast as lightening. But, then, that's not so surprising, as why would anyone care for you?"_

Zoe scowled and stomped on, she didn't care. Not one bit. Why should she care that Zuko had a new girlfriend? She was never going to see him again, and anyway; she hated him. Yet still, she had to swallow down the sickening jealousy, and the angry tears that threatened to overwhelm her.

So after a horribly tormenting and disastrous day… here they were, tired, sore and humiliated, walking all the way to the western air temple. Appa got tired carrying so many people; though not as many as they would have wished to be with them.

They had to leave all of the other soldiers and escape on Appa as the Fire Nation had swarmed in all over them, destroying their submarines. So it was Zoe, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Aang, Teo, The Duke and Haru who had made their way to safety.

"I miss Pipsqueak…" The Duke was saying sadly.

"I miss not having blisters on my feet…" complained Sokka.

"Sokka," scolded Zoe, "you're an amazing warrior out in battle, but when you come off you complain of _blisters_?" she tutted softly.

"Hey, blisters are very torturous!" he defended and Zoe shook her head, bemused.

"Hey!" cried Toph suddenly, "we're here! I can feel it!"

Everyone looked around into the open space. "Ahh…" said Katara, "I think your feet need their eyes checked."

"No." said Aang. "She's right! We are here!"

Zoe walked over to the cliff face and looked down. She shrugged then opened her new glider and jumped on. "She you guys down there!" she said gleefully hopping on.

Zoe sighed happily, the feel of the wind through her hair making her forget that days defeat. She flew around in awe of the amazing caverns and upside down towers that came to view. This place was stunning!

Below, Zuko looked up to the sky where he saw something that made his heart jump to his throat. A woman with golden hair, red clothes and a white glider was flying above him. He backtracked quickly under cover as the Avatar's bison came into view too with a roar.

His heart thumping he stood behind a pillar, breathing heavily. This was going to be harder than he thought.

Zoe landed next to her friends as Haru, The Duke and Teo ran off to search for hidden rooms. Teo asked her if she wanted to come, but she declined. Aang tried to run off with them, but Katara held him back.

"You guys go." She said to them, "I think we need to talk about some things."

Zoe looked at Katara hesitantly; was she included in this 'talk'?

"Is there even a question to be asked, Zoe?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and a small smile. Zoe grinned, relieved and walked over to sit with them.

"So…what's the new plan?" asked Aang and Zoe noticed he seemed to be a little…flustered?

"Well…" said Sokka, "if you ask me; the new plan, is the old plan! You just need to master all four elements and confront the Fire Lord before the comet comes!"

"Cause that's gonna be _so_ easy…" mumbled Zoe, but as she said it an unwanted image of Zuko appeared in her mind of him teaching Aang firebending. She shook it away angrily, but still couldn't help wondering where he had been today…during the eclipse.

"Oh yeah, that's great…" said Aang sarcastically, "No problem, I'll just do that…"

"Aang, no one said it's going to be easy." Soothed Katara and Zoe noticed she had a slightly hardened edge to her tone.

"Well it's not even going to be possible!" cried Aang not looking at her, "Where am I supposed to get a fire bending teacher?"

Katara thought for a moment then said, "We could look for Jeong Jeong!"

"Yeah…right." said Aang, nearly rolling his eyes. He lay back, "like we'll ever run into Jeong Jeong again."

"Who's..?" started Toph, "Oh never mind, if it's important I'll find out."

Zoe giggled; it was true.

"Oh well!" said Aang quickly jumping up. "I guess we can't come up with anybody! Why don't we just take a nice tour around the temple?" And he ran off, jumping onto his glider and flying off.

"What's up with him?" asked Zoe with a raised eyebrow.

"There's got to be someone who can teach him fire bending…" sighed Sokka, hand on his chin and thinking.

Zoe growled in annoyance when Zuko flew into her head once more and her stomach flipped.

"What's wrong?" asked Katara when Zoe clutched her head.

"What?" She snapped, "oh…nothing, just a head ache."

Katara sighed, "come on, let's go get him." And she got up and walked over to get on Appa. Zoe just picked up her glider once more and jumped on.

They flew after him and Katara called out in a very clear voice to him.

"What?" he said, and Zoe who was beside him knew he had heard. "The wind is too loud in my ears!" he called and Zoe scoffed.

"Oh, it is not." She said doing a loop around him. "Come down and stop avoiding us!"

"Cool loop!" he said ignoring what Zoe had been saying, "But, check out _this_ loop!"

He stuck his tongue out and flew in a large circle over her head. It was pretty cool.

"Aang!" cried Sokka, "I think we should be making some plans about our future!"

"OK!" said Aang, apparently not deaf anymore. "We can do that while I show you the giant Pai Sho table!" and they landed, all four of them glaring at Aang in bemused annoyance. "Oh, you're gonna love the all day echo chamber!"

"I think that will have to wait." Said Toph firmly, throwing a worried glance in Zoe's direction. Appa moved from behind them and she point behind her back.

And Zoe froze, many simultaneous emotions colliding inside of her. Disbelief, anger, relief, fear, hurt, love, shock, confusion….

Why, _why_ now? Just when that hole inside her was starting to fill itself again. Just when things seemed like they might be OK. Anger and hurt boiled up inside her, but she couldn't move. She could only stare at the boy that had just arrived.

"Hello…" he said, he didn't seem like he had realised Zoe was there yet, either that or he was ignoring her. Zoe didn't understand what he was doing; why wasn't he attacking them? "Zuko here."

This sparked the flare on Zoe's bottled up fury. She walked slowly to stand in front of her friends defensively who had still not spoken and Zuko's eyes widened in…what seemed to be fear and joy at the same time.

"Zoe…" he whispered. He had never seen her look so beautiful, yet so terrifying. She had changed since he saw her last. Her hair was longer and a little tamer (a very little), her curves were fully defined now and she looked more like a woman than a teenager. Something else had changed in her attitude, although perhaps that was because of the absolute icy look of death that she was now giving him. He had never seen her eyes so cold.

"Why-" Her voice cracked and she closed her eyes, looking away, steadying herself. "What are you doing here?" she hissed, her voice tight. She refused to cry, she would not let Zuko have that satisfaction. She would never let him know the pain he caused her.

There was silence; no one sure what to say and Zuko was still staring at Zoe. He wanted to tell her how sorry he was, but he didn't seem able to get the words out. The other very irrational part of him wanted to hug her, to kiss her, but he knew he would never be able to do such a thing again. Pain and regret stabbed his heart once more. Why, _why_ was he such an idiot?

Suddenly, everyone was spared of the never-ending silence by Appa, who had just trotted over to Zuko, roared and given him a massive lick. Twice. Zuko wiped the saliva off his face and looked to them all; trying to calm his beating heart and trying to remember that he was trying to convince these guys, _all_ of them, that he wanted to join their group.

"I know…I know you must be surprised to see me here-" he started, trying not to look at Zoe, but Sokka interrupted.

"Not really," he said stepping forward and placing a hand on Zoe's shoulder. "Seen as you've followed us all over the world." Zuko glared at the hand intruding Zoe's body, irrational irritation growing at the gesture. He tried to swallow it down.

"Right…" he said bashfully and Zoe felt her heart warm, she felt sorry for him, wanted to _hug_ him. She nearly screamed in aggravation at herself; she wanted to be furious with him! Punch every bit of him she could reach! "Well uh…anyway." He was saying. He looked down and closed his eyes and Zoe realised how different he was from the last time she saw him. How much he had changed. There was a new sense of wisdom and maturity about him. "What I wanted to tell you….about, is that I've changed." He looked up; his eyes locking with Zoe's and his golden irises nearly burning her, a look of desperation within them. Hot tears welled up behind her eyes and she felt the pain building up inside her chest like she would explode at any minute, why must he _do_ this to her? "And I ahh…I'm good now and…well, I think I should join your group, Oh! And I can firebending…to you." No one spoke, Zoe had her eyes squeezed shut, she couldn't look at him. "See…I, ah…"

"Zuko…" moaned Zoe under her breath and Zuko caught her gaze, his eyes begging her to forgive him.

"You want to _what_ now?" said Toph bewildered.

"You can't possibly think that any of us would trust you, can you?" demanded Katara, and Zoe felt a trickle of annoyance at her words. "I mean how stupid do you think we are?"

"Yeah, all you've ever done is try to hunt us down and capture Aang!" added in Sokka, his hand tightening on Zoe's shoulder.

"I've done some good things!" Defended Zuko, "I mean I could have stolen your bison in Ba Sing Se, but I set him free; that's something!"

Appa licked him once more and Zoe had a most bizarre urge to giggle. The conflicting emotions within her threatened to make her sick as they tossed her mind around; dizzying confusion overwhelming her.

"Appa does seem to like him." Said Toph surprised.

"He probably just covered himself in honey or something." Said Sokka immediately, "so that Appa would lick him; I'm not buying it."

"Actually…" said Zoe, not looking at Zuko; she was struggling to get words of her constricted throat as it was. "It's true…I was there."

"You're actually going to defend him?" hissed Katara from behind her.

"No!" snapped Zoe angrily, her voice echoing. "I'm just putting the truth out there."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter." Katara responded icily. "There's no way that changes anything."

"I can understand why you wouldn't trust me." He said with his eyes down. "And I know I've made some mistakes in the past-"

"Like when you attacked our village?" Sokka interrupted accusingly.

"Or when you stole my mothers necklace and used it to track us down and capture us?" Snarled Katara rakishly.

And image of Zuko with a blue watertribe necklace circling a girl tied to a tree came into Zoe's head and anger, jealousy and sadness threatened to overwhelm her. Then 'Mae', this faceless girl whom Zuko apparently loved swam into her head, and she gritted her teeth, her face transforming into a scowl.

"Look…" said Zuko, "I admit I have done some awful things. I was wrong to try and capture you…" He had a hand on his forehead, holding back his dark locks and his eyes were closed in regret. Zoe felt her scowl melting away, despite her attempts to keep it in place. "And I'm sorry that I attacked the Water Tribe…and I never should have sent that Fire Nation assassin after you; I'm going to try and stop him-"

Zoe's head snapped up, her eyes blazing furiously. So she was right; he was behind combustion man.

"Wait!" Snapped Sokka, interrupting Zuko and pulling out his boomerang, "_you_ sent combustion man after us?"

"Well that's not his name, but-"

"Oh sorry," sneered Sokka, "I didn't mean to insult your friend!"

"He's _not_ my friend!"

"That guy locked me and Katara in jail and tried to blow us all up!" Cried Toph, deciding she needed to add in her own input.

Zuko squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, then looked up to Aang. "Why aren't you saying anything?" He asked, "you once said you thought we could be friends."

Aang didn't reply.

"You know I have good in me." He said, his tone almost pleading.

Aang looked to his friend's determined and angry faces, then back to Zuko, his eyes hard. "There's no way we can trust you after everything you've done. We'll never let you join us."

Zuko's eyes shut, his face scrunching up at the impact of these words. He walked toward them, frustrated, determined, and angry. Sokka pulled Zoe behind him as Zuko came closer and Zuko nearly growled out loud.

"I'm trying to explain that I'm not that person anymore!" He cried, but Sokka, while holding Zoe back determinedly, stepped forward menacingly.

"Either you leave," he snarled, "or we attack!"

"Sokka, let go of my hands!" snapped Zoe, struggling to get out of his grasp. Sokka didn't reply and Zuko glared at him for holding her against her will. He wanted to rip him off her himself. "Sokka!" Zoe's tone was dangerous, with a hint of a threat beneath it. Sokka relinquished his hold. "Thank you." She hissed and spun round to face Zuko straight on. "Before we proceed with the attacking…" her forehead furrowed, her eyes as sharp and cold as ice and she stalked toward Zuko slowly.

"Zoe, I know I've made some stupid decisions, but ple-" Zuko started, holding his ground as Zoe menacingly stepped closer to him

"Stupid decisions?" repeated Zoe, in barely over a whisper, her tone maddened, "is that what you call Ba Sing Se?" She demanded.

"I'm sorry." Zuko looked down, ashamed and regretful. His eyes burned and he found it hard to swallow. "I'm so…sorry." He choked out and Zoe was more surprised than she had ever been by the pain in his voice.

She growled furiously, dropping the hand she had raised to hit him. She was trying to cover her sadness with anger, but it wasn't working; even with her eyes tightly shut the hot tears squeezed through the edges; pain crushed her chest, her heart. She _hated_ him for making her feel this way and she _hated_ him for making her care.

She raised her hand once more, she _wanted_ to hit him! But, she also never wanted to hurt him. She glared at her hand that refused to move, tears slipping down her face. Zuko had looked up at the sound of her furious growl and he felt his heart wrench in two at the hurt that he knew _he _had caused on Zoe's face. At the angry, pained tears that streamed down her cheeks. He tried to reach out to her, but her eyes snapped up to him, icy and furious. "Don't touch me!" she hissed so harshly that Zuko nearly felt the words slice through his heart.

Katara moved forward at Zoe's words, glaring at Zuko, her eyes full of anger. "You need to get out of here, _now_." She snarled with her hand on her waterskin at her waist.

Zuko clenched his fists. "If you won't accept me as a friend, then maybe you'll take me as your prisoner." He got down on his knees pitifully and raised his hands up as if they would tie them.

Zoe looked at him mournfully; another mood change taking her by surprise as she wanted pull him to his feet, hug him and say she'd be his friend. Why'd he have to make everything so difficult!

"No, we _won't!_" Screeched Katara and she shifted into her bending stance sending a ball of water straight into Zuko, dousing him and knocking him backwards. Zoe felt as if the water had been directed at her; she felt the blow as it hit Zuko, she nearly cried out, nearly ran to help him up. But, she didn't. She turned away, any other words spoken were a blur, and they buzzed together. She didn't care what was said, she wanted out. She wanted to be gone. She should have known her happy little world with the Avatar and his friends couldn't have lasted. She should have known he would always be there, somewhere, and somehow able to always still take her heart.

* * *

**A/N **sorrryyy for the delayed update! Work suddenly decided that I should work every single day at the same time heaps of family is staying at out house...so my niece's won't leave me alone... anyway I hope it's OK ...still more of the reuniony bit's to come =D clearly... anyway thank's heaps for your reviews! Please let me know what you thought of this chappie! :) and now I'm off to bed...


	21. Chapter 21

Zoe let Katara take her back to their camp, tearing her eyes away from the retreating, pitiful and sopping figure that was Zuko.

She wasn't listening to anything the others were saying. She wasn't sure she could really hear them, everything was muted, distant. Sliding down the wall she wondered vaguely if she would see him again, she couldn't understand why he was here, what had happened back home, if he had really…changed. She knew deep down he had, she could see it in his eyes, in the way he spoke…

"Well, Zoe?" demanded Toph, and Zoe new she was angry because she had used her name.

"Well, what?" she replied tonelessly.

"They won't even _consider_ him to teach Aang firebending!" She stormed, "I think your opinion matters for this."

Zoe took in a deep breath and looked away from her friends. What did she think about this? For the betterment of the world Aang needed a firebending teacher. And to be honest; Zoe didn't want Zuko to leave. Not now that he had finally found his own way again.

_What was she saying!_ How did she know that? She had no idea. She wished Iroh was here. He would know what to say…what to do. She wondered where he was, why Zuko hadn't brought him too.

"I think Toph's right." Zoe said finally her voice still flat.

"How can you say that?" demanded Katara angrily, "I thought you out of all of us would want him here the leas-"

"No, Katara I don't!" Snapped Zoe angrily and standing up in a flurry, "But, Aang needs to learn firebending!" She cried, her eyes blazing, "and I think that Zu-"she stopped, her voice cutting off, "I think that he has changed. And I think we need him."

Katara glared at her, "you don't know what your saying." She snarled.

Zoe's eyes darkened and the air seemed to still around them. "Don't I, Katara?" She whispered furiously to the younger girl who didn't step down, despite the fact that the Avatar and her brother were retreating. "My feelings don't matter in this. The world matters."

Katara felt as if she had been slapped in the face. "Are you trying to say _I_ don't care about the _world_?" She hissed while taking a step closer to Zoe. "This is _for_ the world! We can't trust Zuko." Zoe flinched at the sound of the name. "If we let him join us, we'd practically be giving the Fire Nation Aang!"

"We'll be doing the Fire Nation a favour by keeping Aang from learning firebending!" Zoe cried, her voice rising with each word.

"Well if you trust him so much, why are you still here!" screeched Katara, the water by the fountain splashing violently with her words.

"I'm not saying I trust him!" Zoe shouted, furious and frustrated by her attitude. "I'm saying we should give him a chance!"

"We gave him a chance!" Katara replied, just as loudly as Zoe, her voice echoing. "And we paid the price! We're not going to do that again!"

Toph growled in frustration and Zoe nearly jumped. She forgot they weren't the only ones there. "Zoe's right Katara!" she snapped, "And she's the one who's been hurt the most by Zuko. Why can't you _listen_ to her?"

"Because she thinks she's right." Said Zoe before Katara could open her mouth. "As usual. Let's just go Toph, leave her to think about how _stupid_ she's being." She snarled nastily and Katara's face reddened, her eyes like ice. Katara stepped forward furiously, taking the cap off her waterskin and shooting a stream of water at Zoe's face, but Zoe thrust her hand out, creating a strong gust of wind that sent the water straight back at Katara like rain drops. Katara was so surprised by the attack that she didn't block them and they hit her, soaking her through.

Aang jumped between them as they both launched themselves into fierce bending stances. "Guys, stop!" he cried, holding his hands out. "Zuko shouldn't be the reason to start fighting in this group!"

Katara and Zoe glared at each other for a few more minutes, then Zoe huffed angrily and looked away. "I'm going for a walk." She said stiffly, leaving them in silence.

_What just happened?_ She couldn't believe she had just started a fight over Zuko. _Zuko!_ The boy whom she really didn't know if she could trust. She knew Katara was just looking out for her and she had just insulted her! But, her pride wouldn't let her turn back round and apologize and truthfully; she still thought she was right.

Well, she hoped she was right in defending him. She hoped she hadn't just ruined a friendship over a boy she both hated and loved.

* * *

"Hey Zoe!" Called Teo happily as Zoe walked moodily toward where she knew the others would be that next morning.

"Oh," she said, "Hi Teo."

"Are you OK?" he asked concerned, "you seem really down."

Zoe smiled, "I'm just…" but, her smile faltered. "I just don't know." her words caught in her throat. A sudden constricting feeling erupting in her throat and she swallowed painfully.

Teo reached out to her and took her hand. She smiled at him again, blinking back tears. "Thanks Teo…"

"The others are looking for you and Toph." He told her kindly. "Katara seems worried."

Zoe sighed. Katara…always the compassionate and worried one. "I'd better go see them." Teo nodded and gave her a quick wave before wheeling himself off down the hallway, telling her he was looking for Toph.

There was a massive rumbling sound that echoed through the caverns and Zoe jumped, and then ran toward the noise.

Katara, Sokka and Aang had run there too and they all discovered a dishevelled looking Toph lying amongst the rubble. Katara was kneeling by her feet, her face full of worry.

"I just told you" Toph was saying annoyed, "my feet got burned!"

Katara threw her an agitated look. "I meant how."

Toph sighed and Zoe could tell she had not wanted to let this information out. "I kind of went to see Zuko last night…"

"You _what!_" cried Aang shocked.

"Zuko!" Repeated Katara in disgust and outrage while Sokka made a 'ngggh' sound as if that summed up the horrors of Toph's crime. Zoe rolled her eyes and knelt by Toph while she explained herself and Katara began healing her feet.

"I just thought he could be helpful to us, and if I talked to him; maybe we could work something out!" She explained.

"So he attacked you!" demanded Sokka, furious.

"Maybe it was an _accident_." snarled Zoe, glaring at Sokka from the corner of her eye. "How about we let Toph explain before we jump to conclusions?"

"It _was_ kind of an accident." said Toph miserably.

"But, he did firebend at you?" confirmed Aang and Zoe bristled in annoyance. She just _told _them it was an accident!

Toph sighed, "Yes…"

"See? You trusted Zuko and you got burned! _Literally!_" Cried Sokka and Zoe stood up angrily.

"Are you happy about this, Zoe?" hissed Katara.

"Of course I'm not Katara!" snapped Zoe, "But, Toph was trying to do something to help us; she knew what was at stake. And anyway, it was an _accident_." Zoe didn't know why she was still defending him; he _had_ burnt Toph! She could be making the worst mistakes of her life right now.

Katara glared at her; Zoe really wasn't used to receiving Katara's icy looks of death. It was a little intimidating; despite the fact the she was younger. Zoe sighed angrily, "Look, that doesn't matter right now. Let's just get Toph's feet better."

Katara shot her one more glare, and then turned to Toph, forcing a look of compassion onto her face. "It's going to take a while for your feet to get better." She said, streaming her water back into her waterskin. "I wish I could have worked on them sooner."

"Yeah…me too." Muttered Toph and Zoe bent to picker her up.

"Zuko's clearly too dangerous to be left alone." Said Sokka thoughtfully and Zoe struggled not to snap once more. She grit her teeth and focused on carrying Toph.

"I hate to go looking for a fight…but, you're right." Said Aang and Zoe couldn't believe him; se thought he would be a little more open-minded! "After what he did to Toph; I don't think we have a choice."

Zoe sighed in aggravation, but didn't speak. She didn't trust herself not to start yelling again.

"He's crafty." said Sokka ignoring her as they all began to walk toward the fountain. "But, we'll find a way to catch him."

"Maybe just invite him back here!" called Toph. "He's already offered himself up as a prisoner once!"

"Yeah!" cried Sokka, an idea striking him. "Get him to come back and say he'll be our prisoner. Then we'll jump him and _really_ make him our prisoner! He'll never suspect it."

"You are a master of surprise Sokka…" muttered Katara dryly and Zoe had to remember she was angry at her to stop herself from laughing.

Zoe placed Toph in the water and then glanced around warily. She had a strange feeling that they were being watched. But, she could see no one. Nothing. However, the horrible tingling in her stomach would not leave her. Something was up.

She felt the air seem to shift and she looked up to the cliff face as if in slow motion. And there, atop the earthy chasm was Combustion Man. Zoe didn't even get a chance to cry out as he reared back and the beginnings of a fire bomb shot out of the eye on his forehead. But, it was knocked off course by the cause of a very agile and handsome young man.

Zuko.

Before she could think however, the roof above them crashed and half of it exploded, rubble flying everywhere. Everyone ducked then looked up in horror. Sokka grabbed Toph and they all went to run for cover except for Zoe who was scouting the cliff to find Zuko. She didn't have to look long as his voice echoed across the distance.

"Stop!" he cried and Zoe smiled at the sound of his voice, "I don't want you hunting the Avatar anymore!" The others stopped too, looking up at Combustion man and Zuko in shock. "The mission is off! I am ordering you to stop!"

But, Combustion Man pushed him out of the way and blew another blast at the group. Zoe could hear Zuko continue shouting, but she had no idea what he said he said as she dodged the falling rock around her.

When she next looked back up, Combustion Man was facing Zuko menacingly and Zoe knew what would happen before it did.

"Zuko!" She shrieked, "Get out of the way!" Of course, this was a silly thing to say; what else was he going to do? He really didn't need her advice on _this_ particular matter. He had created a shield of fire in front of him just before the force of combustion mans next attack hit him. Despite his protection he was blown off the cliffside and Zoe's heart caught in her throat and she felt like a hand had closed over it, squeezing the life out of her. But then, anger took hold. She jumped from her cover, flying over his next blast and twirling through the air to create her long desired tornado. It was vicious, dark and huge and she sent it straight at the _thing_ above them. Aang had created his own attack which Combustion man dodged, but the enormous cyclone Zoe had created was a little more difficult. He got caught in the spinning twister and for a moment Zoe had a feeling of dark satisfaction, but then he blew himself away from the twister with another explosion, falling on a lower edge of the cliff face.

Katara then attacked, but it too was of no use. Sokka had to drag Zoe under cover as she refused to take herself and another explosion blew over their heads.

"He's going to blast this whole place right off the Cliffside!" cried Toph and Zoe actually heard fear in her voice.

"I can't step out to waterbend at him without getting blown up!" snarled Katara angrily, "And I can't get a good enough angle on him from down here!"

Zoe was struggling to get out of Sokka's grasp, desperate to attack Combustion Man till he finally aimed his explosions at her, but Sokka wouldn't relinquish his hold. Suddenly an idea dawned on his face, "I know how to get an angle on him!" he cried, "Toph?" He then said and she nodded. Suddenly earth enclosed around Zoe feet and she lost her balance when Sokka dropped her arms and fell to the floor…where earth then enclosed around her hands.

"Toph!" She cried hoarsely, tears flowing freely down her face now. "Let me out, please!" she moaned.

Toph simply shook her head. Sokka was eyeing Combustion Man's next blow carefully, then he raised his arm, boomerang in hand. "All right buddy!" he cried, "don't fail me now!" And he threw his boomerang with such talent that only Sokka could master and the fascinating weapon struck its target directly on the eye tattooed into its forehead.

"Yeah! Boomerang!" He exclaimed happily, jumping out to reclaim his weapon. Toph released Zoe's prison and she scrambled to her feet weakly, her limbs shaking. Suddenly, Sokka's tone changed, "Aww…boomerang!" And Zoe looked up just in time to see combustion man stand and begin to take aim. The others began to run again toward shelter, but she didn't move. Sokka went to grab her, but she threw out her arms sending him flying back behind the pillars with a strong gust of wind. But, then, Combustion Man just….exploded.

Ash, rubble, rock and a silver arm went flying and the sound nearly deafened Zoe, leaving a ringing in her ears. But, the…death of Combustion Man wasn't what had her attention. It was the boy clinging vulnerably onto a vine and climbing to safety on the cliff side.

By the time Zuko reached them over their side of the cliff, Sokka was clinging onto the back of her to stop her running at him. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but…thanks Zuko." Said Aang and Zoe felt a swelling of gratitude toward the boy.

"Hey, what about me?" Said Sokka indigently, "I did the boomerang thing!" he let go of his hold on Zoe finally, but she didn't move this time. The urge to charge at him, make sure he was OK had died down slightly and a feeling nervousness had settled over her and her throat was still clenched making it hard for her to swallow.

"Listen." Said Zuko determinedly, "I know I didn't explain myself very well yesterday. I've been through a lot in the past few years, and it's been hard. But, I'm realising that I had to go through all those things to learn the truth. I thought I had lost my honour and that somehow my father could return it to me…but, I know now that no one can give you your honour." Zoe felt a trickle of pride and annoyance at this; wasn't this what she and Iroh had been trying to tell him for ages now? Well, he was always one to find things out the hard way. "It's something you earn for yourself," continued Zuko, "by choosing to do what's right. All I want no is to play my part in ending this war…and I know my destiny is to help you restore balance to the world."

He turned to Toph apologetically and bowed. "I'm sorry for what I did to you." He said sincerely, "It was an accident. Fire can be dangerous and wild; so as a firebender I need to be more careful and control my bending so I don't hurt people unintentionally."

Zoe nearly scoffed, "sounds like your temper too…" she muttered to herself, but no one heard her.

"I think you _are_ supposed to be my firebending teacher." Said Aang slowly and Zoe stared at him in disbelief and surprise. "When I first tried to learn firebending…I burned Katara. And after that, I never wanted to firebend again. But, now I know that you understand how easy it is to hurt the people you love." Zuko's eyes flickered to Zoe's and she felt her heart flip and clench. She looked away. "I'd like you to teach me." Said Aang, bowing.

Zuko looked away from Zoe, surprise and contentedness settling over him at Aang's words and he returned his bow. "Thank you." He said gratefully, "I'm so happy you've accepted me into your group." He sounded it too; Zoe couldn't help the small feeling of happiness inside her warm her too.

But then, "Not so fast." said Aang. "I still have to ask my friends if it's ok with them."

Then Zoe realised; was it OK with her? Of course it was; hadn't she just been fighting for him? Defending him viciously to her friends? But, still there was that uneasy feeling of mistrust and hurt that wouldn't shift…the uncertainty, fear. But, she threw it aside.

"Go ahead and let him join." Toph was saying contentedly and Zoe was worried of what she had planned. "It'll give me plenty of time to get back at him for burning my feet."

"Sokka?" He asked next and Zoe glanced at him nervously.

"Hey," he said simply, "all I want is to defeat the Fire Lord." Zoe felt her heart warm to him; she could always rely on him to make the right decisions when it mattered. "If you think this is the way to do it…then I'm all for it."

Katara was next, Zoe stared at her, trying to disipher what she was thiking. She glared at Zuko, but then her face softened when she looked at Aang. "I'll go along with whatever you think is right." She said finally and Aang smiled at her.

Zoe turned away again, her heart beating loudly in her ears. "Zoe?" Said Aang tentatively and Zoe wondered why he was asking her; he knew her answer. "Are you sure this will be OK with you?"

She looked at Aang, his eyes were caring. "Of course Aang." She said, then her eyes locked with Zuko's and even she could see the relief on his face. Her eyes narrowed. "He'll be good for training if nothing else." she said maliciously, reminding herself of the first time she met Zuko and he took her prisoner, making her train with him.

Zuko got hit with a strange urge to laugh and cry at the same time as the same memory struck him. He swallowed down the emotions and turned to Aang. "I won't let you down! I promise!" he said, a true smile on his face and Zoe was taken aback by how amazing he looked. She looked away angrily; she mustn't think about that. Never again could she think about that.

Aang, Sokka and Toph left them and Zuko hadn't moved. Zoe wasn't looking at him, instead she was glaring at the destroyed fountain to their right. Katara walked up to her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, Zoe." She said stiffly.

"You go along Katara." hissed Zoe in reply, Katara didn't move. "Katara, I can handle myself, leave us alone for a minute." she said trying hard not to snarl. She hated being angry with Katara.

Katara sighed angrily, but walked off, throwing Zuko one last glare before she rounded the corner.

"I'm glad you're here." Said Zuko finally, his voice husky and it sent a tingle down Zoe's spine.

She finally looked him in the eyes. "I've been here for a while now."

"I'm sorry." He said ashamed, but the apology made Zoe angry.

"_Stop apologizing!_" She snapped furiously and Zuko couldn't help himself; he grinned and chuckled. It wasn't his fault, with the elation at being accepted into their group plus the picture of Zoe before him, even though she was glaring at him, it made him happy. In fact the cute scowl deepened the emotion; how he _missed_ her. "What are you laughing at?" she demanded outraged, embarrassed and confused.

"I'm sorry!" he said again quickly and Zoe snarled ferociously, but before she could do anything Huan had jumped through her legs, emerging from her hiding place. The little fluffy creature hopped over to Zuko and he smiled at her, bending down to stroke her. Huan chirped and then sank her little teeth deep into Zuko's out stretched fingers. He yelped in pain, jumping up angrily.

Zoe grinned evilly and walked over to Zuko, picking up Huan. He struggled to compose his face. Their gazes locked and Zoe's heart fluttered and clenched painfully. She was sure if this continued she would have a heart attack; it couldn't be good for her. "Huan missed you too." She said and then her eyes widened when she realised what she said. "Well, she was the only one to." She affirmed quickly, looking away from Zuko angrily. The girl Mae invaded Zoe's mind as she thought about how much she missed him. Had he missed her at all? Or had he been too _busy_? She glared at the destroyed pillar beside them, Zuko still silent. She turned away and began to walk back toward their camp with nothing left to say.

"Zoe!" called Zuko quickly, before she could get away. She paused. "I…missed you." Her stomach flipped at his words, but she knew he was lying. She turned her eyes to him coldly.

"You don't need to patronize me Zuko." She said icily. "I'm a big girl now." Then she walked away, leaving him to stand alone, staring after her retreating back.

* * *

Zuko couldn't fathom how she could make her eyes like ice and fire at the same time. How she could look at him in what seemed to be hatred and love both at once.

Zoe, she was a strange girl. And he knew it would take a while to rebuild their lost friendship. He sighed sadly and picked up the photo frame of his Uncle. He wished he listened to his advice more…perhaps he wouldn't have made the stupid mistakes that he had.

Well it was done. He was here now and he was going to set things right.

Suddenly he heard movement at the door of his room. Katara stood their, head down, leaning against the frame. He stood up politely.

"You may have everyone else here buying your _transformation_." She hissed, "But you and I _both_ know you've struggled with doing the right thing in the past." Her icy blue eyes met his and he shivered, "so let me tell you something _right _now. You lay one hand on Zoe, go near her, make any moves that will lead her into more hurt or if you give me one reason to think you might hurt Aang then you won't have to worry about your destiny anymore. I've seen what you did to Zoe even if you have no idea."

Zuko's heart thumped and he clenched his eyes shut painfully. He didn't need to be reminded of what a fool he was.

"She's only just started to get better." Continued Katara menacingly, "Even if she's stupid enough to fool herself into thinking that you _might_ have changed; I'm not. So if you make one step backward or one slip up then I will make sure your destiny ends, right then and there; _p__ermanently._"

Zuko gulped and the watertribe girl spun on her heals, leaving him alone in the silence; her words seeming to echo in his chamber.

This was definitely going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

**A/N** Thanks so much again for the reviews! And to all of the anonymous reviewers who had left comments! I love them and I really appreciate you taking the time to say something! Thank you very much =) This was a bit of a long chapter...hope it's ok. Please review to let me know! ;)

oooh and Zoe will definitely be paying Zuko back with her new and improved skills very soon :)


	22. Chapter 22

She was trying to act normal. Like everything was normal. Like she was completely fine. She glanced over to the opposite side of their circle where Zuko sat awkwardly, slightly away from everyone else. Their eyes met; he had been staring at her _again_.

"Would you _quit it_?" she hissed as her stomach flipped and twisted at the sight of his golden eyes.

Everyone looked at her, except Katara who continued around the circle handing out breakfast.

"What?" demanded Zuko diverting his eyes, his face flushing slightly at being caught out again.

"You know exactly what." she snarled but, Zuko didn't answer and Katara bypassed him, handing food to everyone else. Zoe turned her glare to Katara, taking Zuko by surprise. She stood up and walked over to him and handed him her bowl.

He didn't take it. "Take the food Zuko." She said, trying not to sound harsh.

"It doesn't matter; I'm not hungry." He replied trying to keep his tone polite.

Zoe put the bowl in front of him, ignoring everyone's stares and turned back to the pot in the centre of the circle. She served another bowl of food while Katara glared at her, not moving. Zoe sat down, this time beside Zuko.

She began to eat and after a few seconds Sokka did too, then everyone started, except for the waterbender who had sat in Zoe's old position and was sending death stares to Zuko.

"Don't make me force feed you." hissed Zoe out of the corner of her mouth, trying to keep attention from them.

"You didn't have to do that." snarled Zuko in an undertone. He felt ashamed and undeserving.

"No, I didn't."

"Then why did you?" he tried not to sound demanding, but he wasn't sure if it worked.

"Because Zuko." sighed Zoe exasperated. "What point is there in starving you?"

Zuko finally picked up his rice porridge and began to eat it. A small smile tugged at the corner of Zoe's mouth.

After the rather awkward breakfast ordeal, Aang and Zuko disappeared to train where they had plenty of space and Zoe was going to tag along.

"Hey Zoe!" called Teo before she could get away after the firebender.

"Yeah Teo?" she said distractedly, checking which direction Aang and Zuko were headed.

"Do you want to come exploring with us?" he asked excitedly and Zoe could see what Aang meant by him having an airbender's spirit, "There's this great room where we ca-"

"Uh, I'd love to a bit later Teo!" said Zoe hastily, "but, I was just going to go and…keep an eye on their firebending."

"Oh, Ok." He looked a little disappointed, but then his face brightened. "Can I come with you?"

Zoe eyed him up then smiled. "Sure."

They arrived at the two benders just in time to catch Aang attempt some fire…but fail. Well, he did produce a little puff of smoke.

The Avatar smiled bashfully. "Maybe I need a little more instruction…perhaps a demonstration?"

"Good idea." said Zuko; his eyes glanced over to Zoe and Teo for a second. "You might want to take a couple of steps back."

He took a deep breath, his face determined and his eyes glinting and Zoe felt her heart give a little flutter just looking at him. He took up an impressive stance and launched himself into the form with a growl and Zoe was sure a mighty blast of fire was to come.

But, she was wrong. Instead a small spurt of weak flames came from his fist and disappeared fast. He stared at his hand in shock. "What was that?" He demanded angrily, while Aang clapped politely. "That was the worst firebending I've ever seen!"

"I thought it was…nice." shrugged Aang sweetly and Zoe smiled at him warmly.

Zuko tried a few more punches angrily, but to no avail. Teo placed a hand on Zoe's arm softly, "Is this normal for him?" he asked confused and Zoe smiled and shook her head about to reply, but then Zuko swung round to them, his eyes locking on Teo's hand that was touching Zoe.

"What are you doing here! He demanded furiously, "we don't want an audience!"

Zoe stood up angrily, "Zuko!" she reprimanded, "you didn't have a problem with us here a moment ago!"

But, Teo seemed to have noticed where Zuko's eyes had zeroed in. "It's OK Zoe." He said, throwing Zuko a nervous glance, "I think it's me he doesn't want here. I'll see you later and we can go find that room!" He smiled then wheeled himself away, but Zoe remained glaring at Zuko.

"Don't you dare shout at my friends!" Zoe hissed at him outraged.

Zuko was torn. He was torn between his anger and not wanting to start a fight with Zoe. "He was….being inappropriate." Zuko said finally, unable to get the image of Teo touching Zoe, despite how innocent the gesture may have been, out of his head.

Zoe bristled furiously on the spot for a moment; how could she have forgotten how insufferable he was? "Inappropriate?" she repeated shocked, "_Inappropriate!_"

Zuko noticed the breeze disappear from around them, everything went eerily still. He glanced at Aang, but he wasn't doing anything, he was looking at Zoe in worry. Zuko looked back to Zoe and his eyes went wide.

She raised her arms in the air suddenly and Zuko noticed the massive air shield that was surrounding them, explaining the sudden stillness. He gulped, when he saw that Zoe had changed, he hadn't realised by _how_ much. Zoe brought her arms down viciously and the centre of the shield above them twisted sucking all of the air with it and descended down around Zuko. He barely had a chance to yell as he was suddenly yanked into the air with another of Zoe's arm movements. He went flying into the sky only to be suddenly dropped again to the ground, but he did not hit the earth as hard as he thought he would. Well, he supposed Zoe didn't really want to _kill_ him did she?

"That." She hissed, "Was for shouting at Teo." Then she gathered the air around them once more and pushed it with all her force at Zuko who went flying into the wall, but still Zoe stopped him just before impact so that he was not hurt. "That was for Ba Sing Se." she snarled, her voice getting louder and suddenly Zuko was in the air again not believing how much control _wind_ could have over such a heavy object. Then he fell once more heavily toward the ground, the wind catching him just before he crashed into the stone. "_That_ was for leaving me and your Uncle." Zoe said, now walking up to him slowly and menacingly where he quickly stood up, ready to… defend himself? Apologize? He wasn't sure.

Zoe was right in front of him now, but he felt as if words had been completely blown out of him. He just stared at her, her bright, shining silver eyes that seemed to be coming closer and closer. Suddenly before he had a chance to think of making his tongue move Zoe had closed in the final gap between them and lightly pressed her lips to his cheek.

Hot electricity shot down both of their bodies, through their hearts, causing a cascade of butterflies to erupt in their stomachs. "And that was for coming back." whispered Zoe, turning her face to the ground. Zuko lifted his hand to lightly brush Zoe's arm, but then Zoe's head snapped up once more, her eyes blazing.

She swung her arm through the air and slapped Zuko hard across his face with a resounding 'smack'. This time it hurt. "And that was for being a jerk!" She snapped then turned round and stormed off in a flurry back to camp.

Aang looked at Zuko shocked and bemused. "Well, it's progress." He shrugged.

* * *

The wind was streaming through her hair as Teo's wheelchair rocketed round corners and shot through passages, both occupants shouting in delight.

They came around the next corner to a huge hall full of stone statues of female airbenders and Teo pulled on his breaks, skidding them to a stop.

Zoe stumbled off breathlessly and grinned. "_That_ was _so_ much fun!" she cried while Teo laughed.

"We have to do it again sometime!" he agreed and Zoe nodded exuberantly.

"I suppose we should head back to camp though now, it's getting late." She said looking up to the whole in the roof where the sky was darkening.

"Yeah…" said Teo, a sudden nervousness in his tone. "Hey, Zoe can I show you something?"

Zoe looked at him confused. "Of course."

"Can you…come down here for a moment?" he asked, meaning her to bend down to his height.

Bemused Zoe knelt down so that they were eye level and tried to see if he was holding anything in his hands. But, he wasn't. Instead of showing her something he pressed his lips against hers and she froze, startled.

She tried to feel something with the contact, electricity? Fire? A…spark? No…it felt like it would if she was kissing Aang. Wrong. Like kissing a brother!

She pulled back, her eyes sad. "I'm sorry Teo…" she mumbled looking away.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly, looking at his hands in his lap, "I shouldn't have-"

"No, Teo." said Zoe, grasping his twisting hands, "it's my fault. I'm sorry if I led you on or anything and it's not, I mean I really like you, but just not…"

"Like that." Finished Teo and Zoe nodded gloomily. "It's OK; I think I already knew that anyway…I just hoped." Zoe looked at him confused. "I know you're in love with him." He explained with difficulty.

Zoe glared at the ground. "I hate him." She hissed angrily.

Teo shook his head and patted her hand. "But, you love him too." Zoe didn't answer and they stayed like that for a moment, then Teo spoke again. "Come on, let's get back to camp or they'll start to worry. Zuko might think I kidnapped you or something."

Zoe gave him a weird look as they began to head back. "Why would he think that?"

"You can't tell me you didn't see the way he flared up at the sight of me just touching your arm?"

Zoe stared at Teo blankly, and then looked ahead. Why would Zuko flare up at something like that? As if he was jealous? Zuko was in love with Mae…

Wasn't he?

* * *

Apparently, Zuko's firebending had not improved at all that day and he had confessed it to the group. So after a strange discussion, he and Aang now had a plan to go visit the ancient civilization of the long gone Sun Warriors.

Zoe walked over to he and Aang who were standing slightly away from the group, looking out into the night.

"I'm going to come with you." She said, unable to look at Zuko.

Aang grinned, "Sure!" he said while Zuko growled 'no'.

"Why not Zuko?" asked Aang, "It would be more fun!"

"It could be _dangerous_." He replied annoyed, the thought of putting Zoe knowingly in danger sent a shiver down his spine.

"And seen as you can't firebend I think it might be good if you had my help." snarled Zoe in response, sending Zuko a death glare.

"I have my swords." argued Zuko, trying not to smile at her little scowl.

"And with me we'll have extra protection. I don't suppose you want me to show you _again_ that I can take care of myself?"

Zuko sighed angrily and looked away. Aang grinned, "Great!" he said, taking Zuko's silence as defeat. "You're coming too!"

Aang walked back over to the group around the fire and sat beside Katara, but Zoe stayed with Zuko. "You don't trust me do you?" he said, glaring at the night sky.

"I don't know Zuko." replied Zoe honestly.

He turned to her, his eyes blazing. "How have you been Zoe?" he asked earnestly, thinking of Katara's words.

Zoe was confused at the strange change of conversation. "Fine." She said and Zuko sighed angrily, but Zoe knew it was anger at himself. "I'm glad you're here." She said, trying to catch his eye. She succeeded; his golden iris's locking with her silver ones.

"I'll make it up to you." Zuko said huskily, sincerely. "I promise."

A tingle was sent down Zoe's spine at his words. Whether due to the actual words or the sound of his voice, she wasn't sure.

She took a shaky breath and looked down, nodding her head. "Where's Uncle?" she asked after a moment.

Zuko looked down too, "I don't know." He said sadly. "He's free though. When I…left, I went to break him out of his prison, but he'd already busted himself out."

Their eyes locked on each others once more and Zoe smiled gladly making Zuko's stomach flip. "We'll see him again." She said and Zuko felt a thrill from the way she said 'we'.

"Yeah." He smiled slightly too, but then Zoe turned away and walked back to the group. He watched her walk over, his heart warming just looking at her. He didn't deserve her; he didn't even deserve to be friends with her. He wondered if she would ever really trust him again. If she would forgive him. No matter what; he would try his hardest to show her he had changed.

* * *

"Wait!" cried Zoe, her eyes pleading, "Don't close the webpage yet!" She looked down to her feet, pointing earnestly at the ground, "Look there, the review button! All you have to do is press it and leave a comment! It will be loved-"

"Who are you yelling to?" Demanded Zuko and Zoe blinked.

"Why, our lovely readers who have been reading our twisted love story of course." She said simply.

Zuko smacked his hand to his forehead.

I think it's a good idea to follow Zoe's advice XD XD Er...just to confirm, this isn't a part of the story...Anyway, thanks for the reviews XD I love you all!


	23. Chapter 23

Zuko couldn't stop looking at the katana strapped to Zoe's back. Every few seconds he would glance at it and wonder who taught her to use it and then feel a horrible, spiteful stab of jealousy hit him. He narrowed his eyes. _He_ said he would teach her how to use swords.

But, then, of course he had left her. And she had moved on. He glared back out to the open skies and sighed regretfully.

"We've been riding for hours." He snarled, "I don't know why, but I thought this thing would be a lot faster." Venting some of his anger on the bison made his internal regret slightly easier.

"Silly of you to think that then wasn't it?" yawned Zoe, rolling onto her back to stare at the expanse of blue sky and rolling white clouds above her. "Just setting yourself up for disappointment…"

Appa roared and Aang grinned, "Appa's right Zuko." He said joyfully, "in our group, typically we start out our missions with a more upbeat attitude!"

Zuko leant back against the saddle infuriated. "Agh I can't believe this…" he muttered to himself.

Zoe sat up and pulled out her katana, bored. She examined the sleek curve of the elegantly crafted blade. The silver encrusted edge glinted in the sun. She wanted to duel Zuko with it, but she wasn't sure if she could beat him. So in order to keep her pride no matter the outcome, he had to suggest the spar.

She glanced over to him subtly; he looked so carelessly handsome it was torturous. Her heart would warm every time she looked at him, but then it would also clench with pain. She looked at the way his arm was spread out across the saddle as if inviting her to sit inside it, and one part of her really wanted to. But, then she would see his maddened face full of fury in the crystal catacombs, '_I never wanted your love!' _and Zoe had a horrible, sudden urge to thrust the shining katana in her lap through that beautifully toned chest.

Wide eyed Zoe carefully picked up the blade and slid it away again in her sheath safely...

"Who taught you how to use that?" asked Zuko suddenly, unable to restrain himself any longer.

Zoe looked at him oddly. "Sokka."

Zuko's eyes narrowed and he looked away. They were both saved the chance to say anything else as Appa suddenly launched into a descent. They peered over the saddle and all three of them gasped, "Whoah!"

Zuko turned to Zoe before she could jump off Appa when they landed. "Uh, do you want a hand?" He asked awkwardly, trying to be nice.

Zoe grimaced at him, grabbed her glider and jumped off Appa lightly. She threw him a smug smile and moved to walk on, but then tripped over her own feet falling in the dust.

Zuko chuckled and jumped after her. She stood up furiously and dusted herself off, then without looking at him she stalked toward the ancient buildings.

"Even though these buildings are ancient." He said to Aang, "There's something eerily familiar about them. I can tell the Fire Sage's temples are some how descended from these."

"OK," said Aang interested, "we've learned something about architecture. Hopefully we can learn something about firebending too." Zoe rolled her eyes, but neither saw as she walked ahead of them, "the past can be a great teach- Zoe!"

For the second time that day Zoe found herself falling over, but this time not because of her own feet, instead it was the fault of a trickery black rope purposely made to trip its victims. Zuko felt his heart jump to his throat and blood pound his head as Zoe's body began to fall face first toward the many deadly, long black spikes that had just emerged to block their path. He jumped forward and his arm shot out and snagged itself around Zoe's waist, pulling her back to safety.

Her eyes wide, she fell against his chest and he didn't remove his arm. Aang rushed forward in shock, staring at the spikes. He turned to Zoe horror struck.

"Zoe, I think the past is trying to kill you!" he said, eyes wide.

Zuko turned Zoe around, keeping her tightly in his hold, then trying to lighten the mood and calm his manically beating heart he said, "Are you _sure_ you don't want a hand?"

Zoe glared at him, and then blushed when she noticed how close he was holding her. He was so _warm,_ his grip so_ firm_! She struggled to get out of his grasp and he relinquished his hold grudgingly.

Without speaking, her face still flushing in embarrassment, Zoe took a few paces back, pushed Zuko aside and ran and jumped gracefully over the whole expanse. Her grace in the air always bemused Zuko as she was so clumsy on the ground.

Aang grinned, created an air scooter and scootered along the side of the wall to the other side.

Zoe smiled at Zuko innocently. "Are you sure _you_ don't need a hand?"

Aang smiled too, but then looked back to the spikes. "There's probably a lot more of these." He said uneasily, "maybe this means we shouldn't be here."

But, Zuko had backed up with a look of determination on his face, then not to be out done my Aand he ran straight at the wall beside the spike pit and with the agility only he could master, he sprinted across the vertical object and landed beside the two airbenders smugly.

"What happened to that upbeat attitude you were talking about?" He asked cheekily, dusting himself off and Zoe glared at him annoyed. He was always so good at everything. "Besides, people don't make traps unless they have something worth protecting."

Zoe went to walk ahead of them again, but Zuko's hand stopped her, grabbing her shoulder gently. "Uh, maybe we should all walk together…" he said with a slight hint of cheek to his voice, "save any more accidents?"

Zoe frowned, then opened her mouth, then closed it. Then she opened it again and said stiffly, "I suppose that could be a reasonable plan."

Zuko's mouth twitched into a small smile and they walked on.

* * *

"Agh," groaned Zoe, "Do these stairs go on forever?"

They were halfway up the enormous staircase that lead to the main temple and Zoe was half dead from exhaustion.

"Well you can wait here if you like." teased Zuko, receiving a glare for his antics.

Zoe thrust open her glider, not taking her eyes off the Prince and jumped on. "See you at the top." She crooned, gliding off. Zuko couldn't keep his eyes off her, her flowing hair, her smile, he nearly sighed in disappointment when he landed out of view.

Aang was watching Zuko knowingly. He knew that look; he had it on his face whenever he looked at Katara. It was longing. "Did you ever tell her?" he asked innocently.

"What?" said Zuko turning to look at the Avatar confused.

"Did you tell her…" he repeated, "that you love her?"

It was an understatement to say that Zuko was taken aback by Aang's…forwardness. He stared at the young boy for a moment, so young yet so full of wisdom. Something about him reminded him of his Uncle. He sighed. "No. " He said regretfully, "and I told her that I didn't want her love. I'll ever have a chance to tell her now." He glanced to the top of the staircase where she would be waiting. "It's my biggest regret."

Aang contemplated for a moment. "I don't know Zuko." He said, then thinking of the words Katara had once said to him, "you're here now. I don't think there's any point in dwelling on what's been done."

* * *

They were halfway to the top of the ancient temple, where they supposed they would find something, and Zuko had just finished telling them about what happened to the dragons. Zoe already knew a small amount, but she did not know that Iroh, sweet Uncle Iroh had slain the last dragon to become The Dragon of the West.

She thought of the kind, caring old man with his rolling laugh and wobbling belly, his warm smile and bushy beard and his strong will to do good, to help his nephew, to help him find himself.

No, she wouldn't believe it. If Iroh once had done such a thing he was a different man now. One who strived to see the best in people and who saw the honour in a peaceful life of prosperity. People _can_ change, Iroh showed the truth in this.

Zoe looked over to Zuko who had his head hung depressively, walking slowly up the stairs before them. And she realised, that he had to go through all of of what he had to become the man he was now, to learn and to find his own way to goodness. She believed him. She believed he had changed.

She jogged to catch up to him (which was quite an effort considering the amount of stairs they had just climbed) and put a hand softly on his forearm. He turned to her, surprised and she smiled, her eyes were hesitant, cautious, but willing to give him another chance. He smiled too, his heart warming. He would never let her down again.

"I'm…proud of you Zuko." she said softly, her cheeks flushing slightly, but her gaze determined.

Zuko hung his head. "There's nothing to be proud about." He said bitterly.

Zoe shook her head sadly and took his hand, trying to ignore the fire that erupted at the contact, _he's in love with Mae_, she would have to ignore her inner most desires.

They reached the top of the final staircase and found a huge, round, golden door blocking their path. Aang ran forward and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"It's locked up!" he cried to them. Zuko put a hand to his hair and Zoe looked up at him, his other hand still clasped in hers. He turned suddenly, pulling her round with him. "Wait," he said, looking at the ground where a large circle was drawn in the stone. Zoe realised what it was just before Zuko said it. "It's a celestial calendar! Just like the Fire Sages have in their temples." He looked up at the large red stone above the door. "I bet that sun stone opens the door, but only when sunlight hit's it at just the right angle, on the-"

"Solstice." finished Zoe for him, nodding her head grimly.

"Monkey feathers!" complained Aang, "the solstice again! We can't wait here that long."

"No we can't," said Zuko, his tone determined. "But we might be able to speed time up." He pulled out his dao swords and looked at Zoe, seeming unwilling to drop her hand, she smiled at him and let go of his and he bent down, laying his sword at a certain angle so to catch the light of the sun, mirroring it to the sunstone. "Let's see if we can outsmart the sunstone."

It glistened for a moment, the light shining brightly on the red stone, but everything remained still. "Nothing's happening." Said Aang disappointed.

"Come on…" muttered Zuko, his eyes locked on the sunstone.

Suddenly the ground began to shake and a loud rumble met their ears and the golden doors slowly slid along their grates to reveal a large chamber within.

"You know Zuko," said Aang, "I don't care what everyone else says about you. You're pretty smart."

Zuko smiled at first, but then realised what Aang had actually said. He turned to glare at Zoe. "Hey," she raised her hands defensively, "I refused to talk about you." She followed Aang into the temple only to have him yelp and jump backwards. His yelp combined with the very freaky looking statue right in front of them caused _Zoe_ to yelp also and fly back into Zuko.

"Relax," he chuckled, his hands holding both sides of her waist and his head coming over her shoulder, his hair tickling her face. Her stomach fluttered. She had to stop letting him get near her like this! He couldn't touch her…not when he had no idea…when he didn't love her. Her heart throbbed painfully at the thought. "They're just statues."

"I know that." She snapped, pulling from his grasp. "It was Aang who scared me."

Zuko struggled to compose his face from hurt when Zoe pulled away from him. But, she didn't notice. A horrible thought had struck her; what would happen if they accomplished what they were setting out to achieve? If they beat the Fire Lord? Would Zuko return to Mae? Would they marry? Have a child? Would he…forget her?

She couldn't stand the thought of Zuko marrying another woman, having a child with another woman…she felt sick at the very idea.

She kicked the base of a statue angrily, but ended up in more pain, this time coming from her big toe. She growled angrily, grasping her throbbing injury.

"What was that for?" said Zuko, probably questioning her sanity.

Zoe didn't answer him; she continued to glare in an opposite direction. She had no idea why this jealous anger had suddenly hit her, but she couldn't stop it. It was stupid, he had never told her he loved her anyway, why should she be getting so upset about it? It wasn't like she ever had a chance with him. He was a Prince, and she was... just Zoe. No one.

"It says... this is something called the dancing dragon." said Aang who had not noticed Zoe's turmoil.

The statues continued around the chamber in a full circle, each statue in a different form. Zuko sighed and went to have a look at the other statues seen as Zoe had taken a sudden mood swing and was ignoring him.

Suddenly Aang ran over to Zuko and demanded he dance with him. Zoe forgot some of her anger for a moment to giggle at Zuko's outraged response. She walked to the centre of the room to watch them. Zuko was indignant at first, but then a look of surprise came over his face as his feet hit certain stones that sank on contact.

Suddenly, the ground beneath Zoe's feet began to move and she nearly tripped, jumping off the sliding metal and onto the safe stone. A pedestal rose from the newly made gap and a top it sat a golden, glowing…egg?

"What the…" muttered Zoe and Aang shouted 'Hurray!'

"Wait…" said Aang scratching his head, "what exactly is that?"

"It's some kind of mystical gemstone!" murmured Zuko, rushing forward as Zoe began to inspect it.

"Well don't touch it!" exclaimed Aang suddenly.

"Why not?" demanded Zoe, the glowing shell enticing her.

"Remember what happened out there with those spikes?" he sputtered, pointing his arms in the air impersonating them. "I'm just very suspicious of giant glowing gems sitting on pedestals."

But, despite his warnings Zuko reached forward impulsively and picked up the egg. Aangs eye twitched.

Zoe leant in to peer at it. "It feels…almost alive." Said Zuko amazed. Zoe reached out to touch it as he went to put it back on its perch, but before she had a chance, both she and Zuko were shooting to the ceiling by a strong spout of sticky, foul smelling green gloop!

They hit the roof where a barred sunroof was built. The doors slammed shut and more glue was spurting out. "Oh no!" cried Aang, "it's another trap!"

Zoe was close to freaking out; _she couldn't move!_ Ok, try not to hyperventilate. Zuko was stuck half to her and his warmth was slightly reassuring, she tried to focus on it to calm herself down. "Agh!" cried Zuko, "I can't move free! It's like some kind of glue!"

"Aang!" cried Zoe fearfully, "get us down!"

And get them down he tried, but to no avail. His strong gust of wind flipped them over so that their faces where stuck between the bars, staring aimlessly at the sky.

Something warm that wasn't the glue was stuck to Zoe's inner thigh, it twitched and she realised it was Zuko's hand! Brilliant, just brilliant. After all that talk of her staying away from his touch, now he was stuck to a very sensitive part of Zoe's body!

Suddenly, Aang was beside them, his hand's stuck to the bars too. "I can't move!" he exclaimed, "Zuko! Zoe! Do something!"

"Me?" Cried Zuko angrily before Zoe could retort, "I can't move either!"

Zoe struggled vainly as the glue built up behind them, "This is the worst idea we've had yet!" she hissed, a frightened squeak emitting from her mouth as the glue pressed up against her back, pushing her forward painfully.

But then, "It's stopped." Said Aang relieved.

"At least we have air," said Zuko practically, "maybe if we stay calm, we can figure a way out of this."

"Zuko…we are stuck with litres of glue beneath us in an abandoned city." Said Zoe dryly, "how exactly are we going to figure away out of this?"

Zuko's hands tried to clench, but they were so stuck together by glue they just twitched slightly, unfortunately the movement tickled Zoe's sensitive thigh. "Zuko!" she hissed in a high pitched voice that was not her own. "Stop moving your hands!"

Aang looked at them from the corner of his eye.

"I _can't_ move my hands." He snarled annoyed.

"I can feel it!"

There was silence for a second. "Where is my hand?" He asked his brow furrowed.

Zoe blushed furiously.

"Just don't move it OK?"

* * *

Hehehehe, thank you SOOOO MUCH for the reviews! They're amazing :D And thankyou all of you anonymous reviewers as well! I can't reply to those ones so a special thank you to you guys XD aaaand yes, please review :3


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N dedicated to Luath =P for the hand thing, but it didn't work as well as I hoped...drats ah well. Hopefully you like it! And also dedicated to all of my other wonderful reviewers! You guys make my day =)**

* * *

Zuko didn't dare look down. You would think the shock of discovering that the ancient Sun Warrior's civilization was actually alive would be enough to distract Zuko from the current position of his hand. But, it was not.

They had been torn out of their prison, but where currently still stuck together in the stinking, disgusting gloop. Which meant Zuko's hand was still on some unknown part of Zoe's lower body. This very thought made his face grow hot and his heart beat a little faster. But, he refused to glance down to try and decipher exactly where it was, for if he did he was worried he may not be able to control his body's reaction.

"Zuko! Are you breathing?" hissed Zoe in a worried tone under her breath.

Zuko took a ragged breath, some of the dizziness in his head disappearing. Huh, apparently he hadn't been breathing.

"What is wrong with you…" sighed Zoe rolling her eyes.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, oh is she hadn't _any_ idea what was wrong with him. He was driven crazy because of the mere fact of _where his hand was_. And he didn't even know where that was. Only that Zoe didn't want him moving his hand around any…

Zuko's eyes suddenly went wide and his face drained of all blood, paling impressively.

She didn't want him moving his hand…and his hand was on her _lower body_… so it _must_ be…

He gulped.

Suddenly they were all thrown to the ground, rather unceremoniously, and were being surrounded by many tribesmen in yellow attire.

Three animal's were fetched to begin to lick the gluttonise glue that still stuck to their bodies. They had odd, long noses and even longer, worm like tongues. Zuko thought they were slightly repulsive, especially as they licked his face, but Zoe, naturally, thought they were sweet.

He rolled his eyes as she crooned softly to the nearest one, but a soft smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"For trying to take our sun stone, you must be severely punished!" Cried the Chief Sun Warrior harshly and Zuko's face quickly changed to determination.

"We didn't come here to take your sun stone." He said strongly, "we came here to find the ancient origin of _all_ firebending."

Zoe nodded quickly in agreement, trying to look sweet and innocent.

"Yeah right." snarled one of the sleazier looking sun warriors, "They are _obviously_ thieves! Here to steal Sun Warrior treasures!"

Zoe had an intense dislike to being labelled a thief. She scowled at the man who had done so. "Oh you hot-headed jerk!" She spat, "you haven't even heard us out, yet you go rushing to conclusions!"

Zuko couldn't help finding it attractive when she got angry. He smirked slightly, and then mentally shook himself. What was he thinking? He needed to stop getting distracted!

"Please." said Aang quickly when the sleazy, 'hot-headed' warrior went to retaliate. "I don't normally play this card…but, I'm the Avatar." Zoe nodded smugly and Aang managed to stand up amidst the glue, "just hear us out."

Zuko stood too, and Zoe was forced to stand as they were still attached at the hip, but as they stood, Zuko's hand managed to slide through the gloop up her leg and just under her hip. The intense heat radiating from his body made Zoe dizzy. "My name is Zuko." Zoe's spine tingled at his strong, confident voice. "Crowned Prince of the Fire Nation….or at least I used to be." He looked down and Zoe threw him a reassuring smile. "I know my people have distorted the ways of firebending to be fuelled by anger and rage. But, now I want to learn the true way…the original way." He looked up to face the Sun Warriors, "when we came here I never imagined the Sun Warrior civilization was secretly alive! I am truly humbled to be in your presence."

All three glue covered victims bowed respectfully and there was a small silence where Zoe looked up. "Oh," she said as everyone seemed to be looking at her, "I'm just Zoe." She said quickly, blushing furiously; she hated attention. "No one important."

These words seemed to provoke some strong emotions from Zuko. He scowled and glared at her. "Yes you are!" he snapped furiously, "Zoe is an incredible fighter and bender and in fact one of the last known airbenders in this day. Not to mention she is an honoured and very close friend of both myself and the Avatar." His eyes turned soft and a small smile curled on his lips, "I have never met anyone quite like her."

Zoe felt like the fuzzy, fluttering warmth in her chest might melt her. She smiled shyly and ducked her head, blushing furiously, her heart beating fast against her chest.

He turned back to the Sun Warrior chief. "Please." He said humbly, "teach us."

"Well, those two." Added in Zoe quickly, abashed, "seen as clearly I'm not…" they were all staring at her with dubious, patronizing gazes. She blushed. "I suppose you already realized that…"

The stern, but wise looking man surveyed them carefully, looking away from Zoe and back to the two firebenders. "If you wish to learn the way's of the sun," he said, making up his mind, "you must learn them from the masters Ran and Shao."

"Ran and Shao?" Repeated Aang confused. "There are two of them?"

Zoe didn't understand why this was strange, but then again she supposed Aang knew a lot more about that than her.

The chief nodded superiorly, walking toward them proudly. "When you present yourselves to them they will examine you." Zoe was surprised that Aang didn't flinch away from his penetrating gaze. "They'll read your hearts, your souls…" he was face to face with Zuko now, "and you ancestry"

Zuko gulped and Zoe could understand why when he had people like Azula, Ozai and Sozin in his family tree.

"If they deem you worthy," Continued the Sun Chief, "they'll teach you. If they don't… you'll be destroyed on the spot."

Zoe's heart clenched in her chest when she realized the fatal meaning of said words. She glanced at Zuko; his face was set, determined.

Zuko glanced at Aang swiftly; he looked nervous, but nodded hesitantly. "We'll do it." said Zuko confidently.

Zoe nearly sighed. Of course, this was Zuko; what else could she expect?

Before she could think on it further, she felt the comfortable warm weight just below her hip move and slide away. Zuko seemed to have a look of regret on his face as soon as he realised he had taken his hand off Zoe. He turned to look at her, but she blushed misreading his face and looking away; he was probably glad to get it off her.

Soon they were being shuffled toward one of the smaller buildings in the vicinity. Zoe hadn't realised the funny animals had basically finished licking the gloop off them. She stretched gladly.

"We will go to meet the masters at sun break." The chief told them, "Wash and rest. You will need it."

And he left them, leaving two Sun Warriors to stand at the door.

Zoe's tummy grumbled and she grimaced. "They could have offered us some food too."

"I don't think they're accustomed to serving visitors." said Zuko, peering through the only other door in the room that led to the bathroom. "Who's first for washing up?"

Zoe glanced at Aang and Zuko, and then grinned when neither of them spoke. "I'll go!" She was dying to get out of her sticky, stinky clothes.

But, then after she was nice and squeaky clean she came across a problem. She now had wet clothes, after throwing them in a bucket of water to wash, and no other clothes to put on.

Mortified and flushing she poked her nose out of the door. She needed Aang; he could waterbend the water from her dripping garments. But, he was not there. Zuko sat on the floor, apparently deep in thought.

He looked up out the sound of the door, his golden eyes glistening. Zoe's face flushed even more. "Uuhm…where is Aang?" she asked feebly.

He raised an eyebrow. "He's asking if we can get some food." His eyes narrowed, "why do you need him?"

"Uh…well, I have a small problem." She squeaked. "But, it's OK! I'll just wait in here until he comes back." She closed the door quickly, shutting out his penetrating stare.

But, then Zuko was pushing it open from the other side. Her stomach seemed to drop to her feet. "Don't open the door!" She screeched, her voice rising several notches, throwing her hands at the door with all her strength.

"What's wrong with you in there?" growled Zuko. He felt left out; why could Aang know and not he?

"I told you!" she hissed through the small crack in the door.

"Actually, you said you needed Aang." He snarled back. His eyes searched the slim line between the door and its port and his eye locked on Zoe's.

She hated it when he got like this; it made her feel bad. "It's…" she gulped, "Myclothezerwet." she mumbled quickly, looking down.

"Uh…" Zuko's mouth twitched slightly, "I'm sorry?"

Zoe took a breath, steadying herself. "My clothes…are wet. I need Aang to dry them for me."

Zuko's face flushed in realization. "Oh…I…Uh…" he was speechless. He cleared his throat. "I'll just…go get Aang." Zoe nodded meekly.

So finally, after that very embarrassing ordeal everyone managed to wash up and dry their clothes ready for a fresh nights sleep. Although Zuko let out a few grumbles that _he_ could have dried her clothes with firebending. Right now their focus was on their 'meeting' that next day with the masters.

"Are you sure about this Zuko?" whined Zoe, nervousness fluttering in her stomach.

"We have to take the chance." He said stubbornly, determined.

Zoe sighed; she could hear the finality in his tone. There was no point arguing and starting a fight. "Ok." She said with her eyes down. She took a breath and looked him in the eye. "I believe in you; you can do this."

Zuko's heart warmed as Zoe could only make it do. "Thank you." He said, bowing his head. "It…means a lot to hear you say that."

Zoe smiled, and then elbowed Aang who was sitting silently beside her. "Hey, you too buddy." She said and Aang grinned. "There's no one worthier than you two to face these guys."

So it was content, with only a slight hint of apprehensiveness that the three friends went to sleep that night.

* * *

So, the masters weren't exactly what Zoe had expected. Though she started to get suspicious when the Sun Warriors told Aang and Zuko to stand far above them on this small platform in between two cliffs.

As it happened, the master were dragons. Therefore Zoe's shock was quite explanatory. Two, amazing dragons, one red, one blue. It was more than Zoe could ever have imagined seeing in her life.

But, it got even more impressive...and heart clenching. When the dragons stopped flying and dancing, they perched on either side of Zuko and Aang's platform and fire of every colour spurted from their mouths. Zoe struggled not to cry out in fear as the fire appeared to consume them, the only thing that stopped her was the sleazy looking Sun Warriors disappointed face. He had thought Aang and Zuko would be the masters dinner.

Though, she could not stop herself when the boys descended their platform, safe and unburnt with matching smiles, from throwing her arms around Zuko's neck. He fellback slightly in shock at first, but then wrapped his arms around Zoe's waist. "They're fire was beautiful," he told her, pulling her away, while keeping an arm looped securely around her waist. "I saw so many colours!" Zoe smiled gladly, just staring at his happy face. It warmed her heart, her soul. He truly had found himself.

They found out that Iroh had lied about slaying the last dragon, that he had too been deemed worthy and lied to protect them. This piece of news was enough to fill Zoe's brimming heart even more.

When they finally were back in the skies, with a joyful now firebending Aang with the reins, Zuko sat relaxed with his arm across the saddle as he did on the journey here. This time Zoe succumbed to her desire and sat herself inside his arm. Zuko didn't hesitate, he pulled her closer and Zoe guiltily placed her head on his chest, his heart beatly confidently and firmly beneath her. For now she would forget Mai existed. Zuko was here with her; that had to mean _something._

* * *

**A/N wow, I LOVE your guys reviews! Thank you, again, SO SO much! I hope you liked this chapter :) :) please review to let me know! **


	25. Chapter 25

Humming softly Zoe walked with a small bounce in her step, alone along a cliff side of the Western Air Temple. She had not felt this contented in quite a while. Perhaps ever.

She stopped in her place, breathing the sweet air in deeply and taking in her wide, breathtaking surrounds. She nearly did a full circle, when her eyes came across the most incredible sight yet.

One that made blood rush to her cheeks, her head go dizzy and her heart beat a little faster.

Zuko was standing before her, apparently surprised to find her here, completely shirtless.

"Zuko?" blurted Zoe surprised, trying not to look at his smooth, toned chest. "I…uh, what are you doing here?"

Zuko's mouth curled into a small smile at her obvious discomfort at his…nakedness. "I've been training with Aang, I was just heading back to camp." He had his shirt in one hand and a towel in the other, drying his dripping black locks.

Zoe realised he must have taken a bath in the stream near here. Her breathing increased as every little droplet of water from his hair fell, as if in slow motion, onto Zuko's strong shoulders and down that chest of his. "Uuh…I," she cleared her throat and looked away from him, staring at the canopy of blue sky around them instead. "Good, well then, I'll just let you be on your way."

But, he moved closer to her instead, the water seemed to have made his subtle, gingery sent flow off him and it surrounded her, enticed her. "What are you doing here?" He asked huskily.

"Uhm…taking a walk…" she said in an attempt at impassiveness. A strand of her hair blew in front of her face with the wind, but she did not try to move it. Instead Zuko's hand reached out, his fingers lightly brushing her cheek and he tucked the shining strand behind her ear. Zoe took a shaky breath, and then turned to face him. His golden eyes pierced hers and she nearly fainted.

He smiled at her when she looked at him and he wished she would smile too, but she didn't seem like she was going to. Something in her eyes was bothering her. "What's wrong?"

That was an odd question in her opinion, she was quite happy. "Nothing." She said confused.

"You look…" but then he stopped when Zoe stiffened, her head snapping to the edge of the cliff side. "What is it?" he demanded, getting into a stance.

Zoe ran to the edge of the cliff, then her face broke into an enormous smile and she jumped off.

Zuko's heart jumped to his throat, "Zoe!" he cried in shock, fears clogging his mind.

He ran to the edge, only to see Zoe on a smaller crevice just below, kneeling and humming once more. His brow furrowed; _what in the world…?_

She stood up and Zuko saw her hand was full of daisies that she had just picked. Fluidly she then jumped gracefully back up to the top of the cliff beside Zuko, threading a daisy through her hair.

"I love daisies." She crooned happily.

But, Zuko was not happy. His heart was pounding hard in his ears and suddenly he was furious. "You went jumping of a cliff for some _flowers_?" He cried outraged, his stomach still flipping at the thought.

Zoe looked at him, surprised by his anger. "Yes." She said, "They're my favourite flower!"

"What would have happened if you lost your balance?" He demanded, "If you fell? Tripped over your own feet? You could have _died!_"

Zoe struggled not to giggle. "Zuko, I'm an airbender…" she couldn't help herself, a small giggle erupted from her mouth. This merely made Zuko angrier. He flushed slightly in embarrassment that he had forgotten in his moment of fear that she _could_ indeed bend air. "That…" he hissed, "is beside the point!"

Zuko glared at her for a moment, and she stared back, laughter dancing in her eyes. She looked down at the flowers in her hand, then back at Zuko's furious face. She picked one of her nicest daisies and held it out to him.

Zuko looked to the flower being offered to him, and then back to the giver. Fury welled up inside him once more and he stormed past her, ignoring the flower and throwing his arms in the air grumbling angrily. Zoe caught something about, 'infuriating, reckless women'.

She shrugged, turned round and went off to see what else she could find.

* * *

That night, Zuko made tea for the group. But, when he came to give it to Zoe he had still obviously not forgiven her for the cliff incident. He glared at her as he passed her the cup.

Zoe smiled innocently. "Thank you, Zuko." She said politely.

"You welcome." He snarled. Then he headed over to hand the last cup to Sokka who was sitting aside from the group, seeming a little off.

Zoe checked that everyone was busy, finished gulping her tea down and then stood up. She yawned, announced that she was off to bed, and then went round the corner. Grinning, she then ran off to the spot she had found earlier that was filled with curious objects and stones. She was going to collect some to show Aang and ask if they ancient air temple artefacts.

She walked over to the outer edge of the cave like room where many roots and vines choked the entrance, carefully she stepped across them; she could see a small chest lodged just out of reach. Then, very suddenly, the vine beneath her feet snapped and in one heart thumping second she fell straight through. Well, nearly. She was caught halfway, her arms pinned to her sides, her clothes completely tangled and her body absolutely stuck, dangling in the roots.

There was nothing she could do. She couldn't move, and her pride would not let her shout for help. So she sat, like an animal caught in a trap for what could have been hours. The sky darkened to pitch around her and she was nearly nodding off herself, despite her awkward position when she heard voices beneath her.

"Why is your war balloon better than taking Appa?" she heard Sokka ask annoyed.

"Because," her heart jumped as she heard Zuko's voice reply, "It's Fire Nation for a start."

Zoe twisted in her trap to try and get a look at the two boys below, but then the vine that had been holding her in place, finally gave way.

With a shriek she fell, flipping over and tumbling through the overgrowth. But, then she was caught with a heart stopping thud an inch from the ground by a tangled vine wrapped around her ankle.

Sokka jumped back in shock, but Zuko only showed his surprise with a brief widening of his eyes. Battling with the urge to laugh or get angry, Zuko crossed his arms at the slowly spinning figure before them.

"More daisies?" he said sternly, his mouth twitching.

Zoe couldn't see them, her skirt had fallen over her head, but she still scowled in mortification and anger. "Just get me down." She snarled.

Zuko obeyed, picking her up and slicing the vine off with a small sizzle of fire.

Sokka raised an eyebrow at the dishevelled looking Zoe, "Uh, what exactly were you doing up there?" he said as Zuko allowed Zoe to stand on her own two feet.

Zoe brushed her self of snobbishly and fixed her hair. "I fell." She said attempting bravado and sticking her nose in the air. Sokka chuckled, but Zuko scowled.

"What did I tell you?" He snapped, "_I'm an airbender!_" he mocked and Zoe scowled at him. "Airbender or not you could have broken your neck just then!"

"Well I didn't, did I?" replied Zoe childishly.

Zuko growled in frustration, "You're so reckless!" He snarled, "Can't you just _try_ to be careful, for once?" He demanded, "save me from having a heart attack every day?"

Zoe looked at him, as did Sokka. Was he so angry because…he's worried about her?

Zoe looked down guiltily, then to change the subject she said, "Well what are you two doing out here?"

"Nothing." said Sokka quickly.

Zoe raised her eyebrows at him. "Well if you're doing nothing, then I suppose I can come with you?"

"Absolutely not." snarled Zuko, his topaz eyes glistening.

Zoe looked from one to the other, "Well I'll just tell the other's that I saw you two sneaking off then…" she began to walk off, but Sokka grabbed her shoulder.

"Do you promise not to tell the others and let us go in peace if we tell you?" He demanded, and Zoe had never heard him so…serious.

Zoe glanced at Zuko; he was glaring determinedly away from her. She nodded.

"We're going to-"

"Go find some meat. We're going fishing." Cut in Zuko angrily, shooting Sokka a look.

Zoe's face went slack. "I may not be Toph, but I can tell you're lying."

Zuko growled in frustration, "Just go back to bed like a good little girl?"

Zoe felt her blood boil and she turned her icy silver eyes on Zuko. "Oh I'll be a good little girl alright." She hissed menacingly, stalking toward him and grabbing the front of shirt shoving him backward against the wall. Zuko felt a sudden thrill of excitement as she thrust him against the stone behind him. "Don't you _ever_ try to patronize me again." She snarled through her teeth, putting her face right in front of Zuko's.

Then, before she could think of another threatening thing to say, Zuko's lips were on hers, hot and urgent. Zoe felt like she had been struck by lightening as scorching electricity coursed through her veins and her grip on Zuko's shirt tightened. She pulled herself closer, feeling his arms wind themselves around her waist, crushing her to him. Heat pooled in her stomach and she allowed Zuko entrance to her mouth causing him to let out a low growl, pulling her closer than she thought possible. Zoe moaned in pleasure at the new sensations, but then suddenly, she found her self being ripped from them, and thrown aside.

Sokka was standing between them, looking mutinous. Zoe had completely forgotten he was even there. She blushed furiously, but was unable to stop her heavy breathing.

"What are you _doing_?" He hissed, his blue eyes flashing. "Keep you hands and…." He seemed to struggle for a moment with the word, "…mouth _off_ her!"

Zuko fell back against the wall again, taking a few breaths to steady himself. He struggled not to glare at Sokka, and then turned apologetically to Zoe. "I'm sorry." He said, his eyes locking with hers and it was all he could do to stop himself from pushing Sokka out of the way and picking up where they left off. He turned away quickly, "Come on Sokka." He growled, "We need to get going."

Sokka looked like he was about to argue, but then he glanced at Zoe and thought the better of it. "We'll be back in a few days." He said in a voice that wasn't his own, seeming unable to look Zoe in the eye.

"Zuko, wait!" She called quickly as they both began to walk away.

He turned back to her and flashed her a grin, "We'll be fine." He assured her, "It's just a fishing trip."

Zoe glared at him and he chuckled.

"Don't go on any daisy hunts while I'm gone?" He said and Zoe struggled not to smile.

"Be careful." She said, and Sokka seemed to be barely restraining himself from saying something. "And you too Sokka. No Koy fish; I want you back in one piece." she said smiling at him in what she hoped would be an apologetic smile.

And with that they left and Zoe went back to camp, trying to convince herself that it was only a fishing trip, that they weren't doing anything stupid and reckless.

Nope, she couldn't even lie to herself to save her life; they were up to something.

* * *

"You left her!" Stormed Sokka furiously, "You betrayed her back in Ba Sing Se and now you come back and _use_ her for your own-"

"I am _not_ using her!" snapped Zuko, thrusting his hand full of fire into the furnace angrily. "I didn't mean…"

"You didn't mean to start sucking her face off?" cried Sokka like a maniac.

"Look," said Zuko turning to him angrily, "I have enough of this from your sister, can't we just focus on the mission at hand?"

Sokka seethed silently for a moment. "She's been hurt enough by you." He said finally, this time softer. "I don't want to see her go through that again."

"I will never leave her again." hissed Zuko icily.

"Sure…" sneered Sokka, "unless your honour is at stake…"

Zuko thrust another angry blast of Fire into the engines furnace. "Look, I know I have made a lot of mistakes in the past-"

Sokka snorted and Zuko scowled, but then he heard Sokka sigh. "Alright," said Sokka in a manly business like voice, "I won't bring it up again." He said and Zuko looked at him shocked, "right _now_ I mean." Zuko nearly sighed, "Let's just…concentrate on getting to the boiling rock."

* * *

"Zoe, you're a mess." stated Katara that morning. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Oh…sort of." said Zoe, glancing at her uneasily.

"Did you see Sparky and Snoozles heading off on their fishing trip?" asked Toph suddenly.

"No…" Said Zoe weakly, trying not to display any emotion, technically that was the truth; Zoe didn't believe that they were going on a fishing trip. Toph didn't say anything else, her face confused.

"You've got scratches all over your arms!" noted Katara, shocked, and then she frowned. "How did you get like this?" she asked accusingly.

Zoe sighed, "I fell." She admitted, flushing and Katara pooled water over her hands, shaking her head. "Oh they're just cuts." snapped Zoe, "You don't need to heal them." but, nonetheless Katara bended the water over her skin, clearing the scratches immediately.

"Aang?" said Zoe, looking over to the boy who was currently doing hot squats. "Can we do some airbending training today?"

"Yes!" he said immediately stopping the squats. "Let's go right now!"

"Aang…" started Katara disapprovingly.

"It's good to keep up my practice on every element Katara!" he said quickly, giving her a large innocent smile. She shook her head, but a small smile formed on her lips. Zoe grinned and the two airbenders hurried off and launched into a flying, speeding airbending session.

* * *

Sokka had never felt quite so at home aboard a Fire Nation flying war ship. He glanced over to his father whom was currently talking to Chit Sang then to Suki who stood by his side. He smiled at her then told her would be right back and walked up the boy who stood alone, looking out to sea.

"Hey Zuko." He said.

"Hey."

"I just wanted to say…thanks." Said Sokka, placing a hand on Zuko's back appreciatively. "I couldn't have done this without you."

Zuko smiled, "No problem. I'm glad we found your father."

"Me too." agreed Sokka, then he looked down hesitantly, "And uh…there's something else I wanted to say."

"What is it Sokka?" Though Zuko was pretty sure he knew what it was about.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you about Zoe." He said, still looking down. "I reckon you've changed and…I'll stay off your guys backs from now on."

"Thanks Sokka." Said Zuko seriously, "but, I'm sorry for…kissing her like that…right in front of-"

"Yeah, yeah I know!" Said Sokka quickly, raising his hands, "please don't remind me!" Zuko grinned; this was more the Sokka he'd been getting used to. "Next time just don't do it in front of me. And uh…maybe take things a little slowly."

Zuko looked down, "I don't think there will be a next time…"

"What?" said Sokka confused, "but-"

"She probably hates me again for doing that." He sighed regretfully.

Sokka looked at him as if he were mad. "The girl's in love with you."

And Zuko really wanted to believe what he said. But, how could she? After everything he had done?

He sighed and looked back out to sea. "You should tell her Zuko." said Sokka seriously, and then he patted him on the back once more and left to check the steering of the ship.

Zuko's stomach twisted uncomfortably. How could he even face her after that kiss? What would she do if he told her how he felt?

* * *

**A/N thankyouuuu! For your reviews! And thank very, very, very much to my anonymous reviewers too! You guys all made my day :D Now I have a question...Tokka or Sukka?**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N You guys are amazing! Thank you SO MUCH for your reviews! Normally I would reply to them, but fanfiction has suddenly stopped working and won't send emails to me, no review alerts...no story updates O_O seriously annoying. Anyway, I have said more down the bottom. So go ahead and read now =D This chapter was seriosuly hard to write...I was very worried about it, so I hope it's OK... =S OOH yeah, and I'm very sorry to those who wanted tokka =( =( there were just a lot more for Sukka, so sukka it is I'M SORRY!**

**Read on...**

* * *

Zuko and Sokka arrived back two days after they left. But, not in the war balloon…and in fact not alone.

Katara and Sokka's father, a girl whom Zoe had never met, though Sokka seemed attached to her, and some random, broad shouldered, intimidating man all arrived stepping out of a massive Fire Nation war ship.

Zuko shuffled subtly over to Zoe while Katara and Sokka hugged their father.

"I knew it wasn't just a fishing trip." Zoe hissed out of the corner of her mouth to Zuko. He smirked slightly, his cheeks flushing when he looked at her. Well, she didn't _seem_ angry; did that mean she wasn't furious with him for kissing her?

"Always the perceptive one aren't you?" he whispered back.

Zoe gave him a strange look, "I don't think so." She said, and Zuko wasn't sure what she meant.

"Zoe!" said Katara suddenly, "We have someone for you to meet!" Zoe could tell this was half an excuse to get Zoe away from Zuko and she frowned. "This is Suki." She led the new girl over to her, "we met her a long time ago on Kioshi Island. Suki this is Zoe, There's…a bit of a long story behind how we met."

"Nice to meet you." Suki said pleasantly, holding out a hand. Zoe thought she was quite pretty; short brown hair, large grey eyes surrounded by heavy lashes and a lovely smile.

"Likewise." smiled Zoe, taking her hand and shaking it.

Zoe glanced at Zuko who was still by her side, a strange hungry look swimming inside his topaz iris's as he watched her. Zoe gulped. "Uuh, I assume you two have met?"

Suki laughed, "Yeah we have, though this isn't the first time." She glanced at Zuko, "though we won't go into that."

Zoe shook her head as Suki walked away back to Sokka, "What did you do to this time?" she sighed.

Zuko grimaced, but didn't get a chance to answer as Katara butted in, "he burnt down her village." She said nastily, shooting him a look.

Her tone struck a nerve with Zoe and her eyes narrowed. "Well, that's all in the past isn't it?" she said coolly causing Katara to glare at her. "Let's not bring it up again and all get a good night's sleep, hey?"

"Good idea…" said Zuko quickly, not wanting Zoe to start a fight on his behalf and he followed Zoe as she began to walk away. Katara opened her mouth to say something that neither of them found out as both Sokka and Aang stopped her before she could utter a sound.

"OK, I love Katara, really, I do. But, sometimes she can be just so…agh!" stormed Zoe once they were away from the rest of the group. She hadn't even registered the fact that she and Zuko were alone yet. In fact, she hadn't realised she'd led them away from their bed chambers instead of towards them.

"You don't have to defend me." said Zuko softly.

"I want to." snapped Zoe harshly, spinning around. "You shouldn't have to deal with that after all you've been through now. I trust you and _she_ should too!"

Zuko sighed angrily, "I don't deserve this, I don't deserve _you_."

Zoe frowned. "I'll decide that."

Zuko looked at her and silence fell as their eyes locked. He took a nervous breath and looked away. "I want to…apologize for the other day." He said after a long silence.

Zoe looked down, her face flushing; she knew this would come up at some point. "Don't, please." She whispered. "I…get it. You…would rather forget it happened, I understand." Zuko stared at her, thrown and confused. "You're…engaged," she struggled to get the word out, "to Mai, I know…d-don't worry, we don't have to mention it again."

Zuko blinked. Engaged to...? _What!_ Where had she _ever_ gotten that idea from? "Wha…Zoe, why would you think that?" he demanded and Zoe gave him a hard look.

"I heard it all from Azula; don't bother trying to cover up for yourself." She said coolly, turning to walk away.

Zuko grabbed her shoulder, stopping her in her place. "I'm not engaged to anyone, Zoe." he said softly, his voice husky. Zoe turned her head slightly to look at the warm hand on her shoulder. "Mai and I…were together during…my time back in the Fire Nation," Zoe squeezed her eyes shut and looked away once more; she knew it. "But, it was mainly because she was there, and she didn't hate me. And…well, it's in a Prince's place to court a noble woman…" he muttered.

Zoe turned around and Zuko's hand slipped from her shoulder. She was frowning; confused. "Did…you love her?" she struggled to ask.

"I…tried to convince myself that I did." Admitted Zuko, "But…I do care about her… and she saved my life today."

Zoe's eyes widened in shock, "Oh." she said, "Well…that's…"

"She saved my life." cut in Zuko, "but you…you saved _me_. Countless times. You've _always_ been there, even if I haven't realised it. You…" he cracked a small smile in the darkness, "bring out the best in me." His tone was almost teasing, as if to try and hide the fact that he was showing his sensitive side. Suddenly he frowned, seeming to think of something. "Well sometimes." He said seriously, "unless you push me up against a wall; then I can't control myself."

Zoe blushed and looked down, but was unable to stifle an embarrassed laugh. Zuko moved toward her and she looked at him, confusion clouding her silver eyes. "But, why are you…apologizing then?" she asked finally, unable to stop the words from tumbling out.

This confused Zuko greatly; wasn't that obvious? "Well…aren't you furious with me?"

Zoe backed up and leant against the wall; this was too confusing, what was he saying? What did he mean? "I…don't understand." she admitted, "why would you think I'd be angry with you?" She furrowed her brow and forced herself to look Zuko in the eye as he slowly came closer, "you….why did you kiss me if you didn't think I was Mai?"

Zuko stopped in his tracks, struggling not to laugh. "Zoe…" he said slowly, "your mind truly works in a bizarre way." Zoe managed to scowl at him for this, and then Zuko began to walk toward her again, coming closer and closer with each word. "I kissed you because it was you, and because I wanted to." He stopped, right in front of her now, "and…I'm sorry, because it was impulsive and I feel like I forced myself on you. I feel like…Jet." He mumbled ashamed.

He certainly didn't feel like Jet to her; he was far better than Jet. She blushed at this thought and looked away. Zuko smiled softly at her blush and raised a hand to gently caress her cheek.

Zoe felt a flutter in her stomach, her heart and she took a shaky breath. Zuko was all she could smell, could see, could _feel_. He was clogging her senses, surrounding her in everyway that she could barely think. His golden eyes swam in her vision and her heart thumped loudly in her chest, her ears. Then, like her nightmares his beautiful eyes turned cold, scowling, glaring at her with hate.

'_I never wanted your love!_'

Zoe squeezed her eyes shut, her heart clenching in pain and she looked away. Zuko, whose eyes were actually currently very tender, frowned in concern as he saw tears building up behind Zoe's lashes. "What…are you doing?" she whispered finally, pain coating her voice. Zuko took his hand away from her cheek and she immediately felt cold. He stepped back shamefully.

"I'm sorry." He said regretfully.

Zoe opened her eyes, looking at him full in the face, her silver eyes shining like little moons. "You said you didn't want my love." She whispered, her voice cracking, "So why are you doing this to me?" Zuko stared at her, he didn't realise his words still haunted her. "If you don't…I just….I can't-" Pain was building up in her chest and her eye's felt tight as hot tears were forced to remain inside them. Her throat was constricting, but she kept stuttering. What she was trying to say not even she was sure, but then suddenly warm arms were wrapped around her and she was crying into a comforting, solid chest.

Her hands gripped the front of Zuko's shirt and he felt tears prick at his own eyes. "I'm so sorry." He whispered into her hair, his voice rough, but soft. "I never meant any of what I said that day. It…wasn't me. If it were me I would have told you…." His voice cut off, his stomach twisting with regret and nervousness. _Just say it._ He hissed at himself, _it's not that hard; just _say_ it!_ "I would have told you…how I felt, how I still feel. I would have told you that I…I love you."

He had said it, the three words he had never told anyone, save his mother, in his life.

Zoe's tears had dried up; in fact she was standing quite still, her head against Zuko's chest, listening to his soft heart beat pound against her ear. Did he really just say what she thought he did? Or had her imagination finally outdone itself? She took in a breath, savouring Zuko's almost spicy sent. Then, she turned her head up to look at his eyes that were now full of worry.

"Of course…" he said quickly, "I understand if you don't…and can't feel the same way anymore…I just…I had to tell yo-"

Zoe held up a finger to his lips. "I'm just trying to work out if this is in my imagination or real life." She told him, her voice quite steady. Zuko's pounding heart skipped a beat and he felt the muscles around his mouth try to form a smile. He wasn't sure if that was a good idea yet. A strange look came into Zoe's eyes and Zuko felt her stand on her tippy toes, then her eyes fluttered shut and she pressed her lips softly to his.

Immediately, without need of hesitation Zuko's hands moved to Zoe's waist pulling her firmly to him. Then, her heart still beating with worry, she pulled apart, her breathing already speeding up. She knew love was never and could never be perfect, and she knew how fragile her heart was in the hands of Zuko, but it was too late to take it back. Though this thought struck her with fear, it also placed a happy smile on her face, her lips curling into a grin against Zuko's. "I've always loved you, Zuko." She whispered.

"Zoe?"

Zoe spun round out of Zuko's grasp, for a moment there she thought they were the only people on this planet. Teo and Haru were standing, shocked, in a doorway from the east. It was Haru who had spoken; Teo didn't seem capable of speaking. "Haru? Teo?" she said, her voice suddenly a little shaky. "Uh, we were just heading back to camp! What are you two doing here?"

Haru glanced at the pale faced boy beside him, "we were exploring." He explained, "Lost track of time again. Uh, what are you-"

"What?" said Zoe quickly, "come on, let's go. I'm sure the others are getting worried." She turned to look at Zuko, but his face was unreadable. She grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her.

She couldn't look at Teo's little face. Guilt welled up inside her like sickening rot and she swallowed painfully. They arrived back to camp to find everyone sleeping except for Katara who sat, beady eyed, on her sleeping bag. She noticed Zoe and Zuko's conjoined hands and her glare deepened while Zuko's hand tightened.

"Good night, Katara." Said Zoe firmly, then she turned and kissed Zuko on the cheek. "Goodnight, Zuko." She whispered, holding his gaze. That was until a sharp slap of water hit her around the back of her head. She spun round to Katara, her eyes like ice, but so were Katara's.

"Are you completely insane?" hissed Katara, obviously struggling not to raise her voice.

"I was about to ask _you_ the same thing!" snapped Zoe, her eyes flashing. But, then Zuko moved to stand in front of her.

"Katara," he said, and Zoe could hear he was angry, but trying to contain it. "If you have to take you anger out on someone, at least let it be me, not your friend. You're hurting her by doing this."

Katara almost looked like she was baring her teeth. Zoe had never seen her so incensed. "Well you would know all about _hurting_ her wouldn't you Zuko?" She hissed icily.

Zuko took his hand out of Zoe's, one pinching the bridge of his nose. "You don't need to remind me of what I've done-"

"Maybe not _you_, but I think _Zoe _needs reminding, seen as she seems to have completely forgo-"

"Stop!" cried Zoe angrily. Everyone around them stirred, Sokka rubbing his eyes blearily and sitting up saying, 'waz goin'on?' "If I can move past that Katara; then so can you." she took a steadying breath, "Goodnight." she said with a tone of finality.

And with that she sat down on her bed roll, diving under the covers, despite the fact that she was fully dressed.

"Nighty…night…" murmured Sokka, collapsing back into his sleeping bag.

After Zuko had moved to his bed, Zoe heard the distinct sound of someone shuffling and standing up. She peeked through her blankets and saw Katara walking off down the hall, her eyes glistening. Zoe's heart throbbed, but she didn't move; Katara had to realise some day that Zuko was part of their family now.

* * *

**A/N **So anyway... As a vague reply to all the reviews mixed together: Thank you very much for all the wonderful comments XD they all made my day, and I'm really glad you guys appreciate the fastish updates. I try...lol...Also thank you jack-vainglorious, I took your advice in my stead and tried to do it as much as I could! Stupid 'it' word...hard to get rid of...

hehe, to all of you again, I'm very glad you guys liked the kiss...

Now, anyway, big thanks and virtual hugs to you ALL! And aahh, what did you think of this chapter? =S I have to admit I'm worried about uploading it...so your opinions will be greatly appreciated! Ok...I'll press that little save button and go upload now...


	27. Chapter 27

Zoe sat under the shade of a large frond from an old oak that stood beside her. Atop her finger was a small air ball spinning mesmerizingly at her will. She glanced over to Zuko and Aang who were training. Aang's days were mostly always firebending at the moment, but Zoe didn't mind as she loved to watch.

That may have been helped by the fact that Zuko trained with his shirt off quite a bit. In fact increasingly so over the past week. Zoe blushed when she realised she had been staring at his toned, flexing chest again. But, she didn't tear her eyes away. That was until Sokka placed himself down by her side.

"Hi Sokka." said Zoe curiously. She was surprised he wasn't with Suki for once.

"Hey…" he said, eyeing her up oddly.

Zoe frowned, "what is it Sokka?" she sighed.

"Hey! I just came to give you some company." He defended and Zoe immediately knew he wanted something.

"Just spit it out. I know you want something."

Sokka sighed. "I…just wanted to talk…to you…uh, about Zuko." He muttered awkwardly.

Zoe raised an eyebrow. "What about us?"

"Well…" he rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding Zoe's eyes at all costs. "I just wanted to check that you're…you know, being careful…taking it slow."

"…What are you trying to say?" asked Zoe slowly, turning to face Sokka fully.

He fidgeted nervously, "I'm trying to say, just…don't uh…jump in the sack with him right away OK?" He said very fast that Zoe nearly didn't catch what he said.

After a few seconds, his words registered and her face change dramatically from confusion to mortification. "_Sokka!_" She hissed, her face glowing red.

"Hey!" he said, putting his hands up defensively, "you're like a sister to me. I have to check up on you." Zoe stared at him, still in shock for a few moments longer. "You…haven't, have you?" he asked quickly.

Not realising it was possible, Zoe's face went even redder and she glared at Sokka in embarrassment. "Of course not!" she exclaimed, "What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"A lovesick hormonal one." He answered simply. Then, he hopped up and dusted himself off. "Promise, then?"

Zoe glared at him and he nodded in approval, taking her silence as consent. He walked away, whistling jovially, Aang joining him while Zuko walked over to Zoe, stretching.

"What's wrong with you?" he said, noticing Zoe's flustered appearance. She looked at him, from his gleaming chest to his sparkling eyes and her heart skipped a beat.

"Nothing." She squeaked.

"What did Sokka want?" he continued, frowning slightly and sitting down beside her, his thigh pressed up against her leg.

Zoe looked at him, and then turned away again in embarrassment. "I can _not_ even tell you."

Zuko scowled and Zoe could feel it, though she wasn't facing him. "Oh don't make me feel all guilty!" she snapped, he had a way with doing that. "There is _no_ way I am telling you."

Zuko huffed in annoyance and laid his arm on Zoe's leg, drawing a pattern lightly with his fingers just above her knee.

They sat in silence for a minute and Zoe glanced at him from the corner of her eye; he was watching her. "So how was training?" she asked, narrowing her eyes; she knew what he was trying to do.

Zuko shrugged, "Fine…" he muttered, his hand moving slightly higher up her leg and Zoe tried not to let him notice the effect his fingers had on her body, attempting to keep her breathing normal though it sent tingles up her spine.

"I saw you and Aang talking quietly before…what was that about?" She continued, trying to be casual, but her heart was thumping hard in her chest.

She had a feeling Zuko knew what he was doing to her as a slight smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth and his hand went a little higher, now halfway up her thigh. "I can't tell you that." He said cheekily and Zoe swung her head around to glare at him.

"You really want to know what Sokka said don't you?" She snarled.

He shrugged innocently, "I've never seen your face so red."

Zoe scowled at him for a minute longer, a smile still played around his mouth while his fingers continued slowly up her thigh. Zoe grabbed his wrist suddenly, her breathing slightly faster than usual. "_You_ are driving me crazy." she hissed, her eyes wide and Zuko actually grinned triumphantly. Her eyes narrowed, "Oh you've got some nerve."

She went to stand up, but Zuko grabbed both her wrists, pulling her back down so their faces where inches apart. "So what did he say?" he whispered, his eyes scorching.

Zoe contemplated for a moment, and then deciding it was his turn to be embarrassed, she conceded. "He was talking," she said through her teeth and Zuko grinned, "About _us_ having sex."

With that, Zoe yanked her arms out of Zuko's now loose grasp and stomped off. She grinned privately to herself at the look of pure shock, embarrassment…and something she couldn't place left on Zuko's face.

* * *

"Oh, hey Teo!" said Zoe shocked; she had been going for a walk around the temple and just turned the corner to come face to face with a boy in a wheelchair. She hadn't managed to get Teo on his own all week to talk to, and now here he was!

"Hi…Zoe." He said, seeming unable to look at her face.

"Teo…" said Zoe miserably, "can I apologize please?"

Teo looked up, locking eyes with Zoe. "There's nothing to apologize for." He said sincerely.

"Well…I'm just sorry you had to walk in on-"

"Don't." he cut in quickly, "I'm…happy for you. Of course I'm mulling in my own self pity, but I really I'm happy for _you_."

Zoe sighed, she wasn't sure if she felt better or worse now. She knelt down beside him sadly, "You're a great guy Teo."

Teo cracked a small smile, "yeah, but it's the bad ones that get the good girls." He said, slightly teasingly, slightly miserably.

Zoe blushed and Teo laughed at her. "Friends?" he asked, holding out his hand smiling.

"Friends." Agreed Zoe gladly, grasping his hand.

"Good…then did you want to go for a ride with me through the echo chambers?"

Zoe grinned, "I'd love to, Teo!"

And they were off, streaming through the corridors madly, good friends.

* * *

Zoe's hair was dripping. She had just had a bath and cleaned all of the dirt and twigs out of her hair, feeling now far more refreshed. She tied her locks back in a bun to dry, the few pieces at the front already curling and falling out of the up do.

Zuko came up behind her, having been waiting for her to finish washing, and he snaked his arm around her waist, settling his hand just above the curve of her hip.

"What are you doing?" said Zoe startled and not entirely sure where he just appeared from.

"I was waiting for you." He said simply. Zoe narrowed her eyes at him, "I was _waiting_." He enunciated the word, "_not _peeking." He scowled at her, "I can't believe you'd even think I'm low enough to do that."

"I don't." said Zoe haughtily, "I think you're a boy."

"And I know _you're_ a girl; I don't need to check that." He hesitated for a moment, and then said, "Perhaps 'girl' isn't the right word. 'Woman' is a better description."

Zoe rolled her eyes, a slight blush coating her cheeks. "Why thank you." She said sarcastically.

Zuko watched her as he pondered something; he smirked slightly, and then decided to speak. "So…what did you say in reply to Sokka?"

Zoe's eyes went wide and her cheeks flushed furiously even in the half light. "You know, you are a lot cheekier than you used to be." Zuko flashed her a grin and Zoe scowled at him, "You said I brought out the best in you!" she accused.

"I said most of the time….sometimes you-" He cut off, his face going red.

Zoe pounced. Brining them to a halt, she swung out of Zuko's grasp, stopping right in front of him, her hands on his chest. "Sometimes I what?"

"You're changing the subject." He snarled, "Answer my question first."

Zoe rolled her eyes, "I assured him that we have not indeed…um, been to bed together." She blushed, cursing the way her heart sped up as she spoke about…going to bed with Zuko. "Er…yet." She added, blushing even more and looking down.

Zuko's heart sped up as she said 'yet' and he tried to keep his breathing normal as he placed one very warm hand on Zoe's bare waist between her skirt and top. His other hand moved to tilt Zoe's chin back up to face him. "And did you, uh…" his hand tightened on her waist and his heart skipped a beat when their eyes locked, "inform him that some day he will have to get used the fact that we…will indeed go to bed together?" He asked huskily. Now was Zoe's turn for her heart to skip a beat, her stomach flipping and a tingling sensation fluttered in her heart and through her whole body. Zuko cleared his throat. "That is to say if you don't get sick of me."

Zoe steadied herself, sliding her hands from his chest to instead link around his neck. "Firstly," she whispered, "I will never get sick of you." A small smile formed on Zuko's lips and his stomach flipped. "And secondly: that was two questions. It's your turn to answer."

Zuko huffed in annoyance, but his arm slid around her neck and into her hair, tugging at the hair tie that held her locks back. "Sometimes…" he said, his voice low, rough, but gentle. "You make me…lose control of my…sensible side." He said, finally releasing her hair from its hold, the semi-dry curls tumbling down her back, his fingers curling within them.

"Is that such a bad thing?" whispered Zoe, leaning in to his chest, her nose lightly brushing his.

Zuko inhaled sharply, pulling her body closer to his, pressing her against him. "definitely not…" he nearly groaned, his lips moving against Zoe's as he spoke, then unable to withhold a moment longer, his heart thumping rapidly and his stomach muscles clenching he captured her lips with his hungrily.

Zoe let out a half moan, half sigh and immediately parted her lips for him. Her arms tightened around his neck and her fingers threading themselves into his hair, tugging at the threads causing a low growl to erupt from the back of Zuko's throat. His hand on her waist, couldn't sit still, it roamed over the curve of her hip and down her thigh, stopping just behind her knee. Suddenly, he gripped her leg and swung it up, curving it around his hip. Zoe nearly gasped at the sudden movement, her breathing becoming erratic, but she pressed herself to him even more, drowning in the heat that radiated off his body.

They stumbled backward; Zoe's back hitting a stone pillar behind them and she emitted a small gasp. Zuko abandoned Zoe's mouth and his lips and tongue travelled urgently down her neck and she was certain he must be leaving fires in his wake as heat coursed through her body. She moaned in pleasure and longing when his mouth settled on one particular spot of her neck, sucking and kissing at the heated skin. Reckless desire was growing within her, heat building at the pit of her stomach, but then suddenly, Zuko was pulling away.

He lent his forehead against her shoulder, breathing heavily. "That…" he managed to get out through gasps, "is exactly what I mean."

Zoe gave a small breathless laugh and untangled her leg from his waist. "Sorry…" she whispered, though her hands still clutched his neck and back, as if afraid to fall if she let go.

Zuko pulled his head up, his topaz eyes glistening and they met with hers. Zoe smiled softly and he raised a finger to touch the tip of her curved lips. "You have such a beautiful smile." He whispered, nearly talking to himself. Zoe's heart fluttered and she blushed lightly.

"Um…should we…uh?" she stuttered, suddenly becoming timid after her hazy desire had faded from her mind, if not yet her body.

"Go back to camp?" finished Zuko, smiling at her fondly.

"Yeah…"

"Probably."

Zoe sighed and untangled her arms from his neck and he took one from her hair, allowing the other to snake itself around her waist.

"Uh," said Zoe blushing again, "do you suppose we look…acceptable?"

Zuko actually laughed, "You think Sokka might think you changed your answer to his question already?"

Blood painted Zoe's face red and she glared at Zuko. "You're such a jerk." She hissed. Zuko chuckled and looked down at her, and then his eyes went wide.

"Uuh…" he pulled her hair over her back, laying it over her shoulder so that the locks covered the left side of her neck. "I think you should leave your hair like that."

Zoe threw him a strange look. "Why?" she demanded.

Zuko avoided her eyes, "It…suits you."

* * *

That next morning Zoe awoke with a start, her eyes snapping open to equally shocked golden ones. Another explosion erupted over their heads and they scrambled to their feet. Aang had jumped up and blown the shutters around them closed.

"What's going on?" shouted Zoe over the commotion.

Teo looked at her, "Fire Nation." he said, his voice hard.

Zuko suddenly pushed Zoe backward toward the wall then ran toward Katara. Rock was falling above them and Zoe's heart stopped when she saw Zuko and Katara appear to disappear beneath the rubble.

The dust cleared and relief washed over her when she saw them both emerge safe, Zuko having just _saved_ Katara's life and she was running away from him angrily.

Haru and Toph created a huge earth tunnel and everyone began to rush in. Zoe ran to Aang to help him pull Appa.

"What are you doing?" Cried Aang suddenly and Zoe looked up, following his eyes, her hear thumping madly; what was Zuko doing?

"Go ahead!" Zuko cried determined, "I'll hold them off. I think this is a family visit."

"Zuko, no!" cried Aang and Zoe at the same time. Zoe began to run toward him, but Sokka grabbed her back.

"Come on!" he cried, "We've got to get out of here!" Zoe glared at him and wrenched herself out of his grip, but before she could get any further earth had enclosed around her feet she tripped.

Then, the ground beneath her feet began to move, bringing her backward and into the tunnel.

"Toph!" shouted Zoe furiously, "if you stop me, why not Zuko too?"

But, she ignored her, her focus on keeping the ceiling from collapsing.

Katara, Aang and Sokka all were yanking at Appa's reins, but he would not budge.

"I can't get him to go in there!" cried Aang, "Appa hates tunnels."

"Aang, there's no way we can _fly_ out of here!" hissed Katara, pulling at the ropes with all her strength.

"We'll have to find a way!" said Aang, looking around desperately.

"We need to slit up." said Sokka, his eye's hard. "Take the tunnel and get to the stolen air ship. He said to his father and the others. Katara started to agru, but Zoe forgot to listen as another explosion erupted above them. Fear for Zuko threatened to consume her and she struggled madly to get out of her earth prison.

Suddenly, the earth around her feet was released. And Teo had grabbed her hand. "Good bye Zoe." He said and Zoe was confused. "I can't come with you." He explained, and she had a feeling about why not.

She nodded sadly as the others ran over to Appa, "I'll see you again." She said, bending to kiss his cheek. "Be careful."

And with that she ran and flew up to Appa, landing in his saddle next to Suki.

"I can clear that away and we can fly out through there!" cried Toph, gesturing to a stone wall.

"Um…there's an awful lot of fire in that general direction…" Suki decided to add and Zoe stared at the wall in determination

"Good, then we will find Zuko." She said and they took off.

The stone acted as a shield as they flew fearfully through blazes of fire and smoke, explosions erupting around them. Everything was a blur, but Zoe spotted Zuko, atop an airship fighting Azula ferociously.

He was incredible; Zoe had never seen him fight so well. The two siblings were coming closer and closer when suddenly, their flaming fists met and the biggest explosion yet blocked out ever other sound and they were falling. And Aang was flying, top speed toward the figure that was Zuko.

In perfect timing Appa was under his falling body and Zoe had reached out, unthinkingly and grabbed his wrist, surprised to find his other wrist in Katara's outstretched hand.

He landed in a heap on top of Zoe, but then he sat up, turning quickly to his eyes searching for the falling figure that was his sister.

She was flailing and tumbling through the air, with no hope of someone saving her. "She's…not going to make it." Said Zuko and Zoe could tell that he wasn't even sure how _he_ felt about that.

But then blue fire burst from Azula's feet and she rocketed toward the cliff side, her hair flying out on the way and Zoe realised it was her hair pin. With a screech that even they could hear from Appa, she slid to a halt along the rocky cliff, her hair pin having saved her. Her black locks were whipping in the wind, a menacing smile upon her face.

"Of course she did…" muttered Zuko, turning away. Zoe put a hand on his knee and they shared a look, his hand enclosing over hers.

"Zoe," said Sokka suddenly, "what's that on your neck?"

Zoe jumped and looked at him, but Zuko looked quickly at her neck. "What do you mean?" she demanded, "What's wrong with it?"

Sokka leaned forward suspiciously, examining the left side of her neck, "There's a swollen, red-"

"Uh, Huan bit her." said Zuko quickly, glancing at the little rabbit-hen who peeped out from behind Momo at the sound of her name.

Sokka frowned at Zuko, but sat back in his seat without a word. Zoe had a feeling Zuko would be the next to get a little talk from Sokka.

* * *

**A/N Lol I still can't reply to reviews O_O stupid fanfiction. Anyway, thanks again so much :D :D **

**I have a few things to reply to... When I said there were more for Sukka, I didn't mean fanfictions; I meant more reviewers who wanted Sukka as opposed to Tokka, and SailingSeas I do love you! Lol, so I am somehow going to try and find a way to please both the tokka fans and the sukka fans... O.O but, seen as this story isn't focused on them, hopefully it won't matter TOO much.**

**Thank you all of you guys! You make my day every day! Hope you like this chappie... please tell me what you think :) OOH and friends .music. reading and anyone else having one...HAVE A FUN SNOW DAY! I'm jealous. I love snow. It's flooding here, I live in queensland...so everything has gone crazy... anywaaayy please review =D **


	28. Chapter 28

"Hey, _you're _the one who offered to help!" snapped Zoe, shaking the tent stick menacingly, "so you could be of _some_ help if you would just shut up and do what I say without contradicting me!"

"It's not _my _fault!" snarled Zuko in response, throwing his arm in the air that wasn't holding the other, longer tent stick, "you keep doing it wrong! I'm trying to help by telling you where this goes!"

"It's just a stupid tent!" cried Zoe, "how hard can it be? _You_ just love to be right about everything and so you _think_ you know where everything goes best!"

"_My_ tent is already up! So clearly I must know _something_ about them!"

"You're a Prince. What could _you_ know about tents?"

"And you're a stubborn little girl! What could _you_ know about _anything_?"

"Just give me the stick!"

"You're never going to get it up."

"Obviously not seen as you've gone and stolen my tent pole!"

"I haven't stolen anything; I'm just trying to hel-"

"Oh yeah, fat lot of help you've been! How about you just give me the damn stick and go do some hot squats?"

Zuko growled in frustration, "Fine, have a nice night sleeping out in the cold!"

"Fine!" retorted Zoe, shouting after his retreating back, "I'll have a much better time than if I was sleeping in a tent about to collapse because Prince _Zuko_ doesn't know how to build one!"

She glared in his direction for a few more seconds then turned back to her mess of a tent. She kicked the material angrily, "Stupid tent…" she muttered furiously, "stupid prince…"

About half an hour later, not long before they were about to eat their dinner, Zoe stormed past the entire group, her nose in the air, leaving a pile of cloth and sticks behind her.

Zuko watched her storm out of sight along the cliff side, struggling to hide his amusement. He stood up with a sigh, and walked over to her failed tent. Easily, he placed the sticks in the required positions and fixed the cloth and tarp over it.

"What is _with_ you guys?" Said Toph completely bemused, crossing her arms and leaning against a boulder. Zuko looked at her confused. "You go from making out to bickering like an old married couple within a few minutes!"

Zuko's face flushed. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He said evasively.

* * *

Zoe was sitting moodily in her perfect tent, trying vainly to stop herself from getting up and finding Zuko. Dinner had been an interesting experience…Sokka had declared a toast to Zuko, then Katara stormed off and now Zuko was desperate to try and make amends with her.

This was good of course as Zoe really wanted them to be on friendlier terms. But, she also had this slight feeling of worry in the back of her mind that Zuko wanted more than to just make amends with Katara…

Suddenly, said boy burst into her tent nearly giving her a heart attack. "Jeeze Zuko!" she cried, clutching her chest, "have you ever heard of knocking?"

Zuko ignored this and sat down. "I was just talking to Sokka. He told me about Katara's mother's death; I'm going to help her find the killer."

"You know who killed her?" asked Zoe surprised and Zuko nodded. "Well, I hope it goes well…" she muttered, trying to ignore the voice in her head telling her not to let him go. "I should have stayed angry with you for longer." She said suddenly.

Zuko frowned at her, "Why would say that?" he demanded.

"Because then you would have taken _me_ on a field trip!" She cried throwing her arms in the air.

Zuko's mouth twitched and he moved to sit in front of her. "So, do you like your tent?" he asked innocently.

"You're a show off."

Zuko smirked and then leant forward suddenly pushing Zoe's hair off her shoulders and behind her back, his fingers lingering around the soft skin around her collar bone. His eyes locked on the fading bruise like mark on her neck and his smirk widened. "Sokka's a hypocrite."

Zoe knew exactly what he was looking it and she blushed. "You're rude." She told him.

Zuko shifted his gaze to her eyes, a smile still playing around his lips. "You liked it."

Zoe looked away from him, her cheeks glowing. Well, he was right, she couldn't lie about that. "Why is Sokka a hypocrite?"

"He's waiting for Suki in his tent right now with a rose in his mouth and no pants on."

"WHAT?" cried Zoe standing up furiously about to go confront Sokka about this new piece of information. But, Zuko grabbed her wrists, pulling her back to the floor and she landed with her hands on the top of Zuko's thighs, her head nearly knocking his.

"Bad idea." He told her.

"Not it isn't! It's a great idea!" snapped Zoe, "he tells _me_ I'm not allowed to have sex while he goes and…and messes around with no pants!"

Zuko raised an eyebrow at her, his hands still round her wrists. "Do you _want_ to?"

Zoe was silent for a second while she realised what Zuko said. There was a teasing smile playing around his mouth. "Stop being so arrogant!" she scolded.

Zuko flashed her a grin, "will you be good while Katara and I are gone?"

Zoe frowned... '_Katara and I…'_ she didn't like the way he said that. "Will _you_?"

"What do you mean by that?"

Zoe looked away, glaring at the side of the tent. "Katara's very pretty don't you think?" she said tersely.

Zuko's eyes narrowed, "I guess…" he said slowly.

"You _guess?_ You mean you've not noticed?"

"I don't take notice of any other girls apart from you." He said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Hmmm…" murmured Zoe stiffly, still avoiding Zuko's eyes.

"You're being stupid." Zuko told her, though he felt a strange sense of elation at the fact that she was jealous on his behalf.

"No, I'm being realistic." snarled Zoe, turning to glare at Zuko.

"More like _ridiculous_!" Spat Zuko, releasing her wrists and throwing his arms in the air. "If you trusted me like you say you do; it wouldn't matter!"

"I do trust you!" retorted Zoe, her hands clenching around the fabric of his pants and Zuko felt his breathing speed up for a moment. "You're being such a hypocrite! You were furious just because Teo touched my _arm_!"

Zuko scowled, "That's because he wanted to touch more than just your arm! I could see it in the way he was ogling you!"

"_Ogling me_?" spluttered Zoe, "Teo is my friend. He would never-"

"You like him don't you?" hissed Zuko suddenly.

"You're being an idiot!" she cried outraged, though she knew she was the fault for this argument.

"No…'_I'm being realistic.'_" He quoted, mocking her voice and glaring at her angrily.

Zoe growled furiously and in one sudden movement, she had released her clenched fists and pinned Zuko to the floor. His legs were on either side of her body and she hovered over him scowling. "Don't mock me." She hissed through her teeth.

Zuko stared at her, his heart pounding loudly in his ears. Her hair fell around her face, the end strands tickling his face and her hands pushed firmly against his chest, keeping him pinned to the floor. How could she think he would be tempted by anyone else when he had _her?_ It was reasonable for _him _to get jealous; she was beautiful. Men would adore her.

Zoe leant back slightly, a look of concern in her eyes when Zuko didn't speak. She released some of the pressure under her hands and they slid down his chest, coming to rest on his abdomen and he had to take a steadying breath. He tried to control his body's reaction as he wanted her to move her hands just a little lower…

"Zuko?" said Zoe and his heart skipped a beat. "Are you OK?"

"Uuh…" croaked Zuko, blood pounding in his head, "strange question."

Zoe frowned and sat up completely and her hands slid down even further, her fingers lightly teasing his skin and she obviously had no idea what her hands were doing to him. His stomach flipped and clenched and blood rushed south. Very quickly he grabbed her wrists and sat up startlingly fast.

Zoe blinked. "What is _wrong_ with you?" she demanded, but before she had a chance to utter another word she found herself on her back, her wrists held behind her head and Zuko straddling her stomach. There was an intense look of hunger in Zuko's eyes, one which he seemed to be trying to contain. A strange rush of excitement coursed through Zoe's body and her stomach fluttered madly. Taking Zuko by surprise she suddenly freed one of her wrists, grabbing the front of Zuko's shirt and pulling him right on top of her, crashing her lips to his in a hot, searing kiss.

Zuko half moaned half growled, his surprise at Zoe for initiating such a sensual kiss turning into intense desire almost instantly. He took one hand from Zoe's wrist that was still held above her head and his heated fingers travelled down her body, along her waist and hip then back up. Zoe could feel something very hard pressed against her belly, and the feeling only excited her more. She squirmed under Zuko's heated body and the movement caused Zuko to moan out loud, his vision going hazy with longing and his mouth scaled her jaw and her neck, kissing and tasting her sensitive skin. His thighs tightened on each side of Zoe's body and his roaming hand found its way under the material of her shirt, his hot fingers caressing and cupping Zoe's breast and she gasped in surprised pleasure having never had anyone touch her there in her life.

Zuko groaned at the sound she made and his arousal throbbed almost painfully. He pulled back quickly, his breathing heavy; his self control was not strong enough to continue this. He didn't think Zoe realised how very much he wanted her right now.

"Don't stop!" moaned Zoe in disappointment, her heart pounding and the burning heat in her abdomen throbbed.

But, with an incredible effort Zuko pulled himself off her and collapsed by her side. Zoe flipped onto her stomach, her chin in her hands and she turned to look at Zuko with sad, lustful eyes.

Zuko's stomach flipped and he clenched his fists, willing himself not to jump on her. "You over estimate my self control…" he said finally, with a small chuckle at Zoe's face, his voice low and husky.

"What if I don't want you to have self control?" argued Zoe, placing a hand on his chest.

Zuko's heart sped up and his breathing hitched. "Don't say that." He hissed; she was ever the tormentor.

"I'm being serious."

"No you're not." Replied Zuko sitting up, his breathing still heavy. "You're blinded by desire. You'd be angry with me later."

Zoe sighed and sat up too, placing her chin on her knees and hugging her legs to her body. Zuko peered at her from the corner of his eye and then said, "I'm…sorry for being so forward with my advances."

Zoe turned to give him a very patronizing look, "Zuko, if I didn't want your advances, I would have pushed you off me."

Zuko's brow furrowed; he was certain he had pushed the limits. "But, I-"

"Zuko!" snapped Zoe in annoyance, "I love you; when are you going to get that through your thick head?" Zoe shook her head at him, "if any man is allowed to touch my…breast, it's you." She blushed slightly, looking down shyly at the end of her sentence. A soft smile appeared on Zuko's face and he shuffled over to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his lap.

"You're driving me crazy you know." He told her as she nestled her head into his chest. Zoe gave a very unladylike snort and Zuko chuckled, his fingers caressing her waist. "I love you." He whispered and Zoe's heart skipped a beat, "As crazy as you are. And just so you know; they're very nice."

Zoe turned her head to face him confused, "what are?"

Zuko didn't answer; instead he moved his hand that was gently caressing her waist to run along the side of her breast. Zoe breathed in quickly, her heart speeding up and tingles coursing through her body. Quickly Zuko moved his hand back to rest above her hip, his own desire stirring again.

Zoe sighed, "You're a tease." Zuko chuckled softly.

"Do you promise not to do anything like this with Katara while you're away?" she demanded.

"Do I need to prove to you again that you are the only woman I could ever find attractive and love?" snarled Zuko, half teasingly, but half in frustration.

"I wouldn't object." shrugged Zoe and Zuko buried his head in her hair. "But…apparently you don't want to."

Zuko growled in frustration. "I want to too much." He hissed. "You have no idea what you do to me."

"Then stop restraining yourself!" whispered Zoe, her breath tickling his neck.

Zuko groaned in aggravation and…longing? "Quit tempting me." He snarled.

"You started it." Said Zoe childishly, "If you're going to stop like that then you need to stop teasing me."

"It's a lot of fun teasing you."

"Oh, well I'm glad _you_ get enjoyment out of it."

"You don't get enjoyment out of it?" Zoe blushed and Zuko smirked, "Thought so." He said.

"You're embarrassing me."

"You shouldn't be embarrassed when you're with me."

"It's your fault." argued Zoe, "You keep rejecting me."

Zuko growled angrily, but the sound made Zoe's heart beat faster. "I don't." he snapped, "We were kissing and then we stopped kissing."

"I didn't want you to stop."

"Neither did I."

"You're misleading."

"Quit labelling me."

"Will you sleep with me?"

Zuko stiffened, his eyes wide, "Uu-uh, what?" he stuttered.

Zoe punched his chest, but her face went red. "I mean _sleep_! Jeeze…I never realised how dirty minded you are."

Zuko chuckled, "You bring out the best and the worst in me."

"I don't think it's bad."

Zuko smiled and kissed the top of her head tenderly. "I'll stay with you for a while." He said and Zoe couldn't help the shiver that went up her spine at the sound of his voice. "But, I'll have to go later; I want to wait up so I don't miss Katara when she wakes."

"You're pretty determined to get her to like you." Zoe pointed out.

"Don't start that again."

Zoe sighed, "I'm glad you're trying to make friends with her. I really am; I'm sick of fighting. And…she's wonderful; she's one of the best friends I've ever had."

"That's exactly why I want to help her and make amends." said Zuko softly, "Partly because I owe it to her…but, also for you. I hate to see you fighting with your friends because of me."

"I'll always fight for you."

Zuko leant his forehead against Zoe head, "I really don't deserve you."

"Stop staying that."

"It's true."

Zoe growled angrily, "You say that _one_ more time…"

"You'll what?" he challenged.

Zoe turned to face him, her face unreadable. Her hand slid down his chest lightly and found the top of his pants, fingering it subtly and tugging at the band. Zuko's eye went wide.

"What are you doing?" He spluttered as his stomach clenched, trying to scramble back. Did she not realise the simple effect her hands had on him?

"I'll rid you of your manly bits." Zoe said grabbing the collar of his shirt with her other hand to stop him getting away.

Zuko smirked, "You wouldn't." he said knowingly, "you need them."

Zoe's face flushed royally; she couldn't believe his nerve! "Don't test me." She snarled.

"I wouldn't dare."

Zoe glared at him and he grinned, and then pulled her back with him so they both fell onto her bedroll. Without hesitation Zoe laid her head and arm on his chest and intertwined one leg comfortably with his. Zuko tried to ignore the enticing heat from her body, the way her chest was pressed against his and the way her hand would occasionally roam the contours of his chest. But, it was very difficult. With a steadying, slightly ragged breath he wrapped his arms securely around her and listened to the sound of her soft breathing and light beat of her heart against his.

"You're right." whispered Zoe sleepily and Zuko opened his eyes. "I wouldn't take your manly bits."

Zuko chuckled, the movement bouncing Zoe's head on his chest. "I know you too well."

Zoe smiled softly, her heart fluttering and she felt herself slowly drift into a comfortable dream land.

* * *

She was not happy when she awoke in the morning to find that Zuko had indeed left her sometime in the middle of the night. Well, she supposed it wouldn't look good for both of them to emerge from the same tent, but still!

Zoe stretched and walked over to Toph and Suki. She glanced around confused; where was everyone else?

Toph yawned suddenly, a slight smirk on her face. "It sure was _hot_ last night wasn't it?" she said.

Zoe gave her a strange look, "Really I thought it was a bit chilly-"

But, Toph was chuckling to herself and suddenly blood rushed to Zoe's face, coating her cheeks in a remarkable scarlet.

Zoe glared at her, though she could not see it and Suki laughed. "I thought I'd never get to sleep with the combined efforts of both your tents." continued Toph, turning to face where she could feel Suki standing. This shut her up immediately.

Zoe opened her mouth to say something, but then realised she had nothing to defend herself with and closed it again. Zuko and Katara suddenly emerged around a boulder, walking into camp; Katara didn't look at any of them and stalked on. Zuko gave Zoe a look that was almost a grimace and then kept following her.

"Though I have to say…Sparky wins for last nights round."

Zoe didn't realise she could be any more mortified. "You are such a pervert Toph." She hissed.

Toph shrugged. "Not my fault if you can't restrain yourselves."

* * *

**A/N Does anyone know how to fix your emails so fanfiction sends them to you again? I have no idea why it suddenly stopped. **

**Anywayy, THANK YOU SO MUCH! People think I'm going crazy because I keep bursting out laughing randomly, but it's just because I get thoroughly over excited by your guys reviews!**

**Thank you's inc:**

**PhantomXangel, Hehe, I live in Australia in queensland so it's hot and humid here :/ I'm so jealous of your guys snow! I'm so glad all of you guys are enjoying my story XD I'm enjoying writing it a lot XD Thank you to ****Jack-vainglorious my fantastic sideline mentor, KhAel I always love your reviews! thanks for always reviewing my chapters they always make my day :D and I'm glad my story helped you to unwind :) thanks ****ReadinFromPhone I absolutely love your reviews, I have been laughing all day because of them lol thank you very much! And seen as your offering that author award how could I not make it happen at some point? =P thank you iSiRiUsLyLoVeSiRiUs, Friends .music. Reading, Clumsy Clouds, Jo, Lorna Roxen, ANguyen504 and everyone else who has reviewed :) you guys are great!**

**Yeah I feel bad if I don't say thanks so I had to write that all in there, sorry if it's a bit tedious. And again thanks SO MUCH. aaand uh...yeah please review? (yeah...I'm greedy)**


	29. Chapter 29

"Come on, Fancy Pants; feel it!" taunted Toph, kicking the earth up under Zoe's feet so that she nearly tripped.

"I'm _trying_ Toph!" She snarled angrily in response, "all I can feel is the _wind_!"

"That's because you're focusing on your own element! Feel the earth!" She created another boulder beneath Zoe and this time she flew off it before it could knock her down.

"Look, maybe this only works for earthbenders-"

"Anyone could feel the earth if they actually stopped to listen!" retorted Toph, "You're so light on your feet I can barely see you; it's like you can't stand to be on the ground, like your about to fly off at any second! You're not even trying!"

Zoe sighed angrily, "I give up! Ok? I can't do it."

"This was _your_ idea!"

"Well I was bored, but this is worse."

Toph snorted derisively, "You're such an airbender."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You just _avoid_ the problem instead of facing it straight on."

"Well, lucky I'm an airbender then and not some stubborn, rock headed earth bender!"

"At least I'm not some quitter, wuss that can flap about and run away! _I_ actually have guts to face my problems!"

"I do face my problems! More so than _you_! If you _did_ have guts as you say you do, then you would tell _him_ how you feel!"

Toph was silent. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

There was silence for a moment, and then a roar echoed above them. Zoe's head shot to the sky; Appa! "Zuko and Katara are back!" cried Zoe excitedly, "Let's go!"

But, before she had run very far a block of earth barred her way. "Don't tell _anyone_ what you just said." hissed Toph from behind her.

Zoe turned and smiled at the younger girl, though she would not see it and said, "Your secret's safe with me Toph." And the blind girl punched her arm.

On their way down to the spot where Appa had landed Katara suddenly emerged, her eyes on Zoe. Zoe could see Zuko and Aang talking a way away from them.

"Uh…" mumbled Toph, "I might leave you guys alone for a second."

And she subtly faded away into the backround and off to Sokka and Suki. "Did you…find him?" asked Zoe hesitantly.

"Zoe, I want to apologize." said Katara, her voice hard and tense.

Zoe sighed and looked down. "Me too."

"No." she said before Zoe could go on. "I should have trusted your judgment and I shouldn't have been so hard on you two. I'm sorry for all the fights I made and…hope we can move on from that."

"Katara, it's OK, I know you were just looking out for me…and I…really appreciate that." She thought for a moment, "Though you did go a little crazy." Katara gave an apologetic smile and Zoe walked over to her, throwing her arms around her neck. "Thank you Katara."

They pulled apart. "So, what happened? How are you doing?"

The younger girl sighed, "I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill him."

"Only a monster could do the thing that he did. You're too strong to ever fall to that." said Zoe, laying a hand on her shoulder. Katara nodded, her eyes watering and Zoe could tell she needed time alone. She hugged her again briefly and Katara headed away while Zoe walked over to Zuko.

He had left Aang on the jetty and his face was troubled. "What's wrong?" asked Zoe immediately.

Zuko glanced at Aang then turned back to Zoe. He placed a hand on her forearm and led her away. "Would Aang take down my Father for the sake of the world?"

Zoe gave him a perplexed look. "Of course, that's what all this training is fo-"

"But, when it comes to it, would he kill him? Another human being, will he _do_ it?" Zuko demanded relentlessly, his hand tightening around her arm.

Zoe thought about it, about Aang and his humble, loving nature. She tried to imagine him striking his opponent down, watching them fall, crushed, burned, bleeding… "I…I'm not sure, Zuko."

He sighed, his tight grip on her arm slackening. "Neither am I."

* * *

"Staying in your father's holiday home?" spluttered Zoe as they made their journey, flying to Ember island to where Zuko said he knew the perfect hiding place for their gang. "Isn't that…a little crazy?"

"Hey, you're not really the best judge on what's sane." noted Sokka and Zoe glared at him.

"What do you mean by that?" she snarled.

"Only that you have been known to stick your hand into the heart of a flame, then after the first attempt want to do it _again_." He explained simply and Zoe's face flushed.

"You stuck your hand in a flame?" asked Zuko confused and concerned…probably for her sanity.

Zoe threw Sokka a dirty look. "I feel it is a necessary part of life to find out what fire feels like."

"Twice?"

Sokka rolled his eyes, but then shot Zuko a strange look. "She missed you." He said bluntly.

"Sokka!" hissed Zoe angrily, glancing at the firebender beside her quickly.

"Was that really necessary?" demanded Katara, shooting her brother an annoyed glance. Sokka shrugged, but Zuko didn't speak; he was staring at Zoe, a tumultuous array of emotions clashing in his eyes; too many to decipher.

Zoe tore her eyes away from his, unable to cope with Zuko's intense stare.

She moved closer to him and he put his arm around her, but it was hesitantly and his hold was not as close and firm as usual.

Zoe tried not to notice, but it was inevitable; something was up.

Eventually they arrived that evening at Zuko's old family summer home. The whole estate was magnificent. Even in the house you could hear the calming crash of the waves on the beach below.

They took their belongings off Appa and Zoe kept throwing Zuko worried glances. He wasn't looking at her; his face was creased in something that looked horribly like regret.

"So where is your bedroom?" she asked him, half in an attempt to make him speak and half out of pure curiosity to know what his chamber looked like.

Zuko looked at her for a moment, "this way." He grunted, leading her down a darkened hall.

"…Zuko, what's the matter with you?" asked Zoe, worry creasing her brow.

Zuko was scowling, but when he took a glance at Zoe's face his features softened. "How can I even dare to touch you after everything I've done to you?" He snarled very suddenly.

Zoe looked at him, taken aback, "What are you talking about?"

"You stuck your _hand_ in a _flame_." He hissed, "Because you…_missed_…me!"

"So what?" said Zoe rather stupidly.

"So how can I even dare to _look_ at you?" He shouted, spinning around to face her and Zoe stumbled back a few steps in shock. "I despise myself." he hissed, his face pained.

"Don't, Zuko, _please_." Whispered Zoe, reaching out her hand to touch him, but he pulled out of her grasp. Finally a little of Zoe's own anger trickled into her eyes. "Let me touch you." She hissed, her eyes flashing.

Zuko glared at her, though he was furious with himself and most certainly not the girl before him. "You can't." he snarled.

"Why not?" shrieked Zoe furiously, "That's all in the past! You're _here_ now! I don't care that I stuck my stupid hand in a stupid fl-"

"Well I _do!_" shouted Zuko, his eyes bulging, "it's _my_ fault! I left you and hurt you _so_ much and then come crawling back and you let me back into your arms!"

"That's because I _love_ you!" cried Zoe, annoying tears pricking her eyes.

"I take too much for granted. I don't deserve any of this!" reeled Zuko, ignoring her, anger bubbling inside him. Suddenly, before he could continue shouting about his faults he was blown into the wall behind him hard.

Little parcels of dust sprung from the small crevices of stone behind his back and his thud echoed through the empty hall. "Stop this." whispered Zoe, her voice harsh.

Zuko was silent, his blazing golden eyes locked on Zoe's sparkling silver.

"Are you here with me now?" asked Zoe, her voice still quiet, but icy.

"…yes." He snarled through his teeth.

"Are you sorry for what you did?"

Zuko glared at her, "you know I am sorrier about that than anything else in my entire life!"

"And are you planning on betraying me again?"

Zuko stared at her in shock. "Why would you say that?"

"Answer the question Zuko."

"I will never leave you again."

Zoe's face softened and she laid a hand on Zuko's cheek. This time he did not pull away. "Then stop with this…stupid, _ridiculous_… 'I shouldn't even touch you' stuff." She paused, but there was silence, "Please." He still did not speak, "for me." She said finally.

Zuko sighed, bowing his head. He lifted a hand to cover Zoe's on his cheek, his touch very warm. "I'm sorry."

Zoe leaned in and kissed his forehead softly. "I know."

They were silent for a few more moments, and then Zoe smiled. "So, are you going to take me to you room or not?" she asked innocently.

Zuko looked up at her, a small grin hooked the corner of his mouth, but his eyes were still troubled. He took her hand of his cheek and held it, then led her on down the hall.

They entered Zuko's chamber and Zoe's jaw dropped. The room was huge! No, _enormous!_ A massive king sized, claw footed, four poster bed with rich, red sheets sat in the direct centre of the chamber, immediately taking Zoe's attention. Two large doors stood to the side, red curtains draped around the framing, the material blowing slightly in the breeze that snuck in from outside. Zoe ran over to a window and threw open the shutters to let the cool night air flow through and the tumbling waves could be heard louder than before.

She turned back to Zuko, her face still awe struck. "This is…uh one nice bedroom." She said finally, her eyes flicking to the bed once again.

"Go on." said Zuko, a small smile forming on his face. "You know you want to." And Zoe grinned, knowing exactly what he meant and she ran and threw herself atop his bed with a soft 'thump', the sheets billowing around her. Zuko walked over to her, lighting his lamp on the way and then lay down beside her.

"It smells dusty." stated Zoe.

"No one has been here in a very long time." said Zuko, his voice strange.

Zoe turned to look at him beside her only to find that he was already staring at her. "Is it hard for you to be here?"

"It's…" he paused, "just strange."

Zoe clasped his hand in hers and his fingers intertwined with hers. They lay there for a few minutes, his thumb softly caressing the side of her hand, the silence comfortable when suddenly Zuko shifted onto his side, his eyes smouldering. He raised a hand to Zoe's cheek and brushed his fingers along the soft flesh gently.

"I'm glad you don't mind touching me again." Said Zoe and Zuko's eyes narrowed slightly.

"You're too hard to resist anyway." His hand moved from her cheek over her lips, feeling and discovering their curves in a very different sense. He moved his hand to rest beside her head on the bed and he leant over her slowly, now pressing his warm lips to hers. He lingered there for a moment and then Zoe felt his tongue trace the moist insides of her lips softly, and tantalizingly slow. She let out a soft sigh, melting into the kiss. She nipped his top lip gently, her tongue flicking up to graze the inner edge of the soft flesh and Zuko growled, deepening the kiss. His tongue slid inside her mouth and along hers sensually. Zoe's heart sped up and she moved her arms around Zuko, one hand threading itself into his hair and pulling him closer to her while the other hugged his back.

Zuko's breathing began to speed up and Zoe's tongue curled and slid around his, fighting for dominance. His hand began to roam, finding its way up and down her body, along her hip and up her waist, but no further. Zoe wished he would search higher, where he had previously, she craved his touch and her body ached; she needed to feel him, more of him. She pulled herself closer to him, her breasts grazing his chest, successfully achieving a low moan from the back of Zuko's throat.

His mouth slanted over hers as the kiss turned almost wild and Zuko's will gave way, his hand moved from her waist to cup her breast and Zoe moaned in pleasure, pulling herself closer to his touch as he began to kneed her heated bosom, his finger brushing over her hardened nipple and he groaned. Zoe could feel Zuko's scolding touch beneath her clothes and the sensation caused heat to shoot to her core. Blood pounded Zuko's head and Zoe's hand ran down his back, the simple gesture somehow managing to make fire shoot through his veins and he pulled himself closer to her. The evidence of his arousal brushed against Zoe's hip and she gasped while Zuko groaned in pleasure, pressing himself against her once more. Zoe felt her need for him increase by a tenth fold, desire fogging her mind and she moved to thrust her hips against his and his arousal brushed along the damp warmth between her legs. Both moaned throatily at the pleasurable sensation, their hearts pounding double time with each others.

"Zuko? Zoe?" called Aang's voice from down the hall. "Katara says dinner's ready. Where are you guys?"

Zuko broke off the heated kiss very quickly; his breathing heavy and he sat up, his throbbing manhood painful. Zoe sat up too, though slightly slower, blood pounding her head; she had never experienced anything like _that_ before; the feelings excited, but scared her at the same time. Zuko glanced at her, realising too late what a bad idea that was as he saw in the flickering light of his lamp Zoe's flushed cheeks and swollen lips. His heart skipped a beat and heat flared in the pit of his stomach. Zoe laid a hand on his thigh which did not help his situation at all especially as her fingers brushed his obvious erection and she blushed furiously while Zuko hissed in what sound liked pleasure, quickly grabbing her wrist.

"Oh here you guys are." Said Aang happily, coming to a halt at Zuko's bedroom door. His smile changed to slight confusion as he surveyed the two of them. "Uhm…did I…er, am I?" He had no idea what to say, or what they had been doing, but there was an overwhelming sense in the room that he had just interrupted something very intimate. "I'll…see you two at dinner." And with that he practically bolted from the room.

Zuko glanced at Zoe who was still flushing and not looking at him. "I'm…sorry," he whispered, "I…uh, this doesn't normally happen when I kiss a girl." He said weakly, "You have this effect on me…I can't control myself."

Zoe looked at him, a small smile on her face, "You say this as if it's just you feeling these things."

Zoe wasn't sure what to say to this.

"I have never felt like this before." said Zoe bringing a hand to Zuko's cheek. "It's so…"

"Good, but bad at the same time?"

Zoe nodded and Zuko began to think that's Sokka's words of wisdom weren't so crazy after all as he didn't seem able to restrain himself because of one light kiss. Zuko forced himself not to think of this as he was trying to forget the ache and raging need below his stomach. He settled on putting his mind to think of defeating his father, of what moves he would teach Aang. He thought he was ready to learn how to redirect lightening by now.

"Uh…we should probably head to dinner." said Zoe, noticing Zuko's glazed eyes. He shook his head dazedly.

"Probably wise." He mumbled, but before he could stand Zoe had place both hands on his shoulders, crashing her lips against his, her kiss hot and urgent. But, before he had a chance to kiss her back she quickly pulled away, breathing quickly.

"Ok, come on." She said with her eyes down and she hopped off the bed. Zuko followed her, one part of him scolding himself in disbelief; half an hour ago he had made up his mind not to even touch her. He had caused her too much pain; he didn't deserve to be with her. And now he had taken her to his room and heavily made out with her on his bed!

Half way down the hall way Zoe suddenly stopped and turned round to face Zuko straight on, even in the darkness Zuko could see her eyes were clearly troubled. "Zuko." She said determinedly, her eyes meeting his and her heart fluttered.

"Yes Zoe?" he said, a smile hooking the corner of his mouth.

"I want you to know that I have never done this before." She said quickly, "and I am not some kind of…mindless…slut that goes around kissing guys like…that."

Zuko couldn't help the small laugh that escaped him and he moved forward and grasped Zoe's hand. "I know that." He said, his voice making her stomach flip, "and uh…neither am I."

Zoe smiled and blushed. "I know that." She repeated and Zuko smiled. With that she turned away and they continued on, hand in hand, to dinner, Zuko looking at her face from the side bemusedly; he found her self-consciousness endearing.

By the time they reached the outer courtyard where food was served everyone was staring at them.

Zoe blushed and quickly glanced at Zuko to check that nothing was wrong with him, but he looked perfectly acceptable. He glanced at her, doing the same thing, except his eyes went wide when they locked on some place below her neck. Zoe looked down and mortifying horror appeared on her face.

The red material of her shirt was no longer sleek and red all over. A large handprint was burned into the fabric, easily drawing anyone's eye to the out of place design feature.

Zoe's eyes snapped back up to the group and she noticed that all of their eyes were on the same spot. She didn't think her face had been redder in her life.

"Ok, seriously." said Toph who was the only one not looking at Zoe's breast. "What is _wrong_ with everyone?"

* * *

**A/N Thank you theblackwriter! That fixed my problems up :D I believe I can now receive emails again from FF! **

**And ****Readinfromphone you are amazing haha! Lol you have a talent for making giggle like a maniac XD YAY an award! If you are serious about drawing an OC fanart then that would be SO AWESOME! I'd love to know what you think Zoe looks like :D Ooh and Thankyou Rhea XD and I'm sorry for making you cry :P And thankyou friends .music .reading (I have to write it like that or it won't come up for some reason) and thankyou KhAel and phantomXangel (I'm glad you like the heat =P I just can't help putting it in there, before I realise it I've written it!) And thank you Jo XD XD and Kimsara XD XD and to all that have reviewed. **

**Phewph I think that's all the thank you's done. OOh I moved this to M...I got paranoid. Is this M now? I think so...I don't know. Whatever...**

**Please review =)**


	30. Chapter 30

"I can't believe you ruined my shirt." muttered Zoe as both she and Zuko walked through Ember Island's town, both draped in rich red cloaks.

Zuko threw her a sideways glance. "I can't believe you care so much about a stupid piece of clothing. _I_ think it was worth it."

Zoe blushed, "It's not the _clothing_ it's the fact that Sokka is now following me around like a-" She stopped suddenly when a young man with blue eyes and brown hair appeared in front of her. "Uhh…hi Sokka."

"I would like you to tell me _exactly_," said Sokka in his 'therapy' voice and Zoe wondered where his fake beard was. "How an imprint of a hand was…burnt into your shirt?"

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Zuko has hot hands." She said simply, temporarily rendering Sokka speechless. She pushed past him, Zuko following whilst slapping a hand to his forehead. After the embarrassing handprint incident Toph had forced Katara to tell her what had happened and she had been calling Zuko 'Mr Hot Hands' ever since.

Sokka quickly gathered himself, reforming his features to impassive and appeared in front of Zoe once more. "And _why_ were his…_ 'hot hands'_ touching your…_shirt?_"

Zoe raised an annoyed eyebrow at him, "Gee Sokka, maybe because they wanted to."

Sokka frowned, "And you _allowed_ that?" he demanded, his voice back to normal.

"Yes." Said Zoe haughtily, "Zuko may touch me where _ever_ he so pleases." And with that she stalked on once more.

Zuko stared after her retreating back, as did Sokka. "Well…" said Zuko, "that's news to me."

Sokka turned to frown disapprovingly at Zuko, "You need to gain some self control."

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose, "I _have_ self control." If he didn't, there probably wouldn't be any shirt left.

"Ooooh yeah, I can see _that_." said Sokka sarcastically.

Zuko scowled, "Look, what does it matter to you what she and I…do alone together?"

Sokka's brow furrowed, "it matters to me because she's like a sister to me."

"So?" demanded Zuko, not understanding what brotherly affection over a sister was _supposed_ to feel like.

"So I feel like…I should protect her."

"From _what?_"

"From getting herself pregnant!"

Zuko stared at the boy beside him. He had honestly not thought about that.

"I don't know what it's like in the Fire Nation…" continued Sokka, "but in our Water Tribe, conceiving a chid out of wed-lock is seriously no go."

But, Zuko was still silent. His mind was suddenly filled with he and Zoe surrounded by children, some flying about on air scooters and some creating fire with their hands.

"Zuko…?" said Sokka, raising an eyebrow at the fire bender whose eyes had just glazed over.

"Ok, I have a new shirt." Said Zoe happily, walking back up to the two boys. Zuko looked at her; she still wore her cloak so as to cover her face and hair, but the new piece of attire was easily noticeable underneath. It was strapless and made of the same red material as her previous shirt. Zuko decided he would try to be much more careful with this one; he liked it. If he actually cared to remember he would have realised it was very similar to the shirt Ty lee wore at that stupid party he went to on this very same island. But he did not. All he was noticing right now was the slightly more obvious amounts of exposed flesh.

"Is that _really_ very practical?" demanded Sokka, eyeing up the top with father-like disapproval.

"Absolutely." Said Zoe with a hint of finality, "Now really I think we should be heading back, Toph said she'd be finished with Aang by noon, then Zuko can have him."

"_Finished_ with Aang?" repeated Sokka suddenly, "What's she doing with him?"

Zoe raised an eyebrow, "Uh…earthbending training."

"Oh," said Sokka, "yeah I knew that…"

Zoe rolled her eyes while Zuko took her hand, "Let's just get back shall we?"

* * *

"I win!" sang Zoe happily from Zuko's back where she had latched herself.

Zuko scowled, grabbing her legs so that they hooked around his waist. She leant over his shoulder, her hair brushing his face lightly and she kissed his cheek. He tried to ignore this. "You do _not_ win." He snarled.

"Oh yes I do."

"You ran away then somehow managed to attach yourself to my back." said Zuko, narrowing his eyes at the bit of her face that he could see over his shoulder. "And you classify that as beating me?"

"Yes." Said Zoe simply, "you can't get me from here. I have complete control." She tightened her legs around his waist and Zuko decided that perhaps she was right as he felt his heart speed up. He was struggling not to grab her and bring her round so that she was attached to his front instead of back.

She began kiss along the side of his jaw from just under his ear to down his neck, her hair falling over his shoulder and her scent engulfing him. He closed his eyes, breathing in quickly. But, then Zoe nipped his skin lightly, but sharply and his eyes snapped open. His golden buds quickly darted around the courtyard to check everyone was still out and he grabbed her leg and swung her around his waist remarkably fast and Zoe was now in front of him, eyes wide in surprise.

He smirked, his heart pounding and heat already building in his head and his hands moved boldly down her sides to hold her more securely, one on the small of her back and the other on the lowest end of her hip, bordering crossing the line to softer flesh below.

"No, I really think I win." argued Zuko, his smirk growing larger.

"Oh really?" challenged Zoe, raising an eyebrow. She tightened her legs and linked her arms around his neck then lent forward to kiss him temptingly on the lips. "Still?" she whispered, her eyes fluttering open to meet with his topaz ones.

"Perhaps…" replied Zuko huskily, "if you don't stop that is."

Zoe smirked slightly, then without hesitation she quickly brought her lips back to his. Her tongue skimmed the inner edges of his lips, forcing them to part and allow her entrance to his mouth. Zuko groaned in satisfaction and immediately began to kiss her back with heat. His hand moved from her hip to travel lightly down her leg cause Zoe's heart to speed up as well as her breathing. His other hand became lost in her hair while the other made a trip back up her leg, this time along the bottom of her thigh where the skin was even more sensitive and Zoe's muscles tightened around him. His hand slid off the end of her leg and travelled up to rest on her firm, but soft rear.

Zoe pulled back from the kiss, gasping for air, her head spinning and Zuko assaulted her neck. He trailed his tongue and lips along the soft expanse of skin till he found the heated pulse point where he began to suck and kiss the flesh. Zoe tilted her head to the side, her hand moving into his hair and gripping the locks desperately while her stomach clenched and flipped, her skin tingling.

All of a sudden, Zoe's stomach lurched and her world seemed to spin out of balance and she thought perhaps the dizzying kiss had messed with her oxygen supply. That was until she found her self tumbling on top of Zuko while becoming completely soaked in the courtyards fountain. She could hear cackling laughter not that far away and she looked to Zuko who was far wetter than she, seated below her in the water, his hair sopping.

Zoe turned around to glare at the two figures now running away high fiving each other. Toph and Sokka; masters of the pranks. Oh she would be getting them back alright. She glanced to the ground where she saw an uphill landslide that was obviously the cause of hers and Zuko's current predicament.

Zuko placed his hands on either side of her waist and she looked back to him, laying her own hands on his chest that was breathing heavily. "Do I still win?" he asked sheepishly, struggling to sit up.

Zoe pressed him back down firmly, "I don't believe the fight is yet over." She told him.

* * *

"This is ridiculous." muttered Zoe in disbelief, fixing her scarf that covered her hair in agitation.

"You're telling me!" snarled Zuko, "what is the point in seeing everything we've been through in our lives thrown back at us by actors? It will just be all of my mistakes again shoved in my face _again_."

"We don't have to go." offered Zoe, "we could let these guys go and do something ourselves."

"Don't even think about it." piped in Toph, jumping in between the pair and grabbing a hold of their arms. "If I have to sit through this and listen to it then so do you."

"Oh, but Toph this is it jus-"

"No 'buts' Fancy Pants."

Zoe pouted in frustration and Zuko sighed, "I can't believe this…"

"Well, hello there pretty lady." Zuko could not believe his eyes. They were in the foyer of the theatre and had come across none other than _Ruon-Jian_ from Zuko's previous trip to this island. And he was _hitting_ on Zoe.

"That 'pretty lady' would be my girlfriend." snarled Zuko stepping forward menacingly, anger flaring and his golden eyes glinting from under his hooded cloak.

Zoe's stomach flipped as Zuko called her his girlfriend and she couldn't help the small smirk that crossed her face. She should be disapproving of Zuko's blatant displays of jealousy, but for some reason they filled her with a strange sense of elation.

"Whoah man," said the guy, flicking his hair annoyingly. Zoe thought he looked like a complete idiot. "I was just saying hi."

"Well you can go say 'hi' to some other girl." hissed Zuko in response, and Zoe placed a hand on his forearm gently, struggling not to laugh. "This one's taken."

The guy, Ruon-Jian, peered forward curiously all of a sudden, "Have we met before?"

"Definitely not." spat Zuko, but Ruon-Jian did not look convinced.

"Come on, Lee." said Zoe quickly, "let's go find our seat. I think the others are waiting."

Zuko allowed her to lead him away, but he didn't break his icy glare with idiot-boy back at the entrance. Zuko scoffed finally and looked away, "He still thinks he's just _so_ great."

"Still?" repeated Zoe, "so you _have_ met him before?"

"Unfortunately."

"You don't like him."

"He's a womanizer."

"Really? I thought he just seemed like a bit of an idiot." shrugged Zoe.

"I told you you're perceptive." Said Zuko, trying to hide how happy that sentence made him.

Zoe rolled her eyes. "You flare up very easily at other men."

Zuko scowled again, "he had it coming. Didn't you see the way he was looking at you?"

"I didn't even care to notice him."

Before Zuko could answer, they came up behind the others who had indeed been waiting for them and had to enter the theatre. Zoe stayed beside Zuko; sitting down next to him while on his other side was Katara. Zoe tried to remind herself not to get jealous over this. She looked up only just noticing Aang standing frustrated in front of Zuko. Apparently Zuko had taken his seat.

"What's the big deal?" snapped Zuko, "just sit next to us."

Zoe had a feeling what the big deal was as Aang's eyes flickered to Katara and back to Zuko while he stuttered. Zoe was about to pull Zuko over so that Aang could sit down, but before she could open her mouth he'd plonked himself next to her sadly.

Zoe laid her head against Zuko's shoulder, pressing her fingers to her temple as the lights dimmed; she had a feeling this was not going to be a good play.

As soon as the first scene began however, Zoe's boredom turned to hysteria. Katara and Sokka were rowing through frozen seas in a canoe and Zoe couldn't help the bubbling laughter that erupted from her mouth at the actor Katara's first whimsical words.

Katara swung round Zuko to glare at her after getting over her own initial shock and Zoe stuffed her fist in her mouth, slumping down in her seat, eyes watering. Zuko looked at her as if she were insane.

Actor Sokka started to continuously make bad jokes about meat and how starving he was and Toph was cackling along with Zoe.

"This is pathetic!" complained Sokka, "My jokes are way funnier than this!"

But, Toph's laughter grew louder, "I think he's got you pegged!"

"I have to say Sokka," said Zoe giggling, "Toph's right about that."

Sokka glared at her, as did Katara, and then they both huffed in agitation and let the play continue on. And it just got worse and worse. Aang was being played by a bald woman, Zuko's scar was on the wrong side just as in the poster for the play, Katara continued to burst into tears and Sokka was still a lame, carnivorous idiot.

Aside from the insane, outrageous and completely exaggerated acting Zoe was learning a lot about the gang's past. She was just wondering when exactly she would come in after the gang had met Suki when the scene changed back to Zuko sailing on his ship, scouting the skies.

Zoe sat up a little straighter as she heard maniacal, girly giggling echo through the theatre and suddenly a new actress flew across the stage and Zoe's jaw dropped in horror.

The first thing she saw was her hair. It was enormous. The top half of her body was framed by this voluptuous, curly mass. Then she saw two wings protruding out of her back through her hair. _Wings!_ Everyone around her was grinning smugly, throwing her pompous glances.

Then actor Zuko threw his red ribbon that was apparently supposed to be fire at her crying, "The Sun Spirit! Knock it down!"

Actor Zoe gasped dramatically and fell from the sky, landing on her knees before Zuko. That was when Zoe noticed her clothing and she nearly retched. You could hardly even call it clothing. More like pathetic scraps of white cloth barely covering her body.

She felt Zuko chuckling from beside her and she turned to glare at him. But, then quickly snapped back to the stage as her actor began to speak.

"Oooh, Prince Zuko!" she swooned and Zoe's eyes went wider in abhorrence, "Oooh, you've captured me, how _romantic!_" And with that actor Zoe clung to actor Zuko sickeningly making a sound that sounded horribly like purring.

Zoe jumped forward in horror, clutching the banister in front of her. "That is _not_ what happened!" she cried disgusted as the whole group cackled behind her except for Zuko who had grabbed her from behind, both hands on the sides of her waist, trying to pull her back to her seat. "I am _not_ like that!" she continued furiously, "My hair is not that big! And I _don't_ have wings! And I DON'T…_swoon_ like that!"

"No wonder Zuko kept you captive if that's how you greeted him." teased Sokka from the row behind them and Zoe growled furiously, but Zuko managed to finally pull her back into her seat gently, a smile playing around his moth.

"Calm down." He whispered, placing a hand on her thigh and Zoe glared at him too.

"You have wings?" demanded actor Zuko from the stage, pointing at the two butterfly like wings on Zoe's back.

"No, silly." laughed actor Zoe girlishly and Zoe cringed. "This is my friend Huan; she attaches to my back and helps me to fly!"

At this point Huan peeped out from under Zuko's cloak (forced in there by Zoe) where she had been hidden and she clucked agitatedly.

Zoe's hands gripped her hair under her scarf outraged. "This is _insane!_"

Toph cackled even louder, "Ooh this is _priceless_!"

Zuko's hand squeezed her leg gently and he placed a hand under her chin to tilt her head towards him. Zoe struggled for a moment, but then lifted her head to face him, her eye twitching.

"That is _not_ what I am like!" hissed Zoe ferociously.

Zuko bit back a laugh, "I know that." He said, "Though I can't say I wouldn't have minded if you turned up in _those_ clothes."

Zoe eyes widened in fury and she spluttered incensed for a moment, "I can't _believe_ you!" she hissed finally, and then she threw his hand off her leg and glared back to the stage.

Zuko bit his lip, a smirk tugging his mouth and the play continued on.

* * *

**A/N Sooooo sorry for the late update! That doesn't normally happen, stuff is just getting busy =O I'm sorrry! But, thanks SO MUCH for your reviews guys XD XD they make me the happiest person in the world. Thanks to all you anonymous reviewers (Jo, PhantomXangel, Mia, Rhea, avatarfanfromtheuk, whitewolf, zukoismine, and readinfromphone) you all made me giggle like crazy XD (and gave me an ego boost) I wish I could reply to yours, but as I can't I'll say a MASSIVE thanks here XD XD and readinfromphone thanks again so much lol XD you're really gonna make people think I'm crazy with the random laughing fits you make me go into. But, then again I really am crazy so...meh :D **

**Thanks everyone XD I won't take so long with the next upload I promise! **

**I'm not sure what I think of this chapter, probably half the reason I was a little late in uploading. But, please review and tell me your opinions!**


	31. Chapter 31

Zoe glared at the stage furiously, her arms crossed tightly across her chest, her fists clenched and a scowl permanently fixed to her face. She hadn't wanted to come back in after intermission, but Toph had forced her as she was desperate to find out what her actor would be like. And as it turned out, Toph's actor was in fact a man; a very buff, muscled man. Oh, and he could see not by earth bending, but by a sonic wave produced through his mouth… But, this just pleased Toph even more so that her annoying grin was as fixed to her face as permanently as Zoe's scowl.

Zoe's portrayal seemed to get worse and worse. In the scenes that she had made show in she had continuously been attached to Zuko in some way, shape or form partially seducing him. They made her out to be like some kind of…crazed fangirl! She was constantly _fawning_ over Zuko.

But, right now her eyes were transfixed on the actors on stage for different reasons. Reasons that made her nails dig into her palms, angry blood rush to her head and her eyes narrow in furious jealousy. She saw Aang stiffen beside her too, obviously, as they were in the same boat here.

"I've had eyes for you since the day you _first_ captured me." crooned actor Katara from the stage, her voice ringing in Zoe's ears and her fists clenched even more as actor Katara rubbed herself closer to actor Zuko provocatively.

Zuko suddenly shifted closer to Zoe, but Zoe barely noticed; her attention was solely to the stage, her eyes blinded with green-eyed jealousy, and…betrayal.

"Wait!" cried actor Zuko, jumping up, "I thought you the Avatar's girl!" A small, smug smile pulled at the corner of Zoe's mouth, but it was quickly to be wiped away with Katara's actor's next words.

"The Avatar? Why, he's like a little brother to me. I certainly don't think of him in a _romantic_ way." Actress Katara laughed flirtatiously, then she gripped actor Zuko's arm, fluttering her eyelashes so sickeningly that Zoe could see them from here. "Besides… how could he ever find about _this_?"

On the word 'this' actor Katara and Zuko embraced and Aang stood up suddenly, moving to walk outside. Zoe went to follow suit, actual angry tears prickling her eyes. But, Zuko grabbed her wrist before she could get away and she fell back in her seat with a small 'thump'.

"That never happened." hissed Zuko, knowing her too well. His eyes glistened in the darkened theatre and Zoe felt her heart skip a beat.

Her scowl deepened, "Oh but, _how could I ever find out about 'this'_!" she mocked in a vehement whisper and Zuko's grip tightened, his fingers nearly burning her. "Let go." She hissed.

"Stop. Being. Stupid." He spat through his teeth, his face coming very close to hers so that no one else would hear them.

Zoe glared at him for a moment, "You're so angry because it's true isn't it?" snarled Zoe, the horrible thought suddenly dawning on her. Zuko's fingers flared and she had to bite back a hiss of pain. He dropped her wrist roughly and turned away from her angrily, crossing his arms across his chest, his fists clenched.

Zoe didn't hesitate; she jumped up and stormed out of the theatre, her wrist throbbing painfully.

* * *

The play was over. Finally, and thank the Spirits. But, it did not improve. In fact it got dramatically worse as the playwright decided to predict the future; that is to say the gangs eminent doom.

"That… wasn't a good play." said Zuko on their way back to the beach house.

"I'll say." muttered Aang vehemently.

"No kidding." snarled Katara

"Horrible." agreed Suki.

"You said it." griped Toph.

"But, the effects were decent." allowed Sokka, trying to add some light to the situation.

"We are never listening to your ideas of a fun night out again Sokka." muttered Zoe after a few moments of silence.

Zuko glanced at her, and then slowed his pace so that he could walk behind her. Everyone else continued on, allowing them to fall behind the group.

He picked up her hand suddenly, inspecting her wrist. Light red fingerprints were outlined on the skin just below her hand. "I'm sorry." said Zuko, but Zoe pulled her wrist from his grasp.

"I don't care about my wrist." She snapped. What she cared about was whether he and Katara really did…have something in that cavern. She _was_ very angry with him for longer even than she, Zoe.

"I do." snarled Zuko, his eyes narrowing.

Zoe scoffed derisively, "Hah, right. Don't bother patronizing me. I know I'm just some toy to you-"

But, Zuko cut her off, grabbing her shoulder harshly and spinning her round to face him. "_Don't _say that." He hissed icily. "You're taking that stupid play way too seriously. Are you going to trust me or some random playwright who thinks you attach Huan to your back to fly around?"

"Some things were right." Defended Zoe childishly, feeling a little embarrassed.

Zuko looked at her admonishingly.

"Aang _did_ get shot by lightening by Azula, so what happened in the crystal catacombs seemed pretty spot on…"

"I can't believe you."

"I was just thinking the same about you."

"Would you like to know what happened in those stupid catacombs?" snarled Zuko, throwing his arms in the air, "Katara offered to heal my scar, I was an idiot. Full stop, end of story."

"She offered to heal your scar?"

"You probably wish she had of, huh." Said Zuko regretfully, looking away.

Zoe raised a hand to touch the left side of his face gently, her thumb brushing across the base of his scar. "I love your scar." Said Zoe so softly Zuko almost thought she was talking to herself. Well, this was suddenly a strange change in the course of conversation. But, then Zoe's eyes snapped back to meet his. "But, when you say you were an idiot do you mean-"

Zuko growled angrily and pulled out of her hold, "Can't you just trust my word when I say nothing happened? Isn't that enough for you?"

Zoe flushed, slightly ashamed, but this caused her anger to stir. "Well why can't you just answer the question instead of avoiding it?" she snapped, struggling to keep her voice down.

"I _have_ answered the question!" spat Zuko furiously, taking an angry step forward. Zoe did not budge.

She glared at him, as he did her, the play replaying like a slideshow in her mind. "I do _not_ fawn over you." She snarled suddenly, and Zuko blinked in surprise. Then Zoe began to storm off back to the beach house; that was until Zuko's hand was restraining her on her shoulder.

"Can we just forget about that stupid play?" he asked quietly.

Zoe kicked her foot in the sand; torn between her anger and desire to keep questioning him, and her desire to not want to fight with him. She didn't want him to think her childish, she wanted him to think she was mature and upstanding, but the immature jealousy and anger within her was making that quite difficult.

Finally, she sighed angrily. "The Play, yes." she snarled. "You and Katara? No."

Zuko growled furiously as Zoe began to stomp onward. "Maybe I _should_ have gotten with her in those catacombs!" He cried in reckless anger, making Zoe stop and turn to him. "She's a hell of a lot more level headed than _you_! I wouldn't have to have these stupid arguments with _her_!"

"Fine!" snarled Zoe furiously, "Why don't you make up for your mistakes now then?" she cried, "Go ahead! Go to your little waterbender and see if I care-"

"Fine!" spat Zuko, "but I won't bother to stop and see if you _care_! I don't _care_ to know what you _care_ about!"

"Good!" stormed Zoe, shouting after Zuko's retreating back as he stomped fuming past her, "That makes two of us!"

Breathing heavily and trying to ignore the horrible feeling of regret sitting in the pit of her stomach Zoe walked away, too furious to even be near the Prince right now.

* * *

By the time Zoe returned to the group that next day, Zuko was still in a foul mood and didn't even glance in her direction when she came to sit next to Katara on the stairs outside the house. In fact her presence seemed to flare his anger.

"More ferocious!" he snarled at Aang who was firebending, "Imagine striking through your opponent's heart!"

Aang sighed exasperated, "I'm _trying!_"

"Now let me hear you roar like a tiger-dillo!" continued Zuko relentlessly.

Aang tried feebly, and Zoe was not surprised when Zuko said, "That sounded pathetic!" He jumped forward menacingly, "I said _roar!_"

Zoe had to flinch back as the heat from Aang's next roar swarmed around them all. Zuko nodded approvingly.

"Who wants a nice, cool glass of watermelon juice?" called Katara, holding two said watermelon juices in her hands.

"Oh! Oh, me, me, me!" cried Aang dashing forward, but Zuko grabbed the back of his shirt before he had run a few paces.

"Hey!" he snarled, "your lesson's not over yet!" Then, with one flex of his muscles as if Aang weighed nothing at all he lifted him in the air by his collar effortlessly. "Get back here!"

"Come on, Zuko!" called Suki, "just take a break! What's the big deal?"

"Fine." Snapped Zuko, and Zoe flinched remembering their argument the night before. "If you want to lounge around like a bunch of snail-sloths all day then go ahead!" With those last words, he stormed off and Zoe stood up, watching him walk away.

"Maybe Zuko's right…" said Sokka thoughtfully, scking lazily on the star of his watermelon juice. "Sitting round the house has made s pretty lazy…but I know just the thing to change that!" Suddenly he stood up and whipped his clothes off impressively and Zoe thanked the heavens he had under garments on. "Beach party!" he cried joyfully, running at full speed toward the private beach.

Zoe watched them go, guilt nagging at her mind and she turned to go find Zuko.

He had not gone too far and was sitting, fuming, on a log out side of his house.

"Hey…" she said, walking up to him slowly. He glared at her.

"Why aren't you splashing around like the rest of your friends?" he snarled.

"They're your friends too."

"Idiots…" he muttered angrily and Zoe frowned disapprovingly.

"I'm sorry for last night." She said after a few moments of silence.

"It doesn't matter." Spat Zuko, "some stupid play and your…'insecurities' don't matter right now. What matters is that the comet is _three days away!_"

Zoe tried to ignore the sting his words caused, "Well, why don't you go tell them that?"

"While they're having their little 'beach party'?" sneered Zuko.

"You're being just as bad as them by sitting here and doing nothing!" spat Zoe, her temper sparking immediately, "If you're actually determined about this then _go show them that!_"

Zuko stood up furiously, "go show them?" he repeated, "Fine!" and he pushed past her, breaking into a jog toward the beach.

Zoe sat down on the now unoccupied log and placed her fingers to her temples. She had completely lost track of time; the comet was only in _three days?_ That thought caused a riot of nervous butterflies to erupt in her stomach. She knew the gang had decided to wait until after the comet came, but she had a feeling the Fire Lord wasn't going to just sit back and do nothing when given the great power the comet would bring. Suddenly she heard the sound of searing flames erupt somewhere behind her and she turned around, her eyes widening.

Zuko was chasing Aang along the roof of his house, punching fists of fire and the fleeing boy. Zoe smacked her hand to her forehead, "not what I meant Zuko…" she mumbled, jumping up and running to the end of the house when the boys disappeared inside.

She looked up to the looming beach house above her, straining her ears for sounds within. Vaguely she thought she heard Aang cry something, but she couldn't distinguish it. But then, she heard a yell that definitely came from Zuko and suddenly the wall above her exploded and Zuko came flying out of it.

Zoe's eyes widened and it was all she could do to stare at the figure falling speedily toward her. "Oof!" she cried as Zuko toppled into her.

"Why are you always there?" moaned Zuko, clutching his head.

"Why are you always such an idiot?" retorted Zoe, rubbing the back of her own sore head.

Katara, and the others from the beach all ran up behind them. "What's wrong with you?" she demanded angrily, "you could have hurt Aang!"

"He hurt me…" Zoe mumbled and Zuko picked himself up, offering a hand to her once on his feet. She considered not taking it for a moment, but she was desperately trying to be mature, so she grasped his out held hand.

"What's wrong with _me?_" demanded Zuko, spinning around to all of them, "What's wrong with all of _you?_ How can you sit around having beach parties when Sozin's Comet is only three days away!"

Everyone was staring at him and Zoe realised that none of them had actually mentioned to him that they were going to wait until after the comet came.

"Aang?" said Zoe when no one spoke.

"About Sozin's Comet…" he said bashfully, "I was actually going to wait until after in came."

"After?" cried Zuko, his eyes widening in shock.

"I'm not ready." Said Aang quickly, "I need more time to master firebending."

"And frankly," added Toph, "your earthbending could still use some work too."

"So…you all knew Aang was going to wait?" said Zuko slowly, turning to look at Zoe.

"I thought you knew too…" she muttered.

"Honestly…" said Sokka, "if Aang try's to fight the Fire Lord right now, he's gonna lose." he looked at Aang who was pouting, "No offense." He added.

"The whole point of defeating the Fire Lord before the comet was to stop the Fire Nation winning the war." said Katara moving forward, "but, they pretty much won the war when they took Ba Sing Se. Thing's can't get any worse."

"You're wrong." Hissed Zuko, his tone dangerous, he turned away. "It's about to get worse than you can even imagine."

He sat down on a rock by them, his face in his hands and Zoe sat beside him, horror consuming her as Zuko told them just how worse things were going to get. He told them of his Father's plan, a plan to wipe out the entire Earth Kingdom in a world of flame.

"My whole life I struggled to gain my Father's love and acceptance." Sighed Zuko regretfully and Zoe put a hand on his knee, "but, once I had it; I realised I'd lost myself getting there." He looked at Zoe, "I'd forgotten who I was."

"I can't believe this." moaned Katara, actually falling to her knees."

"I always knew the Fire Lord was a bad guy…but, his plan is just pure evil!" said Sokka and Zoe had never seen him so shocked.

"What am I going to do?" said Aang, the despair evident in his voice.

Zuko broke his intense gaze between he and Zoe and walked over to Aang, "I know you're scared, and I know you're not ready to save the world." He said wisely, "but if you don't defeat the Fire Lord before the comet comes; there won't be a world to save anymore."

Zoe stood up and walked over to them too, looking at Zuko. She wondered when he talked about defeating his father if he called him the 'Fire Lord' because it made it less personal…because it made it easier to talk about murdering his father. Zoe knew how horrible the man was, how much Zuko hated him, but he was still his family, his Dad, whom he had grown up following. It had to be hard.

"Why didn't you tell me about your Dad's crazy plan sooner!" demanded Aang furiously, turning to stomp away from the group.

"I didn't think I had to! I assumed you were still going to fight him before the comet." defended Zuko and Zoe understood; why tell them about such a horrible plan if it wasn't necessary? "No one told _me_ you decided to wait!"

"This is bad…" moaned Aang, falling to the ground and everyone followed, "this is really, really bad."

"Aang." Said Katara consolingly, "you don't have to do this alone."

"Yeah!" agreed Toph, "if we all fight the Fire Lord together, we got a shot at taking him down!" Zoe walked over to Aang, placing a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"Alright!" cried Sokka excitedly, "team Avatar is _back!_"

"Air!" he cried thrusting a finger and Aang and Zoe, "water!" he went to Katara, "Earth, Fire! Fan and Sword!" he cried, going to Toph, Zuko and Suki and himself respectively.

"Fighting the Fire Lord is going to be the hardest thing we've ever done together. But I wouldn't want to do it any other way." Said Aang and everyone moved forward for a group hug. Everyone that is, except for Zuko.

"Being a part of the group also means being a part of group hugs." Said Katara and Zuko grimaced, moving over to them. He forced himself between Zoe and Toph and placed a hand on the small of their backs. Everyone smiled contented, but then looked hesitantly behind them when Appa gave a roar, jumping over to them and before they could utter a word he was on top of them! Apparently he wanted in on the hug too.

They picked themselves up off the ground and Zuko looked at Aang determinedly, "I have a move I want to show you, I'll meet you in the courtyard." He said and Aang nodded, heading off through the house with the others. Zoe hesitated, looking at Zuko nervously, before walking slowly toward the house.

He stopped her, grabbing her arm gently. She turned to face him, a light blush coating her cheeks. His brow was set in a hard, determined line. "I love you." He told her, his eyes smouldering and Zoe's heart skipped several beats. He leant down swiftly, placing his lips softly, yet firmly against hers, one hand coming to rest on her cheek.

He pulled away and Zoe's eyes fluttered open to meet his as his finger brushed along her cheek bone gently. He gave her a soft, tender smile and then walked away into the house.

* * *

**A/N**

**Lol, I'm really glad you guys liked the last chapter! Thanks heaps for your reviews XD I love you ALLL! I meant to write on the last one that I am planning to do a sequel if you guys are interested XD **

**Readinfromphone LOL thank you SOOOOOO MUCH! I made sure I got this chapter out today because you said that you'd done Zoe and I was SOO HAPPY! I wanted to get it out sooner...but I have a lot of work atm... but omg, she sounds so awesome I can't wait to see her! THANK YOU Tthank you thank you thank you! XD XD XD**

**I have a feeling there was something else I wanted to write on here...O.o well anyway, would you guys be interested in a sequel?**


	32. Chapter 32

Two hundred and sixty four… two hundred and sixty five… two hundred and sixty six…

Zoe sighed and rolled over, tearing her eyes from the dizzying ceiling. Counting every individual, ornate tile above her would not help her tonight. She looked to her window where a breeze tossed her curtains about eerily, the sounds of crashing waves echoing in her silent chamber.

She stood up suddenly, kicking her blankets off her and clasping her hands together. Her stomach twisted nervously and she began to pace her bedroom. Today had been a long day. They'd had a vicious training session in which Toph had taken her part as the 'Melon Lord' very seriously and it had seemed to be going well until…Aang couldn't take out a melon stuck to a stick.

Then, come dinner he had practically shouted at all of them and was on absolute 'freak out' mode about taking the Fire Lord's life. Zoe wrung her hands nervously; what if he couldn't do it? What if he failed? What if _died?_ The thought of Aang, her teacher and her friend, dying was bad enough. But, what would happen to the world? No pressure Aang…

Zoe grasped her hair anxiously, and then turned to the door; she needed a walk. But, just as she went to turn the corner out of her room she barrelled straight into a broad, muscled chest.

She blinked at the sparkling golden eyes above her. "Couldn't sleep?" asked Zuko knowingly.

Zoe nodded, "I was going for a walk."

Zuko's eyes searched her face, sliding from the tight, stressed lines around her eyes to the worry within them. "Can I join you?" he asked quietly.

She nodded again and they headed toward the beach slowly.

"Zuko?" said Zoe suddenly, her voice tentative. He turned to look at her; her brow was creased with worry. Zoe glanced at him, "I…what if Aang fails?" she said in a rush, "What if he can't take out Ozai?"

Zuko wanted to tell her that it would all be fine, he would be able to kill his father, but the truth was; Zuko didn't know if Aang could. "Don't think about that." He said, "He won't fail; he's the avatar."

Zoe bit her lip nervously, looking out to sea. The sand was still warm beneath her feet; it had been a hot day, and they were getter hotter with every hour closer to the day of the comet.

Zoe sat down very suddenly in the sand and Zuko followed suit. "Ok…" said Zoe slowly, "you say Aang won't fail. I'll trust you on that." Zuko's stomach flipped and he clenched his jaw. "So, say he takes down the Fire Lord…then what will happen?"

Zuko looked over to her; her hair blew around her face lightly, her skin glowing in the ethereal, blue light of the moon. She was beautiful. "You told me you live in the present, that what was to come would come and you would see what happens when it happens." he said softly, "So what are all these 'what if's' about?"

Zoe took in a ragged breath. "Everything is going to be so different soon." She said, "and I guess I'm just…" she sighed, "I'm…scared. I'll admit it. I'm absolutely terrified."

Zuko had never seen her so vulnerable before, "You don't have to fight." He said, "in fact I'd rather you didn't…"

"I want to fight!" cut in Zoe loudly, "I _want_ to. And I will. It's not _me_ I'm scared for. I don't care if I go out there and get scorched until I'm a little pile of ash." Zuko flinched at her terminology. "I'm scared for Aang." She said quietly, hugging her knees to her body. "I'm scared for Katara and Sokka and Toph and Suki." Her voice sounded almost fragile, like it could break at any second. "I'm scared for the whole Earth Kingdom! And I'm scared…very scared of losing you."

There was a moment of silence, but then Zuko stood up suddenly and Zoe looked at him in alarm. But, he merely moved to sit behind her, placing his legs, upturned, around her and his arms wrapped round her waist from behind.

"Look…" murmured Zuko, his breath tickling her hair, "It's not going to do any good by thinking about all the possible outcomes that you're afraid of." He told her, knowing that what he was saying was very similar to advice she had so often given him. "We just have to focus on the task at hand, live in the present, and that means helping Aang take down my father."

Zoe sighed and leant her head against his chest. "Ok…" she said, her other thoughts and arguments disappearing...the warmth of his body around hers lulling her into a calm sense of security, perhaps like this she might be able to fall asleep…

Her eyes fluttered shut, her head nestling into a more comfortable place on Zuko's toned chest and Zuko looked down at her, smiling tenderly. He moved his arms so that he could pick her up, bridal style, and carry her back to her room.

A few steps later, halfway back up the beach, Zoe realised what was going on, "H-hey, what're you doing?" she demanded groggily.

"Taking you to bed." Replied Zuko simply.

Zoe blinked, and then frowned. "Excuse me?"

Zuko rolled his eyes, "You're tired."

But, already Zoe's attention was elsewhere, "Zuko," she said shocked, her eyes staring at a large mass out in the ocean, "that island wasn't there before."

Zuko frowned at her, "you really need some sleep."

"Really, Zuko that's creepy."

"Zoe, islands don't just appear like that, you're sense of direction must be messed up."

Zoe glared at him, "says he, a _man_. My sense of direction is excellent. That island was not there before. H…hey!" she said suddenly as if only just realising something, "put me down!"

Zuko frowned, "No, I'm taking you to bed." He said for the second time.

Zoe's heart sped up, "Would you stop saying it like that?" she demanded and he smirked. Zoe glared at him, but he kept walking till they turned into her room and he was placing her gently on her bed. He hesitated for a moment, Zoe looking up at him innocently.

"What?" he demanded.

"Nothing…" shrugged Zoe, looking away quickly. He leant down and placed a soft kiss to her forehead, his hand caressing her cheek briefly. Then, he turned to leave, but Zoe grasped his wrist quickly.

"Don't go." She pleaded and he stared at her. "Can you…stay with me tonight?"

"To…sleep?" he confirmed, clearing his throat.

Zoe frowned, "what do you think I meant?"

"I…uh, nothing. Move over."

Zoe raised an eyebrow, but shuffled over to make room for Zuko who sat down beside her. He looked at her, and she looked at him, then he lifted an arm, inviting her inside and she smiled, accepting. She shuffled closer to him allowing his arm to wrap around her as they lay down and she tucked her head on his chest. She nestled herself even closer so that her warmth was pressed up against him, obviously very comfortable and her soft breath tickled the sensitive hairs on Zuko's neck. Her hand rested on his stomach while his was seated on her curved waist. Almost subconsciously his fingers began to trace her slender sides and Zoe breathed in quickly feeling an odd jerk below her abdomen while her stomach clenched.

Zoe's hand formed a fist around Zuko's shirt as she could feel his skin beneath it begin to heat up. "Stop that…" she murmured quietly.

"Stop what?" he hissed back, his tone almost demanding.

"You're going to burn my ear; is it _that_ hot in here?"

Zuko cleared his throat slightly, "that depends what you mean."

Zoe frowned. "Well I certainly don't understand what _you_ mean."

Zuko chuckled lightly, "and that's probably a good thing. Go to sleep; you're going to need it."

Zoe sighed then titled her head to face him and placed a light kiss to his jaw. He inhaled deeply and Zoe settled her head back into his chest allowing his heat and presence to give her a sense of safety. Her eyes fluttered shut and her breathing became slow and deep as she finally slipped into the world of dreamers, at peace, for now.

* * *

Zuko woke at sunrise, the first rays hitting his face and warming his blood. He looked down to see Zoe still sleeping, held tight in his arms, tighter than when they had fallen asleep. The image brought a smile to his face and he had to admit…he wouldn't mind waking every morning to this.

He moved a hand up her body to lightly trace her cheekbone; she stirred slightly under his touch, but didn't wake. Zuko's eyes flickered to her lips that parted slightly, a soft sigh escaping from her mouth. Unable to resist, he tilted his head forward and kissed her lips lightly, he hesitated before pulling back, and then kissed her lips again, this time lingering a little longer. It took him a moment to realise that there was pressure building against his own lips as slowly; sleepily Zoe was kissing him back. He opened his eyes to meet with hers which were currently hooded and hazy.

"Uh…morning." He muttered, ashamed at being caught kissing her whilst she slept.

Zoe frowned and leant back up to reclaim his lips. "I wasn't finished." She complained.

Zuko allowed a small smile to appear on his face, "we have to get up." he told her. He couldn't allow himself to get distracted; he wanted one last training session with Aang before they headed off.

Zoe sighed and sat up slowly; she rubbed her eyes and yawned, then looked to Zuko, only to find him already staring at her. Zoe blushed, then her eyes went wide and her hands leapt to her head. "My hair's a hay stack isn't it?" she demanded anxiously; normally no one saw her first thing in the morning, _normally_ she had time to tame her hair before anyone else awoke.

Zuko shook his head, a small blush colouring his unscarred cheek. He tore his eyes away from her quickly, his heart speeding up; he had to gain control of himself. There could be _no_ _distractions_ this morning.

"I…have to go get Aang; firebending is strongest at sunrise." He said quickly, standing up and stretching. Zoe watched him, uncertain at his behaviour. "I'll see you at breakfast." he flashed her a quick smile then turned to exit, but then stopped at the door, hesitating, and then looked back at her. She was still sitting on her bed watching him, her face unreadable. He walked back over slowly and then leant across the bed to kiss her one last time that morning. He pulled back, not as quickly this time, his features gentle. "See you at breakfast." He repeated.

Zoe sighed and watched him leave, this time without turning back, her heart thumping a little too fast in her chest.

* * *

By the time Zoe came down to breakfast, she found everyone packing and Zuko standing annoyed with his arms crossed in front of Sokka who seemed to be lecturing him.

"Look, just let me go find Aang so we can train before we leave, _then_ you can lecture me."

"You!" cried Sokka when he noticed Zoe's presence and she looked at him startled.

"What?"

"We need to have a talk." He told her condescendingly and Zuko grimaced behind his back.

"Hey, has anyone seen Aang since last night?" asked Toph suddenly.

"I don't think he wanted to see any of us last night." commented Zoe, trying to ignore Sokka's death stares.

"It's just I can't feel him anywhere." continued Toph.

Katara looked at the younger girl nervously, "perhaps we should go look for him."

"Good idea." snarled Zuko, "he and I still need to train."

But, they couldn't find Aang anywhere. Not in the house, the yard, no where. They all walked down to the beach, following his footprints only to find they end mysteriously at wave washed sand.

Zoe stared at the ocean, something nagging at her, something that was wrong; missing. The others were talking, Sokka said something about him being in the spirit world, but Zuko corrected him, saying his body would be here and then Zoe gasped.

"The island is gone again!" she cried astounded and everyone looked at her. She blushed, "I told you so Zuko!" she said, "Now tell me my sense of direction is messed up."

"We're probably on a different part of the beach!" sighed Zuko exasperated and Zoe growled angrily.

"This is exactly where we were last night! The island was there! Now it's _gone!_"

"Hang on…" said Sokka slowly, "what were you to doing alone on the bea-"

"Oh shut it, Sokka." snapped Zoe, still glaring at Zuko. "I think Aang's on that island."

"Zoe…" said Katara slowly, "there's no island there."

"I know that!" hissed Zoe, "that's what I'm saying: it's _gone_. And so is Aang! I don't think that's a coincidence."

Everyone except Toph and Zoe shared a worried glance. "Let's just search around the island for Aang." said Katara.

"Zoe, maybe you should go up and get some more rest." Sokka said, his tone hitting a nerve with Zoe.

"Why don't _you_ go shove Aang's staff up your ass Sokka?" She snapped furiously, "I'm going to go look for that island!" with that she stormed away from the lot of them in search of her own glider.

"You know, maybe she's right." said Toph reasonably. "Weird stuff happens to us; who says an island can't disappear? Aang just has."

"Well…let's just take a look around for now and see if Zoe finds her mysterious island. Otherwise…well, let's just hope we find him." said Katara, looking out to sea apprehensively.

* * *

A good two hours later Zoe landed back in the courtyard of the summer home, dispelling her cloud cover, a look of disappointment and worry on her small face. The others sat miserably on the stairs, all except for Sokka.

"Get out of the Bison's mouth Sokka." Said Zuko angrily, "we have a real problem here." He looked up to see Zoe walking over to them slowly. "And I'm guessing Zoe didn't find her magical island so Aang is still no where to be found and the comet is only _two _days away!"

Zoe glared at him for not believing her about the island, but he ignored this. "What should we do Zuko?" asked Katara.

Zoe turned her glare on the waterbender; unable to believe that she would ignore her judgment so easily and go for the boy's who she has hated for years.

"I don't know…" Zuko replied, standing up his eyes flicking from Katara to Suki to Toph who were all staring at him. "Why are you all looking at me?"

Zoe was angry, _she_ wasn't looking at him. "Don't ask me." Snarled Zoe angrily, he eyes locking on Sokka who was currently floating in Appa's saliva.

"Well you are kind of the expert on tracking Aang." said Katara reasonably.

"We won't find him…" Zoe muttered darkly, "he's on that island!"

Everyone ignored her and Toph backed up Katara's point. "Yeah, if anyone's got experience hunting the Avatar, it's you" she said.

Zuko looked away, his brow creased in thought and suddenly his eyes lit up, "Ok." He said, his tone determined, "I have an idea."

* * *

**A/N Thank you so much for all your reviews everyone XD I'll definitely be doing a sequel! **

**Oh, I just want to say something about the airbender thing :) I suppose it is slightly AU to mike and bryan's stand point that there are no airbenders left. I just think that how could the fire nation have known they killed all of them? that not one survived? Some could have been away from the air temples at that time of the comet, half way between traveling from the northern temple to the eastern one or do****wn with the other nations for whatever reasons. You never know. So anyway I think blood finds away XD But, yeah slightly AU to the original story I guess, but hey that's what fanfictions are for aren't they?**

**Also, readinfromphone your drawing is amazing XD thank you so much for doing that! I feel special lol XD I also really wish I could draw... =(**

**Anyway...please review XD You guys keep me writing!**


	33. Chapter 33

"I hope her shirshu can swim." Said Zoe lightly, folding her arms across her chest.

Zuko's 'idea' had brought them to a seedy Earth Kingdom cavern, one which Zoe recognized, but the others did not. And at this moment June, the bounty hunter, was casually having a tavern brawl, and winning, whilst taking a leisurely drink.

Zuko tried to unfold Zoe's arms from across her chest, but she refused to let them be moved. He glared at her, and she glared back, practically drowning in his golden stare. She sighed and released the tension from her muscles so that Zuko could pull her arms down to her sides, ignoring his smug smirk.

"I don't know who this June lady is," said Toph as June sent a man flying across the room, "but I like her!"

"Hey…" said Sokka, reality dawning on him, "I remember her! She helped you attack us!"

"Yep." replied Zuko. "Back in the good old days." And he walked toward the bounty hunter.

"Oh great." said June, barely glancing at Zuko, "it's Prince Pouty. Where's your creepy Grandpa?"

"He's my Uncle." snarled Zuko, narrowing his eyes, "and he's not here."

June took another sip of her drink, "I see you worked things out with your girlfriend."

Anger exploded inside Zoe at these words, even as both Katara and Zuko denied her statement in horror. She stomped forward to Zuko's side, her face mutinous. Zuko quickly wrapped his arm around her waist, scowling at the bounty hunter who smirked.

"Ah, that explains it." she took another drink, "Sheesh you two need to get a room." she said looking between Zoe and Zuko, "That tension's ready to snap."

Both the Prince and the airbender's face went bright red whilst Sokka looked horrified and Katara, Suki and Toph burst out laughing.

"This is stupid." snapped Zoe, her face glowing, "We need your help."

"What do you want?" asked June, still smirking.

"We need your help finding the Avatar." said Zuko, his hand tightening on Zoe's waist.

"Doesn't sound too fun."

Zuko's fists clenched and he removed his arm from Zoe's waist so to step menacingly closer to the bounty hunter. "Does the end of the world sound like more fun?" he demanded furiously.

Apparently, it did not. June led them back outside to her shirshu, who was currently…bonding with Appa. Zoe raised an eyebrow at the bison.

The bounty hunter walked over to her pet and hugged it fondly; it launched its paralysing tongue out in response.

"Whoah there," she said ducking and closing the animal's mouth quickly. She patted its nose gently, "Ok, who has something with the Avatar's scent on it?"

"I have Aang's staff." called Katara, grabbing the Avatar's glider from Appa's saddle.

She gave it to June and the bounty hunter held it out to the shirshu to sniff. Zoe stepped backwards subconsciously as the animal went sniffing past her feet. She hadn't forgotten the last time she cam in contact with this 'pet'.

The shirshu did a few more circles sniffing the ground and the air, but then suddenly let out a miserable whine and stuck its nose to the ground, covering its nostrils with its paws.

Zuko looked at the thing dubiously and crossed his arms, "well what does _that_ mean?" he asked.

"It means your friend's gone." Replied June in her usual, casual 'could care less' voice.

"We _know_ he's gone that's why we're trying to find him." Toph said annoyed, putting her hands on her hips.

"No, I mean he's gone gone." said June, standing up away from her shirshu, "he doesn't exist."

Her words seemed to reverberate around the silent group, odd shouts and clashes from the tavern beside them were the only sounds to penetrate the air.

"Doesn't…exist?" repeated Zoe weakly. That couldn't be true, it just _couldn't_.

"How is that possible?" demanded Zuko, placing a hand on Zoe's shoulder.

"What do you mean Aang doesn't exist?" spluttered Sokka, "Do you mean he's…you know, _dead?_"

"Nope." replied June, still petting her shirshu. "We could find him if he were dead. Hnh, it's a real head scratcher...see ya!" she said small wave of her hand and Zoe's eye twitched.

"Helpful." sneered Toph. "Real helpful."

"Wait!" called Zuko quickly before June could take off on her shirshu. "I have another idea. There's only one other person in this world that can help us face the Fire Lord…I'll be right back with a smell sample."

He jumped onto Appa and began digging in his rucksack. Zoe followed him and watched him pull out a saggy, old sandal. Though the thing reeked and flies rushed to swarm around the smelly piece of footwear Zoe wanted to grab it and hug it to her, she wanted to drown in the welcome stench.

"Iroh!" she crooned launching herself forward so that she nearly made both she and Zuko topple off the giant bison. Her heart swelled at the same time as a sad feeling of loss settled over her. She missed her Uncle, her father like figure. She missed having an adult to look up to, to be there. Never before had she been hit so hard by this emotion. She wanted to go home.

Zuko seemed to notice the change in her demeanour as he placed a hand to her cheek softly. She looked up, tearing her eyes away from the fly covered sandal, her eyes bright. "I miss him." She said softly.

Zuko smiled gently, "me too."

Sokka cleared his throat, "Ahem…smell sample? Chop, chop."

Zoe started and whirled round to see everyone looking up at them expectantly. She jumped off Appa, Zuko following and everyone took a step back in disgust.

"Eeergh, what _is_ that?" said Katara in a nasal voice as her fingers pinched her nose.

"Uncle Iroh." said Zoe haughtily glaring at them all for covering their noses at his sandals scent.

"You saved your Uncle smelly sandal?" demanded Sokka also blocking his nose desperately.

"I think it's kind of sweet." said Toph and Zoe smiled at her, even though she would not see it.

June led her shirshu forward suddenly and Zuko stepped back shocked, bumping into Zoe in his haste. The shirshu took a whiff of the sandal and swung round, its nose set on course.

"Let's do this." said June, flicking the reins and cantering off.

"Hey!" cried Zuko, "wait up!"

They all ran and jumped on Appa, quickly flying after the speedy mole like creature.

Zuko had the reins, a look of determination on his face. Zoe slid down Appa's forehead to sit beside him, her eyes on the horizon. After a good few hours of flying weariness was beginning to get to everyone, yet no one seemed willing to sleep. The sun had risen and set again by the time they appeared to reach their destination. Zoe's eyes widened as she saw the all too familiar walls of Ba Sing Se loom ahead of them, though they were not as she had previously seen them. True to the rumours the walls were a mess, holes and rubble marred the winding stone structures.

They landed and Zuko looked as confused as Zoe felt. "We're going to Ba Sing Se?" he demanded.

"Your Uncle's somewhere beyond the wall; Nyla's getting twitchy so he can't be too far." June told them, somewhat more serious than in the beginning of their journey. "Good luck." With that she rode off.

Zuko grimaced slightly then turned back to the group. "It's been a long day…" he said, "let's camp and start our search again at dawn."

There was a murmur of agreement and the group began to set up a small camp, Katara rummaging through her pack for their food.

A flutter of nervousness coursed through Zuko's stomach. Were they doing the right thing in coming here? Was his Uncle just beyond the wall? He bit his lip, his fists clenching around Appa's fur. What would his Uncle do when he saw him?

Suddenly a soft hand covered his own and he looked up to see Zoe still beside him. "You did the right thing." She told him, "Uncle is the only one who can help us right now." Zuko felt his heart flutter; how did she always know what to say? But, then suddenly the warm feeling inside him was marred by a sharp 'thwack' on the back of his head.

"Oow!" he said surprised and in pain. He glared at Zoe who smirked smugly. "What was that for?"

"Not believing me about the island!" retorted Zoe as if it were obvious.

Zuko blanched. "Nothing happened with any island." He said, his tone suggesting that he was rolling his eyes without actually having to do so. Zoe face darkened dangerously. "But, as we have no idea where Aang is it's a completely reasonable explanation." Affirmed Zuko quickly, the back of his head throbbing slightly.

Zoe pursed her lips and Zuko's eyes flicked down to them. Perhaps if he just…

Within a second his lips covered hers and Zoe immediately relaxed, forgetting the island, forgetting that Aang had disappeared, forgetting that the comet was only two days away, and melting into the kiss. Her hands moved to rest on both sides of Zuko's face; her heart speeding up and she wanted more.

Zuko quickly realised that what was meant to be a light kiss was quickly turning into something much deeper and much more sensual. Perhaps June was right…

The thought caused his pulse to speed up, fire to course through his veins and his mind to go blank, forgetting where they were and everything that was going on. Zoe nipped his top lip lightly, her tongue hot and her lips urgent as they moved with his. She pushed him back against Appa's fur while his hand tangled in her hair, the other pulling her closer. He loved the way she kissed him, always so tenderly yet with so much fire it set his body alight. His hand on Zoe's waist tightened and he slanted his mouth over Zoe's, crushing her frame to his body.

"Dinner." called Katara's voice very loud and pointedly.

Zoe yelped in surprise, jumping off Zuko and promptly toppling off Appa's furry head. Zuko, who hadn't seemed to want to let her go, went tumbling after her.

Toph cackled from her earth made seat, "Mr. Hot Hands shines again."

* * *

Zoe was awoken that next morning rather suddenly. Fire surrounded them, the heat flaring and she immediately jumped from Zuko's sleepy hold and into a bending position. Hazy blue and white clad figures stood around them, one of them looking vaguely familiar. And then Zoe realised who it was; Master Piandao.

Her speeding heart still thumped in her ears, but she felt ever so slightly more relaxed.

Zuko had jumped in front of her defensively and Zoe almost rolled her eyes even though the gesture made her heart warm and flutter. Did he still not realise she could take care of herself?

"Well, look who's here!" Zoe heard a voice say with an almost crazy laugh. Katara and Sokka glanced at each other, sharing joyful looks and Zuko relaxed his stance, as did Zoe.

"What's going on?" demanded Toph angrily, "we're surrounded by old people."

"Not just any old people!" Cried Katara joyfully as the 'old people' descended down on them, the flames disappearing. "These are great masters and friends of ours!" She walked toward the closest person, an elderly and wise looking man. "Pakku." She said bowing.

Katara and Sokka went to each of the four old masters and introduced them to the group. There was Pakku, apparently the watrtibe sibling's new grandfather. Jeong Jeong, Zoe vaguely remembered his name being mentioned when talking about finding Aang a firebending teacher in the Western Airtemple. Piandao, of course, and the King of Omashu; Bumi.

As it turned out, they were all members of the White Lotus. This however, did not surprise Zoe. She wondered why, but then realised it was because of the white lotus tile Piandao had given Sokka. And they were joined here by a grand lotus…Iroh.

Zoe was practically dancing with anticipation as the White Lotus members led their group to the camp. Zuko's very warm hand closed over her forearm. "Calm down." He said quietly, his breath tickling her neck.

Zoe looked at him from the corner of her eye. How did he always manage to keep his face so composed? Zoe knew under the mask there lay a turmoil of emotions.

She took a deep breath; if Zuko could be calm so could she.

They walked on and after another five minutes Bumi was lowering a rocky wall and revealing the camp of the White Lotus to them. Finally a little of the worry that Zuko was hiding came to the surface.

His eyes scanned the camp, but could not see his Uncle anywhere. "Where….where is he?" he asked, his voice slightly shaky.

Piandao looked at the Prince kindly, "Your Uncle's in there Prince Zuko." he told him, pointing to a tent directly ahead of them.

Zuko took a deep, nervous breath. Could he do it? Could he face his Uncle? Zoe's hand slipped into his and he looked at her, his golden eyes blazing. She was always there we he needed her.

"Come on." She told him, offering a small smile and pulling him forward. But, when they reached the door flap of the tent, Zuko's hand slipped from Zoe's and he fell to the ground, sitting cross legged his head face down.

"Zuko…" said Zoe softly, kneeling down and placing her hand under his chin, trying to tilt his head up. He refused to lift his head.

"My uncle hates me I know it." he hissed, "How can I even dare to face him?"

Zoe frowned, "Zuko, Iroh will forgive you; you're making this worse by not giving him the chance."

This made Zuko look up. "I don't deserve his forgiveness. He loved me and supported me in every way he could and I still turned against him." Zuko looked away regretfully and Zoe felt a twinge of anger.

She had forgiven him, she loved him, and she was so happy and proud that he had come back. Couldn't he see that his Uncle would be too? Couldn't he give him the chance also? "So, what? You're never going to see him again in your life because you're too scared to face him?" she demanded angrily, standing up and turning her back on him.

Zuko didn't answer; his hand gripped the grass beside him as he fought inside himself.

"Zuko are you OK?" asked Katara coming up behind them.

"He's just fine." snapped Zoe without turning around.

Zuko sighed and stood up, but did not move forward. Katara lay a hand on his shoulder. "He'll forgive you." She said comfortingly.

Zuko took a deep breath and moved toward the tent flap where Zoe stood. He looked at her and she glanced at him still frowning. "Will you come in with me?" he asked.

Zoe's heart softened, but she kept her frown in place. "Do you want me with you?" she asked stiffly.

"As always." replied Zuko with such sincerity that Zoe couldn't have declined even if she wanted to.

Together they entered the tent.

* * *

**A/N I know! Late update...I'm sorry! Lot's of work at the moment and organizing for uni... blergh. Anyway, thanks so much for your reviews! They are what keep me writing! And thank you all of the anonymous reviewers of last chapter! Jo, Kimsara, Liquidlink and water dragon! **

**I think that's everything... except for: please review! I'm pretty sure the next update will be out tomorrow...**


	34. Chapter 34

"Uncle." said Zuko on entering the tent. His voice was tentative and nervous and only to be greeted by a particularly loud snore from Iroh. Zuko smiled softly, his heart thumping loudly in his chest and he glanced at Zoe whose heart had warmed at the very sight of her sleeping Uncle right there before them.

They sat on the rug, without having to ask one another what to do. A silent tear trickled from the corner of Zoe's eye, the happy emotion swelling within her and Zuko moved his hand to turn her face gently to toward him. His thumb brushed softly under her eye, wiping the tear away and then moved down to hold her hand; showing the sensitive side that few people knew he had. He turned back to look at his Uncle, his hand tightening around Zoe's; how could he ever have betrayed these two people? Two of the most important people in his life.

He squeezed his eyes shut in regret, struggling to keep his composure. _You're_ _here now._ He had to remind himself. He was here now and fixing the stupid and numerous mistakes of his past.

A few more hours past and Zoe's head had fallen to rest on Zuko's shoulder, her eyes fluttering shut. The morning sun finally began to rise as Zuko felt his skin tingle and warm. Iroh's heavy snoring dissipated with a yawn and he sat up slowly stretching. Zoe jerked awake at the sudden silence.

Zuko was biting his lip, his eyes anguished and Zoe noticed Iroh was sitting up, his back to them; he had caught their silhouette from the corner of his eye.

"Uncle…" said Zuko sorrowfully, "I know you must have mixed feeling about seeing me," he continued, his antagonized voice making Zoe's heart throb painfully. She looked at the hurt and suffering boy beside her and was shocked, but not surprised to see tears welling up inside his golden, regret filled eyes. "But I want you to know…" his voice cracked, but he was surprised he could get any sound through his constricting throat. His chest was aching and throbbing with the pain, "that I am so, so sorry Uncle." The tears flowed freely down his tortured face and Zoe's own eyes burned, her throat closing up. "I am so sorry and ashamed of what I did, I don't know how I can ever make it up to you…But, I-"

Before he could continue and before Zoe could utter a sound or a sob Iroh had pulled them both into a tight embrace. His strong arms wrapped easily around both of them and Zoe realised how toned he had become and how much weight he had lost since the catacombs. "How can you forgive me so easily?" cried Zuko, his tears soaking the shoulder of Iroh's tunic. Zoe clutched Iroh's back harder, her other arm moving to wrap around Zuko her heart full of grief, pain and love all at the same time it was almost too overwhelming. "I thought you would be furious with me!" Zuko continued through his constricted voice and Iroh held them tighter.

"I was never angry with you." said Iroh slowly, heartbreakingly, but also heart-warmingly. "I was sad…because I was afraid you'd lost your way."

"I did lose my way." answered Zuko, his voice hoarse and his heart throbbing painfully.

"But, you found it again." said Iroh, pulling away and allowing the two of them to sit back on their knees. His face was tear streaked, but smiling and ever so welcoming. "And you did it by your self. And I am so happy you found your way here." He looked to Zoe now too, smiling so warmly she thought her heart might melt. He lifted a hand to her cheek in a father like way, wiping away the tears that stained her cheek.

"It wasn't that hard Uncle." said Zuko shakily as Iroh pulled them back to him in another hug. "You have a pretty strong scent."

"I missed you Uncle." whispered Zoe into Iroh's shoulder, another wave of happy sadness threatening to swallow her up. She felt another arm wrap around her and realised it was Zuko's as he pulled her closer, crushing her to him and their Uncle at the same time.

Iroh patted the back of her head gently. "And I missed you." He leant back, a hand on each of their shoulders. "And I am so glad to see you both here, together."

Zoe blushed and Zuko's arm that was still looped round her body tightened, his hand stroking her waist gently. Iroh let out a booming laugh and Zoe actually missed his rolling belly.

"I see your stubborn personalities weren't enough to halt your even more adamant love." he said joyfully causing perhaps all of the blood in Zoe's body to flood her face. Zuko too seemed to be harbouring his whole body's blood supply in his cheeks.

"Did I just say I missed you?" hissed Zoe in mortification and Iroh chuckled, squeezing her shoulder lightly.

"You must tell me everything." said Iroh fondly and Zuko wanted to slap his hand to his forehead. "Is my nephew a good-"

"Uncle!" said Zuko quickly, his face practically glowing. "Is this really the time?"

Iroh cleared his throat quickly. "Ah, yes, perhaps not." He smiled bashfully, but gave Zoe a wink. "The comet is arriving and we have much to discuss." His tone suddenly became serious, taking Zoe by surprise. "I think we should depart from our watery tent for breakfast. We have plans to set."

Zoe quickly wiped any lingering tears from her face and Zuko pulled her to her feet. She was the first to leave the tent and Iroh held his nephew back briefly, a warm hand on his shoulder. "I am proud of you, Prince Zuko." he said, his eyes soft.

The sudden swarm of emotions that consumed Zuko were almost overwhelming. A small, but very sincere smile formed on around his mouth and he looked at his uncle's kind face gratefully. "Thankyou, Uncle."

* * *

They all sat in a circle for breakfast, the feeling of anticipation evident in the buzzing air.

"Uncle." said Zuko from Zoe's side, "You're the only person beside the Avatar who can possibly defeat the Father Lord."

Zoe looked up at him, catching the slip up. She didn't feel the need to point it out, but Toph did. "You mean the 'Fire Lord'." She corrected casually.

Zuko looked to his left where the blind girl sat and glared at her, "That's what I just said." He snarled.

Toph continued eating casually and Iroh hummed thoughtfully, still not looking up and his face betraying no emotion.

Zoe remained silent, watching the wise general desperately.

"We need you to come with us!" pushed Zuko, his tone pleading.

"No, Zuko…" said Iroh finally, turning to look at his nephew's dejected face, "it won't turn out well."

"You can beat him!" he argued.

"And we will be there to help." added Zoe as an after thought.

"Even if I did defeat Ozai…" continued Iroh, the wisdom so clear in his kind, old voice. "And I don't know that I could." He said, "It would be the wrong way to end the war. History would see it as just more senseless violence; a brother killing a brother to grab power. The only way for this war to end peacefully is for the Avatar to defeat the Fire Lord."

Zoe could see the sense in his words, but there still remained one problem.

Aang was still missing.

There was silence for a moment, and then Zuko spoke. "And then…" he said, "then would you come and take your rightful place on the throne?"

"No." replied Iroh, though Zoe was not surprised by his answer. "Someone new must take the throne; an idealist with a pure heart and unquestionable honour." he looked up to meet eyes with his nephew. "It has to be you, Prince Zuko."

_Fire Lord_ Zuko? Well, that was great wasn't it? Zoe should be happy? Well of course she would be if he became Fire Lord…there was just one small nagging thing that got to her. What would she, a simple airbender, be to a Fire Lord? An airbender that was once secretly adopted by Fire Nation nobles, but ran away to join the circus? She was nothing.

Zoe's hands clenched around the fabric of her skirt, a strange ringing sound echoing through her ears. But, first thing first, before they got a head of themselves, there was still the problem of the missing Avatar.

"But, Aang is still missing." said Zoe, her voice sounding distant and far away.

"Yeah," agreed Toph, "what if he doesn't come back?"

"Sozin's Comet is arriving and our destinies are upon us. Aang will face the Fire Lord." For some reason when Iroh said this Zoe felt eased somehow, she believed him. "When I was a boy," he continued humbly, "I had a vision that I would one day take Ba Sing Se. Only now do I see that my destiny is to take it_back_ from the Fire Nation so that the Earth Kingdom can be free again."

"That's why you gathered the members of the White Lotus?" questioned Suki, glancing around the large camp of blue and white robed people.

"Yes." Agreed Iroh, but then he turned to his nephew, "Zuko, you must return to the Fire Nation so that when the Fire Lord falls, you can assume the throne and restore peace and order." Zoe looked to Zuko a new settlement of determination in her eyes; she would go with Zuko to the Fire Nation, no matter what was to happen if they won or lost. "But Azula will be there, waiting for you." continued Iroh gravely, his golden eyes glinting.

"I can handle Azula." hissed Zuko, his eyes narrowing.

"No." said Zoe so vehemently Sokka jumped. "Not alone you can't. I'm going with you."

Zuko glared at her. "No." he snarled back, his voice carrying a sign of authority that Zoe hadn't heard in it since he was the angry Prince on his ship that had taken her prisoner. "There is no way you are going _near_ Azula."

"Zuko…" said Iroh before Zoe could respond in fury. "You cannot handle her alone. You will need help."

Zuko sighed and then glanced at Zoe. "You're right." He said, frowning when Zoe smiled. "Katara." his head snapped up to look at the watertribe girl and Zoe felt as if she had been slapped across her face. "How would you like to help me put Azula in her place?

"It would be my pleasure." smiled Katara almost maliciously.

Zoe growled lowly, "I am coming _too_." she hissed.

"No, you're not." snapped Zuko swinging round to face the angry girl beside him. "Have you any idea what Azula would do to you? You and only you because she has the tiniest understanding of how much I…care about you?" his cheeks flushed slightly as he admitted this in front of everyone. "She would use you to get to me." he hissed. "I'm not going to let that happen. You can't come."

"Zuko." said Zoe quietly, touched by his fears, but also infuriated by them. "You're saying this like I'm some weak, defenceless child. I can fight, and if anything I'm fast; Azula wouldn't be able to touch me. It would be safer if the three of us go." No one spoke; everyone was silent and watching Zuko's face. "Please." she whispered. "Let me come."

Their eyes locked, silver on gold, neither were willing to break the stare and both trying to convince the other to their will without speech. A horrifying image suddenly flashed before Zuko's eyes: Zoe dead, burnt, bleeding; her silver eyes blank and lifeless as she lay limp upon the scorched ground, her hair strewn across her bloodless face. But then, he was there, and Katara; he could protect her and Katara could heal her…she would be safer, perhaps, with him there.

He sighed inwardly and closed his eyes for a brief moment, breaking their intense gaze. "Fine." He said eventually and Zoe's heart warmed at the same time as a wave of fear washed over her. She shivered, but smiled.

"Thank you Zuko." She whispered sincerely. There was a moment of silence; no one seemed able to look at Zoe or Zuko as they continued to share something intimate in just one look. It made you blush just to look at the couple.

"So…" said Sokka after a minute, "what about us?" he gestured to he, Suki and Toph. "What's our destiny today?"

Iroh looked away from Zoe and Zuko whom he had been watching. "What do _you_ think it is?"

"I think that…even though we don't know where Aang is; we need to do everything we can to _stop _the airship fleet." said Sokka in determination.

"And that means when Aang does face the Fire Lord, "added Toph, punching her fist to her hand, "we'll be right there if he needs us!" Sokka smiled affectionately at the brave, young girl.

Everyone stood up, a feeling of finality in the air, like this was it. This was what they'd all been training for, waiting for. Today the world would change, one way or the other, whether they win or lose, it would never be the same again.

Zoe moved off to gather her possessions as did the others, knowing that farewell's were to come. Tears stung her eyes and her heart thumped with worry and nerves; what if they all didn't make it back?

She pushed aside Iroh's tent flap roughly, quickly getting inside away from everyone to let the tears fall shamelessly down her cheeks. She glanced around through her blurry eyes looking for her glider and sword. The tent smelt like jasmine tea and that warm scent that was purely 'Iroh'. This merely made another swell of tears well up behind Zoe's eyes. She sniffed miserably, wiping away the pesky droplets of water angrily and fell to her knee's to pick up her items.

There was a rustling round behind her as Zuko had followed her in the tent. Zoe peered at him from the corner of her eye; he was just standing there looking at her. "Don't try and talk me out of it Zuko," she said, surprised that she could keep her voice quite steady, "you're not leaving without me and that's it. End of story."

Zuko sighed, "I'm not in here to talk you out of it."

Zoe turned her head back to the things in her lap. "Well…good." She muttered bashfully, "it wouldn't have worked anyway." She flicked the hilt of her sword, his presence making her nervous. But, before she could think of anything else to say his arm was wrapped around her, pulling her into his chest. His breathing was heavy and he buried his face in her hair, allowing her warm scent to engulf him.

"Can you just promise me that you will be careful?" asked Zuko, his voice muffled due to her hair and there was something different to the tone. He was scared, though he would never admit it.

Zoe wasn't sure that she could speak; her throat was burning and tight. She squeezed her eyes shut and clutched the back of Zuko's shirt within her fists. She nodded into his shoulder. They stayed like that for a moment, holding each other until finally Zuko pulled back. Zoe gave him a weak smile.

"You should show your sensitive side to more people." She said thickly, raising a hand to touch his cheek. "It looks good on you."

Zuko rolled his eyes, "I only bring it out for important people." He told her.

"Everything ready guys-" Katara's voice cut off as soon as her head appeared through the tent flap. The two teenagers were only looking at each other, one with her hand on his cheek, the other with his hands on her knees, but there was something strongly private about the whole scene. "Uh, sorry I-"

"No, Katara it's OK." said Zoe quickly, removing her hand. "We're coming. We'll be out in a second."

Katara nodded blushing and backed out of the tent. Zoe stood up and strapped her katana to her back. Zuko passed her the glider and then hopped up himself. Zoe quickly tied her hair back out of her face and then they looked at each other, determination in their eyes. Zuko swiftly stroked her cheek as if on impulse then grabbed her hand. Together they exited the tent and walked over to their friends ready for their final part in their epic adventure.

Zoe said goodbye to Suki first. The Kyoshi warrior hugged her tightly and gave her a swift peck on the cheek. "You be careful out there." She said, "Azula is…crazy."

Zoe smiled, "Don't worry; I'm not the weak little airbender I was when I first fought her."

Suki gave her a worried look, but pulled her into one last hug. "We'll see you once we've won this war!" murmured Zoe, trying to keep things light, trying not to think about how bad things could turn. That she may not ever see these faces again.

Toph was next, her cloudy eyes much bigger than usual and her voice less active. Zoe pulled the younger girl into a tight hug. "You my stubborn, rockheaded friend." said Zoe, her voice shaking though she was trying to keep it strong and calm, "you are going to kick some Fire Bender's ass today. And when you're done with that, come back OK?" Her voice cracked on the last word, but she kept the tears back. She let Toph down and the earthbender punched her arm very painfully.

"Course I'll come back." She said in her usual 'tough' voice, but there was an underlying tone to it that suggested her real fear. "And you Fancy Pants better watch it out there. I won't be there to save your butt."

Zoe chuckled, "I'll see you soon Toph." And she punched her back. Sokka walked over now after saying goodbye to his sister and without hesitation he pulled Zoe into a bone crushing hug.

"Jeeze, Sokka." gasped Zoe. "Brotherly affection sure hurts a lot."

"That's what I'm here for!" chuckled Sokka, pulling back. "Take care of yourself." He said seriously.

Zoe looked down, swallowing hard, "yeah…" she said, "We'll see you when the war is over." She looked back up to the boy that was like her brother, "Don't do anything stupid." She told him sternly.

Sokka smiled, "Oh, only because you asked me then." And he ruffled her hair causing Zoe to scowl, but her heart to thump madly with fear.

A pair of large, warm arms wrapped around Zoe next and she melted into the fatherly embrace of Iroh. "I can't believe we're being separated so soon after just coming together again." whispered Zoe into Iroh's shoulder. He patted her hair gently.

"It won't be for too long this time." He promised, "Watch each others backs and whatever you do…do not trust Azula." Zoe gave him a perplexed look; what on earth was that supposed to mean? Why would they trust her?

"I…promise Uncle." said Zoe as she climbed aboard Appa, her brow still furrowed in confusion.

Zuko was already at the reins, his face impassive. "So, if I'm going to be Fire Lord after the war is over… what are you going to do?" he asked his Uncle who smiled.

"After I re-conquer Ba Sing Se," said Iroh, flipping a Pai Sho tile, "I'm going to re-conquer my tea shop and I'm going to play Pai Sho _every day_!"

Zoe took in a deep breath and Katara placed a hand on her shoulder. They locked eyes with Sokka, Toph and Suki who sat on a giant eel-hound just across from them, looks of determination and anticipation on their faces. Sokka nodded and Zoe's stomach flipped nervously. "Goodbye General Iroh." said Katara, her voice strong.

"Goodbye everyone." Said Iroh, his voice loud and commanding with a sense of ease to it that relaxed Zoe. "Today destiny is out friend." he said, closing his wise golden eyes, "I know it."

And with that they were off. Off to change the world or off toward their deaths, Zoe could not be sure.

* * *

**A/N **So that was a lot mushier than I meant it to be...I hope it's ok lol, I really couldn't help the mushiness O_O I always nearly cry in this bit of the show...(yeah I know, I'm a wimp) Anyway as promised XD I got it out earlier than I expected, which is good I think because I'm not sure what time it is for you guys that mainly read my story O.o Anyway...Thanks for the reviews! XD XD Any feedback/tips/comments are muchly appreciated :D


	35. Chapter 35

The sky had turned blood orange and the air was hot, alive and buzzing. Sweat beaded Zoe's brow, the heated wind created by Appa's speeding flight did nothing to reduce her temperature.

She glanced at Zuko. The heat didn't seem to be affecting him at all. Huan scratched about agitatedly in her lap and she looked down at the little creature. She was trying to find a comfortable spot to sleep. Zoe sighed; she knew where Huan liked to sleep best. "Oh, OK." She muttered in defeat, rolling her eyes. Both Katara and Zuko looked at her oddly.

She lifted Huan out of her lap and carefully placed the small animal in her favourite position…down her top.

"Uuh…" stuttered Zuko awkwardly, "what exactly-"

"She cannot sleep anywhere else." snapped Zoe defensively, "It's not my fault if I have a rabbit-hen with strange sleeping habits."

Katara shrugged, but for some reasons Zuko blushed and quickly looked away from her chest where Huan was now hidden.

"How long until we arrive?" asked Zoe as she peered over the top of Appa's head. By the looks of the foliage they were in Fire Nation territory.

"Just under an hour." said Zuko, his voice returning to full-on serious mode.

He looked away from the two of them, biting his lip. His eyes darted about the sky in search of something, but nothing.

"Zuko, don't worry." Said Katara suddenly, noticing Zuko's distress. "We can take Azula."

"I'm not worried about her." said Zuko, and Zoe placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm worried about Aang. What if he doesn't have the guts to take out my Father?" he paused, almost considering to keep his mouth shut, but then, "What if he loses?"

"Aang won't lose." said Katara immediately, "he's gonna come back." She turned away and Zoe wasn't sure if she was talking to them or herself now. "He has to."

Everyone looked back out to the twisting, fiery sky and allowed their thoughts to consume them. And the flight wore on.

* * *

"We're here." said Zuko suddenly. Below them lay the Fire Nation capitol. The royal palace would be in the centre. Quickly Zoe drew a cloud camouflage around Appa, leaving a small gap for them to see through to navigate.

They began to descend down upon the palace when, "There she is!" cried Zoe, "What are they-"

"She's about to be crowned." said Zuko, his eyes widening. He flicked the reins, speeding Appa on and the bison roared while Zoe gave up on the cloud; they would know soon enough that they were here to stop them anyway.

Appa landed and Zuko stood up. The Fire Sages were staring at them open mouthed. But, Azula she looked…creepy, cracking, slipping…

"Sorry." said Zuko, his voice strong and carrying far. "But, you're not going to become Fire Lord today." He jumped from Appa lithely, "I am."

Azula burst out into a maniacal peel of laughter and a shiver went down Zoe's spine. Both she and Katara jumped off Appa to land next to Zuko. "You're hilarious!" she cackled.

"And you're going down." snarled Katara. Zoe looked at both of her friends, their determined, set faces, their strong words. Zoe glared back to Azula and tried to think of something sharp and witty to say…but, she was speechless. The sight of Zuko's sister right now had wiped her mind clear of words.

Azula's eyes flicked from Katara over to Zoe and then her head snapped back to Zuko, a malicious glint in her eye. "Wait. You want to be Fire Lord? Fine. Let's settle this." She said smoothly, "Just you and me, brother. The showdown that was always meant to be! Agni Kai!"

Zoe clenched her jaw; did she really think they were that stupid?

But then, "You're on!" snarled Zuko.

Zoe swung round to Zuko her eyes wide and blood pounding her ears. "Are you crazy?" she demanded in a soft hiss.

"What are you doing?" hissed Katara, "She's playing you. She knows she can't take us all so she is trying to separate us!"

"I know." Replied Zuko, his eyes glued to his younger sister. "But, I can take her this time."

Katara blinked, then said, "But even you admitted to your Uncle that you would need help facing Azula!"

"There's something off about her." Said Zuko, obviously set on this duel. "I can't explain it, but she's slipping." He looked to both Katara and Zoe. "And this way, no one else has to get hurt."

Zoe pinched the bridge of her nose. "_You_ could get hurt." She hissed.

Zuko lifted a hand and looked like he was going to place it on her cheek, but then suddenly dropped it, his eyes flicking to his sister. He couldn't show too much attachment…Azula would use it.

"Trust me." He whispered instead and Zoe couldn't deny him. Katara led her away to the end of the Agni Kai arena as the two royal siblings prepared for their battle.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way, _brother_!" snarled Azula fiendishly.

"No you're not." said Zuko, his face unreadable, his tone emotionless. Yet somehow, the sentence caused a wave of sadness to wash over Zoe and her heart throbbed painfully.

And the battle commenced.

The heat blazed and scorched through the air. Zuko's fire was ten times more magnificent then usual. His bending was beautiful, graceful and so, so powerful.

But, Azula's fire, white hot and blue was beast like, crazed. Each blast a snarl issued from a terrorized monster. Her fire clawed at Zuko, exploded in all its deadly power, but could not even knock him down.

Her breathing became heavy and laboured, her eyes wide and malicious and…scared? No, no way. Zoe must have been seeing things in the hazy, heat filled air.

Zuko was in control, he was winning this fight. His next move took even Zoe by surprise when he dropped to the ground and twirled around on his hands, his legs spinning out and creating lasso like rings of fire to whip through the air.

Azula could not avoid this unique move and she was tossed in to the air, losing control of her path and smashed to the ground hard. Her thud echoed through the entire arena as did her cry of pain.

"No lightening today?" cried Zuko and Zoe's heart seemed to stop in her chest. _What was he doing?_ "What's the matter? Afraid I'll redirect it?"

Zoe stood watching in horror as Zuko taunted his sister, practically begged her to shoot the crackling, blue whip of lightening that would surely mean his death.

"Oh I'll show you lightening!" growled Azula, her face mutinous, fiendish and her hands curled into her firebending stance in an almost animalistic way. Why was he doing this? He was winning! Why did he need to risk it? Zoe ran forward unthinkingly, not even meaning to maker her legs move. She had to be closer just in case…

"Zoe, no!" cried Katara running after her and grabbing her arm, "stay back!"

The shout echoed around the courtyard, mixing with the deadly, crackling sounds of lightening being produced from Azula's fingertips. The cry caused Zuko to forget his concentration. He turned, his eyes wide. All he heard was Katara's voice screaming Zoe's name. Was something wrong with Zoe? Had a fire sage taken her? Were they being attacked?

The momentary loss of attention was enough for Azula. She thrust her hand forward, but not before her eyes shifted to a weaker prey, one with no chance of redirecting her bolt…her finger adjusted slightly on its angle and the white, deadly bolt of electricity was catapulting towards the frightened airbender.

Zuko heard the sound before he saw it. He turned back in horror after seeing that Zoe was fine, but would not be for much longer. Without a second thought, before his mind even had a chance to consider, he leapt in front of the speeding bolt. His only word process in his mind was that _she needed him_.

But then, in the split second before the lightening could course through his body he was thrown aside, knocked from the air, wind carrying him out of harms way and his head knocked the stone edge of the fountain with a blood-chilling crunch. The last thing he saw was a whip of blonde hair and a blinding white flash and everything went black.

* * *

**A/N =O cliffhanger...now, don't start assuming! I know you're about to! It might not be what you think is going to happen. ;) I know this is short, but it's part one of two :D The second part is written...so...review, quick, quick! I'll post it!**

**I've never done a cliffhanger before. It's...kind of fun 8D**


	36. Chapter 36

Part Two

Zoe knew what he was going to do before he could do it. His legs shifted and she saw his muscles tense as he prepared to jump in front of Azula's deadliest weapon. For her, to save _her_.

But, with the reflexes Zoe was proud to claim she had, she threw out her arm and the wind followed at such a rate it could have brought down a whole forest. And with it Zuko was flying out of harms way. But, before she had a chance to think of what to do next the speeding lightening was upon her. She closed her eyes willing death to take her. However, what she had not noticed amidst the fear and adrenaline was the frantic scratching and rustling in her shirt. That was until a small weight was lifted from her front and a sickening shriek like squeal filled the air. Zoe's eyes opened in shock, where was the pain? The darkness? Her eyes widened in horror as she saw her little baby rabbit-hen fall, scorched, to the ground in a lifeless, crackling lump.

Azula's maniacal laughter was what brought Zoe back to reality. Blue fire was being sent toward her. But she couldn't move. Her terror and pain was paramount. Huan was dead, as limp and pathetic as a toy lying lifeless on the ground… as was Zuko. Her heart thumped loudly in her ears; did she throw him out of the way too hard?

"Zoe move!" screamed Katara, pulling a wall of water in front of her to block the flames. But, the powerful, comet strengthened fire burst through the water shield and Zoe was littered with scolding droplets of the liquid.

This snapped Zoe out of her trance. "Katara!" she screeched, "go help Zuko! Heal him!" she cried, whipping herself out of the way of the next blast of flames by creating a tornado around her body.

Katara did as she bid, but couldn't get close as Azula shot her next blast at her. Zoe knocked the mad firebender out of the way with another billow of wind. Azula growled furiously, that maniacal glint still in her eye and turned toward Zoe. Fire burst from her feet and her hands and she was zooming toward the airbender at top speed.

Zoe flew out of the way again. She sped around pillars. She threw waves of wind at the firebender. But, she was not able to stop for long enough to get proper aim before more blue fire was speeding toward her.

Spinning around another pillar Zoe tripped falling flat on her back atop a drain of trickling water. Breathing heavily she stared above her where wooden palings crisscrossed along the ceiling. Without another thought she jumped up, using the air to lift herself to the ceiling and waited. Waited for the sound that would tell her Azula was coming.

"Where are you filthy air peasant?" snarled Azula and Zoe held her breath so as not to give herself away. _Just a little closer…_ "No point hiding like the cowards your people are, soon enough I'll catch you." she sneered. _Nearly there…_ "Then you will be wishing your filthy _rat_ hadn't saved you!" _There!_

Zoe jumped from her hiding place right down in front of Azula, and then before she could raise her fist full of flames Zoe drew her hand threw the air so fast she might have almost thought it didn't happen.

But it did, Azula felt all of the air in her lungs, her body be sucked out of her, rushing threw her mouth. Her eyes went wide, her vision blurred, her head spun and then she collapsed, unconscious, to the ground.

Zoe fell back onto a pillar, leaning on it and breathing heavily. Katara ran over, chains in her arms (from where Zoe had no idea.) and she fixed them around Azula's wrists, attaching her to the metal grills that covered the ground, blocking the drain. When she regained consciousness she would not be able to move.

"Zuko? Is he OK?" demanded Zoe quickly. She stood up properly and ran over to his body that Katara had propped up into a sitting position before the waterbender had a chance to answer her. Zoe fell to her knees at Zuko's side, her hands shaking, and she moved his head to lie in her lap. The hair at the back of his head was dry and bristle-like as it was coated in dried blood, but there was no wound.

"I healed the wound, but he hit his head pretty hard. He's still unconscious." said Katara shakily, kneeling down by Zoe's side. Zoe stroked his hair lightly, a few tears finally escaping from her eyes. He had so very nearly taken that lightening for her…If he had of…would he still be…?

"He's going to be fine, Zoe." assured Katara, laying a hand on Zoe's shoulder and Zoe nodded appreciatively.

"I just…can't believe how close that was." She admitted shakily.

Katara nodded in understanding, but before she could speak Zuko stirred. Zoe leant over him, watching his eyes begin to flutter, her heart thumping faster, willing him to wake.

Suddenly, a blood-chilling scream echoed through the courtyard. A scream soon to be followed another agonized moan and whimper. Zuko sat up very suddenly shouting, "Zoe!" and Zoe he got, but not how he expected as his head collided painfully with hers.

"Uuuggh!" cried Zoe clutching her forehead as Zuko fell back dazedly into her lap.

"Z…Zoe?" moaned Zuko his world spinning above him. Another hysterical scream shook the air and the three benders looking toward the source fearfully.

"Its…Azula." said Katara quietly, a note that sounded nearly like pity in her voice.

"What happened?" demanded Zuko groggily, trying to work out if this was real or something conjured from his unconscious mind.

Zoe stroked his hair off his forehead gently, not letting him sit up. "You're an idiot, that's what happened." said Zoe, the tears rolling down her face betraying her calm, controlled voice.

Zuko lifted a hand to touch the tear stained cheek. "The lightening…I…you-"

"Huan." said Zoe, her throat closing up at the admittance that brought the horrible truth down upon her with force. "She's…dead." Zuko was silent. He was in complete disbelief. That little rabbit-hen had saved Zoe's life, just when she had refused to let _him_ do so. "Don't you _ever_ try to do something so stupid again." hissed Zoe, her voice becoming more broken with each word as she tried to keep herself together.

But, before he could answer another ear shattering screech tore through the silence.

"I'm…going to go check on her." said Katara uneasily.

"Wait." said Zuko, "help me up." questions could wait… arguments about who is more stupid and reckless could wait. "I want to…see her."

Zoe and Katara helped the firebender to his feet and he swayed on the spot for a moment. Zoe wrapped her arm around his waist quickly and he put an arm over her shoulder.

He clutched his head with his free hand, "Agh, what _happened_?"

"We'll talk about it later." said Zoe quietly. She tried to focus on his warmth by her side, that he was there, alive. They were fine.

* * *

**A/N **O.O so I may have changed it a little bit… :S is that OK…?

Oh and don't worry...the next chapters will be longer again :)

OOh and the anonymous review lol, is that you readinfromphone? I was laughing my head off XD absolutely hilarious. Thank you! And Thank's heaps too all of you for the reviews guys :D they make my day. Thank you also Jo XD you always review and it makes me feel special XD


	37. Chapter 37

**Thank you very much to my new beta: thatredheadedchick**

**XD**

* * *

Azula was a writhing, fire breathing mass. Tears poured from her wide, afflicted eyes as she moaned and cried pathetically. Zoe could see Katara pitied her and, perhaps, Zoe did too, but not currently. Not as she had knelt down on the scorched ground, ripping the fabric from her skirt to wrap around the broken, charred body that was Huan. Not when the image of Zuko in mid air ready to take that bolt of lightening for her flashed into her head. No, not right now could she summon any kind of compassionate emotion for Azula. She was not Katara.

And right now the ever so compassionate Katara was healing the burns and scratches over Zoe's body, while at the same time telling Zuko exactly what had happened throughout the fight. Zoe wasn't listening, her eyes were glazed over, worry for the others nearly overwhelming her. She had buried the charred remains of her faithful pet and the little rabbit-hen's scorched corpse merely added to her fear of finding Sokka, Toph, Aang or Suki in such condition…

"Why did you knock me out of the way of the lightening?" demanded Zuko angrily, bringing Zoe back to his and Katara's conversation. He was standing in front of her, actually glaring at her. She looked at him, but didn't answer. "You know I can redirect it! You would have _died_!"

"You couldn't have redirected it!" snapped Zoe, her heart thumping and twisting in fear as the image of Zuko jumping in front of the lightening to save her flashed into her head. "I know what you're supposed to do, I saw Uncle teaching you! From that angle _you_ could have died!"

"Then you should have let me!" steamed Zuko, his worry and fear as usual turning into anger.

Zoe knocked away Katara's healing hand and stood up, tears stinging her eyes. "Let you _die?_" Zoe repeated, the thought chilling her to the bone. "You still don't understand do you, Zuko?" she demanded, unsure why she was so angry. After having come so close to losing him…she had never wanted to be mad with him again! Her throat began to close up and tears welled up behind her eyes. "I can't…without you…there isn't…I…" the tears had begun to cascade down her cheeks like a flowing waterfall. She was just managing to choke words out through her tight, burning throat as it was. Before she was able to make sense of her spluttered words Zuko had pulled her to him, crushing her into his chest.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered into her hair, clutching her to him desperately. Zoe clung to the back of his shirt tightly, squeezing her eyes shut as the enormity of what had nearly happened dawned on her and pain pounded her chest. Tears escaped through her tightly closed eyes and began to soak the shoulder of Zuko's tunic, but he didn't mind. His own tears were sliding out of his good eye and into her hair, catching in the messy, curly locks. "I didn't mean to get mad…" he whispered hoarsely. "You just…" he pulled back slightly so to look at Zoe's tear stained face, his hand cupping her cheek. Zoe's eyes opened to face Zuko's golden ones and she was immensely surprised to see that Zuko's eyes had too become watery on her behalf. "You just scare the crap out of me with your…crazy recklessness!" he told her, giving a small shaky laugh, his thumb caressing her cheek softly.

"You should try being me," laughed Zoe softly, tears still escaping from her glittering eyes, "I have several heart attacks a day with the stress you put me through. Reckless fire bender…"

Zuko laughed again, in dizzy disbelief and pressed Zoe to his chest once more. His hand stroked her hair gently and his eyes closed as he rested his head against hers. Zoe allowed a small, soft smile to form on her lips as she remained pressed against his chest listening to the strong, sturdy beat of his heart.

Katara had long since torn her eyes from the couple, her face blushing furiously. Her heart was occupied with worry for Aang, worry and…regret. Perhaps she was wrong in telling him she was confused, perhaps in the middle of a war wasn't the wrong time, maybe it was the opposite. Maybe it was perfect timing. What if he didn't come back? What if she never had the chance to tell him how she feels?

Her eyes locked on the pathetic figure that was Azula. She had stopped her crazed screams and now lay panting, her eyes wide and staring at no where in particular. The sight scared Katara more than the screaming had. Suddenly, Katara's attention was taken by something else; taken by a rocketing sound of moving earth, running feet and joyful cries.

"Aang!" cried Katara in ecstatic disbelief, "Sokka! Toph! Suki!"

Zoe and Zuko broke off their apparently never-ending embrace and Appa roared from behind them. Overwhelming joy threatened to consume Zoe as her friends, her wonderful friends came speeding toward them.

Sokka was sitting on a round column of earth that Toph was speeding along with her earth bending, a huge grin plastered to his face and his arms held out wide. Toph too was grinning, her hair a mess around her pale, little face and Suki looked as though she were about to cry. And Aang…Aang looked as though he had gained another hundred years in wisdom. Though his face was still a boys, his eyes were as wise and mature as Uncle Iroh's. And he was _here!_ He was _alive_! So…what happened to the Fire Lord?

From that moment on everything seemed to happen in a big, happy, hazy blur. Everyone was either crying or shouting in delight as the hugged each other and the Fire Sages stood awkwardly in the background as they had been since the battle between Prince and Princess. Zoe wondered why they hadn't done anything, but couldn't care enough to find out.

No one was badly injured except for Sokka, whom had broken his leg, and there were a few burns and bruises shared around. In fact, not even the Fire Lord had been killed; though he had certainly been defeated. Aang had disappeared on a giant lion-turtle and learned how to energy bend, thus learning how to take Ozai's bending away. However, what Zoe was most excited about was that a lion-turtle's shell was covered in foliage and, in fact, looked like an island. Zoe had been right.

"I told you so!" she cried, punching Zuko's chest, he caught her hand when it made contact with his skin and held it.

"You were right, and I was wrong." He said, a small smile tugging at his mouth. "I know. I'm _sorry_."

But, it didn't matter to Zoe that she was right. None of that mattered. What mattered to her was that everyone was OK. Both Ozai and Azula were taken to prison cells and Zoe felt that, just maybe, things might turn out well at last.

The word of Ozai's defeat spread quickly, as did the word that Zuko was to assume the throne having defeated his sister who dishonored the laws of an Agni Kai. Iroh had re-conquered Ba Sing Se with the other members of the White Lotus just as he said he would and Zoe's heart was brimming with joy.

Currently their gang sat in the Prince's bed chamber, blankets and pillows strewn all over the floor as they set up to sleep together that night that they won the war.

Zoe sat with Zuko who was watching his friends amusedly as they turned his royal bedchamber into what looked more like a cubby house. Zoe lifted her hand to touch the back of his head where dry blood still coated his hair.

"Can I wash this out please?" she asked; her stomach flipped every time she saw it.

Zuko looked at her, a small grin on his face. "Can I wash yours?"

Zoe shrugged, "if you feel so inclined."

So, the two silently crept out of the room to head to the royal bath chamber.

"Why is it so empty?" asked Zoe, clutching Zuko's arm; the silent palace freaked her out.

"Apparently…Azula banished everyone." said Zuko, his voice odd. "The Fire Sages told me. She went a little…crazy leading up to her coronation."

"Can we trust the Fire Sages?"

"Well, they haven't tried anything yet, but, that doesn't mean we shouldn't keep our guard up." He looked down at Zoe who was now eyeing the corridors suspiciously and he chuckled. "This way." He said suddenly leading her to the left and into an immaculate bath chamber.

Zoe's jaw dropped. "This…is normal for you?" she spluttered. Zuko hummed in response. Zoe quickly closed her jaw, taking the enormous bathroom in her stride. "Right, well take your shirt off. Hurry up." she ordered.

Zuko looked at her startled, a small blush covering his cheek. "Uh…I thought you were washing the blood from my-"

Zoe silenced him with her hand. "Don't talk about that. And yes I am, surely you don't want your shirt getting wet?"

Zuko stared at her.

"Would you like _me_ to remove it if you're so incapable?" asked Zoe, for some reason the sentence coming out much lower and….seductively than she meant it to.

Zuko raised an eyebrow at the girl before him. "You're right." He said lowly, "I am incapable. I'd love you to help me, thank you."

Zoe stared at him for a moment. Then quickly she gained control of her composure and her hands found the sash around Zuko's waist. Her fingers worked at undoing the knot and a small, rosy blush covered her cheeks. For some reason she could not look into Zuko's eyes right now, which were currently smoldering and boring into the top of her head. Finally she undid the sash and let it fall to his sides. Then her hands moved to push the tunic off his shoulders, her heart fluttering in her chest.

Zoe nearly sighed as she removed the piece of attire to reveal Zuko's stunning chest. She cleared her throat, and tore her eyes away while ignoring Zuko's smirk and forced him onto a stool. He nearly pouted in disappointment when she removed her hands from his chest.

Zoe went to fetch the bucket of water, noticing that her hands were still shaking as she brought the canteen of liquid back toward the Prince.

"Uhm, would you like to heat it?" asked Zoe and Zuko turned around to look at her, hearing something off in her voice.

He stood up, his brow creasing slightly and moved over to her. Without breaking eye contact he slid his hands beneath hers on the bucket, heating his palms to create the right temperature. Zoe's heart stuttered and sped up in her chest.

Zuko removed his hands, allowing her to hold the bucket by herself once more. Gently he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, his thumb brushing along her cheek tenderly. "It's OK." He told her, "Everyone is fine. We're fine. We won."

Zoe swallowed hard, blinking furiously and looking down. "I…I know, I'm just…a little shaken still…" That, and the fact that Huan wasn't fine. She was dead. Zoe scowled at the floor. Huan had saved her and now she was gone; Zoe needed to stop thinking about it. She looked back at Zuko's concerned face and smiled, a wave of warmth washing over her. "Hey, what are you doing? Get back on that stool!"

Zuko rolled his eyes, but a small smile pulled at the corner of his mouth and he obeyed her. Zoe followed him, and then hesitated, looking at the bucket held in her hands.

"Don't even think about it." snarled Zuko, not even needing to turn around. Zoe sighed.

"Ooh fine." She said, supposing it would be useless to throw the entire water contents over his head as she would just have to fetch more then anyway. Zuko chuckled.

He leant his head back and slowly Zoe poured the some of the water through his hair, dragging her fingers softly through the tresses and scrubbing the dirt and blood from his scalp.

When she got to the back, where the bloodiest locks of hair were she started to feel dizzy and lightheaded. Her fingers tingled and she swayed as watery red liquid streamed over her hands, dripping sickeningly to the floor.

"Are you OK?" asked Zuko suddenly, looking up to Zoe's suddenly pale face.

"I'm fine." she said quickly, closing her eyes for a moment to steady herself. "It's just…there's a lot of blood."

"You're scared of blood?"

"No." snapped Zoe, "I'm scared because you lost so much blood. And it was my fault…if Katara hadn't of been there…"

"It wasn't your fault." said Zuko almost harshly. "It was Azula's. And anyway, Katara was there to heal me. I'm fine. Don't think about what _could_have happened." he said, lifting a hand to Zoe's bloodied one.

She nodded quickly, then moved away to wash her hands while Zuko washed away the remaining blood and water from the floor. It was a sickening sight.

"Let's…get out of the bathroom." said Zuko when Zoe stood staring at the glistening stone floor as if still seeing it coated in blood.

He took her hand and practically had to pull her from the large chamber. She shook her head dazedly as a cool night breeze hit her face flowing from an open window at the end of the corridor. She looked at Zuko. His hair was sopping and he was still shirtless.

"Your shirt…" she said, blushing slightly as her eyes followed the droplets of water that cascaded down the pale skin of his chest.

"Leave it; I'll get a fresh one." He said, smiling at her and moving to walk on, but she held him back.

He looked at her curiously and she looked at him, her eyes wide and vulnerable. She placed a hand tentatively on his chest above his heart. It pounded steadily against her palm. She took a step closer to him so that their bodies were only inches apart and his heart sped up beneath her hand.

She sighed, looking at the contrast of her olive skin against his paler tone, and then her bright eyes flicked back up to Zuko's. She inched forward again, placing her other hand tenderly on Zuko's cheek and then stood upon her tip toes and tilt her head toward his. In a slow, heart fluttering moment Zoe pressed her lips against his, welcoming the soft and comforting warmth that he offered.

Zuko exhaled slowly, his arms wrapping around Zoe's waist and back, hugging her to him as he kissed her back. There was something different about this kiss; it wasn't urgent and lustful, but full of some deep passion that sent a slow, but blazing fire through their veins. It was loving, tender and held something more meaningful than words could describe. Zoe's heart blazed and beat in a rhythm with Zuko's and she moved her hands around his neck to hold him closer.

Their lips began to move faster as the fire blazed and spread, the remembrance that they had nearly lost one another lingering in the back of their minds. Zuko's hands tightened on Zoe's back and he crushed her to him, the burning heat the radiated off his body easily seeping through Zoe's clothes to her skin. But, the heat only made Zoe clutch Zuko harder and pull herself closer.

Finally, Zuko broke off the kiss when his need for air finally became too desperate to ignore. Zoe always seemed to last longer than him, he decided it must be an air bender thing. However, said air bender was also breathing heavily, her silver eyes locking with his.

"You know," she said, moving her hand back to his scarred cheek. Her finger lightly traced the tender skin. "I really think everything does happen for a reason."

Zuko closed his eyes for a moment at her tender touch. "I agree." He said finally, reopening his eyes. "But, why do you say that right now?"

"That day we first met when you nearly killed me," she explained, "was also the day you saved my life."

Zuko's heart skipped a beat at her words and he shifted his hands on her back, somehow tightening his hold. "No, you saved me. " He disagreed softly, leaning his head into her caressing hand.

Zoe smiled softly. "We saved each other." She consented and Zuko's smile mirrored hers. "We need each other." She decided.

Zuko's heart warmed in his chest, "Yeah." He said. "We do."

* * *

**A/N getting close to the end now! =O But, that's OK. Then sequel time! **

**Thank you very much for all of your reviews! And the anonymous reviewers (Jo, Kimsara, A.M.H.Z.P.M, Water dragon and ReadinFromPhone)Thank you!**

**Aaaaand please review!**

**ReadinFromPhone: Lol yeah your reviews are still coming up as no name! It's very strange. Hahah, you offended FF somehow =P I wanted to put some juicy heat in this chapter just for you...but, then it turned all soft! But, there will be plenty to come! (sequel...) ;) Promise! XD Anyway lol thank you again for always making me laugh XD **


	38. Chapter 38

**Just a reminder...this story is rated 'M'...**

* * *

"So," said Sokka stretching his arms out and leaning back in his chair, "everything's gonna be good from now on isn't it?" Zoe wanted to increase the light breeze that ran through the room so that his swinging chair would topple over. Though, considering his broken leg, she resisted the temptation.

"There's still a lot to sort out Sokka." said Katara sitting down beside Zoe. They were lounging about the palace, enjoying a day of peace before Zuko's coronation and Iroh had joined them from Ba Sing Se.

"Yeah…But, it's all good stuff." continued Sokka, nothing able to strip him of his lazy contentment. "I mean Zuko will be Fire Lord tomorrow…Zoe will be Fire Lady-"

At this Zoe choked on the tea that Iroh had just given her. "What did you just say Sokka?" she spluttered, her face flushing and her eyes darting around the room to double check that Zuko was not there yet. Aang and Katara laughed in unison at Zoe's reaction.

"What? It's obvious you two are going to get married." said Sokka shrugging. But, Iroh had a strange look on his face, an emotion crossing his eyes that Zoe couldn't place.

"Yeah," agreed Toph grinning, "I mean he can't keep his hands off you anyway; may as well make it permanent."

"Exactly," nodded Sokka, "It would make me happier too."

"Not to mention it would ease some of that tension."

Sokka blanched, "Tension?"

Toph nodded, "You guys must be _dying_ for that honey moon."

"OK!" cried Zoe standing up furiously, blood coloring her cheeks a remarkable red. "Seriously." She glared at the infuriating pair. "You two are_made_ for each other."

"Just like Sparky's hot hands are made for your-!"

"Toph!" snapped Zoe, her voice ten times higher than usual, and her eyes flicking to her Uncle who winked at her knowingly. She flushed even more. "That's it. I'm going for a walk."

She began to storm out of the room, but Sokka called out from behind her, "He'll be waiting for you!"

"Pucker up!" added Toph.

"_Smoochy, smoochy!_"

Zoe growled in annoyance and sent the gust of wind that she had so kindly refrained from blowing previously. Sokka fell sideways off his chair into Toph's lap with a girly yelp causing Suki, Aang and Katara to all crack up.

Smiling smugly, Zoe left the room.

She walked in the general direction of Zuko's bed chamber. He was supposed to be preparing for his coronation, but Zoe didn't see why she couldn't help. In the few days that had passed since the defeat of Ozai, they had managed to gather many of the banished servants and workers of the palace back under Zuko's charge.

They eyed Zoe curiously as she walked down the palace corridors and she avoided their eyes nervously. She was still unsure of the trustworthiness of anyone who had been under the roof of the old Fire Lord. She clasped her hands in front of her and they disappeared into the large sleeves of her gown. She was dressed in a flowing yellow and gold kimono to symbolize her air bender heritage. Aang had found it for her and she'd been overjoyed to wear it. It was perhaps the most elegant thing she had ever owned in her life.

"State your business."

Zoe stopped abruptly as she came face to face with a sallow faced servant woman.

"Er, sorry." said Zoe, giving the unpleasant woman a smile. "I was just going through to see Zu…Prince Zuko."

"Has he requested you as an audience?" asked the woman nasally.

Zoe frowned, "Well…no, but-"

"Then you are not permitted to go past this point."

"Well, you see I'm his…" _His what? Girlfriend?_She couldn't say that. "…suitor?" she said feebly.

The woman all, but rolled her eyes. "The Prince is busy, he is currently under the company of Lady Mai and it is doubtful that he wishes to be disturbed."

Zoe's attempt at remaining pleasant literally flew out the window as she blew the servant halfway down the corridor and stormed through to enter Zuko's chamber.

And she froze. His back was to her and he was dressed only in his robes, but this was not what caused the sickening, icy feeling of betrayal that hit her hard on entrance to his room.

No, it was the fact that Mai's arms were hooked around Zuko's neck, her face much to close to his and his hands were wrapped around her wrists.

Perhaps if she could have seen his face she wouldn't have done what she did. Perhaps if she waited a moment longer to realize that Zuko was removing the unwanted arms from around his neck, not holding them to him. Perhaps if she had listened to the words he was saying, not the ones she imagined in her head. But, she hadn't.

In dangerous, hurt fury Zoe felt the air around her and threw her arms out, intending Zuko and Mai to be ripped off each other. But, she wasn't focused, her hands shook and angry tears were blurring her vision, the wind went the wrong way, knocking the two closer together, their head colliding with each others.

Then, without waiting a moment longer, ignoring Zuko's cry of her name she jumped out of the window, running at full speed away from the Prince.

* * *

"I do not think there is any need to worry, nephew." Said Iroh comfortably as his nephew paced back and forth before him.

"Worry? I'm not worried! I'm furious!" steamed Zuko, throwing his hands in the air.

"Oh I can see that, Prince Zuko." continued Iroh, sipping his tea lightly.

"I have a massive egg on my head; Mai won't speak to me because I blew my top off at her! And _now_ Zoe's missing! All because of her quick-tempered, over assuming, unbelievable-"

"Prince Zuko." coughed a guard by his door. "We found…_this_ by the turtle-duck pond in your private garden. She claims to know you; though apparently she wishes she didn't."

Zuko turned slowly to see a down cast woman in golden robes who was staring bleary eyed at the floor.

"What should we do with her?" continued the guard when Zuko did not speak.

Zuko cleared his throat quickly, "Uh, leave her here." His eyes narrowed. "She and I have…business to discuss."

Zoe's head shifted, her furious, icy eyes locking on Zuko's and he flinched internally. She hadn't looked at him like that since the day he betrayed her.

The guards nodded, leaving Zoe at the doorway and Iroh stood up suddenly. "I almost forgot!" he said jovially, "I promised Miss Beifong a game of Pai Sho!" with that he hurried out of the room and Zuko shook his head bemusedly at his Uncle; Toph couldn't play Pai Sho.

"What is it you want with me _your highness?_" sneered Zoe, glaring at the wall of Zuko's bed chamber.

"_Don't_ call me that." Spat Zuko, clenching his fists.

"What else shall I call you, my dear? Honey? _Sweetie-pie?_" continued Zoe nastily, "I wouldn't dare you those names; _Lady_ Mai wouldn't be very pleased otherwise."

Zuko growled in disbelieving anger. "You're completely insufferable!" He cried, throwing his arms in the air and restraining, with difficulty, from kicking something. "How many times do I have to tell you: _there is nothing between Mai and I!_" he hissed through his teeth and Zoe's head snapped up to face him.

"Oh sorry," She mocked, moving toward Zuko furiously. "Did I interrupt you before you had a chance to take her to your _bed_?"

Zuko stared at her in disbelief. "How can you be so _stupid_?" he shouted, his eyes bludging and his nails digging into his palms. "I've told you a thousand times; _you are the only woman I care for_!"

"Then explain to me what she was doing alone in your room with her arms around your neck!" shrieked Zoe, a few tears slipping from her angry eyes. Her sudden outburst took Zuko by surprise.

Quickly, trying not to feel guilty by the tears that shone in Zoe's eyes, Zuko regained his composure. She was worse than him when it came to unreasonable jealousy. "That shouldn't matter." He hissed, closing the last gap between them so that their faces were inches apart, glaring at one another. "You should trust me." Zoe didn't reply, she couldn't think of anything to say. He wasn't explaining the situation, and that in Zoe's book meant…But, then after a few angry breaths Zuko continued. "She tried to kiss me. I pushed her off me. You came in at the wrong time and went _crazy_ and jumped out the window after trying to crack my skull…_again_."

Zoe waited a few moments, "then what happened?"

Zuko growled lowly, "Then…" he snarled, his voice making Zoe shiver. "I got… a little angry with Mai and now she won't speak to me… and probably hates you." He added as an afterthought, and then continued, "Then I went looking for you, but you disappeared. Until the guards brought you in like the immature _child_ you are."

Zoe grabbed the front of his shirt furiously and pushed him back into the wall. "Do _not_ call me a child." She hissed in his face, her eyes flashing. Zuko stared at her, breathing heavily and his heart pounding loudly in his chest. She was certainly not a child.

When he didn't reply Zoe pushed him closer to the wall, while moving her self closer to him in what was meant to be a very menacing move. But, it did not come across as menacing to Zuko. He groaned, trying to control his body's immediate, heated reaction. "What did I tell you about pushing me against walls?" he hissed lowly and Zoe's stomach flipped, her heart speeding up.

Before coherent thought could enter either lover's head, Zuko's arms had whipped around Zoe's waist, crushing her to him while his lips and tongue attacked her own. Zoe bit back a hiss of shock, her previous anger turning lustful almost immediately. Zuko growled in pleasurable satisfaction as Zoe immediately began to fight back. She pressed herself closer to him, her breasts crushed to his chest and Zuko growled into her mouth, the desire to rip the restricting kimono from Zoe's body stronger than ever. Zoe's arms wrapped round his neck and her fingers delved into his messy, black locks, clinging to them desperately. Zuko's mouth slanted over Zoe's, blood pounding his head and heated desire burned with his every touch and kiss. They stumbled back, Zuko keeping a hold of Zoe's balance by clutching her to him tighter. His thigh forced itself between Zoe's legs and she couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips as his firm thigh drove along the wetness between her legs. But, this new position along with Zoe's restricting kimono caused her to stumble back again until her knee's hit something soft behind her and they buckled, causing her to fall with Zuko right on top of her.

They landed with a soft thump on Zuko's huge, four-poster bed. He stared at her below him, her face flushed and her lips swollen and his arousal throbbed almost painfully. Without a second thought his lips hungrily found hers once more, his hands on either side of her head and his knee still firmly between her thighs as he hovered over her.

There was a soft cough from the entrance to the chamber and Zuko growled angrily, believing it to be a servant. He broke of the heated kiss, Zoe's arms slipping off his body. "We're a little busy here." He hissed, his golden eyes glinting and his breath teasing Zoe, sending tingles across her skin as his lips were only mere millimetres from hers.

"I would not make yourself _too_ busy, Prince Zuko." said a voice that made Zoe's heart jump to her throat and ashamed, embarrassed blood to rush to her face. "To already stray from the court's law is not a good look for a new Fire Lord, especially after the end of a difficult century of bloody war."

Zuko struggled not to sigh as he separated himself from Zoe. "Uncle…" he said pinching the bridge of his nose. "We weren't about to…"

"Zuko, do not take me as a fool." Said his Uncle in a tone Zoe had rarely heard in Iroh's voice. "I _do_ know what can happen in the heart of a heated moment."

Zoe blushed furiously, sitting up and avoiding Iroh's eyes at all costs. Zuko placed a hand on her thigh reassuringly, knowing her mortification, but it only caused her stomach to flip and tighten further.

"I am sorry for embarrassing you Zoe." said Iroh, his voice kind as he turned his eyes on the blushing girl on Zuko's bed. "But, I must ask if I may borrow my nephew for a moment? I have a few things I need to discuss with him."

Zoe glanced at Zuko, her heart skipping a beat when she saw his, quite adorably, aroused face. "Not a problem." She said quickly, her heart thumping madly. She slipped from out of Zuko's grasp and off the bed. "I'll see you later…" she mumbled, quickly leaving the room, not looking at her Uncle once.

Iroh moved over to sit beside Zuko. The Prince struggled not to glare at his Uncle while his face flushed in another wave of embarrassment. "Zuko…" started Iroh, but Zuko quickly held up his hand.

"Uncle, your not about to…talk to me about-"

Iroh chuckled, "No, Zuko. Though it is not completely unrelated." Zuko frowned at his Uncle, whose smiling face suddenly changed to something more dire. "You realize that the Fire Lord cannot marry one who is not in the Fire Nation nobility?"

* * *

**A/N **

Isn't it fun? Don't worry...It's all a part of the master plan. :D If you remember small things that have been scattered throughout this story, you may have an inkling of what could happen. Not just on the marriage topic. Everything is yet to come together. Really I was planning a sequel all along…

BTW I'm pretty sure chapter 40 is the last chapter to this story :)

Which is very good as I am actually really looking forward to the sequel…

Let's all hope it doesn't fail.

Thanks for all of your reviews! They are very, very appreciated and loved!


	39. Chapter 39

"It's just some stupid rule, Uncle!" steamed Zuko, pacing furiously before his Uncle who remained silent and watched him from above the tip of his fingers. "After everything Zoe and I have been through, we're not going to be stopped by some law."

"My, Prince Zuko!" exclaimed Iroh, "I never knew you were such a hopeless romantic!"

Zuko growled furiously, "I am _not_! I just will not marry some boring…stuck up…noble woman!"

"I am not asking you to."

"Can't I change the rule? I'm the Fire Lord."

Iroh sighed wearily, "You know as well as I do, Zuko, that it is not so easy."

"But, I can just-"

"Zuko." Cut across Iroh, "you cannot simply walk in and change an ancient law that many of your generals and people are still set upon and believe in!" He said standing up and walking round to stand before his nephew. "You are trying to gain the support and trust of these people. That cannot be done if you stir up trouble on your first day as Fire Lord!"

Zuko spun around and viciously kicked the closest object he could reach, which happened to be a chair, across the room. "Then what do I _do_ Uncle?" he demanded furiously, almost surprising himself with his anger.

Iroh shook his head half in bemusement half in annoyance. "Zuko…you are forgetting something vital that Zoe told you a long time ago now." He said smoothly, "In Ba Sing Se."

* * *

Today was the day of Zuko's coronation. The day he became Fire Lord and began to rebuild the world. Zoe walked with Sokka and Katara through the crowd, looking at all the colours in amazement. Every Nation was here. Except…of course for the Air Nomads.

Zoe felt a twinge of loneliness at this. She was certain, however, that there were more of her heritage out there. She had come through; certainly she wasn't the only one except for the Avatar? The two Water tribe siblings suddenly exclaimed in delight as they spotted their Father amongst the throng of swarming people. Zoe stood back, a second stab of loneliness hitting her. She glanced around the crowd again, suddenly realising something.

Her old family, her foster parents, could be here somewhere. The thought caused her palms to start sweating and her head to spin. She could not face them right now. She ducked her head, trying to remain inconspicuous, though her yellow attire labelled her as 'different'. Suddenly, something miraculous snatched her attention.

"It feels great!" came a cheerful voice; a voice that Zoe recognized, one that she had not heard in a very long time.

Her head snapped up, a disbelieving smile forming across her lips. It couldn't be…

"Ty Lee?" cried Zoe in overwhelmed joy, rushing toward the girl covered in strange face paint. She vaguely recognized Suki beside her also wearing the same make up and warrior's garb. Zoe realised that _this_ was what a Kyoshi warrior was supposed to look like.

"Zoe?" said Ty Lee, disbelief coating her sweet voice. Suddenly her made up face broke into an even bigger grin than before and she threw her arms around the airbender who came running toward her.

Sokka's jaw dropped and he had to lean on his crutch for even more support than normal. "You…you two _know_ each other?" he demanded, completely thrown.

But, a few minutes past before either girl could speak. "How do _you_ know Ty Lee?" asked Zoe thickly, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand, leaving her arm looped over Ty Lee's shoulder.

Katara seemed to find the whole thing rather amusing while Sokka stared between the two dumbstruck. "She…she's on the same side as Azula!" he spluttered, but Ty Lee cringed.

"She's one of us now!" Put in Suki, laying a hand on her boyfriends arm gently.

Zoe gave Ty Lee a confused glance. "But, the circus…you-"

Ty Lee shook her head sadly. "It's a long story. But, from what I hear, you have a lot to tell me too."

Zoe smiled, "Yeah…a lot has changed."

Ty Lee suddenly grinned cheekily. "So…I hear you and Zuko..."

Zoe blushed furiously. "What exactly have you been hearing?" she hissed through her teeth, but a small smile caught the corner of her mouth; it was like no years had passed. Best friends truly were for life.

Ty Lee giggled. "Only that you're hitting it off with him. Though I should warn you." She said seriously, "you're making a lot of enemies from it."

Zoe's brow furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"Well…" said Ty Lee slowly as the turned to walk after the others toward the stage where the crowning would take place. "Mai for starters…and other Fire Nation nobles and generals… and basically anyone who believes in stinky, old rules."

"What…do you mean, 'stinky, old rules'?" asked Zoe slowly, her naivety on such subjects coming to light.

Ty Lee looked at her old friend closely, "The Fire Lord is only supposed to court noble women of his own Nation."

Zoe's heart sank immediately and she heard her own voice replaying in her head, '_my adopted family in the Fire Nation were nobles…'_

Perhaps Zuko took those words too seriously. Not that she was lying…but, she hadn't been telling the total truth either. There had to be a way around it, surely Zuko, Fire Lord Zuko, could change such laws?

Before she could dwell on this, however, the crowd erupted into a chorus of cheers and both she and Ty Lee looked to the stage where Zuko had appeared, a pin prick on the horizon.

Zoe sighed and Ty Lee poked her, flashing her a teasing smile and Zoe blushed feeling a sense of warmth wash over her that only best friends could bring.

She blushed even more when she remembered the heated kiss she and Zuko had shared the day before that ended them on his bed. Her heart sped up as his smouldering, golden eyes scorched her mind and her stomach flipped and clenched.

She took a quick breath, looking down at her feet; had he wanted to…?

The ceremony did not take long and people cheered while many of the Fire Nation citizens looked slightly awkward and unsure.

"Zoe!" a voice was heard over the crowd and Zoe grinned happily, turning around to see a boy in a wheelchair trying to navigate his way toward her.

"Teo!" she laughed, coming over and swooping down to give him a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good." He said grinning, "great actually." His eyes flicked to Ty Lee who walked over to them.

"Hey Teo!" she said sweetly, for some reason a small blush coating her cheeks when he smiled at her.

Zoe looked between them confused. "You two have already met?"

"Oh, only just earlier today." Said Ty Lee quickly and a small, knowing smile began to form on Zoe's lips.

Before more conversation could be had, their other friends were back and ushering them over. Together they all made their slow way back to the palace where they would be sharing tea with the new Fire Lord. Before Zoe could enter however, Ty Lee pulled her aside and dragged her away from the crowd.

"Tea can wait." She said joyfully, yanking on Zoe's arm to make her speed up. "We have some serious catching up to do."

And serious catching up was exactly what they did. Zoe lounged comfortably on the branch of an over hanging beech tree while Ty Lee hung upside down by on, her legs hooked around the slim branch. They had discussed everything that had happened since the day they last saw each other and Zoe's throat was sore from all the talking.

"Why didn't Zuko tell me about that stupid law?" she asked after a long lapse of comfortable silence. Ty Lee turned to look at Zoe, her eyes caring.

"Maybe he doesn't care about the rules so he didn't see the need to tell you." She shrugged.

"That's silly. He _has_ to care about the rules. He's the Fire Lord."

There was a pause; Ty Lee seemed a little hesitant about something. "Zoe…" she said finally, "have you…been to see your old family?" she asked, "You know, here in the Fire Natio-?"

"No." cut across Zoe quickly. "I can't see them again. I'm too…ashamed. I was such an idiot…"

"But, Zoe…they're-"

But, Zoe cut her off before she could finish again. "I know what you're going to say. But, it doesn't make any difference. They never actually adopted me legally. How could they? In the middle of a war just adopt the Fire Nation's enemy? Oh yeah, that would go down _really_ well." She sighed looking at the Fire Nation palace regretfully. What would they say to her if they ever saw her again?

"So, you and Teo huh?" she said suddenly, trying to change the subject. Ty Lee flushed.

"So, you and Zuko huh?" she retorted.

"You already knew that."

"Have you and he…uh…?"

Zoe's eyes widened and she blushed furiously. "No!" there was a small pause, "and you're changing the subject."

Ty Lee grinned. "I suppose you're not supposed to before marriage anyway…Things were taught a lot differently at the circus though."

Zoe groaned. "More rules." She glared at a leaf dangling on its stem, about to fall from its home on the branch above her. "I miss the circus."

"Would you like to?"

Zoe blinked, "What?"

Ty Lee scoffed in annoyance, "you _know_!"

Blood threatened to burn Zoe's cheeks a permanent red. "…um, yes I suppose."

"You suppose?"

"Yes, OK? Yes."

"Then why don't you?" asked Ty Lee innocently and Zoe couldn't believe her ears.

"It's against the _rules_." She said childishly, avoiding the question.

"You didn't even know about the rules." laughed Ty Lee while Zoe remained silent. "Zuko's probably stressed. You know, new Fire Lord and all…" said Ty Lee lightly, a strange air of 'innocence' about her tone. "He could probably do with some….release." Zoe's brow furrowed and Ty Lee yawned. "Well, want to head in? They're probably all wondering where we are."

Zoe narrowed her eyes at her friend, but then she smiled, shaking her head bemusedly. "Come on." And they both made their way back to the palace.

* * *

Zuko needed to see Zoe. He needed to speak with her. He hadn't seen her since the previous day and he was starting to worry slightly. Perhaps Zuko had scared her off with that….kiss. Though kiss seemed to be an understatement. Or perhaps she had found out about what his Uncle had reminded him? And then she had done her usual, over the top, over-thinking about the whole thing.

He scowled, that was probably right. She was so _frustrating!_ That was why he needed to speak with her. He had to get things straight and he would have to do is subtly; as he didn't want to bring up marriage casually in a conversation. He wanted to propose to her, and he wanted to do it properly. For once in his life he wanted to do something _right_.

So in a flurry he rushed to her chamber. But, she was not there. Frowning he searched the dining chambers and the gardens. He was just walking through the courtyard when he nearly ran into Teo speeding down the corridor with Ty Lee on his lap.

Zuko stared at them.

"Uh, hi Zuko." said Ty Lee, flashing him a smile.

Zuko shook his head, slightly thrown. "Have either of you seen Zoe?" he asked, as usual showing his excellent skills with social morays.

Teo shook his head, but Ty Lee's mouth twitched and a strange emotion flashed across her face. Too quick for Zuko to catch it. She avoided eye contact with the new Fire Lord. "No idea." She said.

Zuko frowned and turned away, walking back down the corridor. He decided to head back to his room and rid himself of his heavy, Fire Lord robes. Then, he could search for her properly.

His mind pounded with questions, worries, hopes. He had so much to do: a country to rebuild, a mother to find, and a woman to marry…One that was apparently forbidden.

No, there would be a way.

He _needed_ to speak with her. He finally found his way back into his chamber. There were no servants around which struck him as odd, but he threw the thought aside; his mind too occupied. He stormed into his bed room, pulling his heavy shoulder piece off, and half threw, half placed it aside. But then, he froze. Something catching his eye. Something that drove every thought and fear from his mind.

He had found Zoe. Right there before him. Her golden hair rippling down her back and her olive skin glistening as she sat on her knees in the centre of his bed. His rich, red sheets were wrapped around her, held tightly above her chest. But, it was obvious, despite the obscuring cover that she was not clothed beneath.

"Good evening, Fire Lord."

* * *

**To be continued...**

LOL

Ahem, sorry.

Thank you SO MUCH for the reviews! I had a scary job interview and came back to an inbox full of reviews and it totally made my day and made me feel much better XD THANK SO MUCH! Sorry I haven't replied to them all yet, I've been really busy, and wanted to upload this now...Because if I didn't you wouldn't get it for a few days as I am going away...in about 5minutes so, I'm gonna just go upload this now.

THANKS AGAIN SO MUCH!


	40. Chapter 40

**Absolutely rated 'M' please_, please_ don't read if you don't like that/are too young. But, really, Zuko and Zoe had to do it _sometime_... I was very nice in doing this, I actually have a different chapter written where it doesn't happen at all until the sequel, but I thought I'd be kind and end the story with some loving heat :D**

**Now remember...M!**

* * *

Zuko was temporarily rendered speechless. Never had he been more surprised or shocked in his life. His eyes were glued to the woman sitting so willingly before him on his bed, a slight rosy blush colouring her cheeks, but determination in her eyes.

"Z…Zoe-?" he stuttered, his throat dry and croaky.

"Of course it's me, you idiot." Zoe said slightly snappishly, her hands clenching around the fabric held to cover her body. Her heart was thundering in her chest and a feeling of nervousness swelled within her.

Zuko cleared his throat, his eyes flicking back down her body to check he wasn't seeing things. "What…you're…are you-?"

"I love you Zuko." said Zoe and Zuko could hear the tentative nervousness to her voice. "And…as today is a special day…I thought, maybe I could…show you just how _much_ I love you...Especially when I've been so annoying lately with Mai and all…"

Zuko's heart sped up at her words, blood beginning to pound in his head. He wasn't sure whether to move or not, whether his imagination had finally outdone itself or if Zoe was really waiting for him in his bed right now.

Zoe fidgeted nervously, the sheet falling slightly to reveal the soft curve of her breasts. Zuko swallowed quickly. "Well," said Zoe, her face glowing and her previous boldness now failing her. "I mean…if you want to…" she muttered, "otherwise…I'll just…" she started moving as if to hop of the bed, then Zuko finally spoke.

"Zoe." He said. "Believe me…" he let out a small disbelieving laugh and looked down. "I want to." Zoe's heart missed a beat and she took in a small breath, tingles coursing through her body. Zuko looked up again, his eyes locking on Zoe's and his brow furrowed slightly. "Are…you sure?" he asked. He wanted her to be certain about this. "You know I can wait…you don't have to-"

"I want to." Cut across Zoe. Blood wasn't only pounding in Zuko's head now, but somewhere much lower. "And I'm getting cold here." She told him, frowning slightly and a small smile began to tug at the corner of Zuko's mouth.

He began to walk toward the bed, never breaking eye contact with Zoe while trying, without luck, to steady his rapidly beating heart. He lifted his hand and directed a spark of fire to light the lamp beside his bed, the flame catching the wick and casting flickering warmth about the room.

Zoe's heart jumped to her throat as Zuko sat down on the bed and reached for her. His arm wrapped around her, gentle and loving. He looked at her hands that were still clenched like fists around the sheet that covered her body. He raised a hand to caress her cheek gently. "You're nervous." He said softly, but Zoe shook her head against his palm and he chuckled quietly, trying to hide his own nerves too. "Don't be. It's me." Her heart tingled and her stomach flipped at his words and she shuffled closer to his warmth, her hands relaxing their grip on her sheet. "If you want to stop, tell me." He said sternly, though his eyes were very tender. "I love you."

Zoe's heart fluttered and warmed and a small smile formed on her lips. She raised a hand to cover Zuko's on her cheek and the sheet slipped further. "I love you too." She said softly, "And I think we've waited long enough."

Zuko's heart missed a beat as it sped up manically in his chest. All thoughts of rules and regulations leaving his head; they could be dealt with later. Tonight he had her all to himself. It had been over a year since he had known her now, the majority of that time he spent loving her, even if he hadn't realised it. She was right; they had waited long enough. His hand ran down her body sending soft tingles across her skin and she let out a shaky breath. But, then she quickly grabbed his hand. He looked at her, golden eyes locking on silver.

"I think it's a little unfair that you should have so many clothes on." She whispered, her face warming, but Zuko's mouth hooked up into a small grin. He reached down to begin pulling his boots off and then Zoe leant around him, her fingers running down his chest and her breasts pressed firmly against his back. He took in a quick, ragged breath, electricity shooting through his veins and Zoe began to tug at the fabric of his shirt, pulling it off him.

He finally kicked his last boot off and quickly turned around, pushing Zoe back into the pillows and he hovered over her. It was the perfect sight; Zoe below him, her hair splayed out and her naked skin glowing against the rich red of his sheets. He sat up for a moment and quickly pulled the rest of his shirt from his body, throwing it uncaringly aside. Then, trying to contain the raging need within him, he slowly lowered his lips to Zoe's and her body immediately relaxed at the kiss. A hot, blazing fire spread through their veins at the contact and Zoe moaned softly as Zuko gently sucked on her lower lip. Her arms moved around his naked back, one hand trailing from his neck to his tail bone sending a thrill of excitement through Zuko's body. His breath speeding up he deepened the kiss, his tongue entering her mouth and gliding along hers sensually.

His hand moved to brush tenderly from her cheek, across her collar bone and over her breast to rest on her hip securely. In a hazy, heat filled mind Zuko abandoned her mouth and moved to kiss slowly up her jaw to under hair ear where he nipped the flesh lightly, before continuing to trail his lips and tongue heatedly down her neck. Zoe's breaths began to sound more breathless with every touch of Zuko's lips as they continued down her body. Moving on from her neck and across her collar bone Zuko came to a halt at the tip of the sheet. He lifted his head slowly, his hungry, but loving eyes meeting Zoe's just to confirm that he could explore further.

Zoe moved one of her hands from Zuko's back to cup his cheek. "Don't stop." She whispered, her cheeks warming slightly. Zuko lifted a hand to cover hers on his cheek, and then he moved it down to his mouth and kissed her palm softly. He released her hand, allowing it to roam free and she ran her fingers through his dark tresses of hair with a small sigh and his hand moved to the sheet covering her chest.

Keeping his eyes on hers he slowly pulled the sheet down her body to her belly, his heart thumping loudly. A warm blush coated Zoe's cheeks and Zuko's heart warmed at her shy modesty. His eyes moved deliberately down her body coming to rest on her two large, round breasts. Desire burned through his veins, the fabric of his pants tightening almost to breaking point around his groin. A low groan came from the back of his throat at the sight of her hard, dusky nipples that rose and fell with her every breath.

"Zoe…" he moaned huskily, shifting closer to her so that his arousal pressed against her thigh, heavy and warm. A small gasp escaped her lips and she felt a small ache begin to throb between her legs. "You're beautiful." he said, his voice rough.

Then, unable to withhold a moment longer, he lowered his head to her breast, where previously only his hands had roamed, and his tongue licked the excited flesh. Zoe gasped at the foreign, but very pleasurable experience and suddenly Zuko's lips latched on to the hardened nipple, spurred on by Zoe's exclamations. He sucked gently and she drew a ragged breath, the hot wetness of his mouth on her sensitive breast driving her crazy and sending a bolt of heat straight to her core. Zuko's hand snaked its way up her body to firmly cup her other breast and he kneaded the mound gently, rubbing his thumb over her perk nipple.

Zoe moaned softly, sparks flaring at every caress of Zuko's tongue, then with the heat building from the intensity Zuko skimmed the flesh with his teeth and nipped it softly. Zoe let out a sharp gasp, her back arching, pushing her into Zuko. He growled lowly, his movements speeding up in excitement and he found himself desperate to hear what other sounds he could make Zoe moan or utter. Soon his mouth was moving on, kissing slowly down her belly. The evening air was cool on her flesh as the moisture left by Zuko's mouth began to dry, but it only added to the sensations currently coursing through her body. Zoe's stomach tightened in unknown anticipation and Zuko's hands ran down her slender sides, his lips continuing past her belly button. He paused, his hands holding Zoe's hips and his lips hesitating on her abdomen. Zoe's fists had subconsciously moved to clutch the sheets around her and she looked down at the Fire Lord who was hesitating at the tip of the sheet once more. Amidst the heat and desire in his mind Zuko felt a twinge of nervousness; he had never done this before. He had a vague idea of what to do due to the months he spent out at sea with a group of rowdy crew members and an Uncle who felt the need to delineate certain techniques to his nephew.

But…what if he couldn't please her? His eyes flicked up to Zoe's face and his heart stuttered in his chest as they met with a pair of vulnerable silver ones. A look of determination settled on his face and he moved a hand to the rich, red sheet, pulling it lower to reveal Zoe in all her splendour. He felt a swell of pride at the glistening wetness that coated her womanhood, but the pride came with another swell of raging desire. Zoe blushed furiously and her thigh automatically moved to shield herself modestly, but Zuko's hand came down to hold it back. His heated fingers on her sensitive skin caused her stomach to clench into an even tighter coil and she breathed in quickly.

Zuko smiled up at her, his eyes dark and hungry. "Don't be shy." he whispered, his voice rough and low and his finger lightly ran up and down her sensitive thighs. "I love every inch of you." His fingers stroked the most inner part of her thighs and she shivered. "Do you trust me?" he asked in an almost strained voice as the scent of her arousal was driving him crazy and he wanted to take her right that second. But, he knew that a woman's first time was painful, and there was no way he wanted to hurt her. Zoe nodded jerkily; she could barely form coherent thought while Zuko's touch drove her crazy, so any chance of speech would be impossible.

Even more so as Zuko's fingers trailed their way back up to Zoe's womanhood. And then, he did something so shocking it was almost sinful. He slid a finger along her wet folds, dipping it in to the moist warmth curiously and nearly groaning at the way it slid so easily within her. A sensuous moan escaped from the back of Zoe's throat and her head fell back against the pillows behind her, her mind going blank. Immensely driven by the sounds he had received Zuko repeated his actions and this time Zoe's hips began to move against his finger. Mesmerized by her movements he stroked her one more time before settling his finger at the top of her folds and rotating it slowly. A shaky sound that was something like a moan or a whimper sounded from Zoe's parted lips and Zuko's arousal throbbed with need.

Blood pounding his desire filled head Zuko removed his finger and Zoe's eyes opened in disappointment, but Zuko merely parted her thighs even more and pushed her legs up so they were bent at the knees. Then he settled his head between her legs, his hands running down her thighs teasingly and he kissed her. Something below Zoe's abdomen twitched and jerked and she let out gasp of pleasure. Zuko groaned, her reactions driving him crazy and he kissed her again, this time allowing his tongue to flick out, sliding between her folds firmly and Zoe's breathing became erratic, a hand moving to grasp Zuko's hair at the crown of his head. Heat washed over her and her legs shifted restlessly as Zuko repeated his actions.

Zuko soon noticed that Zoe's strongest reactions came when his tongue traced over the small bud at the top of her folds. So being the fast learner that he was, he latched his lips onto it, rubbing his tongue against the bud and sucking it firmly. Zoe cried out in surprise as unbelievable pleasure coursed through her and her fingers tightened around Zuko's locks as he continued to move insistently against her. Zoe's legs started to move frantically around her as the intensity built with every sweep of Zuko's heated tongue and he slid his hands under her bottom to hold her firmly in place.

She had lost control of her body as sparks of pleasure radiated through her and she bit her lip, trying desperately not to cry out. But, then Zuko removed a hand from beneath her and carefully slid a finger inside her while his tongue continued to play, relentlessly with her clit. She cried out loudly, her hips arching against him and he inserted another finger to follow the first. He pumped them slowly, pushing her toward ecstasy and she moaned, moving her hips frantically against his hand. Zuko could feel her muscles tightening around him and his lips fastened hard on her swollen clit and he sucked it fiercely, finally pushing her over the edge.

White hot pleasure scorched through Zoe's body and she quivered and jerked uncontrollably as the pleasure washed over her, crying out louder than before, her hips arching against Zuko. He thrust his fingers into her one last time before sliding them out to hold her thighs apart firmly, his other hand joining, while he continued to bring pleasure to his lover. She whimpered softly as he ran his tongue down her centre and she jerked beneath him, her hand running through his hair desperately as she tried to push him off her. But, he was not finished. Absolutely taken by her cries of pleasure Zuko swept his tongue down to the very core of her, rubbing it insistently against her as she rode out her orgasm. He pushed her knees up to her chest as her whole body shook with the pleasure of coming so hard and she whined beneath him.

"Please…" she begged breathing heavily and twitching as Zuko swept his tongue slowly back up to her clit and swirling it around the bud. "Stop, Zuko…please…" she moaned as she seized below him with one last, hard lick of his tongue. Zuko kissed the top of her folds once and Zoe flinched, then he sat up, grinning rather smugly and wiping the back of his hand across his mouth.

Zoe was still gasping for breath, her legs now fallen off her chest and sprawled out around him and her face was flushed with pleasure. Proud of himself, and not realising he could give her this much pleasure Zuko leant over her and placed a kiss to her lips. Zoe's eyes fluttered open to meet his and a small, shy smile appeared on her face, her cheeks flushing. She could feel him again against her thigh, his obvious need pressed tightly against her and her eyes flickered down to glance at the bulge.

Zuko smirked, following her eyes and he moved off her, standing up beside the bed. He hooked his thumbs around the outside of his pants, but then paused, looking back up to Zoe who sat up slightly. "Are you completely sure?" he asked her for the second time and Zoe rolled her eyes, though her face flushed furiously.

She stood up too and Zuko's eyes roamed down her body from her perk, round breasts to her slim waist and wide hips, then down her long, slender legs. He couldn't imagine anyone more beautiful. Zoe moved toward him and his heart sped up to a racing pace in his chest. She stopped right in front of him and her fingers slid under the band of his pants. Zuko's stomach clenched and he could feel his throbbing manhood pressed up against Zoe's flesh that he had so thoroughly pleasured. She kissed his lips softly keeping her eyes on his and said, "Zuko. I'm sure." And she slid fabric off his hips and to the ground. Zuko wrapped his arms around her naked waist, anticipation coursing through his body and he led her back to the bed.

Unable to help herself, Zoe's eyes flicked down to the hard, heated flesh at Zuko's hips and she gasped before falling back onto the bed accidentally. She looked up to Zuko's face, flushing furiously and he nearly groaned at how tempting she looked. "You're…" stuttered Zoe nervously, shuffling back to the centre of his bed, "Um…"

Zuko slid onto the mattress beside her a slight feeling of self-conciseness settling over him. "What's wrong?" he asked frowning slightly.

"Uh…it's just…will you…fit?" asked Zoe meekly, her face glowing and Zuko actually laughed. She snapped her eyes back to his, glaring at him angrily.

"Sorry." He said huskily, moving closer to her once again, "I'm not laughing at you. You were making me worry that I wasn't good enough for you until you said that."

Zoe frowned, but Zuko wrapped his hands round her waist and pushed her slowly to her back. "You're too good for me." She said while Zuko brushed a strand of her hair from her face gently.

Zuko shook his head, "It's completely the other way around." He said, and then he paused, something crossing his face. "Zoe…what if…what if you fall pregnant?"

For some reason Zoe blushed at this and averted her eyes from Zuko's face. "Um…I sort of already thought of that." She said embarrassed. "Ty Lee found me this special herbal formula, it's not fool proof, but…" Zuko smiled at Zoe's shyness and placed a finger to her lips, for some reason his heart swelling with warmth.

"You really were sure weren't you?" he asked softly and Zoe nodded blushing.

"I love you Zuko." She said against his finger and Zuko smiled again. Zoe loved it when he smiled, and she loved being the cause for making him smile. She wished she could always make him happy; little did she know that she already did.

"I love you more." He teased, but before Zoe could respond he had moved his heated fingers to her thighs and began parting them slightly, causing her heart to jump to her throat and her breathing to pick up once more. He positioned himself between her legs, stroking her thighs softly. "Are you ready?" he asked, watching her face closely. "I don't want to hurt you."

Zoe nodded, spreading her legs wider as Zuko reached between them, positioning himself to enter her and then she gasped as she felt him slowly pushing inside her. His hand came up to stroke her cheek gently, "Am I hurting you?" he asked quickly, his voice tender, but slightly strained and Zoe knew this must be taking all of his self control to go slowly.

She smiled at him, her heart swelling with warmth at his loving care. "No… it's just, different." she said, "Keep going."

He caressed her cheek again and continued to slide sleekly inside her and she felt her tender skin stretch to accommodate him. Though her previous orgasm had prepared her for this her muscles continued to try and expel Zuko from her as he slowly continued to enter her. Zoe looked at the pure love, desire and agony on Zuko's face and relaxed as much as she could, bringing her knees up a little higher so that finally he was buried to the hilt and Zoe gasped softly. Her muscles reflexively clamped tightly around him and Zuko groaned in response sending a thrill of excitement down Zoe's spine. She wrapped her arms around his back lovingly and clutched him to her.

Zuko clamped his eyes shut, "does it hurt?" he asked, his voice tight and Zoe stroked his back lightly.

"Zuko." Zoe laughed slightly, still slightly disbelieving that this was Zuko inside her. She leant up and kissed him. "I'm fine…it's just going to take a bit of getting used to. Keep…keep going."

She felt Zuko tense and begin to withdraw from her and bit by bit the uncomfortable feeling started to change to something more pleasurable as he thrust slowly inside of her again. Zuko let out a dragged, ragged breath and it was clear that holding back was torturing him. Zuko opened his eyes and they locked on Zoe's as she moved a hand to cup his cheek, her cheeks flushing. "It feels good." She told him and he let out a breathless laugh.

"Thank Agni…" he hissed, "you have no idea how tight you are…it's driving me insane!"

"Then don't stop." She smiled and Zuko smirked back.

"As you wish." He teased, pulling back to thrust into her once more and she gasped. There was something indescribably thrilling about the feel of his cock sliding into her, rubbing her clit with each stroke. She began to pant softly, her hands clutching Zuko's back as he set up a slow rhythm and a burning sensation began to spread through her.

Zuko began to speed up, his thrusts becoming deeper and his breathing ragged and heavy. He leant down to capture Zoe's lips hungrily, parting them immediately to explore her mouth and she moaned against him, her body moving fluidly against his strokes. He drove back and forth easily inside her and he broke of their kiss with a groan at the sensation and Zoe gasped for air, arching her back into him, her nipples brushing his hardened chest. She wrapped her legs round his waist, moaning at the feel of the new angle and Zuko increased the pace, thrusting harder and faster within her. Her hips would come up to meet his again and again with each thrust and she clutched him tighter, breathing hard as her stomach clenched nearing her climax.

But, she was desperate for Zuko to reach his climax, for she wanted to hear him receive the pleasure he had given her. She squeezed her muscles tightly around him on his next thrust within her and he groaned loudly. He clutched her body tightly, thrusting deeper and moaning her name until finally his breath came out in a shuddering gasp and he stiffened above of her, coming hot and hard inside her. Zoe thrust against him once more as he collapsed on top of her and his cock hit that perfect spot, sending her over the edge and she cried out, continuing to rock her hips against his as they rode out their joint climax.

Zuko was breathing heavily, his head buried in her hair as she stroked his sweaty back, her muscles tight around his member that was still deep inside her, shuddering aftershocks of pleasure still coursing through him.

A feeling of contented warmth spread over Zoe's body and she turned her head to kiss Zuko's cheek tenderly. He pulled his head up to look at Zoe warmly and kissed her lips before finally pulling himself off her, a gruff moan escaping his lips as he slid out of her and collapsed beside her. She hooked her leg over his hip and snuggled into his chest while he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him.

"If that was our first time…" said Zoe slowly, breathlessly.

"Then we have some amazing sex to come." Finished Zuko, a slight smirk hooking the corner of his mouth and he turned to look at Zoe who was blushing.

She raised a finger to his cheek tenderly, "Have you ever done that before?" she asked shyly.

Zuko chuckled softly, "Never." He said, "Call me crazy, but I wanted to do it with the woman I love, and only her."

Zoe's heart swelled in her chest and a silly, joyful smile crept onto her face. She allowed him to kiss her softly before she settled her head against his chest. They still had so much to do and work out, but at least for now they could be happy. On this night everything was perfect, their troubles and reality could wait till morning.

After such a long time of struggle and war, Zoe finally felt completely happy. Inside Zuko's arms she could be content. Little did she realise, they still had so much to struggle through yet.

* * *

**Soo...still many questions left una****nswered...But, that's because there's a sequel! Yes, this was the final chapter. A lemon. Lol. I have never written a lemon before O.O so any advice would be great! **

**Anyway you amazing reviewers and readers, the sequel will be called: 'Medaling with Destiny' and will obviously be rated 'M'...as it will have...ahem...a little more smut than this one...Hey they've set the ball rolling now, and Zuko can be one horny Fire Lord...(Isn't he a sweetie though?)**

**Anyway, thank you so much for all your support and kind comments throughout this story XD I love you all! And hopefully I will see you at chapter one of Medaling with Destiny!**


End file.
